Good Luck Has Its Storms
by Emmylia
Summary: Harry's marriage with Ginny has crumbled into dust. Draco decides this is the perfect time to make a move. Add into the mix several children and conspiring relatives and it's a recipe for success...right? Not! Especially with jealous exes to contend with.
1. The News

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**This idea came from nowhere, just like my Still Doll story. So I'm hoping I have as much success with it as with that one. It will probably be updated every other day, no promises though. I work best when I make no promises. ^^. **

**This will be a slash story, because I am a yaoi fangirl and I just don't like Ginny having Harry. I don't. And no other girl is good enough for him in my eyes. So there! Hehe, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: The News**

_"Good luck has its storms." - **George Lucas**_

Harry yawned and felt his jaw pop as he stared at the paperwork still littering his desktop. He'd spent the better part of the morning holed up in the study trying to get through the pile of paperwork he'd neglected over the past month. Kingsley Shacklebolt was getting just a tad annoying with his insistence of having the paperwork in by Monday. So Harry had plopped down to work.

It was Friday and he wanted nothing more than to just say 'Shove off' to the paperwork and spend the rest of the day and all of Saturday with his children. Teddy was twelve, James was four now, Albus would be two in three months, and sweet Lily was three months old. Harry smiled as his eyes lighted on the picture he'd taken of them all just a few weeks ago. James and Albus sitting side by side on a pool chair, Teddy inbetween them with Lily propped up against his chest. He sighed and was just about to get back at it when the charm he'd set rang shrilly. Getting up he was out of the study and up the stairs in a flash, entering Lily's room to find the girl bawling her eyes out in her crib.

"Hey there." Harry murmured, grinning as he scooped the little girl up and bounced her a bit to get her to notice he was there now. Lily's tears continued but she began to relax against her papa's chest. "Feeding time again?" He guessed after checking her diaper and finding it pristine still. He took her downstairs and into the kitchen where Kreacher was serving Teddy, James and Albus their afternoon snack.

"Dad!" James cheered when he spotted his father in the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Albus greeted, waving his Cauldron Cake around. "An' Lil!" Albus added, clapping his hands and squishing his cake. Harry laughed at that while reaching down to ruffle their hair.

"There ya are Harry!" Teddy tutted when he spotted his godfather. "I was telling James and Albus you'd gotten swallowed up by all your paperwork." The boy teased, his eyes glittering with laughs.

"Hello to you too. Where's your mother?" Harry had a very good feeling about where Ginny was. It would either be out shopping or-

"Mum went to Grandma's house." James informed his father. "And she promised to take us to Uncle George and Fred's store." James added with a scowl.

Harry sighed and nodded to himself while going into the kitchen to grab a bottle and prepare Lily's meal. Lately he and Ginny hadn't been doing so well. Actually, it was ever since Ginny became pregnant with Lily that they'd hit a rough patch. She'd found out about his secret undercover assignments and it had all just blown up from there. Harry thought that Ginny was probably unhappy ever since poor Andromeda had died shortly after James was born and Teddy had come to live with them permenantly. He felt she must have just pushed those feelings aside until she just couldn't push it anywhere anymore.

So Ginny had taken to leaving the house, putting Kreacher in charge of the kids if Harry wasn't home, and would spend her days out shopping, or visiting her friends, or just disappearing for long stretches of time and coming home at supper. Lately it had been well after supper and decent hours that she would enter Grimmauld Place and slip into Harry's bed.

Harry had brought up divorce once or twice. Ginny would grow angry each time and they'd end up shouting loud enough to rattle the rafters until she stormed out. Harry was getting tired of it all. He wasn't happy with her either anymore. She refused to let him touch her ever since she'd learned about his undercover work and would constantly make snide comments about him having lovers on the side of both genders. Harry was tired of the mistrust and the shouting. It wasn't good for the children either.

He was dead set on claiming custody for all of them of course. If Ginny wasn't happy anymore, then he'd set her free of him, but damned he'd be if she was taking away his children as well.

"How about we go visit Uncle Fred and George once I finish feeding your sister?" Harry asked then. The boys grinned. Harry smiled at them all. Teddy with his unruly blue hair and green eyes. James with his jet black hair that had a way of looking good even when messy and his brown eyes. Albus with his bright green eyes and messy black hair. Lily with her red hair and brown eyes that just shimmered with laughter even if she hadn't laughed much in the past three months since her birth.

These were his children, the beings he loved most on this planet. His children were his reason for living and he loved them all so much that it hurt sometimes. He'd love them and any other children he might have in the future.

It wasn't until he was walking down the street with Teddy, James, Albus and Lily securely in her stroller, that he realized he'd thought of future children _without _Ginny.

It didn't bother him as much as he once thought it would have.

* * *

"Psst, Harry." George said under his breath as Fred entertained James and Albus with magical bubbles that would let out a different sound every time it popped. Teddy was busy testing a new brand of bubble gum that colored your tongue and forced you to speak a foreign language based on the color. They were in Weasley Wizard Wheezes and George had stole Lily from Fred, cooed over her and cuddled her until the door had opened.

"Al! Don't eat that without asking Uncle Fred for permission." Harry was saying as Albus picked something up from the work table. "Huh, what's up?" He asked George now and looked to where the man was pointing with his elbow. Standing in the front of the shop was a man Harry never thought he'd see in any establishment owned by a Weasley.

Draco Malfoy was there, looking hardly changed from the last time Harry had seen him, which had been during an assignment in France nearly three years ago. Malfoy had been vacationing there with his then wife Astoria. He had his son with him now.

Scorpius was around Albus's age, a few months younger if Harry remembered right the gossip Ginny had told him.

The boy made Harry think that's what Draco must've looked like before Lucius Malfoy trained a sneer onto his face. Scorpius was looking around with a big grin on his face and babbling to his father who was, amazingly, smiling at his son's very un-Malfoy behavior.

"George!" A familiar voice called and Harry turned with a grin as Alicia Weasley came in from somewhere holding the hands of four year old Fred and two year old Roxanne. George chuckled as his wife kissed his cheek and handed him Fred. "I'm going to go help Mum out with her doxy infestation now. She's been banging on all day about it."

"Alright love." George told her, pulling her up for a more fulfilling kiss before looking down at his giggling children. "Your cousins are here. Look, say hi to baby Lily."

"Hi Lily!" The two said cheerfully while Harry bent over a little to let them see her better.

"Oh hello Harry." Alicia said giving him a kiss on the cheek too.

"Hey Alicia." Harry replied with a grin.

"Where's Ginny?" Alicia asked then looking round until she caught Harry's dark look. "Ah, I see." Alicia pat his back and then turned to George. "Well I'm off. I'll be back in about an hour or two."

"Take you time Alicia." George said, making a shooing motion which saying in a stage whisper, "C'mon kids! Now that Mum's gone I'll teach you how to blow things up!"

"You do that and I'll make you sleep outside with Biscuit." Alicia threatened. George and Harry laughed, but Harry knew it was a viable threat when Alicia was concerned.

Once she'd left Harry moved away from George to look among the shelves and give George some time with his children. Lily was starting to fall asleep again even amid the din of children shouting and exclaiming at the wonderful Weasley products. And to think it was Harry's thousand Galleons that had led to the joy of hundreds of wizarding children. George and Fred had gotten him into a discussion of expanding beyond their shops in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley and trying to find a niche abroad. Harry had promised he was full on board in whatever the twins decided.

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" James called as he, Teddy, and Albus suddenly appeared clutching his robes.

"What's up boys?" Harry asked with a laugh at the boy's excitement. Albus was wriggling about as well, munching on a gummy slug Fred must've give him.

"Uncle Fred said he's got new fireworks he wants to show us!" Teddy replied. "He invited us to his house tonight so we can blow them up! Can we go? Please please!"

"So another generation of Weasleys is learning to wreak havoc." Came a smooth, drawling voice. Harry turned and found Draco Malfoy standing right beside him, his son on his hip.

"Malfoy." Harry greeted while shifting so that James and Albus were mostly shielded by his legs. They peeked around them looking up at the man who was slightly taller than Harry. Teddy though stood next to Harry, eyeing the blonde with curiosity.

"Potter." Draco said and looked from the girl in Harry's arms to the three boys peering up at him curiously. "Visiting the family Potter?" Draco asked without any of the sneer that might have graced his tone a few years ago.

"That's right. And you?" Harry asked, eyes fastening on the little boy that was Draco's clone. Scorpius shyly hid his face in Draco's neck after a few seconds, peeking out at Harry nonetheless. Harry chuckled.

"Scorpius was fascinated by the display in the window and demanded we come in." Draco said fondly as he reached up to cup his son's head. Scorpius smiled at his father. "I have found out that I'm very much my son's slave." He added with a chuckle of his own.

"They tend to do that to you." Harry replied with a nod. Draco flashed a grin then that had Harry grinning in return.

"So where is their mother at any rate?" Draco asked after a moment. Harry sighed and shrugged, readjusting Lily in the process. Draco blinked at that and Harry gave a sharp smirk in return.

"Ginny likes her space." he said with a pointed glance at his sons. Draco gave a small 'Ah' and nodded.

"She sounds like Astoria then." Draco offered making Harry chuckle. Ginny had always disliked Astoria for some reason, and always sneered when the woman had appeared in the papers.

"Daddy." Albus said now, tugging on Harry's robe to ensure he recieved his father's attention.

"What's up Al?" Harry asked looking down with a grin.

"Play with him?" Albus asked pointing up at Scorpius who was looking down at them just as shyly as ever.

Harry looked up at Draco then and chuckled sheepishly. "Erm..."

"I think Scorpius would like that." Draco said kindly to the young boy, who looked as much Potter's clone as Scorpius looked his own. "Why don't we head to the park?" He added then making Harry blink rapidly.

Five minutes later found Draco, Harry and Lily sharing a bench while Teddy, James, Albus and Scorpius played in the park that had been created five years after the war, in honor of the children like Teddy who'd lost parents in the war. Teddy was commanding them in playing pirates at the moment.

"So that's my cousin." Draco murmured after a minute. Harry nodded and looked at Teddy who had paused in his conquering of the sea to entertain Scorpius by changing his hair color. Scorpius was laughing. "He's got great control already."

"Yeah. I would tell him to practice all the time. I figured being a Metamorphmagi was like Quidditch, you have to work at it to get better." Harry replied, feeling a light dusting of pink come to his cheeks when Draco looked at him with a smirk. "So erm, anyway..." Harry trailed off, not sure how to ask why the hell Draco was being pleasant. It sounded rude to say it like that.

Draco snickered and gave a wave at Scorpius when the boy paused to wave at him. "I had the urge to bother you needlessly Potter." Draco said with grey eyes flashing. Harry felt his blush rise again. "It's been a while since we've seen one another."

Harry nodded, not sure how to respond to that. Draco chuckled at his lack of response and turned to eye Lily. Harry shifted the girl so that she was facing Draco now. "So how long before you and Weaslette split?" Draco questioned while reaching out to touch Lily's cheek. Harry jumped and Lily stirred, face scrunching up then relaxing as Draco crooned softly. "Well? You know toxic relationships between parents are not ideal for a child's healthy development and you have four of them." Draco pointed out.

"I...I don't..." Harry wondered what was possessing Malfoy today. Really this was completely out of the blue!

"Daddy!" Albus came running up to them, eyes shining with tears as he pointed to a large scrape he'd just given himself. "I gotted a boo-boo!" Albus sniffled, the tears leaking out. Harry gave him a soft smile.

"Aww, hang on, lemme get your sis-" Harry blinked as a pale hand took Albus's scrapped arm and a second later the flash of a minor cleaning charm followed by the soft blue light of a simple healing charm was ridding Albus's tan skin of any trace. Albus sniffled and blinked as Draco checked the place where the scrape had been.

"Er, thanks Malfoy." Harry murmured. "What do you say Al?" He prompted his son who was blinking at Draco still.

"Thanks." Albus said softly before wiping his face.

"Al!" Scorpius called and Albus smiled before dashing off to play with his new friend. Harry smiled after him, turning to catch Draco's eye on him.

"What?" He asked when the former Slytherin continued to stare at him. Draco just smirked and turned to face their children.

"They look happy don't they?" He asked instead of answering the Savior and then he got up when a soft chime went off. "Time for Scorpius to visit his mother." Draco sighed.

"Does he see her often?" Harry wondered, thinking it was about time to get the kids some proper lunch. Draco's eyes frosted over as he waved Scorpius over to him.

"As little as possible." Draco replied in a cool tone. "I won't have her poisoning my own son against me." He added before Scorpius skipped up to him and held up his arms. Draco obliged him, scooping him up and nuzzling him. Teddy, James and Albus crowded around Harry while Draco smiled at them. "Perhaps we should get together to let the children play?" Draco asked and Scorpius beamed.

"Please! Please!" Scorpius chirped and Harry found himself nodding before he'd fully thought it through. Draco grinned.

"Same time next week then?" Draco asked and Harry nodded again, waving to Scorpius as Draco turned and they headed off towards an Apparition point.

"Don't know why Uncle Ron and Ginny hate him." Teddy was saying now as Harry placed Lily in her stroller and took the kids out to Muggle London for some burgers. "He's not a bad bloke. Scorpius is kinda like Al too."

"Yeah. He's changed since we knew him in school." Harry replied. "Who would have thought it?" He added with a laugh.

* * *

Just as Harry was putting the boys to bed he heard the alarm signalling a Floo call go off. "Kreacher! Get that would you!" Harry called then turned back to Albus who had insisted on trying to put his pajamas on himself. His shirt was backward and he was currently trying to fit both legs into one pant leg.

With a frustrated 'tuh!' Albus looked up beseechingly at his father who had him sorted out in no time. With that Harry picked him up and kissed him all over, making Albus giggle. He set the boy down in his 'big boy' bed and tucked the covers around him.

"Good night Al." Harry murmured, flicking his wand so the lights turned off and a soft nightlight flared to life. Albus yawned and snuggled into his bed.

"Night Daddy." The little boy smiled as he shut his eyes. Harry sighed happily. He left his door half open then turned and went to check on James who was just snuggling into his covers. Harry kissed him with more control, only one on each cheek and then tucked him in as well. James smiled up at him.

"Dad, where's Mum?" James asked on a yawn. Harry grimaced. He'd called Molly to see if Ginny would be home for dinner but Molly informed him Ginny had left around four in the afternoon and hadn't been seen since.

"She's visiting Luna." Harry lied, feeling angry that he needed to lie to his son at all. "She'll be back soon. I'll send her up when she comes home, okay?"

"Kay." James mumbled, rubbing his eyes and not protesting as Harry placed on more kiss on his forehead. He turned on James's Snitch lamp and then left to check on Teddy.

Teddy was in the middle of his 'secret' ritual, in which he would murmur to a picture of Remus and Tonks before saying his good nights. Harry waiting until he heard no more murmurs and knocked, opening the door to find Teddy tugging on his pajama bottoms. "Hey kid, ready for bed?"

"Mmhm." Teddy replied, hopping into bed. "Hey Harry, where is Ginny anyway?" Teddy let Harry ruffle his hair before Harry sighed.

"Honestly I have no idea." He could be honest with Teddy, who was twelve after all and was more keen than he let on. "She could be in Africa for all I know." Harry's tone made Teddy look at him questioningly.

"Well if Ginny bugs you so much, why not just divorce her already?" Teddy asked as he stretched and his hair turned violet as his exhaustion caught up with him. Harry had to chuckle at how the boy had worded that.

"I brought it up but she won't hear it." Harry murmured. Teddy had a new look on his face, his fidgetty look that Harry knew after twelve years meant he was dying to say something important. "What is it Teddy?" Harry asked him when the boy began to chew his lip.

Teddy took another few seconds before letting out an explosive sigh. "Well before we came home for the summer, I heard some of the professors talking. They didn't know I was right there cuz I had hid behind the statue." At Harry's arched brow Teddy grinned. "I'd flooded Professor Earat's class earlier and he wasn't happy with me. But anyway, Professor Earat was talking to Professor Neville and he was saying somethin' 'bout Ginny..." Teddy chewed his lip before beckoning Harry closer and cupping his hands around Harry's ear to whisper, "Professor Earat was saying to Neville that you should just leave Ginny cuz she was a money-loving twat."

Harry's eyes widened and then he put on a stern face. "No repeating that word again." He said and Teddy nodded, putting a hand over his heart. Harry sighed then and ruffled the boy's hair. "I should just force her to decide what she wants. I don't want you kids hearing anymore fights and feeling all the tension between us."

"So just dump her." Teddy demanded, hating to see how unhappy his godfather was. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Why am I even discussing this with you?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Cuz you have no social life and Auntie Hermione would blab to Uncle Ron who'd get annoyed at you." Teddy intoned as if that were a lesson he'd learned in school. Shaking his head, Harry playfully swatted Teddy and made the boy get back in bed.

"Don't worry about it Teddy, I'll make sure there isn't anymore confusion or fights." He paused then and looked at the boy seriously. "Think I'd manage on my own?"

Teddy grinned then, letting a great snort of disbelief pass through his nose. "You're practically on your own as it is Harry." Teddy pointed out making Harry chuckle.

"How'd you get so smart?" Harry wondered. Teddy shrugged.

"Must be the werewolf genes or something." Teddy replied making Harry grin. Remus would have loved Teddy for making a lycanthropy a positive thing.

Leaving the boy to his rest Harry peeked in on Lily then headed downstairs where Kreacher was arguing with a man in the fire.

"But I need to talk to him _now_." Harry heard the man say in a heavily accented tone he recognized. Stepping into the parlor he saw it was indeed who he thought it was. His liasion partner during an undercover French assignment.

"Maris." Harry said, sitting in the chair Kreacher had finished pushing into the fire. "Long time no see."

"Potter." The man nodded with a grin that quickly faded. "I am sorry to disturb you so late 'Arry, but I knew you 'ood want to know zis as soon as possible."

Instantly alert Harry leaned forward. "What is it Maris?"

The French Auror sighed and his hand came into view as he rubbed his forehead. "Ah 'Arry, I do not know 'ow exactly to say zis..." The man sighed then his face became determined. "But I must. It 'ood be terrible to let you go on without knowing..."

"Knowing what?"

"Do you recall Madame Killmore?" Maris asked. Harry sucked in a breath while nodding. He remembered Lady Killmore very well. She'd been the one he was investigating. The Aurors felt she was connected to several murders that had taken place after the war. She'd fled England when she'd learn of the Aurors suspicions and had been spotted all over Europe. The French Ministry had contacted them and told them they were also investigating Killmore for suspected veela trafficking. So Harry had been sent in to try and root her out. He'd worked his way into her little smuggling gang and eventually won the woman over. He'd managed to gather enough information to get her convicted on three murders and the trafficking and he'd returned to England with a feeling of accomplishment.

"Of course." He told the Auror. "What about her? I thought we closed both our cases."

"We did." Maris promsied and Harry relaxed a little. "It was today that I discovered something though. I was visiting Renee today during our lunch break when a Child Services witch came into ze office with a little girl. 'Arry...she is Killmore's daughter, born shortly after she was placed in Azkaban. Ze girl was placed with an uncle who has died, leaving her his fortune but alas leaving her homeless as well."

Harry felt a pang for the poor girl. "What's that got to do with me though?" Harry asked as he saw Maris rub his face again.

"We wished to see if she had any other family. And we discovered that she does." Maris's eyes found Harry's then. "'Arry, she is yours."

Harry blinked, wondering is he had missed some words in that sentence. "My what?"

"Your daughter." Maris said and Harry felt his jaw drop. "Killmore did not inform you, thinking she could bargain with ze child but at the time she had no proof that ze girl was yours. Then she was Kissed and ood' not prove much of anything. Now however... 'Arry my friend, we ran ze blood tests and it iz confirmed. She is your daughter.

"Bloody Hell..." Harry murmured, shutting his eyes.

* * *

"Wait Harry, slow down!" Hermione snapped groggily. Harry hated bothering his friend but he was in a bit of shock still. "Now tell me again, slowly, what is going on?"

Harry took a deep breath, let it out, then sighed. "Maris, the French Auror I worked with on the Killmore case, he found out today that Killmore had a daughter." Hermione waited for Harry to go on. "And they ran tests and she's mine!"

Hermione let out a shocked gasp then a moment later she was stepping through the fireplace, Hugo in her arms. "Oh Harry! Really!" Hermione gasped. Harry nodded, turning and pacing.

"Hermione, what am I going to do?" Harry asked, not able to think straight.

Hermione's sharp, "Harry James Potter!" had him stopping and blinking though. "You cannot be that thick!" Hermione hissed now while switching Hugo so that he was against her chest. It released one of her hands so that she could wag a finger at his face. "If the tests prove she's yours then you know very well what you have to do!"

Harry forced himself to blink then count backwards in French before he felt he could think straight again. When he opened his eyes and met Hermione's stern glare. "Right... Right... Sorry for that Mione, I just... All this mess with Ginny has got me all jumbled up today." Harry told her. Hermione smiled sympathetically before he shook his head and smiled sadly in return. "But that's no excuse. You're right. If the tests say she's mine then she's mine. Which really only leaves one option in my mind."

"Oh Harry, I knew you would do the right thing." Hermione hugged him briefly. "So when are you going to get her."

"In the morning. Maris was already arranging to have her brought to the Minsitry." Harry mumbled. He got thwacked on the head then. "Ow! What was that for!"

"For making me think for even a second that you'd stop being the good man I knew you were." She harrumphed, making him laugh.

He groaned in the next second though. "Ugh...Ginny's gonna kill me. I swore I used protection the whole time during that assignment. I swear I thought I did."

"Accidents happen Harry." Hermione soothed but Harry knew her well enough to hear the scolding underneath. "The important thing to worry about right now though is that there's a little girl coming here tomorrow who's going to need her father."

Harry nodded, his face solemn. "I swear I didn't think Killmore was pregnant. She didn't look like it during her trial."

"Well someone must have known." Hermione growled suddenly. "I'll poke around on who her case worker was. Women are always given physicals before being sent to Azkaban, for reasons just like this. Someone must have known Killmore was pregnant because the Kiss was delayed to spare the baby losing its soul too. I'll find out who kept the baby a secret." Hermione scowled for a second more then shook her head. "Does she have a name?"

Harry shrugged. "Maris didn't really tell me. Or if he did I was still too shocked to hear him." Hermione pat his arm then turned and headed for the fireplace.

"Well you get some sleep. I'll baby-sit the kids tomorrow if you like so you can go pick her up." Harry kissed her cheek and hugged her, then kissed Hugo's forehead.

"You're the best Mione. I'd be utterly lost without you."

Hermione giggled as she continued on back to her home on the other side of London. Harry stayed there for a second longer then sighed and went up to his room were he found Kreacher pouring a cup of firewhiskey. Harry grinned at the elf. "Hermione's coming over tomorrow to help you watch the children. I'll need you to prepare another of the bedrooms to. The one next to Lily's."

"Will Master be having a guest?" Kreacher asked. Harry shook his head.

"I'll be having a daughter." He told the elf with a lopsided grin. Kreacher stared at him in surprise then nodded and bowed.

"Kreacher will prepare a room for the new miss." Kreacher said and disappeared to get to work.

* * *

**_Haha well, I hope that was good! ^^. Enjoy! _**


	2. Harriet

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Remember this will be a slash story. **

* * *

**Chapter Two: Harriet**

Harry was getting Lily fed while Kreacher gave the boys breakfast when Ginny appeared. She was in her bedclothes still and her eyes were bloodshot. Harry sighed as she sat down and smiled when the boys said good morning.

"Where were you Mama?" James asked then as he let her hug him. "I waited and waited for you to say good night. Dad said he'd tell you to tell me good night."

Ginny speared Harry with a look then went back to running her fingers through his hair. "Oh Mummy did come in, but you'd already fallen asleep."

"Oh." James beamed at her then turned to Harry. "Where's Daddy going? It's Saturday. Daddy don't work Saturdays." James insisted. Harry was in his dark blue Auror robes and he chuckled at how smart his son was getting.

"Daddy has something he needs to do at the Ministry."

"What something?" Ginny asked sharply, looking away from Albus's smiling face to focus on Harry. Harry sighed and shifted Lily to burp her while wondering how to break the news to Ginny. "You're just leaving me here with all the children?"

"Course not Gin. I asked Hermione to come and help out." Seeing the storm brewing in Ginny's eyes Harry hurriedly added, "Besides, the kids haven't seen Rose and Hugo since Hugo was born. Mione'll probably bring Ron along too." His Tempus charm sounded then just as Lily let out a burp and cooed. He chuckled, kissed her forehead then went over and left the girl in Ginny's already reaching hands.

"What something." Ginny repeated, catching his sleeve and glaring.

Harry really wished he could use the excuse that he was going to be late. It would take a second to Apparate there, so that was no good. He took a fortifying breath then said slowly, "D'you remember that assignment I had in France about three years ago?" Ginny nodded curtly. "Well...the witch, Killmore, it turns out she had a kid. A girl." Harry saw the lightning flashing in Ginny's gaze.

"Is it yours?" Ginny hissed. Harry sighed and nodded.

He blinked when he heard a heavy smack ringing in his ears and his children cried out. He took a second to figure out Ginny had slapped him. Sighing, he saw her walking out of the kitchen with Lily in her hands.

"Daddy?" Albus said, holding out his hands and looking close to tears. Harry scooped him up, chuckling when Albus took his face in his little hands and kissed his stinging cheek. "Bedder?" Albus asked with a sniffle.

"Much better Al." Harry murmured, nuzzling him and then reaching down to run a hand through James's hair as the boy looked up at him with wide eyes. Teddy was stabbing his sausage until Harry caught his eye and winked. Teddy grumbled some more before he scrunched his nose and his hair turned black. Harry inwardly sighed. When Teddy did that, he was really angry.

"Why did Mum hit you?" James asked then. Harry sighed and sat down so that James could clamber up into his lap.

"Well see, Daddy did something he wasn't supposed to." Harry told them as Teddy got out of his seat and came to stand in front of him. "So Mum got mad."

"What did Daddy do?"

Harry felt himself start sweating a little. Oh boy, how to explain this one... "Well when James was a baby Daddy had to go to France. And in France Daddy met a bad lady who Daddy had to trick. She tricked Daddy to though and because of that... Well you all have another sister."

Teddy let his jaw hang open. James and Albus squealed in joy.

"Another sister! Really!" James asked and Harry nodded. "Where is she? Where is she?"

"She's at the Ministry, which is why Daddy's dressed for work." Harry explained, loving the fact that at four and nearly two, his sons would only look on the bright side of things. Teddy was looking a little more apprehensive as he let his eyes flicker from Harry to the ceiling where they could hear Ginny's angry stomping steps. "So Auntie Mione is going to come stay with you while Daddy goes to get her."

"Yay!" The boys cheered. Teddy met Harry's eye then and snickered a little though his hair remained black.

"Another sister? What's her name?" Teddy asked and Harry was about to say he didn't know when the door opened, letting a hyper Rose enter along with her mother and baby brother. "Mione!" Teddy cheered, rushing over along with James and Albus to hug her. Hermione laughed, greeting them each in turn.

"Morning Mione." Harry said with obvious relief.

"Good morning Harry. Oh dear, your cheek." Hermione's eyes widened making Harry grin sheepishly.

"Mummy hit Daddy." Albus said before Harry could explain. "Me no liked it." Albus added sounding close to tears again.

"Ah so you told her then." Hermione murmured while flicking her wand at Harry's face. He felt a cooling sensation and the ringing in his ears stopped.

"Yeah. Thanks for coming Mione. Is Ron here?" Harry asked as he kissed his friend's cheek.

"We saw Ginny stomping through the front hall and he took off after her." Hermione replied. Harry sighed. That would mean an even bigger scene when he returned. Oh boy.

"Well I better be off, I'm nearly late." Harry explained, kissing all three boys on the forehead then hurrying away to the Floo. "Thanks a million Mione!"

"Anytime Harry!" Hermione replied.

Harry threw the dust into the fireplace and called, "Minsitry of Magic!" He was sucked through the fireplaces and ended up nearly falling onto his face. An arm steadied him and he looked up, about to thank his savior when he spotted who it was exactly.

"Well I wasn't expecting to see you here today Potter." Draco drawled, his eyes sparkling for some reason. Harry straightened up and dusted himself off. "Do you have a case today?" Draco asked once Harry felt he was presentable enough.

"Er, something like it." Harry replied as he and Draco headed for the lifts. "What about you?" He asked as he and Draco were joined by three other wizards and the lift rattled to life. He looked around the blonde's feet and added, "Where's your son?"

Draco was smirking for some reason when Harry looked back up into his face. "Scorpius is visiting with Mother and Father while I take care of some business concerning my divorce."

"Oh. I thought you'd already finished all that." Harry muttered remembering an article he'd read in the Prophet. Draco chuckled now.

"Keeping tabs on me Potter?" Draco teased making Harry roll his eyes even as he felt a bit of pink come to his cheeks. "I had thought it was all settled as well but Astoria is demanding more of my assets. So I've decided to tell her to bugger off and that I'm taking full custody of Scorpius." Draco narrowed his eyes at the lift doors. "I'm tried of her getting to use him as an excuse."

Harry nodded understandingly. He knew exactly what that felt like.

"So you never did answer my question Potter." Draco said sounding cheerful once more. "What sort of business brings you here on a Saturday?"

Harry rubbed his nose, wondering what to say then sighed and just decided to give Draco the simple version. "It turns out...while I was undercover in France I er...ended up having a kid I didn't know about." Draco's grey eyes fixed on his face and Harry felt his face flame up. Honestly what was he blushing about! As if Malfoy would give a damn about an affair! And it wasn't even an affair, it was Auror business...that got a little out of hand apparently. Bloody Merlin... "So I'm here to take her home with me. Her uncle is gone and I'm all she's got left." Harry felt a pang of sadness for this unknown daughter again. Her mother Kissed and locked away in Azkaban. Her uncle dead. She would have been an orphan if the Aurors hadn't discovered she was his...

He never wanted any of his children to suffer through the loneliness he'd known as an orphan.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

Harry and Draco moved forward, entering the corridor lined with doors Harry had come to know well. Draco followed him as Harry made his way to the Auror Headquarters and entered to find it as busy as ever.

"Potter! There you are!" Kingsley Shacklebolt said once he spotted Harry over the top of the cubicles while Harry headed to his own private office. Draco continued to follow him, and since Draco had proved amiable enough, Harry let him. "Maris from Paris called ahead and said he'd be getting here round ten to deliver the Killmore girl."

Several heads popped up to peer over the cubicles as Harry, Kingsley and Draco entered Harry's office and the door was shut by the tall black man. "So young man," Kingsley said in the tone he used when Harry did something reckless while working a case. "What've you got to say for yourself?"

"What do you want me to say Kingsley?" Harry demanded as he waved a wand at a chair and motioned for Draco to have a seat.

"Well for starters explain to me why that girl is coming here."

Harry rubbed his face. "Because the French Auror Office ran all the tests they could think of and all the tests said the same thing. I'm the girl's father."

"But how did that happen?" Kingsley insisted. Draco snickered from his seat while Harry snorted.

"Well Kingsley, when two people are attracted to one another-" Harry began but was cut off with a glare from the older man. "Look Kingsley, I don't know exactly when it happened. I was careful, as far as I remember. Maybe I had too much drink during one of her parties or she drugged me when I let my guard down. Whatever the case is, the result is the same. That girl's uncle just died. I'm all she's got left in the world."

Kingsley sighed heavily, leaning against the wall and shaking his head. "Ah Harry, Harry, Harry. You don't see the bigger problem here. She was born to a convicted felon, and concieved by an Auror."

"During an undercover investigation in which you constantly reminded me to do whatever I had to, to stay in Killmore's good graces." Harry reminded Kingsley. "I made a slip. I'm sorry if that makes the department look bad. Really. But I care more about that little girl that I made. She's mine to claim and I'm gonna do it whether it makes me look bad or not." Harry set his face stubbornly, knowing Kingsley wasn't going to make him budge. "If you want me to go on leave or resign or whatever-"

"What? No Harry of course not!" Kingsley scoffed, waving the ideas away as ludicrious. "I'll deal with the PR stuff. You're right. The more important thing is that there's a little kid coming here who needs a family."

Harry nodded as the man sighed heavily. "I really am sorry if the department pays for my mistake." Harry added sounding more apologetic now that he knew Kingsley was going to back him up. Kingsley chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll deal with it." He said again. A chime went off and he pushed off from the wall. "Sounds like they're here then."

Harry started to follow when he noticed Draco getting up to follow yet again. "Er, something you need Malfoy?" Harry asked as Draco's grey eyes met his own. Draco smirked then.

"I figure you're going to need some morale support." Draco replied and led the way out of Harry's office to the Portkey Room were Harry saw three French Aurors.

"'Arry!" Andre Maris called and Harry allowed the man to hug him, laughing at Draco's stunned look. Andre Maris was a big man, six and a half feet tall and most of it heavily muscled. Harry understood Draco's surprise, he himself often wondered how he managed to not get snapped in two when his friend greeted him. "My friend, 'ow good it iz to see you again."

"Hey Maris, how're things in France?" He asked as Maris nodded greetings to everyone else.

"Ah, as well as can be expected." Maris replied with a smile and a shrug. "Now then, come here." Maris tugged him towards the other Frenchmen and they stepped side to reveal a little blonde girl who was hanging onto their hands, looking frazzled. Harry let his breath whoosh out of him as he knelt and get a better look at the girl.

She had her mother's pale blonde hair, not nearly as pale as Malfoy's but very close. She had Harry's bronze complexion and full pouty lips that were smushed together, probably in response to the Portkey trip. Her head was bowed a little until Maris pulled her forward.

"'Arriet, remember I said you 'ood be coming to your papa's house?" Maris murmured and the girl nodded. "Well look, 'e iz 'ere."

The girl lifted her head and Harry saw she had inherited his green eyes.

"Say 'ello 'Arriet." Maris prompted and the girl blinked twice.

"'Ello." She said shyly.

"Her name's Harriet then?" Kingsley asked with an amused chuckle as Harry and the girl continued to study one another.

"Oui." Maris replied, turning to one of his men and recieving a folder. "'Ere are 'er papers. Ze birth certificate was changed to show 'Arry is her papa. 'Er inheritance 'as been moved to Gringotts. She also inherited 'er uncle's estate in Scotland. I took ze initiative to bring zem all to date."

"Thanks Maris." Harry said, turning a smile to his fellow Auror before looking down at the girl. "How old is she?"

"She will be two in November." Maris told him. Harry blinked then chuckled.

"She's a month younger than Albus then." Harry replied as he reached out and held his hand to the girl. Harriet blinked then took his hand and Harry gently pulled her closer until he could pick her up. She squirmed a little but then relaxed as Harry expertly pet her hair and swayed a little in place.

"Ah, she liked you." Maris chuckled. "She bit me when I tried to pick her up." Maris explained. Harry laughed. "She must know 'er papa."

Harry smiled and turned, finding Draco was staring at him curiously. Not angrily or placidly, which confused Harry.

"We will leave you now zen." Maris said with a bow. "Be a good girl 'Arriet."

Harriet turned and waved at Maris before turning to look back at Harry. She touched his face a little then her nose wrinkled as her stomach grumbled. "Hungry." She said then with a pout. Harry laughed.

"I have some chocolate in my office. Do you like chocolate Harriet?" Harry asked and Harriet nodded, smiling as she was taken away. "Coming Malfoy?" Harry asked. Draco smirked and shook his head, eyes glittering.

"I should get to my appointment now. Are we still on next week? Scorpius hasn't stopped talking about your boys." Draco's face grew soft at the mention of his son. Harry nodded and Draco left with a wave. Harry noticed Harriet watched him go before she turned to look up at him.

"Let's get you that chocolate then." Harry murmured and Harriet grinned.

* * *

Four hours later Harry was walking towards the fireplaces with Harriet asleep in his arms. She'd munched happily on chocolates while Harry had filed all the necessary paperwork with the Child Services. Harriet was officially a Potter now and her inheritence was put under Harry's care. Her uncle had be adamant that no one be allowed to take from that money until Harriet started school. Also Harry had been made the holder of the Scottish estate her uncle had had, which was funny enough very close to Hogwarts. Harriet had been quiet during the whole wait, fussing only when Harry took away the chocolates and made her eat some sandwich. She liked her sweets it seemed.

Harry stepped through the fireplace and into the room where he found Kreacher dusting. The elf turned and bowed to Harry then his eyes turned up to peer at the girl in Harry's arms. "Is that Kreacher's new young miss?"

"Yes Kreacher. Her name is Harriet." Harry said, chuckling and kneeling down so that Kreacher could get a better look at the girl. Harriet had stirred when he'd stepped out of the Floo but then settled back down.

"Miss Harriet." Kreacher said. "Would Master Harry like to take her to her room?"

"Not just yet. Here," Harry pulled several shrunken packages and set them on the ground, waving his wand to return them to proper size. "Those are her things. Get them set up in her room would you? Where is everyone by the way?"

"Everyone is eating lunch." Kreacher said. Harry moved towards the dining room, hearing laughter and talking. He paused outside the kitchen door and looked down at Harriet, shifting her so that she was safely tucked against his chest. She stirred and Harry walked inside.

A quick glance revealed no Ginny or Ron. Hermione was glaring at Teddy who was eyeing his peas with a look of distrust.

"But Auntie Mione..." Teddy paused when he caught sight of Harry. "Harry!" His shout of joy woke the girl and Teddy slowed down from his run to look at the girl. "Is that our new sister?" Teddy asked after a moment.

Before Harry could say yes the kitchen door opened again and Harry turned to find his godfather standing there with a wide-awake Lily in his arms. "Sirius!" Harry went forward and clapsed the man into a tight embrace which Sirius returned with a bark of laughter.

"Hey there, what on earth have you been up to?" Sirius demanded to know, his eyes lighting on the now fully awake Harriet, who was rubbing her eyes and mumbling. "I go off for a year and come back to find you've got another daughter?"

"It's a long story. Short version is yes, she's my daughter." Harry replied with a grin. "Everybody," Harry called then, turning Harriet around as James and Albus joined Teddy and Rose stood up next to her mother. Harry knelt down so his children could get a better look, "This is your sister Harriet."

"Harriet?" James questioned, looking at the girl then reaching out to poke her. Harriet stuck her tongue out making James laugh. "She's okay." James proclaimed.

Harry set Harriet down then and turned her to face her brothers. "Harriet they're your brothers." Harriet stared at Albus, James and Teddy then smiled and held up her hand in a wave. Harry, Hermione and Sirius laughed.

"How old is she?" Sirius asked as he held Lily out to Harry then scooped Harriet up without a warning. She let out a squeal but then just stuck her tongue out at Sirius.

"She's a month younger than Albus." Harry told him as Sirius looked her over.

"She looks mostly like you, except the lips, and the hair of course." Sirius decided, smiling at the girl. "I'm Sirius, your magical fairy godfather." Hermione, Harry, and Teddy let out snorts at that while Harriet just stared at Sirius then blew a raspberry at the man. He laughed. "Oh yes she'll fit in fine." Sirius said tickling the girl's stomach. Harriet giggled and squirmed happily.

"Here, let me see her." Hermione demanded, checking on Hugo who was sleeping in a basket of blankets and then taking the girl. "Hi there Harriet. I'm Auntie Mione."

Harriet cocked her head then touched one of Hermione's curls. "Mione." She repeated making Hermione laugh and nod. Harriet was set back down and she went over to Harry, clutching at his robes and looking up at him. Harry smiled down at her, kneeling again to let Harriet peek at Lily.

"This is your sister, Lily." Harry said and Harriet peered down at the redhead then reached out and touched the red hair with a smile.

"Lily, red." She said then making Harry chuckle and ruffle her hair.

"Yes she is. Now then, are you hungry? You must be, all you've had is chocolate." Harry laughed when Harriet bobbed her head up and down in anwer and placed Lily in the basket Kreacher had set on the table. He lifted Harriet into a seat next to Albus who was smiling at her. Harriet smiled in return and the two started babbling in that half-coherent way of toddlers.

Harry watched her as Kreacher gave her and Albus plates with everything cut into perfect bite size then turned to Sirius and Hermione. "So where'd Ginny get to?"

"She came storming in soon after you left. Sirius had just come through the Floo." Hermione sighed as she dug into her own plate. "I was serving him some tea when Ginny came in with Ron, ranting on and on." Hermione saw Harry's eyes flicker to the kids and she pat his hand. "I had the kids playing in the sitting room with Kreacher. They didn't hear." Harry relaxed.

"So where'd they go?"

"To Molly's." Sirius said now with a shake of his head. "Ginny wanted to take Lily but I told her she wasn't taking any of the kids anywhere when she was that angry. Ron got pissed at me and told me I couldn't keep Lil from her mother. I told him I was their godfather and I was going to make the decisions I wanted, and that if he didn't like it he could sic Law Enforcement on me." Sirius chuckled as Harry shook his head.

"Thanks for that Sirius." Harry sighed heavily and his eyes found Harriet who was stuffing chicken bits into her mouth while laughing at the faces Teddy was pulling across the table. "I'm rather glad she's gone."

"What time did she come in last night?" Sirius asked and Harry met his godfather's gaze with a twisted smile.

"Who the fuck knows?" Harry said lightly so the children didn't get upset. Teddy turned to him at the curse though but Harry just shook his head. "I went to bed at around one and she still hadn't come in."

"You ought to just divorce Harry. All this tension can't be good for the kids. Harriet's going to need good, positive attention. She may look fine now but she's just lost the person she's grown up with so far." Hermione said sagely, eyes on the little blonde. "You can't help her by fighting with Ginny so often. Albus was very upset that Ginny slapped you. Teddy and James as well." Hermione added softly. Sirius looked angry now but Harry just smiled at his godfather.

"I've told Ginny we ought to split but she won't do it." Harry muttered. "You're right though Mione. I need to help Harriet right now. So I think I'll have Kreacher set up the wards to keep her out."

Hermione didn't look happy with that response but nodded anyway. Sirius clapped Harry on the back, looking at his godson with a sad smirk. "Sorry it's turned out like this kid."

"It's not your fault. Me and Gin haven't been good for ages, you know that Sirius." Harry sighed heavily once again then shook his head. "Hey Mione, could you get me the name of a good divorce lawyer?"

Hermione nodded, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek. "Sure thing Harry. And if you need anything else, feel free to ask."

"Won't that get Ron in a tizzy?" Sirius asked and Hermione got a rare grin on her face.

"Maybe but the best part of arguing with Ron is making up." Hermione said then and Harry spluttered while Sirius roared with laughter.

Harry looked over and saw his children laughing as well, little Harriet was even clapping. Maybe it would be alright. Every storm had to end after all.

* * *

Harry put Lily in her crib and saw Harriet rubbing her face out of the corner of his eye. From somewhere downstairs he heard Ginny's shouts and he added another layer of Silencing Charms on Lily's room then tucked the girl in. The baby girl twitched a little at the slight touch of magic before settling down.

"C'mere you." Harry said, picking Harriet up and taking her to her bedroom. He'd left Harriet and Lily with Sirius until he'd gotten the boys in bed. Now he carried the girl to her new room next to Lily's and let her look around while leaning on the door frame. Kreacher had done a good job, making the walls a muted pink and the furniture white and as soft and fluffy as possible. The bed was made of wrought iron with sheer white hangings all around and covered in pink and red checkered blankets.

Harriet turned to Harry and giggled. "Me like-like!" She exclaimed. Harry laughed and went to the dresser where he found a little panda nightgown. He held it up to her and Harriet clapped.

"Pandy!" Harriet said. Harry noticed a lot of panda toys then as he looked around the room. So Harriet liked pandas, that was good to know.

He helped the girl get into her nightgown and settled her into bed, tucking her blankets around her and watching her grab a stuffed panda that Kreacher had set on the bed. She snuggled it and cuddled it, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Unky say night night?" She asked then, looking around the room and frowning. Harry drew in a sharp breath before reaching forward to pat the girl's hair. He'd wondered if she'd notice she wasn't with her uncle anymore. Here was his answer.

"Uncle's not here anymore." Harry told her and she stared at him with her grandmother's eyes. He kissed her forehead. "But Daddy will stay here until you fall asleep okay?" He told her and she blinked before sitting up and curling in his lap. Harry sighed and pet her hair as she sniffled.

"Unky go bye bye?" She asked then and Harry felt his heart squeeze as her tearful eyes met his.

"Yes." He told her. Harriet sniffled more then buried her face in his chest. Harry held her as she cried into his shirt, wondering how long before she forgot she had an uncle. She would need lots of care and attention for now.

Harriet finally fell asleep, clutching onto her panda for dear life as Harry tucked her back into her bed. He stared down at her for a little while longer then left her room, leaving a lamp on just in case she was afraid of the dark. He walked out and added some more Silencing Charms around the hall to keep out the sounds of Ginny's shouts coming through the Floo. Kreacher had set up the wards and when she'd tried to come home through the fireplace she'd been pushed back. The wards made it so that she couldn't get within ten feet of any entrance either. He had meant it this time.

Whatever he and Ginny had had, it was over and he was going to focus on getting Harriet all settled into his life along with her siblings. They were the ones who deserved his care and worry more. He would ensure they were all happy and never had to witness another of his fights with Ginny ever again.

* * *

Draco yawned as he carried Scorpius up to bed. He'd collected the boy from his parents home a few hours ago. Lucius and Narcissa had left Malfoy Manor and moved to a more secluded manor in the Black Forest, where many other purebloods had esconsed themselves in order to avoid their memories or the scorn of the wizarding world in the first years after the war. Scorpius loved it, because of the wildness beyond the neat grounds around his grandparents' house.

Draco had thought of having Malfoy Manor torn down once his parents gave it over to him. In the end however, he'd only remolded the dungeons, turning that space into a large basement. The east wing, where many terrible deeds had been committed, was remolded as well. And the place where Granger was tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange had been blasting into oblivion then rebuilt.

The manor felt cozier once he'd purged the places where evil had touched it the most and he felt perfectly happy raising his son within its walls.

"Sleepy Papa." Scorpius groaned as Draco cleaned his mouth with a charm then got him dressed for bed. Draco chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Then go to sleep." He suggested making Scorpius yawn and grumble. He placed his son gently into his bed and watched over him as the boy snuggled into his bed, his arms hugging the stuffed snake Draco had gotten him during the day. Once Scorpius was in bed Draco made his way to his own room, readying himself for bed. He sighed as he looked at the big bed and thought of how this would be another night he'd be alone.

He hated being alone. But Astoria hadn't been right for him at all. She was too independent and proper, a bad combination for a man like Draco. Maybe if he'd remained as untouched by Voldemort's terror as she had, they would have been the perfect match. But then again maybe not, considering Draco had a thing for blokes.

Chuckling to himself he turned off his lights and burrowed into his bed, a silly grin taking over his features as he recalled meeting with Harry that day. The man was even better looking than he'd been at seventeen, which was saying something in Draco's opinion. He'd habored a secret crush on the man since their school days. Since their fourth year really, when he started to realize he worried about Harry's chances during the Tasks. It had really hit home at the end of that year, when he'd seen Harry return with Diggory's dead body. And the crush had solidified when he'd spotted the boy staring out at the world with a sort of daze that quickly became anger and determination.

But he'd had to hide it back then. With Voldemort returned, he hadn't been able to act on those feelings. The crush had only grown and consumed him over the next two years.

He'd nearly gone insane in Seventh Year, knowing Harry was out there somewhere, being hunted by the craziest, darkest Dark Lord in existence.

His crush hadn't dimmed at all over the last few years either. He still pined for the wild-haired Savior. Harry had married Ginny though, and then started a family, adding to it more and more. He'd been heartbroken about it but pushed it aside, married Astoria and when Scorpius was born had vowed to get over it.

Draco hadn't of course. He'd instead lost interest in Astoria and focused more on Scorpius and kept an eye and ear out for any Potter-related news in the papers. He had thought he was hopelessly doomed to care about that bespectacled git and remain merely in the background of Harry's life. A memory of childhood and nothing more.

Then the rumors had started coming out. About Ginny being spotted without children and husband, living it up at Muggle clubs and acting as if she weren't the wife of the most famous Wizarding Savior in the history of forever. Draco had begun to have hope.

His chance meeting with Harry at Weasley Wizard Wheezes had made that hope blossom almost painfully.

The man could look good even when blushing, Draco thought randomly as he chuckled. Harry had been embarrassed about how his new daughter Harriet had been concieved, but he hadn't shirked his duty as a father because of it. Draco admired that.

And there was their little date to look forward to next week. He rolled his eyes at himself. Getting giddy over a little meeting in the park, how girly of him.

Still, it was a step. A big step towards what Draco wanted to get his hands on.

Harry.

Draco wasn't an idiot though. He knew Harry came with family attached. He didn't mind. In fact, more the merrier. If he could get Scorpius and the Potter children to become friends, it'd give him more excuses to be with Harry.

And if he should just so happen to win over the young children as well then all the better. In the end it would get him his long-time crush and that's what mattered.

Harry, and everything that came with him, Draco would deal with it all just to have a chance at what he had dreamed about for years.

Heck, he'd even put up with those annoying Weasleys.

Harry was worth it.

* * *

_**And that's end chappy two. Hope you liked! **_


	3. Play Date and Meaningful Talk

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Remember this will be a slash story. **

**For the reviewer who wanted Luna and Neville to put in an appearance, here will be the first of many. I always figured them to be loyal to Harry too. And yes, I have both twins alive in this fic, because I hate the fact that Fred died. Not fair. So I made it fair. ^^.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Play Date and Meaningful Talk**

Harry smiled as he led the children to Diagon Park for their play date with Scorpius. Harry had been worried he'd have to cancel with Draco, to take more time to get his new daughter accustomed to so many people. She'd surprised him though, in the week he'd had her, at how easily she'd slipped into her new life.

Although Harriet knew her uncle wasn't around, and would still ask for him at times, she had settled in quite well. James and Teddy guarded her as they guarded Lily and Albus. Teddy had accepted the girl without a pause, though Harry had thought the oldest boy would be the one that would have to be won over.

James acted as if Harriet had been around with him and his siblings for all his living memory.

Albus had warmed up to her as well, sharing his toys freely with the girl and calling her "Ari".

Harriet played well with her brothers too. She gave some of her brightest smiles when she was being hugged by one of them and she loved waving stuffed animals in front of Lily, giggling when the baby would gurgle or make some other noise.

Harry was relieved to find her fitting into their lives so well. He'd worried she'd be quiet and anti-social for a while, thinking she'd be used to being the only child and thus would show resentment at having to share Harry's attention. But he'd been reading her file that Maris had given him and learned that although she'd lived alone with her uncle, she'd never been secluded. Her uncle had taken her everywhere it seemed, not to mention most of his friends had plenty of children and Harriet had never been short of playmates.

Hermione, who'd been coming over to help him out, had speculated that her uncle's actions helped her transition. "Her mind must just believe you are another of her uncle's friends, and that her siblings are more of the playmates she's used to. I think that's okay. Just start teaching her who you and the kids are and she'll turn out just fine in my opinion."

Harry had been doing just that. Harriet hadn't learned to call him Daddy or Dad yet. She had heard Hermione call him Harry and so she called him "'Arry" but she had begun coming to him when she had any little mishap. In the first day or two, she would have just sat around, looking for her "Unky" and sniffling. By now she'd learned that Harry would always heal any little cuts or bumps she got from her playing.

She showed more affection for him to. The night before Harry had been very happy to get a good night kiss from her.

"Arry!" Harriet called now as he led them all through the Leaky Cauldron, accepting the hellos and ignoring the stares that Harriet attracted. It had slipped by now-he damned Rita Skeeter and her Animagus form-to the general public that Harry had had a daughter outside his marriage and the whole of the Wizarding World was in a frenzy over it. He's started seeing more rumors about Ginny though, and to his surprise two interviews with his soon-to-be ex-wife had appeared in the Daily Prophet over the week.

Harry felt more than a little upset by the accusations she'd slung at him in those. He had not slept around with all his targets during undercover cases thank you very much. Killmore had been the only one he'd had to get that close to. Had being the operative word. He couldn't believe some of the more ridiculous things Ginny had told the reporter who'd interviewed her. Honestly, Harry had always been faithful to her. It had killed him to be with Killmore, but he'd thought of the veela being trafficked, and of the people Killmore had killed, and had made his decisions based on that.

He hadn't wanted to kill Voldemort either but he'd had to do that too, in case Ginny had forgotten. It might not have been his own Killing Curse, but by rebounding it to Voldemort with Expelliarmus, it might as well have been the same thing in Harry's mind.

He shook the thoughts away and saw Harriet was grinning up at him. "Where we?" She asked looking around as she clutched one of her numerous panda toys to her chest.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron." He said as he pushed Lily's stroller towards the back door. He laughed when Harriet tried to repeat the words but failed and pouted.

"'Eaky Ca'dron." She huffed in her annoyance.

"Good enough." Harry said with a smile and recieved a smile in return. "Get the archway for us would you Teddy?"

"Sure." Teddy replied, tapping the brick and stepping aside. James, Albus and Harriet stared in awe at the archway opening then surged forward.

"Oi! Wait up!" Harry called with a laugh as the younger children were corralled by Teddy. He took Harriet and Albus by the hand while James clutched at his pant leg. Harry caught up to them, smiling as they made their way through the always crowded street and towards the park. It was full of children and parents today, but that didn't block the sight of a head of platnium blonde hair from Harry's view. He led the way over to where Draco sat, reading a book to Scorpius who was eating a cookie. When the little boy spotted the gang of children coming his way he grinned.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Scorpius said as Harry and his gang pulled up to them. "Lookit!"

Draco looked up, eyes taking in Harry's brood then moving up to smile at the man himself. "So you've survived then." Draco chuckled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey Scorpius." Teddy said. "Wanna come play with us?" Scorpius nodded and hopped off the bench, taking off without a word as Teddy led the charge. Harriet stayed back though, looking around at all the children and adults then turning to Harry.

"Go p'ay?" She asked Harry. Harry chuckled and ruffled her blonde hair.

"Yes, go play." Harry told her and she grinned, taking off towards the jungle gym where Teddy was already helping the boys get up to the slide. Teddy hauled Harriet up as well and Harry sighed as he sat down beside Draco, pulling Lily out of her stroller so she could enjoy the summer sunshine.

"She seems to be doing well." Draco noted then. Harry nodded with a smile, turning to look at the blonde man. "And how have things been?" Draco questioned then.

"Better than I thought." Harry replied. "She misses her uncle a lot still, but she gets along well with her brothers and she's even started trusting me more." Harry smiled. "Hermione figures she thinks I'm a friend of her uncle's or something and that the boys are playmates." He turned to Draco then while Lily made some spit bubbles. "How come you stayed with me that day? I mostly ignored you." Harry asked then. He'd wondered about it many times over the last week but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Draco had wasted his time with him that Saturday.

Draco chukled and shook his head. "Whether you ignored me or not, I was simply looking for an excuse to spend time in your presence." Draco replied and his eyes glimmered. Harry frowned then, not angry just confused. Draco laughed then, kindly and not mockingly, which just furthered Harry's confusion. "Seeing our kids getting along the other day inspired me." Draco said now with a smirk. "I know they're young, but sometimes the best lessons come from the younger generation. Look at them. They don't give a damn about surnames or blood status, about Gryffindor or Slytherin, about good and bad."

Harry turned to see Teddy was directing the children in a game of tag now. He smiled, nodding along with Draco's words.

"They're innocent and I want my son to be that way for as long as possible." Draco continued. "What better way to keep that innocence intact than by burying the hatchet and starting anew with those I once had to call enemy?" Draco grinned and winked at Harry then. "Or rather rival." He held out his hand and Harry stared at it before taking it. Draco shook it firmly before letting go. "Let's make their lives as happy as possible."

"That's something I try to do every day." Harry told his former nemesis. It seemed people could really change as they got older. He'd have to tell Hermione later and let her have an 'I-told-you-so' moment.

Harry and Draco were silent for a few minutes until Draco spoke once more.

"I don't see how you're not driven mad." Draco commented, pointing to where James and Albus had jumped onto Teddy while Harriet and Scorpius stood off to the side, staring. "Four who can walk and talk, and one baby." Draco motioned to Lily who was sleeping.

Harry laughed at the look of genuine disbelief on Draco's face. "Hermione's been a big help. And Sirius returned from his little mid-life-crisis-tour-of-the-world to help me out." Harry explained. Draco shook his head.

"It still doesn't explain how you don't crack." Draco argued and Harry laughed at his pout now.

"I always wanted a big family Malfoy. Lots of kids. It might get really loud and difficult sometimes but I have people who will step in and help. Besides, I know what I have is worth all the bad times." Harry smiled at Draco then. "Good luck has its storms, after all."

"What?" Draco asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

"It's a saying Hermione told me once." Harry replied with a shrug. "During one of my first real fights with Ginny. I was feeling depressed, wondering what I'd done wrong and Hermione cheered me up with that. I didn't get what it meant at first and she sighed but I figured out what I think it means. I think it means that when you have lots of good stuff in your life, you're going to have to deal with some problems too." Harry felt his cheeks flush when he caught Draco staring at him pensively. "Er, I'm probably wrong but that's how it sounds to me. It's something to do with cosmic balance I'm sure." Harry felt himself further flush when Draco's lips twitched at those words.

"Cosmic balance huh?" Draco said but didn't elaborate and instead turned to check on the children. Harriet was racing over to him now, smiling, so Harry knew she wasn't hurt.

"Juice peeze." She said when she reached him and Harry smiled, ruffling her hair as he dug a juice box out of the bottom of Lily's stroller. He stuck the straw in the top and Harriet plopped right down in front of him, sucking on the straw and looking from Harry to Draco before giggling. "Unky." She said then and pointed at Draco.

Harry blinked then chuckled. "No that's not your uncle, it's Ma-Draco." Harry corrected her and himself. Draco smirked, which made Harriet pause.

"Unky." She said, pointing again. Harry shook his head, intent on correcting her once more. He paused when she set her juice box down and clambered onto the bench, then stood up and grabbed a fistful of Draco's blonde hair. "Unky." She said and gave the hair a swift tug.

Harry, whose face had calmed, blushed again and pulled Harriet off Draco. Draco was laughing though so Harry figured he wasn't too upset by having his hair yanked on. Harriet giggled as well. "Unky!" She clapped.

"I think my hair reminds her of her uncle." Draco said then, brushing the disturbed locks back into a more tidy look.

"Haha, yeah I guess so." Harry said as Harriet squirmed and he let her slide off his lap and back onto the ground, where she returned to her juice box and her staring.

A chime went off in his head a while later and Harry was startled out of a conversation on the latest Quidditch match. He took a moment to remember what he'd set the alarm for then gave a chuckle at his own forgetfulness.

"Have another date to keep Potter?" Draco asked in an odd tone that had Harry blinking at him for a moment before he grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, Neville and Luna wanted to talk to me today." Harry told Draco. "They said it was important so I told them to head to Grimmauld."

Harry noticed that Draco seemed to relax at the mention of Luna and Neville. Before he could ponder it though his secondary alarm went off and he called to the children. "Sorry to just run out like this."

Draco waved away his apology, scooping Scorpius up and smiling. Harry checked over the boys and Harriet who was staring at Scorpius and Draco with a smile. "Did you have fun Scorpius?"

Scorpius nodded. "Fun Daddy!"

"Say goodbye to Scorpius." Harry said to them.

"Bye Scorpius!" James and Teddy said while Albus managed, "Bye-bye Scorp!" Harriet just giggled and waved.

As they turned to leave Harriet turned and waved once more. "Bye-bye 'Aco." She said, making Harry blink and look down at her. She felt his stare and turned her little cherub face up, grinning at him with Lily's eyes. As they stepped through the Leaky Cauldron Harry wondered if this was a good sign or not.

* * *

After the fifteen minute walk it to Grimmauld, and another ten to get everyone presentably clean once more-thank God for Kreacher and his elf magic-Harry was sitting in the larger sitting room on the second floor, watching Albus and Harriet build a tower of blocks while rocking Lily in her swinging seat. Teddy had taken James out into the warded backyard and was helping the boy play on his toy broom. Sirius was out there with them.

"Master Harry." Kreacher called then, opening the door and standing to the side. "Master's guests be here." Kreacher bowed them into the room and Harry got up to greet them both.

"Neville! Luna!" Harry greeted, hugging them both. Neville chuckled as a small squeak came from his side and Harry looked down to ruffle four year old Frank's dirt blonde hair. "Hello to you too Frankie."

"Hi Uncle Harry." Frank greeted as he was set on his feet by his father. Frank Longbottom had inherited his grandfather's name, his father's warm brown eyes, and his mother's everything else. Frank even spoke in Luna's way, and his eyes often held the same glint of odd inner knowing Luna had. Neville often liked to say his son was the sum of all his good parts and Luna's great ones. "Where's my new cousin?" Frank asked then, walking over to Albus and Harriet even as he spoke and looking down at Harriet who was holding a block poised to be added to the block tower.

Frank studied her for a moment then pulled the girl into a squeezing hug and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead. "Hi. Welcome to the family." Frank told her then. Harry grinned when Harriet giggled and let herself be hugged by the boy. Frank turned to his mother then. "Look Mama, her hair's like ours."

"Yes. She takes after her mother." Luna explained. She turned her pale blue eyes onto Harry then. "Would you like to play with them, or with James and Teddy outside?" Harry just nodded to confirm her words. He had given up trying to figure out how she knew things after sixth year. Neville chuckled when Frank gave Albus and Harriet a pat on the head.

"I'll go play with James. He promised to let me ride his new broom." Frank said.

"Be careful eh?" Neville called as Frank was led to the backyard by Kreacher. Once he was gone, Neville and Luna turned to Harry who was watching Harriet and Albus giggle and return to their block tower. "So what's her name?" Neville asked as he studied the girl with Auror eyes. Harry knew he must have done so as well during their first meeting.

"Harriet." Harry smiled when Neville gave him a surprised look. "Her mother must have chosen that name. Maris, that Auror bloke from Paris, he told me that Killmore was always saying from the start that I was the father of her baby. Everyone ignored her, figuring she was angling for some leniency. But then Harriet was born and taken to her uncle and Killmore was Kissed." Harry frowned, as he often had over the last week, whenever he thought of the two years that had then been robbed from him. Why hadn't anyone, even out of mere idle curiosity, checked to see if indeed Killmore was telling the truth?

He felt it must have been because even though everyone of the higher ups in the Auror department had known of his involvement in the Killmore case, they had merely dismissed the possibility that Harry would get himself into anything like this sort of situation. Oh how little they knew him.

"Harriet is a lovely name." Luna said then, getting up and picking the girl up without preamble. Harriet squealed, looking around before blinking up at the ethereal woman holding her. "And if anything, it makes her more yours than anything else. A rose by any other name after all..." Luna smiled and examined the girl's eyes. "Though she has your gaze too. Direct and comforting." Harry smiled at Luna who was now setting the girl down beside Albus and staring at both their gazes. "This one will also be very much like you Harry."

Neville chuckled. "I think we all knew that when we saw how much Al took after Harry." Luna nodded, still studying the two.

"A storm in a teacup." She said then, making both men blink. Luna tapped Harriet's nose then Albus's before smiling and nodding to herself. "You must both work very hard to get them together." Harry wondered for a moment if Luna was talking about him and Ginny but then dismissed it when he saw she was staring at the children.

"Luna love, they're two." Neville said with an amused smile on his face. He had long ago decided his wife was some sort of mystic and just resigned himself to a lifetime of Nargles and Luna's uncanny knowledge.

"Two is a wonderful number." Luna replied while smiling at the two encouragingly. The babes looked at her for a moment longer before breaking into clapping and giggles. Harry had to feel slightly impressed. Only Luna. The blonde woman turned then and smiled sadly at Harry while walking over to Lily. "And one is a very lonely number."

Harry nodded, sighing heavily. Luna shared a look with Neville, which immediately set Harry on edge. Luna didn't often look to Neville before speaking. It was one of the things Neville told Harry he loved about the girl. The way Luna was never afraid to speak, even if it meant she was ridiculed or tortured for her beliefs. Whenever she did do that though, Harry knew whatever she was about to say would be tough to hear. The only other time he could remember such a look passing between Luna and Neville however, was when they told Harry about the death of Neville's father.

"Harry, Hermione called us yesterday." Luna started while playing with Lily's soft red hair. "Told us about how you and Ginny are splitting up." Harry nodded. "I... I need to apologize Harry. I've seen Ginny spiraling for a long time now, but I kept quiet, hoping she'd pull herself back." Luna bowed her head and Harry had to rise to offer the woman a hug. She just looked so upset. "I see now that perhaps that was a mistake."

"Luna, whatever happened between Ginny and I was our fault, and no matter what you've seen or heard. It wouldn't have made a difference if you'd told me or not." Harry promised. Luna smiled and pat his cheek.

"I always knew you had one of the kindest hearts." She told him making him smile. She sighed then and sat down beside Neville, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "For the past few months, I've been seeing Ginny around London. Sometimes in Knockturn Alley, sometimes in Raver's District, but mostly in Muggle London." Harry was surprised to say the least.

Knockturn Alley was of course the shadier part of Diagon Alley. Raver's District was a new addition to Diagon Alley which held clubs and other establishments that catered to those seeking fun and more importantly anonymity. And Muggle London...well Ginny really had no business being there on her own. She hardly knew more about Muggles even after all these years with Harry and Hermione around. "And Harry." Luna said, bringing him out of his thoughts. "She wasn't usually alone." Luna added with a sad note of disappointment. Neville was looking hard-faced and disappointed as well, but more indignant than Luna.

Harry sat there, letting the words soak into his mind and stick. Ginny wasn't usually alone while visiting these places. "Wizards and Muggles?" Harry asked then, burying the spark of anger and turning instead to the cool part of his mind where his questions lay. He'd deal with the rage later.

"Yes." Neville answered this time, startling Harry a bit. Neville looked away. "Maybe it was out of place...but you were my friend before ever she was." Neville murmured then, smiling sadly at Harry. "I tailed her a few times." He added. Harry gave him a sharp nod of gratitude.

"I bring it up now," Luna picked up then, "because Hermione said you would want to keep the children mainly in your custody."

Again, Harry nodded. "Ginny's their mother, I can't stop her from seeing them some times." Harry would rather have avoided that but Ginny would demand at least visitation rights. Luna nodded as if hearing his thoughts.

"Hermione said that you would be allowed to call people to testify to whether Ginny ought to get any time with the children at all." Neville explained. "She said anything we would say to testify to her character would be key, and that whatever we said would be used to decide how much -if any- time Ginny gets with the kids."

Harry had to marvel for a moment at how united his friends were, for him, for his children, against Ginny-which was the real surprise of the day. He had to smile gratefully then. "I don't want to completely alienate the Weasleys though, and they're bound to side with Ginny-"

"Mate, you have got to stop worrying about that." Said a voice from behind them. Harry's head snapped to the right so quickly he pulled something. He winced and rubbed at it while blinking at Ron, who was standing against the doorframe wearing a thunderous look.

"Ron! How long have you been there?" Harry asked, half-getting up. Ron stopped him with a hand and turned his burning blue eyes to Neville.

"You said you tailed Ginny?" He asked gruffly. Neville nodded evenly. The years of the war and then the several years he spent as an Auror had given Neville the courage to face even Ron's epic temper. "And she's been off...doing _stuff _with other men?" He asked in a quieter, gruffer tone. Neville nodded again. "And you didn't say anything before _why_?" Ron demanded which had Harry staring at him with growing hope.

"We hoped she'd come to her senses." Neville said with a hard look at Ron. "We hoped she'd remember the good times with Harry, the children, and at least have the sense to end things properly."

Ron scowled at Neville then scowled at Luna before scowling a moment at Harry and letting his blue eyes focus across the room at the two children playing blocks. His eyes narrowed slightly as they zeroed in on the little blonde girl.

Huffing a little, Ron crossed the room in a few long strides and was picking up Harriet before Harry could protest. Ron turned the girl to face him and studied her, scowling still. "She's got your eyes." He said at last, setting her back down and giving her a considering look.

Harriet took up a plush toy, took aim, and fired. The plush sheep soared and hit Ron square on the nose.

Luna began to laugh. "Oh very good aim Harriet!"

Ron was spluttering and gawking at the child who was giggling now and clapping. Harriet smiled at Ron. "Smushy nose." She said, pointing at his wrinkled nose. Ron stared at her for a moment longer before finally breaking out into a chuckle.

"She'd make a good Chaser with that kind of aim." Ron stated. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and got up to meet with Ron. He pulled the other man into a short hug before pulling back, hands on his best friend's shoulders.

"I tried Ron. You gotta believe that. I tried but it just didn't work out." Harry told him, eyes earnest and sparkling with all the angry tears he had told himself he was much too old to shed. Ron saw that and gave a slow nod, placing a hand on Harry's shoulders.

"I know mate. I really do. Hermione would go on and on about how hard you tried. Even Mum had some choice words for Ginny when Gin said it was all your fault." Ron shook his head with a chuckle. "Mum actually used the word tramp if you'll believe it."

Harry gaped then snorted. "No way."

Ron cackled a little too gleefully. "Yes. Fred told Mum that was rather brilliant of her afterwards."

Harry relaxed as he and Ron sat down on a couch. Ron sighed heavily, letting his head rest on the back of the couch with a thunk. "So, everyone pretty much saw Ginny shifting away and no one tried to stop her."

"Ginny's a grown woman." Luna said then. "She wouldn't listen to me anyway." Luna grimaced then. It had to be bad if Luna Longbottom was grimacing of all things. "I tried to bring it up, to tell her she was going about things all wrong. But Ginny would tell me I was delusional, or paranoid." Luna sighed and snuggled Lily who was squirming in her blankets. "I think Ginny's been unhappy so long, that she just kind of broke down and stopped caring about consequences."

Harry nodded. "To be honest, I never noticed it. Not until much too late I suppose. But ever since Teddy came to live with us, Ginny's been changing." Harry turned to Ron then who was studying Harriet as she and Albus toppled their tower and cheered. "Did she ever say anything about that to you or Molly?"

Ron sighed, fidgetted then dropped his head and nodded. "She begged us not to tell you afterwards...but..."

"But?"

"But a few days after Andromeda died and you brought Teddy home, she went over to visit Mum and I just happened to overhear..." Ron rubbed his face, scratching at the fuzz on his face that would become a beard if left unattended. "Look, it's not that Gin hates Teddy, don't think that. She told Mum she was just feeling a little overwhelmed. I mean Jamie was just born right, and then you bring in an eight year old... Gin just felt like you were paying more attention to Teddy than to James or her at the time." Ron shrugged while Harry thought back to those first few days.

"I wasn't." Harry promised his friend. "I just spent some extra time those first few days trying to make Teddy feel comfortable and letting him vent. Once I'd seen he'd calmed down some I stopped and spent equal time with Gin and James as well."

Ron nodded, then sighed at the ceiling. "Maybe she was lying when she said she'd gotten over it, that she understood it."

"She was." Luna surprised them by saying it aloud. "Ginny tried too. She gave up long before you though Harry. You must all understand why though." When all she recieved were three identical blank looks, she chuckled. "Well really it's simple if you think back to how Ginny was when she met Harry for the very first time."

Harry thought back and remembered with a certain fondness the first time he'd met Ginny. She'd been excited as all Merlin when Fred and George had told their family that they'd seen Harry Potter aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"It began as a hero-crush." Luna said then. "Ginny had heard all the stories about Harry, the truthful ones, the rumors, and pieced together her own version of Harry, as many of us had. Unlike many of us though, her vision of Harry didn't truly alter with time. She simply added Harry's real self to her vision and thus formed an attachment to that Harry, the one in her mind that was a mix of Harry himself and Harry the Hero. It was bound to break apart eventually." Luna said with a firm nod then she got up just as Lily began to wail. "I'll get her a bottle." Luna said to Harry, sweeping out of the room before Harry could thank her.

Ron caught his eye then and Harry sighed. "So there's no fixing it hmm?"

"None really." Harry murmured, looking over as Albus and Harriet got up and ran over to him. "I don't want the kids thinking people have to stay together even if they're completely miserable."

"Daddy!" Albus called then, climbing onto his legs while Harriet pulled herself into the space between Ron and Harry. She nearly toppled over but Ron reached out and caught her with one hand, pushing her back onto the couch. Harriet smiled at him.

"Red." Harriet said then, pointing at Ron's hair. "Red. Lily." She said then with a giggle.

"Yeah, red like Lily's hair." Harry told her.

"Daddy! Ari and me hungry!" Albus proclaimed then. Harriet nodded.

"'Ungry." She chirped.

"Let's head down to the kitchen and get some snacks eh?" Harry suggested and they all got up to head down the stairs and to the kitchen where Sirius was with Hermione and Luna, Teddy, James, Frank, Rose and Hugo. "Mione's here too?"

Hermione laughed at Harry. "Of course I am. I brought over the information you asked for. But Ron said he needed to see you alone first." Hermione looked from Ron to Harry with a small frown.

"Don't worry 'Mione. We're fine." Ron said. Harry smiled then, knowing they were. "Luna's explanation made sense after all. Ginny thought Harry was her perfect dream guy but he wasn't and now its lead us here."

There was silence for a moment while Kreacher brought out platters of fresh fruit and chocolate sauce. "Brought us where exactly?" Sirius asked then, picking up a piece of banana and dipping it into a cup of chocolate.

"To another ending." Harry told them sadly, looking around Grimmauld's kitchen with a smirk. "And another beginning." He reached for the folder of papers Hermione had gotten him, filled with a list of the lawyer's credentials, followed by several feet of parchment containing highlights from his cases and notes on why he was the one Hermione had chosen. He stopped suddenly and returned to the front page, looking at the name for a long minute before looking up at Hermione. "You're kidding me."

Hermione smiled then, eyes twinkling. "He is the best divorce lawyer in all the UK. If you want to keep the children under your custody then you'll need him. Plus, you know he'll have no desire to sell all the torrid details with reporters."

"Who'd you tell him to get?" Ron asked then, feeding Rose a chocolate-covered cherry.

"Severus, of course." Hermione said then. Neville and Sirius both snorted into their goblets of mead.

"What!"

* * *

_**And another chapter et fini. I was away visiting relatives this weekend, which is why this wasn't updated sooner. Oh and yes, I saved Severus too. Can you blame me though? Anyways, Cheers! **_


	4. Family Matters

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Remember this will be a slash story. **

**Haha, I couldn't help it. The idea of making Snape into Harry's divorce lawyer had me in stitches. So I had to do it of course. And as for the lovely reviewer who asked if this was going to be an mpreg story...hmm, I don't know. How about y'all give me your input hmm? ^^. **

* * *

**Chapter Four: Family Matters**

With five children now under his roof, Harry had to wonder if Fate was making up for taking away his parents and Remus. If so, then Harry was pleased. If not, well Harry was pleased nonetheless.

He did thank every higher being for Sirius and Kreacher though. His friends couldn't be with him all the time, and he did have work to get back to. Plus, there were the divorce proceedings to begin dealing with.

At first, the idea of having Severus be his lawyer had had Harry's head spinning. He and the man no longer loathed each other, thank goodness. It was just bizzare to Harry-and Neville, Ron and Sirius-that he was entrusting such a huge change in his life to a man who'd despised him for being James Potter's son for so many years.

Hermione made a good argument though. Severus wouldn't go to the reporters, considering how much he'd come to despise reporters in the years after the war. Severus would be discreet. He would probably bring up things Harry hadn't even considered. Harry would be the first to admit that Severus had a sharp enough mind to see through anything Ginny might try, to take as much as she could from Harry.

"You sure you can take care of them?" Harry asked Sirius for the dozenth time. Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You've dressed them, gotten them fed, and given me a list. I've got Kreacher in the house and Luna's on her way. Hermione promised to check in as well." Sirius chuckled. "Calm down Harry. I can take care of my godchildren." Sirius pouted then, pretending to be hurt that Harry didn't trust him. Harry rolled his eyes now, relaxing. Sirius had gotten the hang of taking care of kids by the time Albus came around.

"Okay, that's it then." Harry said as he checked on the children. Lily was in her bouncy seat, watching her brothers and sister play with plushy chess pieces. (Ron had given those to them, determined that the next generation of Weasley/Potters all be master chess players.)

"Arry!" Harriet called then, setting down the knight she'd been playing with and running over to him.

"What's up Ari?" Harry asked. Harriet beamed and snuggled into his leg.

"P'ay with us." Harriet demanded, a slight bossiness in her tone. Harry smiled and checked his watch. He had an hour before his meeting with Snape. They were going to meet in Harry's office. It was lunch hour now, hence why Harry was even at home at the moment.

"Okay." He said and let Harriet lead him to the others. Sirius chuckled as he leaned against the door frame. He was watching the little blonde in particular. She looked so out of place with her white-blonde hair. But then one only had to look at her face and they'd seen Harry's green eyes and Harry's bronze skin. Whatever her beginnings, Sirius knew she would be all Potter now.

* * *

Stepping into his office, Harry was startled out of his chuckling when he saw a dark-robed figure sitting in front of his desk. He froze, wondering who the hell this was. The individual turned then and with a look that reminded Harry of dungeon corridors and rule-breaking, said, "You're late Potter."

Harry smirked as he shut his office door and strode over to his desk. Sitting down, he took a moment to study his former professor. Severus Snape had aged gracefully, it had to be admitted. Even though he was fifty his hair was only now starting to become streaked with gray. It looked distinguished among his black curtains of hair though, which he'd taken to tying back these days. His robes weren't the omnious black of Harry's youth but a dark, dark green. He looked better now and much less stressed and annoyed than Harry ever remembered him being during his Hogwarts days.

"Sorry I'm late sir." Harry said, smiling a little at the 'sir' that just popped out around Snape. "The children wanted me to play with them and I just lost track of time."

Severus looked at him for a long second then nodded. "An acceptable reason, I suppose. You have five children now, is that correct?"

Harry nodded, blinking a little when Severus pulled out a folder from his briefcase and flicked it open. "Your godson Ted Lupin lives with you along with James, Albus, Lily and Harriet Potter?"

"Yeah." Harry replied wondering where this was going.

"Who is watching them now?"

"Sirius and Kreacher and Luna." Harry told the man who made a note now in his files.

"Who is usually in charge of the children?"

"When I'm not around? Kreacher and Sirius. And before then it was Kreacher and Ginny." Harry paused to scoff then. "Not that she was doing it before."

Severus cocked an eyebrow. "Care to explain that Potter?"

"I thought we were going to start discussing all this divorce stuff." Harry replied then. He didn't want to trash-talk Ginny at the moment. Severus smirked.

"We are actually. If you want full custody, as Granger said you did, then I must know everything about the children's home life so that I may make the appropriate case to the judge." Severus explained. "And since you were late, I decided to skip the usual chit-chat and get right into the work."

Harry stared at the man for a moment before smirking. There was that bit of Professor that Harry knew. "Alright, I get it now."

"Good. Now tell me what you meant before." Severus prompted.

Harry sighed now, leaning back in his chair. "Well...Ginny and I haven't been on good terms for a while now. Since Teddy came to live with us really." Harry paused, wondering if he should have said that.

"Remember Potter, the more reasons I can give a judge, the likelier you will have full custody."

Harry nodded. He was going to have to do this. Ginny had already started it with her articles in the Prophet.

"I didn't realize it until a few weeks ago, but really Ginny and I started drifting apart after Andromeda died and Teddy came to live with us. We'd just had James and I don't know, maybe Ginny felt neglected since I was trying to get Teddy adjusted to living with us." Harry shrugged, forgetting who he was talking to for a moment. "I tried to make up for any hurt feelings and everything seemed alright. Al came along a while after and things started getting tense. It wasn't until we found out Lily was on the way that the fighting started."

"Fighting?"

"Yeah. Shouting like five-year-olds nearly every night." Harry replied, his eyes closing. "And she started leaving the kids with Kreacher and just going off around that time too. She settled down again when she got near the end of her pregnancy and then once Lily was about a month old she started taking off again."

Severus scribbled down a few more notes. "Did the fighting ever get physical?"

Harry cast the man an affronted look. "Never." He replied flatly. "As angry as I got, I would never take it out on Ginny or anyone else."

Severus wrote something down. "Do you know where Ginny went when she would leave the children?"

The Auror froze for a second then sighed heavily. "I didn't, not until a few days ago. Luna and Neville came to talk to me. They told me they'd seen Ginny just going out." Harry murmured, still having a bit of trouble swallowing that information down. To think Ginny had left her children for parties and other men...it was unthinkable to Harry.

"Going out?"

"To clubs." Harry rolled his eyes skyward then. "With other men usually." Harry shook his head then. "Which is why I want to keep my kids with me. If Gin wants to go out and have fun, I say let her. But no way in bloody hell is she going to take the children into that kind of life."

Severus paused and stared long and hard at Harry. Harry met his eyes for a second then pulled down one of the new files in his In tray. Kingsley had put him in charge of assigning the other Aurors their cases while the whole Harriet business calmed a little.

"What else are you wanting from the divorce?" Severus asked then.

Harry looked up from the file he was reading and thouht about it. "I just want to keep my children and perferably my house and enough gold to support the children. I want Ginny gone. Out of my life. I'm willing to accept Ginny having visits with the kids, but only in places I can trust Ginny in, like Molly's house." Harry shrugged. "Really I don't need anything from Ginny aside from that."

Severus studied him again before finally shaking his head. He was smirking though so Harry didn't think he was being mocked. "You have very simple terms then. Well, I think now that we have that settled I can meet with Ginny's attorney and see where the conflict will arise."

He got up from his seat and Harry did as well, opening the door for him. Severus paused on the threshold, looking seriously at his old student. "I have a feeling she will fight against you having sole custody. She will bring up as many obstacles as possible, dig up as much as she can against you." Severus met Harry's eye. "Harriet's conception will no doubt be brought into question."

Harry nodded. "I knew it would. It was bound to. But I'm willing to fight her. However hard I have to."

Severus smirked very coolly then. "I am glad to hear that. I always do enjoy challenging cases. Good day to you Potter."

* * *

"I'm home!" Harry called as he popped out in the Floo room.

"Dad!" James called as he peered around the door frame. The little boy ran right at Harry and his father scooped him up, holding him tight. "Dad! Grandma's here!"

Harry frowned for a second. Then the words processed in his head. "Grandma Molly? What...? Where is she?"

"Out in the garden. We're having dinner. She sent me to scrub my hands." James said while wrinkling his nose. Harry laughed though he remained extremely puzzled. Molly was here. Oh boy...

Entering his backyard, Harry paused on the steps and gaped at the many heads of vivid red hair he'd come to know and love. Molly was there, as was Arthur, Percy and his wife Audrey and their daughters Molly and Lucy. Fred and Angelina with their kids George and Ruby. George and Alicia were laughing at how their son Fred had gotten his sister Roxanne to eat a hot pepper. Charlie was entertaining Bill and Fleur's children; Victoire, Dominique and Louis with a tale about his latest dragon hunt. Ron was holding Hugo while Hermione fed Rose some peas. Sirius was guiding Teddy in making his face resemble a crow for some reason. The rest of his children were sitting around Molly, who had given Lily to Arthur and was now turning to Harriet.

"Daddy!" Albus cheered over the cheerful din and Harry smiled as the little boy waved to him. The adults all turned to Harry then.

There was a slight pause in the conversations, and a bit of tension, until Fred grinned and said, "Oh damn Harry, you didn't give us enough time to kidnap the children and hold 'em for ransom."

Harry snorted at that and laughter broke the tension. He strode forward, taking the seat across from Molly. "Show grandma your hands Jamie." Harry said then and James held out his hand to his grandmother's inspection. Molly nodded and beamed.

"Arry!" Harriet called then from somewhere. A second later her little blonde head popped out from under the table. Harry pulled her up into his lap along with James. "Arry! Lotsa red!" Harriet cheered.

"Yeah, there is a lot of red huh?" Harry replied, tickling her a little. Harriet laughed and hid her face in his robes. "Er, not to sound rude, but what are you all doing here?" Harry asked then.

"We're having our monthly dinner of course." Molly replied as she began loading up Harry's plate. Harry felt a smile twitch his lips. He'd thought they wouldn't be doing that this month, with all the talk of divorce that had been going on. "And more importantly, we're here to meet little Harriet." Molly added as her brown eyes found Harriet's little blonde head.

Harriet looked at her at the sound of her name and giggled.

"She's such a pretty girl Harry." Molly said then with a misty-eyed look. Harry felt himself fully relax. Molly got that look with all her grandchildren, and that fact made Harry smile.

"Lotsa stwanges." Harriet said then as she looked around at all the Weasleys she hadn't met yet.

"They're family." Harry told her then, noting that everyone was listening to them now. "Your family."

"Fam'ly?"

"Mmhmm. See her? She's Grandma." Harry said pointing at Molly who beamed at him.

"Gandma?" Harriet turned to Molly then and giggled. "Gandma?"

"Yes sweetie." Molly said and Harriet scooted out of Harry's lap, disappeared under the table, and popped out next to Molly. Molly picked her up and settled her in her own lap. Harriet stared at her a second before squealing.

They ate dinner peacefully, making small talk and just relaxing. Afterwards they entered the house, heading up into the largest sitting room. The children all gathered together on one side, playing with the mountain of toys Harry kept there for just these occasions. The adults sat in the semi-circle of couches and chairs in front of the fire and Harry turned to find brown and blue eyes focused on him.

"I'm happy you all showed up." Harry began, smiling at each and every one of them. "I wasn't expecting you to...what with everything that's been happening lately."

"Oh Harry." Molly got up from her seat and settled beside Harry on the couch. "Harry, ever since you spent that first summer with us I've considered you a part of my family. Our blood may not be the same, but to me you are as good as a son." Molly chuckled suddenly, looking over at Sirius. "I believe I said that once before, many years ago, in this very house."

Sirius tipped his head to the redhead and smirked. It was a memory of another era, an unpleasant one, but one he could look back on and feel neutral about.

Harry nodded, relaxing as he let Molly pull him into a hug. "I hadn't forgotten." Harry told her, pulling back to smile at the older witch. "Its just been very hard keeping my head on straight these days."

Molly nodded, patting his hand. "Mine has been spinning as well Harry. I never thought Ginny would turn into such an irresponsible woman. Or that your marriage would ever fall apart in this way."

Harry shrugged. "I'm just grateful you're all still speaking to me." Harry told them, smiling at them all.

"As if we'd ever just blindly blame you." Bill said then with a snort. He ran a finger over one of his scars and then chuckled. "You're denser than Ron at times."

"Oi!" Ron shouted, throwing his eldest brother a dirty look.

Harry laughed then, feeling like the world had fixed itself a little. He had his family beside him still. He knew there'd be rough patches, and that they'd be with Ginny as well. He knew that and accepted it. That's what family did after all.

"So 'Arry, tell us about 'Arriet." Fleur said then, turning to Harry with a small smile. Harry nodded.

"Well she was born in France." Harry said with a grin at her. Fleur clapped her hands together.

"Ah! I shall 'ave to teach 'er French." Fleur nodded to herself making Harry chuckle.

"She lived there with her uncle, Raoul Killmore. He was some sort of rich eccentric wizard who owned his own private school or something like that in Marseilles."

Fleur gasped then. "Ah, you must be talking about ze Academy of Marseilles." Harry nodded, a bit surprised. It must have shown because Fleur smiled. "My muzzer was thinking of sending Gabrielle zere. We spoke wiz Headmaster Killmore once."

"Oh I see. Well yeah, she lived with him on a house on the grounds of the school apparently." Harry shrugged. It sounded a little odd to him still.

"Does she have any allergies or anything?" Molly asked then and Harry grinned. Leave it to Molly to ask that question.

"None. She'll eat anything."

"And how is she getting along with her brothers and sister?" Percy asked then.

"She gets on great with them." Harry replied. "She's especially close to Al. They're always together these days, even when James is off with Teddy."

The adults smiled and turned to watch the children for a while. Harriet mingled with everyone, never once showing any hint of shyness.

"Does she have any special likes? When's her birthday? What's her favorite color?" Molly asked, breaking the calm.

Everyone laughed at Molly's sudden volley of questions. "Erm...well she really likes pandas." Harry said with a grin. "And her birthday November 25th. As to her favorite color...I think it changes. Yesterday she loved yellow but today she rejected anything yellow I tried to put on her." The others laughed and at the same time so did the children as Teddy began making his face change. "Do the duck Teddy." Harry called then. Teddy grinned and his face suddenly shifted, his lips becoming a beak and his eyes shifting. He quaked, making his cousins and siblings laugh more.

"Well, we simply will have to observe her won't we?" Molly said then and they all nodded, watching the children play and turning to small talk.

* * *

"We have to stop running into each other like this Potter." Draco said as he looked into Harry's surprised green eyes. Harry laughed while Scorpius greeted James, Harriet, Albus and Teddy. "No little Lily today?" Draco asked then, noting the lack of stroller and gurgling child.

"Molly wanted her for the day." Harry explained as he turned to the children. "Okay here's your list Teddy. And I'm going to check them so don't try to sneak in a book on hexes or anything." Harry said as the boy hurried off. "James, why don't you and Al and Ari take Scorpius to the toys hmm?" Harry asked, pointing to the children's corner where there were train sets and toy dragons that roared. James beamed and dragged the three toddlers after him. "So what brings you here today Malfoy?"

Draco smirked a little, admiring Harry's smiling face before shrugging. "Scorpius and I don't like staying in the Manor all day. We grow bored, being their on our own all day. So we just go out as often as possible."

Harry gave Draco a sympathetic smile, which made Draco feel warm and fuzzy. "Guess I really am lucky then. I have Sirius and the kids for company, not to mention my family."

Draco figured his puzzlement must have shown because Harry smiled brightly, another look that he wore well. "We all got together the other day. Molly and the Weasleys say I'm still part of the family, in spite of the split with Ginny."

"Ah, well that's very kind of them." Draco said with a bit of annoyance. He'd been expecting the Weasleys would dump Harry. He was glad they hadn't though, on the one hand, because Harry was obviously happy they still cared. On the other hand...Malfoys and Weasleys were like cats and dogs, which meant Draco would have to work them as well as working the children into liking him.

No one ever said love would come without work though. Draco would just have to step up his game a little.

"Unky!" Harriet's cute little squeal broke Draco out of his thoughts. He saw the little girl was holding out a book to him, her green eyes gleaming. "Read Unky!" Harriet demanded sweetly.

Harry blushed and Draco had to smirk a little. Apparently the kid was going to confuse him for an uncle. Well, that would work out no doubt. "Ehe, sorry 'bout that." Harry said, kneeling down to be more on Harriet's level. "That's Draco. Not your uncle." Harry explained patiently.

Harriet's face fell a little. "Not Unky?" She asked, her eyes growing tearful. Draco knelt down as well and put a hand on the girl's head.

"No I'm not." Draco explained in the quiet voice he used when Scorpius was about to cry. "But I'll read you the story anyway. Okay?"

Harriet sniffled but when she saw Draco smiling at her she nodded, smiling back. "Read peeze."

Draco felt Harry watching him as he let Harriet lead him over to the squashy chair. James, Albus, and Scorpius left the toys to sit on a beanbag chair nearby while Draco sat Harriet beside him. He smiled a little when he saw Harry giving him a thoughtful look then opened the book and began to read.

"Hey Harry I got-" Teddy paused as he stared at his godfather, then looked over at where Mr. Malfoy sat with his brothers and sister and Scorpius. Teddy looked for a few seconds then smirked to himself. "Harry, I got all my books paid for." he said in a quieter tone than before. Harry jumped and Teddy grinned, making sure to hide it though when Harry turned to him.

"Let me see." Harry ordered with a grin and Teddy sighed, handing over the bags of books. He looked over at the blonde man then as Harry examined the books, making sure Teddy hadn't enchanted them to look harmless. Mr. Malfoy was reading quietly, like Harry did, with a soft look on his face. Harriet was leaning against him and smiling as well.

He had a feeling something was going on here. He just couldn't put his finger on what it was yet.

"Alright Teddy. Now turn out your pockets." Harry said, snapping him out of his pensive place. Teddy made a face as he turned out his coat pockets and was forced to reveal _The Pocketbook of Mischief _which had spells and charms for creating all sorts of havoc. Harry arched an eyebrow when he saw who the authors were. "You're kidding me." He said and Teddy chuckled.

"That's why I got it. But I didn't know if you'd think it was contraband or not." Teddy said with gleaming eyes as Harry re-read the authors names.

_Written by F. & G. W. Inspired by the great Marauders; Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs_

Harry smiled and handed it back to Teddy who gasped in delight. "If anyone asks, you bought it without my knowledge." Harry told him in a conspiratorial whisper. Teddy nodded before flinging his arms around Harry who squeezed him back for a second.

"Dad!" James's shout broke them apart and they joined the cozy little group in the corner. "Dad! Can Draco read us another book? Please! He's really good!"

"Oh is he?" Harry asked making James nod. Harry looked over at Malfoy who was chuckling as Scorpius joined him and Harriet in the armchair. "Well we don't have anywhere to be anytime soon. If he wants to, it's alright."

"Yes!" James punched the air then hopped over to the shelf and pulled out another book. "This one Draco!" James commanded. Teddy and Harry sat on a small couch and listened as Draco began reading once more.

By the time Harry checked his watch again, an hour had passed. "Oh crap! We've been making you read for an hour Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, his children laughing at his blush. Draco laughed as well.

"This is nothing, calm down Potter." Draco said with a smile. "On rainy days I spend the better part of my day reading myself hoarse." He cast Scorpius a fond look which had the little blonde boy grinning.

"Unky." Harriet whined then, tugging on Draco's sleeve. Harry sighed and smiled apologetically. Apparently Harriet was set on calling Draco her uncle. "Draco. His name is Draco."

Harriet wrinkled her nose at Harry then turned to Draco. "Unky." She whined again.

"What is it?" Draco asked the girl kindly.

"Ungry!" Harriet proclaimed, rubbing her stomach and making a pouty face.

"Then let's go get some lunch, shall we?" Harry said making the children nod. Harriet hopped off Draco's lap and began to follow Harry. She paused when she noticed Draco wasn't close by. "Unky!" Harriet called. Harry stopped and looked back as well. Draco was whispering to Scorpius.

"Well are you coming?" Harry asked Draco who blinked. Harriet pouted again as she walked forward and tugged on Draco's robes.

"Unky and Sopus come!" Harriet demanded. Scorpius nodded, letting the girl grab his hand. Draco blinked again and Harry chuckled.

"You're stuck with us yet again it seems." Harry told the man. Draco slowly grinned.

"That's not so bad." Draco replied and Harry felt his cheeks warm a little at the sparkle in Draco's eyes.

"Okay so where should we eat?" Harry asked his brood as he shrunk Teddy's books and stashed them in his pocket.

"Mmm...pizza!" James shouted, jumping up and down. "Let's get pizza!"

"Pizza?" Draco asked and Harry had to stop and laugh at his confused look.

"Yes pizza, one of the best creations Muggles have come up with since the dawn of time." Harry replied with a mock-solemn look that had Draco snorting.

"Pisa?" Scorpius asked his father who shrugged and grinned.

"Well...it can't hurt I suppose." Draco replied and followed the Potters out into Muggle London. He felt a little hand grab his own and looked down to see Harriet was smiling up at him sadly.

"'Aco Unky." Harriet murmured with a sad look in her eyes.

* * *

"Daddy happy?" Scorpius asked that evening as he looked up from his dinner to find his daddy smiling.

"Why yes Scorpius, I am very happy." Draco said, ruffling his son's hair. Scorpius grinned. If his daddy was happy, Scorpius was happy.

"And what, may I ask, makes you grin like such a fool?" Looking up from his chicken nuggets, Scorpius saw his uncle.

"Uncle Sevvy!" Scorpius cheered, hopping out of his seat to latch onto Severus's leg. Severus chuckled, picking the young boy up and holding him close before depositing him back in his chair.

Draco continued grinning as Severus settled in the chair across from him and was served by the house-elves. "Well Draco?" Severus asked, eyebrow arched.

"Haha, nothing, just a silly thing." Draco replied.

Severus smirked. "Whether it is silly or not, I doubt I have seen such a smile on your face since your school days." Draco grinned more before chuckling.

"Harriet, she called me her uncle today." Draco said and saw Severus's smirk widen. "And Potter treated us to pizza." Draco added with childish glee. Severus chuckled at that.

"Another date with Potter. I should have guessed that would be the reason for your good cheer."

"It wasn't actually a date." Draco replied, smiling nonetheless. "It was fun though. I didn't know Muggle food could be that delicious either."

Severus nodded and then turned thoughtful. "I don't think I've had pizza since I was about sixteen or so."

"Well then we should get some together someday." Draco told his godfather. Severus looked up to find a dazzling smile on Draco's face and he had to smile. Draco was the closest to family that Severus had. It was good to see the man happy.

"Potter's birthday is coming up." Severus murmured then. Draco's fork slipped and tapped the plate as he gasped and let his eyes widen. Severus rolled his eyes. He'd just known Draco would do that.

"Right...next Thursday." Draco murmured and laspsed into silence.

Severus just shook his head again. He knew of Draco's crush, had been the one Draco had trusted enough to tell him about it. He knew how much Draco had been waiting for a chance like this to pop up, so he could at least have a shot with Potter.

He just hoped Draco's crush wouldn't end up getting Draco himself crushed. Or else he might just have to beat the snot out of Potter.

* * *

_**End Chappy. Hope you enjoyed. Next time, Harry's birthday! His 30th, if I'm doing my math right. Either way, that's going to be fun to write. Ta-ta for now! **_


	5. Happy Birthday

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Remember this will be a slash story. **

* * *

**Chapter Five: Happy Birthday **

_Malfoy, _

_Thanks for the present. You didn't have to get me anything you know._

_I liked it a lot though. It made me laugh. _

_And we'll meet you and Scorpius in the Leaky at nine on Friday. _

Harry wondered how he ought to end the little note but in the end settled for simply sending it off as it was. Once Kamira, a beautiful snowy owl he'd gotten when James was born, had flown off with the note safely tied to her leg, he turned his attention back to the present he'd recieved bright and early on his birthday.

It was a small thing really, something Ron might laugh at. But Harry didn't care. It was an odd gift to be sure, and he wasn't entirely sure what it meant but the fact that Malfoy had even remembered made it significant.

He set the little moving figurine of a Hungarian Horntail on his bedside table and got up for another day of arranging assignments and dealing with gung-ho new Aurors. Even on his birthday, he had to go into work.

* * *

"Bawoons!" Harriet and Albus cheered while Bill and Charlie kept making balloons of every color pop out of their wands. "Whee! Pwetty!" The two toddlers said as they ran through the large pile, scattering the balloons all around.

"Haha Harriet likes balloons then?" Charlie asked as he watched the little blonde kiss one before tossing it aside.

Harriet nodded. "Pwetty!"

"She thinks everything is pretty." Teddy informed them as he entered the large room on the third floor which Harry called the Party Room. It took up a large chunk of the third floor and was perfect for such occasions when not only the family would be coming, but also Harry's friends.

Harriet grinned at him as Teddy scooped her up and gave her a peck on the cheek. He did the same for Albus who laughed at the attention.

"So you've had Harriet around for three weeks now yeah?" Charlie asked and the boy nodded, setting the plates and silverware on the table. "How's that going for you?"

Teddy turned to Harriet then as she and Albus returned to their balloon attacking. "She's fitting right in just fine. She's a good little sister." Teddy frowned then. "I just don't like how every one acts when we all go out. Maybe cuz I know how that'll feel when she gets older..."

"What d'you mean?" Bill asked and the tween sighed as he motioned to her white-blonde hair. "It's not anything important, just because of her hair and cuz she looks a little different. But she looks different enough that people will always know she wasn't Ginny daughter, and they'll be mean to her because of it." Teddy turned solemn eyes onto his two adopted uncles. "Just how sometimes people are mean to me at school cuz I can change my looks."

Charlie placed a callused hand on the boy's shoulder and grinned. "It's a good thing she's got you then, isn't it? You'll be able to keep her from getting hurt."

Teddy blinked then smiled and nodded. "Right. Since I know what to look for, I can make sure people don't get a chance to hurt her."

"Thata boy." Charlie sighed when Teddy was called back downstairs by someone at the door. "He's right you know. She'll stand out, and people will talk, and then their kids will pass it on."

Bill nodded. "But hey, she'll be loved by us. She's got all the Weasleys on her side."

"Well mostly all the Weasleys." Charlie corrected, wondering where his baby sister was at the moment. She'd been staying at the Burrow since Harry had kicked her out but she left it as often as she'd left her own home.

"Ari! Al!" James called as he came running in with Frank. "Lookit, Frankie's here!"

"Fankie!" Al and Ari called, rushing over to the boy who greeted them with big hugs.

"C'mon, let's go play outside!" James told his siblings, dragging them out the door. Charlie and Bill chuckled and continued making the party decorations.

* * *

Harry breathed out a sigh and checked his clock. Four-thirty. He was going to call it a day. He had just finished all the more pressing paperwork and he figured he deserved to skive off early.

Gathering his things, he made his way to the lifts and journeyed down with some of the other members of Magical Law Enforcement. Several people wished him happy birthday and Harry thanked them. To himself he thought that it was kind of annoying that his birthday was considered a national holiday. Ugh...he was so glad Grimmauld Place was large enough for his friends and family.

He hurried towards the lifts, tossing the Floo powder in and closing his eyes as he traveled through fireplaces to his own. He tripped a little on the way out of the fireplace. He still had his moments when he would stumble or fall. It was just a skill he hadn't mastered and probably never would.

"Hey mate." Ron called as he helped Harry dust off. Harry grinned.

"Hey. What're you doing down here?"

Ron held up a crate of mead and Firewhiskey with a grin. "I'm hiding these from Mum. Once the kids are in bed we'll have a proper toast."

Harry laughed as Ron floated the crate onto a bookshelf in the corner and covered it with a tablecloth. Once his stash was hidden he clapped Harry on the back with a chuckle. "Anyway we're still finishing everything in the Party Room so you can go and get dressed in something else if you want."

"Definitely." Harry said and he headed up to his bedroom. He came back wearing Muggle jeans and a simple blue t-shirt. He met Molly, Fleur and Hermione in the entrance hall.

"Harry dear, there you are! We're just finishing. Everyone's already here."

"Everyone?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Oui Arry, everyone." Fleur replied with a laugh as the man tried to help them with their trays.

"We can handle a few trays Harry." Hermione told him with a grin. Harry grinned back, shaking his head.

The doors to the party room were open and the sounds of laughter and overlapping conversations reminded Harry of Hogwarts for a moment. He let the moment wash over him, soothing him before he blinked and entered the room with the three women. Everyone turned and shouted, "Happy Birthday Harry!"

His kids came running out of the crush of people to hug him. James and Albus claimed his legs while Teddy squeezed his middle and Harriet grabbed onto the back of his shirt. Harry laughed, kneeling down to give them each a big hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"One more mate." Ron said, handing him Lily who was wide awake due to all the noise. Harry laughed as she gave a short squeal and then flailed around a bit.

"Harry, look over here." Molly said and snapped off a few pictures. "Harriet, move to the front sweetie, Grandma can't see you." Molly directed and Teddy pulled Harriet to his side. She smiled and waved at the camera as well.

Once Molly had gotten her fill of pictures of the family she turned to snapping pictures of everyone else. Harry grinned while holding Lily as he looked around the large room. He saw Neville and Luna, Old Xeno Lovegood holding Frank, over in another corner was Seamus and Hannah, over by the Weasley twins were Dean and Demelza, Hagrid, Sirius and McGonagall were sitting at a table, McGonagall actually laughing at a joke Sirius had just told. Ollivander was talking to Aberforth, who was looking less grimy than usual. And everywhere, mingled with these friends of his, were the family he'd been adopted into. A sea of red among the others.

"Oh Harry, here. This one just came in." Arthur told him, handing him a small envelope that said it was from Dudley and his family. Harry felt a lopsided grin tip his lips then. He and Dudley had what some might call a "Christmas Card" relationship. He'd visited Dudley a few times, since his cousin had moved to London soon after he married his wife Joan. And their kids got along well enough. Harry and Dudley would either make small talk or just sit in silence but Harry didn't mind that. They'd hated each other for fourteen years, and then had spent two years where they were both dealing with their own life-changing issues. It was a mark of how much Dudley had changed that they could just sit quietly and comfortably together.

Dudley had sent him a birthday card and a gift card for the local electronics store. Teddy would love that, he'd been begging for a television since he'd first seen one when he was six.

"Thirty years old." Sirius was saying to Hagrid as Harry passed by. "Never thought I'd live long enough to see him like this."

"Aye, neither did I." Hagrid said with a happy sigh that had Harry beaming at them. He continued moving around the room, talking to everyone and getting a bit of everything from the large buffet Molly and the others had set up.

This was how Harry liked his birthdays to be spent. He liked them to be cozy like this, with the people he held close to him. With his children crowding around him when they weren't being dragged into a game or off into the crush of legs.

A loud shout had all the adults turning to find that the mountain of presents had fallen on top of a few of the children. Fred and George II were laughing and squirming, trying to get out.

"Oh Merlin!" Molly shouted as she hurried forward along with Angelina and Alicia to lift the presents off the boys. "I told you boys to not play around the presents!" Molly scolded as their mothers helped them up.

Fred II laughed. "But Grandma, it was a mountain!" Fred explained.

"Yeah mountain. We climb it." George II said in a matter of fact tone.

Harry snorted and laughed along with the others. Fred and George were laughing at their sons and shaking their heads at the same time.

"Were we really like that?" Fred asked as he helped his son George up.

"Oh Merlin you were." Molly replied with a fond look in her eyes.

The party returned to its easy swing and Harry was just starting to think it would be perfectly peaceful until there came another cry from the room. Harry turned and found that this time James, in a burst of accidental magic, had made the rug into a flying carpet. He, Albus and Harriet were all clinging to each other, peering over the edges as the rug began floating towards the ceiling.

"Oi!" Ron called and he waved his wand at the rug but it simply shifted to the side.

Harry looked up and saw a grin blooming on James's face. "James!" Harry called then and the boy looked at him, brown eyes glittering. Suddenly Harry wondered how accidental this could be.

The rug gave a little jerk then James yelled, "Go!" and it took off through the doors into the house. Everyone held still in shock for a second before they all burst into action.

James, Albus and Harriet squealed as the rug took them all through the house, weaving through the chandeliers and over the railings, up and down halls, in and out of rooms.

"That way!" James directed and the rug went into a sharp dive that had Harry's heart lodged in his throat. He swung his wand around but the spell he cast missed by inches as James shouted, "Up!" And the rug rose again then took off back up the stairs, over the heads and arms of the people trying to catch them.

"Oh dear." Luna said as James flew the rug back into the Party Room. She swished her wand towards the baskets where the babies were sleeping and moved them away into a safer corner. The older children cheered as the adults piled back in the room to find the rug spinning around.

"Hold it!" James called to his siblings and Harriet and Albus eached grabbed a bit of rug. James grabbed some to and then began making loop-the-loops through the air.

Harry swore he turned white as a ghost as he watched them. His eyes widened as he watched them turn upside down.

"Watch it!" Teddy called suddenly just as James twisted the rug one more time-and flew right into the four-tiered cake sitting on the buffet table.

Harry dashed forward and threw spells faster than he ever had in his life. The cake fell over with a resounding splat onto the ground while James, Albus and Harriet, covered in frosting and cake, were gently lowered to the ground. He hurried over to them all and began to check them over. They were blinking as if dazed and he looked them all in the eyes as he asked, "Are you hurt!"

"Daddy that was fun!" James burst out, throwing his arms around Harry's neck and smearing Harry with cake and icing.

A bubble of laughter came out of the dead silence and Harry turned to find Luna doubled over.

"I shouldn't-shouldn't laugh!" Luna said, trying to control her snickers. "But-but-" And her giggles spilled out as Harriet and Albus too hugged Harry, smothering him with cake.

Harry blinked, looking over at James again. He really should scold the boy. But James was laughing and licking frosting off his fingers. He settled instead for crushing the three children in a bear hug that had them squealing and laughing.

Luna's laughter infected the others and soon everyone was giggling and snorting. Molly tried to be stern but in the end she too gave into the relieved laughter.

"This is really good cake." Teddy said as he scooped a bit off Jame's forehead and tasted it. This lead to more laughter. Some part of Harry's mind registered that they might all be a little hysterical but the children were alright at least.

"But I wanted cake." Victoire huffed then. Teddy got an evil gleam in his green eyes as he moved over to the pile of cake on the ground, grabbed a large chunk of it, and chucked it right into Victoire's face.

Everyone gasped and Victorie gaped at Teddy. Teddy snorted. "Well you said you wanted cake!" He said as Victoire let out a shrill shout and ran right into him, knocking him over into the pile of ruined cake.

"Food fight!" Teddy declared as he smushed more cake into Victoire's face.

"_What! No! No food-!" _Molly tried to stop it but James had already pulled away from Harry and grabbed some leftover casserole. He flung it and it splattered all over Frank. Frank grabbed some remnants of sandwich which found themselves in Percy's lap a second later. Percy stared at it for a second before grabbing up some pudding which he threw at Fred and George. The twins gaped at their brother before letting out war cries and soon the food fight was truly in full swing.

Molly gave up and hurried to the corner with Luna, erecting a Shield Charm to protect the babies from the mayhem that had erupted in the Party Room. Everyone was laughing and flinging food. Harry turned over one of the tables and he got behind it with his children, laughing and grinning even as the room was turned into a total disaster area.

By the time they all stopped everyone was covered from head to toe in various food stuffs. Harry was aching from the laughter and he looked over at Teddy, James, Albus and Harriet.

"Happy birthday!" The four children chimed then and shoved cake right into his face. Harry snorted and pulled them all into a hug.

A flash made them all look up to find Molly was snapping pictures like there was no tomorrow. Harry gave a breathless laugh as she took a few more before moving on to the rest of the room.

Once Molly had her fill of pictures, the adults all began to help clean up. In minutes the room was pristine, and the only signs that anything had happened was the lack of food on the tables.

Harry was still snickering as he turned to the pile of presents waiting for him in another corner.

"Well you got to admit, this was a great way to turn thirty." Ron said then and Harry nodded.

"Merlin what would I do without you kids?" He asked as he turned to his children who were all being inspected by Molly for any left over bits of food.

"You'd grow old with boredom." Teddy replied promptly. Harry ruffled his hair and held him tight then snickered when he saw Victoire lurking nearby, the gleam of revenge in her blue eyes. "Better watch out. You pissed off the Veela girl." Harry said in a stage whisper.

"Aw I ain't scared of her." Teddy whispered right back.

Bill chuckled. "Oh boy, you don't know what kind of wrath you've just brought down on your head, Ted." His snickering made Teddy look a little worried. He tossed his head however, his nose in the air and then blew a raspberry at Victoire who blew one right back. Harry chuckled.

"Okay you lot, settle down and let Harry open his presents." Molly called then. The rest of the evening went by smoothly. Once the presents were opened Harry was treated to a loud chrous of the birthday song. Everyone began to leave after that. The last to go was Molly who insisted on helping Harry get his kids settled into bed.

Once their guests were gone Harry and Sirius sat in a parlor, pouring each other tall glasses of Firewhiskey.

"This James'll be the death of me. It nearly did me in when he went into that dive." Sirius said.

Harry snorted. "When they slammed into the cake was when I worried."

"Here's to another year of this Dad business." Sirius said, toasting Harry. Harry laughed and bumped his glass into Sirius's. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry grinned. "Let's hope next year's is less heart-attack-inducing."

Sirius snorted this time. "Yeah, keep dreaming kid. You Potter's are going to turn me grey with all your death-defying stunts."

* * *

"We're late." Harry said as he ushered the children into the Leaky, Lily strapped to Harry's chest.

"Yeah well that's kinda your fault Harry." Teddy teased as he spotted the blonde Malfoys waiting for them. "Hiya Scorpius!" Teddy called and the little boy looked away from his father to wave in welcome.

"I was wondering if you'd changed your mind." Draco said when Harry reached him.

"Nah. It just took me longer to wake up this morning." Harry replied.

"Cuz he was hung-over." James piped up then making Harry sigh and Draco laugh. "Teddy said so."

Draco grinned as Harry shot the blue-haired boy a look. Teddy smirked and danced out of the way of Harry's playful swat. "Teddy! Quit telling your brother things you're not supposed to!"

"But that would be no fun Harry." Teddy replied with an innocent look. Harry gave him another playful swat upside the head.

"So the party got wild last night eh?" Draco asked as he followed Harry through the back door of the Leaky and into Diagon Alley. The children all rushed ahead, peering into the shop windows.

Harry rolled his eyes skyward before a grin quirked his lips. "That depends on your definition of wild." Harry laughed. "My birthday party turned into a food fight. After James flew into the cake."

Draco didn't bother to hide his confusion and so Harry launched into the tale of the party, from the Weasleys climbing his mountain of presents, to James's accidental magic, to the resulting food fight. When he'd finished Draco was laughing brightly. Harry had never seen him laugh like that. It was rather nice if he was honest with himself.

"Well you can't say it was just another boring birthday." Draco said then as the children headed into Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Harry and Draco followed them inside.

"No I can't." Harry replied. "I kind of regret not inviting you now. You and Scorpius would have had a blast." Harry said then, his eyes glittering.

Draco turned to look at him with a small smile. "Yes but I'm glad you didn't. I don't think I'm ready to face a horde of Gryffindors and Weasleys."

Harry snorted. "Oh come on. It wouldn't have been that bad. I mean I'm a Gryffindor and practically a Weasley and we get along pretty well, don't you think?"

Draco let a lazy smile spread his lips then, his eyes glittering. "Yes, we do. But you're exaggerting a bit there, there's no way anyone would ever see a Weasley when they looked at you. I certainly don't." He said and Harry felt himself turn pink. He mentally cursed that, looking away. "Teddy, where'd James's go?" Harry called then, looking around swiftly and seeing he was missing a boy.

"Over there with George." Teddy said pointing to the door where Fred had been standing. Fred was helping a customer now while George II and James munched on licorice wands. Harry sighed in relief, looking over at Draco who was still smiling faintly. His eyes hadn't stopped that infernal glittering though.

That look did something to Harry, for some reason. He couldn't figure out why.

"So what's the plan today?" Fred's voice made both men jump slightly and they turned to the redhead who was grinning, his eyes flashing with mischief. Harry inwardly groaned. Fred was up to something, and that meant George would be too soon.

"Er..." Harry turned to Draco who shrugged.

"I'm a slave to my son. He's the one who's going to call the shots today." Draco replied and Fred smirked.

"Leaving it to the youth. Good plan there Malfoy." Fred let his eyes slide between the two men for a second.

A bang made Harry's head turn to find George II and James were covered from head to foot in some glowing green powder. Without a word Harry hurried forward, wand already out and waving to clear the mess.

"Malfoy." Fred said then, making Draco look over at him. "I'm not as blind as Harry is you know. So let me just get this out of the way. Be careful with him. Or me and my twin will make sure you regret it."

Draco met his steely blue eyes and then nodded solemnly.

"Oh and just a hint, Harry's a bit obtuse." George's voice made Draco blink rapidly. When had the other twin shown up? "So you might want to lay it on a little bit more or you're going to get nowhere fast."

Draco looked from one to the other then. "Why're you telling me this? I mean, he's divorcing your sister for starters."

Fred and George exchanged a glance. "Because he's been miserable for years and we've been watching you, watching him. We figure we'll give you a shot before we step in and find him a nice girl." Fred stated.

"Or nice bloke." George added with a snicker. "Never thought Harry swung that way to be honest."

Draco shook his head. "Seriously, why aren't you warning me to stay away or some other such annoying warning?" He asked the two twins seriously.

They shared another look before sighing. "Because we're not stupid. Even if we did tell you to back off, we know you wouldn't. You never have when it's come to Harry." George replied. Draco felt a little bit surprised at how much they had noticed about him.

"So we're going to try helping you. If it blows up in your face, that'll be on your head." Fred added airily.

The blonde just shook his head. He would never understand the Weasleys.

"Oi!" Harry's shout had half the store turning to face him. Draco couldn't help the laugh that came out when he saw that Harry had somehow managed to turn the glowing powder into glowing glue, which had him, Lily, George and James looking like a giant had sneezed on them. "Fred! George! Get us out of this junk!"

As the twins went to aid Harry Draco felt a tug on his sleeve and looked down to see Harriet. Albus and Scorpius were watching Harry's struggles while Teddy was chatting with some school friends.

"What is it Harriet?" He asked, kneeling down to more her height. She was smiling.

"Arry stuck in goo, Unky." She said, pointing to her father. Draco chuckled.

"He is very stuck isn't he?"

Harriet giggled then. "Arry funny Unky."

"Yes he is."

Harriet nodded and then to Draco's surprise she threw her arms around his neck. "Up." She commanded and Draco complied, standing up and settling her against his hip. She grinned at him then cuddled into him more as Harry, James and George II were finally freed.

Harry laughed as he turned to check on his other children. His expression went a bit slack when he saw Draco quietly talking to Harriet, who was very comfortably clinging to him and pointing at various things around the shop. His stomach did a funny wiggle then. Shaking the odd feeling off he walked back over to them. Lily was fussing now that she'd been awoken, which meant he needed to get her a bottle.

"Arry!" Harriet called then. "Arry no goopy no more." She exclaimed as she reached out to him. He took her hand in his own and kissed her palm. She beamed at him.

"Lily needs a bottle now." Harry said to Draco as he dug around in his pocket for the baby bag he'd shrunken down.

"Let's get somewhere quieter then eh?" Draco said and he turned before Harry could reply. "Teddy, James, Albus, Scorpius." he called and the four boys hurried over to them. "Come on, we're going to the park." Draco said and the boys all cheered. Harry got another odd wiggle in his stomach as he watched his sons following Draco very easily, as if they'd been doing it all their lives.

Harriet looked over Draco's shoulder. "Arry! Come!" She commanded and Harry blinked out of his daze to follow them out into the busy alley and then to the park. He'd examine those odd wiggles later. Right now he needed to focus on feeding his very fussy baby.

* * *

**E_nd chappy! Hehe sorry this took a bit. I couldn't seem to concentrate on it for some reason. but here ya go! _**


	6. An Invitation

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

**Remember this will be a slash story.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: An Invitation**

The doorbell rang and Harry lifted his head for a second then turned back to the bath tub. Albus and Harriet were staring at the red and blue bubbles Harry had been making as they floated all around them.

"Bawoon?" Harriet asked as she reached for one of the bubbles. When it popped she let out a squeal and then blinked. Albus laughed and splashed the water, wetting Harry more.

"Bubbles." Harry replied with a laugh as he pulled the plug. He lifted them out, wrapped them up in fluffy towels, then with a kid under each arm, headed to the nearest bedroom to get them dressed.

"Master Harry," Kreacher appeared around the door frame as Harry summoned some of Harriet's clothes from her bedroom. "Mr. Snape is here to see you."

Harry blinked. "What's he doing here, I wonder?" He asked himself aloud. "Tend to him Kreacher and tell him I'll be down in a minute."

"Yes master." Kreacher said with a bow.

"Snapey?" Albus asked then while Harry was tugging a shirt over his head. Harry blinked a bit in shock then a great snort escaped him. Snapey. That made the man sound downright cuddly.

"Sure Al. I bet he'd love that." Harry replied with another snicker. "Okay you're all done. Now you come here missy." Harry said as he grabbed Harriet, who had been playing with one of Albus's toy lions. Sirius had bought her a lion too. The man was set on making all of Harry's children into Gryffindors.

Harriet smiled as Harry held up the white shirt and the pink overalls. "These okay?" He asked and Harriet grabbed at the pink overalls with a grin. "Good then." Harry said as he dressed the little blonde. She let him easily and Harry felt a bit of victory at that. Harriet wasn't fussing over the clothes Harry chose for her as much as she had before. Harry took that as a sign that she was starting to like him more.

Another week had passed since his birthday and Harry had found himself falling into a very peaceful sort of routine. He'd get off work at six every weekday, hang out with the children until their bedtimes, work, then go to bed and do it all over again. He had at least one member of the Weasley family over at his house daily and he'd been able to forget for a while about Ginny. He'd focused on the children, and on his family, and surprisingly on Malfoy. The blonde man had once more arranged for them to meet in Diagon Alley on Saturday. Harry could see that continuing too.

But with Snape coming over unannounced, well Harry couldn't help the slimy-sick feeling that settled in his stomach. It just couldn't be good.

"Alright you two, let's go find Snape eh?" Harry said. The two toddlers grinned and followed him out of the bedroom and down the stairs. Harry made sure to watch them as they manuvered their way to the first landing. Then he scooped them up and carried them to the small sitting room Harry knew Kreacher would have taken Snape to.

He opened the door to find Teddy and James there, eyeing Snape who was eyeing Lily's basket from his seat. Sirius was there as well, his grey eyes narrowed as he studied his old nemesis.

"Careful Sirius or you'll set the curtains on fire." Harry murmured then, breaking the tension. Both men blinked and looked up at him while Teddy and James shook themselves out of their own staring.

"Dad!" James said and got up to run right into Harry's leg. "Dad, the man with the big nose said he knew my other grandpa and that I look just like him!"

Harry quickly picked James up and hid his face in his son's chest. God, he would have given anything for Ron to have been in the room at the moment. He was just sure his best mate who had cracked up and then proudly proclaimed James his favorite nephew or something. He couldn't quite keep the laughter out of his voice though when he said, "James, its not nice to say things like that. His name is Severus."

"Severus?" James asked, cocking his head while Harry calmed his urge to crack up. "That's a weird name."

"Weirder than Albus?" Harry asked then, setting James down. His son shook his head.

"Albus isn't weird. Albus is Albus." James replied with a bit of stubborness in his eyes. Harry chuckled as he looked around then and found Albus and Harriet had been lured over to Sirius, who was waving a Chocolate Frog. "Sirius!" Harry whined. "I just got them washed up!"

Sirius chuckled as he broke off small pieces and put them in each toddler's mouth. "Well I'm not letting them touch it." Sirius said with a wink. Harry glared and Sirius sighed, Vanishing the chocolate. "Kill joy." Sirius said while sticking out his tongue at his godson. Harry stuck his tongue out right back, making the children laugh.

"It's so good to see you have grown up Black." Severus said with heavy sarcasm and Harry reminded himself that his divorce attorney was at his house. The sick feeling came back.

"Look Snape-" Sirius began but Harry put a hand over his godfather's mouth.

"Sirius, the children are watching." Harry said pleasantly but his eyes promised the older man doom. Sirius sighed and slumped in his seat.

"Fine, I'll behave. For now." He said with a sneer at Severus who went on drinking his cup of whatever as if he couldn't see Sirius. Harry shook his head a little.

He turned to face the former professor, crossing the room while the children were roped into a game with Teddy. Harry peeked into Lily's basket to make sure the girl was alright. She was staring at the mobile hanging over her basket that Molly had made for her with a happy light in her eyes.

"So what brings you to Grimmauld Place sir?" Harry asked as he took Lily out of her basket. She waved her hands around a bit and they latched onto Harry's shirt while she wiggled around.

"I'm afraid business brings me here Potter." Severus replied, his eyes on Lily then. "I have been meeting with Weasley's attorney. She is fighting for custody of James, Albus and Lily."

Harry scowled then, his eyes flickering from Lily in his lap to the four children as they played in the corner. He held Lily closer. "She's got no right." Harry said a bit childishly.

"She has every right Potter. Unfortunately." Severus replied. "We cannot stop her. She is their biological mother."

"But she can't break them up like that." Harry said, shaking his head. "The boys would be sad if they were separated from Teddy and Ari." Harry added as he watched Harriet get smothered in a hug by James and Albus.

Severus let his eyes flicker to the children as well. "We will try and reason with her of course. But I doubt she will be reasonable and bow out. We will end up in a custody battle."

"That little harpy." Sirius snarled as Harry sighed. "She only wants the kids to get back at Harry."

Severus gave a stiff nod then. "I am inclined to believe you. However the reason she's given is that with Harry's Auror work, and with young Harriet's recent arrival, Harry is unfit to care for the children of their union. She did not ask for Teddy because she knows she has no claim to him."

Harry's scowl became fiercer. Ginny just didn't want Teddy because he wasn't hers. Harry felt certain about that. Merlin, he'd never figured Ginny could turn out this way. He just couldn't understand how the sweet girl he'd married had turned into a harpy, as Sirius said.

"Arry." Harriet's voice made Harry jump a little. The little girl was leaning against the couch now, blinking up at him with Harry's green eyes. "Arry okay?" Harriet asked as she pulled herself onto the couch and stared up at him.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Harry said, forcing a smile onto his face. Harriet stared at him for a second then she settled down next to him, snuggling into his side and peering up at him. He ran a hand through her hair and patted her head before turning to Severus.

"So what do I have to do? I don't know how to fight this." Harry muttered, rubbing his nose a little while Harriet continued to squirm and wiggle into his side. He wrapped his arm around her tighter and she finally calmed, one of her little fists curling into his shirt.

"That is what I am here for." Severus said, pushing a bit of his hair behind his ear. "I will be fighting for you. You seem to have enough to be going on with." Severus said as there was a small boom from the corner where the boys played. Teddy laughed while James and Albus inspected the small hole in the wall.

"What happened!" Harry asked, picking up Harriet as he rose from the couch, going over to make sure none of his children were hurt.

Teddy snorted while trying to catch his breath. "Al...Al...he...he..." Teddy gasped and dissolved into giggles.

"Al burped and the wall went boom!" James explained, beginning to laugh as well. Harry turned to stare at Albus to find the boy had a hand against his mouth, his green eyes wide.

"Al burped and the wall exploded?" Sirius repeated in a dull tone. There was a second of silence then they all began to laugh. Albus lowered his hand, grinning.

Severus watched on, smirking himself as the boy said, "Sowwy."

Harry hugged his son, laughing still and kissing his forehead. Severus watched and took note.

It was pretty obvious that Harry loved his kids. He loved them more than anything else. He loved them more than Ginny seemed to.

"Yes Potter, I will fight for you." Severus murmured. In a clearer tone he called, "Well Potter, I will contact you with any new developments. It might be best however if you apply for a short leave from the Auror department. At least until I have thoroughly crushed your ex-wife's attorney."

Harry looked up from the gaggle of giggling children to smile at his old professor. "I'll do that then sir. Thanks."

Severus nodded, sweeping out of the room. Sirius caught his sleeve as he prepared to enter the Floo.

"Thanks Snape." Sirius said gruffly, not looking at the other man. "For taking care of Harry. You didn't need to. You could've handed his case off to someone else." Sirius speared Severus with his grey eyes then. "How come you didn't?"

Severus stood there for a bit, then decided to answer. "Let's just say, I have much to repay him for." He escaped into the Floo, leaving Sirius to contemplate that answer.

* * *

"She's fighting you for custody hmm?" Draco said as he followed Harry with Scorpius on his hip.

"Yep. She's really gunning for me now." Harry replied, more cheerfully than Draco had expected him to.

They stepped out of the Floo Room and Draco blinked in surprise when he spotted a house-elf.

"Hey there Kreacher." Harry said. "This is Draco Malfoy and his son Scorpius. Why don't you take Scorp to the playroom?"

Kreacher the house-elf bowed and Draco set his son down after only a second of hesitation. Scorpius looked up at him then at the elf, who bowed to the little boy. "Would Master Scorpius like to play?" Kreacher asked and Scorpius nodded, taking the elf's hand. Draco and Harry watched Kreacher vanish with the boy.

Draco took that oppotunity to stare around the entrance hall, his grey eyes taking in everything while he thought back to why he was in Grimmauld Place.

Harry had taken a leave from work about four days ago. He'd written to Draco about it, and told him about Ginny's fight for the kids. Draco had responded as kindly as possible, all while mentally doing a dance in his head. That Weasley was such an idiot.

That morning though, he'd gotten a letter from Harry, in which the man had stated he was going a bit stir-crazy from having too much time on his hands. Draco suggested meeting in Diagon Alley. Harry had replied with, _I may just get mobbed... Hey...how about coming__ over to my house? _

And so Draco found himself in the home of the Blacks, the family his mother had descended from.

"Feels a little weird." Harry said as he led Draco up a set of stairs and into a hallway. Draco could hear laughter from further down and figured the playroom was at the end of the hall. "Doesn't it?"

"If you mean us being here, then yes. I'm used to seeing you openly." Draco replied with a chuckle. Harry grinned, shrugging.

"But it feels nicer too. Less staring. And you know they would be staring, considering the Prophet's covering my divorce fully now." He replied with a nod. Draco laughed softly at that as well.

"True." Draco agreed, following Harry into a room where he saw his cousin, Sirius Black, reading the Prophet and drinking something dark brown that fizzled.

Sirius looked up from his paper as Draco took a seat in a comfy winged-back chair and Harry plopped down on the couch. "Hey there you snot-nosed brat." Sirius said pleasantly. Draco blinked while the man chuckled. "Ah, still not ready for the teasing? Oh well, we can work on that."

Draco blinked again before smirking a little. Sirius saluted him with his glass of fizzy stuff and Harry laughed.

"So things have been bad?" Draco asked Harry with a sympathetic look.

Harry and Sirius shared a look then a hollow laugh. "Oh bad doesn't even begin to cover it." Harry said, dramatically throwing an arm over his eyes. Draco couldn't have laughed though. It wasn't hilariously dramatic, like it would have been if a girl had done it. It was dramatically dramatic, like an actor in a serious play. Draco had to gulp the tightness in his throat away. "The day after I applied for leave it leaked out and reporters were pounding on my doorstep. Fred and George took care of them for me...but there are still a few stubborn berks who haven't given up."

"Not to mention all the girls who have been sending him letters." Sirius snickered. "Offering to babysit or keep Harry 'company'." Sirius hid his smirking behind his paper as Harry shot him a betrayed pout.

"I don't need those girls and their 'company'." Harry sneered the word out. "I've got the Weasleys and my friends. Plus Draco's here today." Harry smiled then, looking happier. Draco smiled in return, unable to help himself.

"I feel honored oh great Savior." Draco replied as Kreacher appeared and bowed to them all. Harry shot him a pout before turning to Kreacher.

"Kreacher wishes to know if Master's guests will be staying for lunch." Kreacher asked then.

"Course they are." Harry replied as he sat up on the couch. Kreacher nodded, bowed, and disappeared with a resounding crack. Draco chuckled at Harry's cheerfulness.

"He's been going nuts." Sirius whispered loudly to Draco, making Harry shoot him a glare. "Climbing up the walls. If it weren't for the kids he might have just offed himself by now."

"Sirius!" Harry pouted, his cheeks a little pink. "Shut up! I would not!"

Sirius and Draco laughed. Draco drank in the sight of Harry pouting. He was too adorable like that in Draco's mind.

"You were going mad though, you have to admit that." Sirius argued. Harry grumbled, making vague gestures at the ceiling. "With everyone working and no one but fans and reporters barking at the door."

Harry huffed and crossed his arms, scowling at the window now. "Speaking of which..." Harry muttered, sighing as he pointed at an owl. He waved his wand and the window opened, letting the owl enter. He untied the letter it carried, summoned some owl treats, and let the owl rest on his leg while saying, "I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't bother me if you could help it, poor bird."

Draco laughed at the sight of the man cooing at a bird. It was funny and somehow endearing. Then again Draco was certain he was so smitten by this point that probably anything odd Harry did would be considered endearing. Oh well, insanity had its perks.

"Well then," Draco spoke up as the bird went on its way, "what should we do now? It's a while off until lunch, Scorpius is being entertained by your spawn, and Sirius just left." Draco pointed out. The man had indeed left when the house-elf had appeared with a letter addressed to him.

"Huh, he did. Hmm..." Harry pondered, letting Draco admire the sunshine on his skin and hair. "Well what would you like to do?"

Draco turned to him then with a slow grin. Hmm...well, there was a large amount of things he would like to do. With Harry. Perferably on a bed but a couch would do just fine.

Harry noticed the look on her face and felt his own flame up. _Damn, I'm thirty years old, what am I blushing for! _Harry demanded as he stood up and walked over to the fireplace, tossing the letter the owl had delievered into the flames. When he turned back it was to find Draco chuckling quietly, a look of content on his face.

And there was that wiggle in his stomach again. He cleared his throat and Draco smirked at him. Whatever brilliant thing either was about to say was silenced by the rather loud sound of something breaking. Both hurried into the playroom where they found themselves staring at a rather large hole in the wall. Teddy was holding his arms out and pushing the younger children behind him as they stared in surprise at the spot where the window had been.

"Teddy, is everyone alright?" Harry asked as Draco went to inspect the window.

"Yeah. We were hearing yelling but we thought it was reporters again." Teddy told him, clearly shaken. His blue hair had turned completely white. "And then we heard something hit the window and then another and then it just exploded."

"Wall go boom." Scorpius supplied as he was lifted into his father's arms. "Scawy."

"Looks like the idiot who did it got his due." Draco was saying with a smirk. "Go look." He added and Harry moved forward, peering through the hole. A man was struggling against his bindings while Severus and Sirius stood over him with their wands drawn.

"Alright down there?" Harry asked, wondering what Severus was doing down there in the first place.

"Fine Harry. You and the kids stay inside." Sirius called back cheerfully. Only someone close to him would see the tension in his smile. Harry nodded and moved back, kneeling down so that his startled children could cling to him as he repaired the wall.

"That's the first time in a while that anyone's attacked the house." Harry said to Draco a few minutes later as they settled in the basement kitchen. Severus and Sirius had gotten the lunatic into the capable hands of the Aurors and then joined them.

"You're so calm." Draco noted with a bit of irritation. Harry half-smiled while patting Harriet's back.

"Well that's like the fifteenth time the house has gotten attacked." Sirius said with a growl. Draco gaped at him before an indignant scowl crossed his face. Harry shrugged and sent a pointed look at the still startled children. The adults nodded.

"So why'd this guy decide to abuse our house?" Harry asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Said some rubbish about how you'd ruined his marriage and all that." Sirius replied with a roll of his eyes. "Drunk as all hell if that helps."

"Just a little." Harry replied, his green eyes narrowing while pulling Harriet into his lap. The girl had latched onto his leg and refused to part from him. She was being awfully quiet too. "Hey Ari, what's wrong? Everything's okay, see?" Harry said to Harriet who just hid her face in his chest and shivered again.

"She's just spooked. It's not like windows explode in the house on a regular basis." Sirius replied, looking at the little blonde.

"Arry." Harriet said then, making her father look down at her. She shivered again. "Unky go boom." She said then, her eyes round.

"What?" Harry asked, his eyes wide behind his glasses.

"Unky go boom." Harriet replied. "Boom. Boom." Harriet hid her face in his chest again and Harry looked up at Sirius and Draco with a horror-struck look.

Eventually the children were persuaded to start playing again in a corner of the kitchen while Kreacher finished lunch and the three man settled down so that they could watched the children. "Maris said she wouldn't remember." Harry said quietly while the kids fingerpainted.

"What happened?" Draco wondered, hating to see Harry looking so hurt.

"Her uncle. He died." Harry said and Draco nodded. "He died because someone broke into their home and challenged him to a duel. Harriet was stuck in the same room. Maris said the place was pretty much decimated. They found Harriet unconscious in a corner. Everyone was sure she wouldn't remember..."

They turned to look at the little blonde girl who was scrunching her nose, on which a glob of yellow paint had somehow landed. The boys laughed and Teddy reached over to wipe it off.

Harriet giggled and they returned to their painting until Kreacher reappeared with lunch.

* * *

"I don't feel right, letting you stay here." Draco said later that day. The kids had calmed down after the incident but they'd been wary of being left alone so they'd all piled into the drawing room. Sirius had turned into Padfoot and they were all having fun playing tug-a-war with the bear-like dog.

Harry just smiled a hard-edged smile. "There's no other place we can go. Grimmauld Place is one of the most heavily warded properties in England-"

"Which begs the question, how exactly did that nutter get in." Draco interrupted, eyes steely. Harry frowned then, grimacing as he stared at the drawing room windows.

"Either way, it's still the most protected. The Burrow is out of the question. Neville and Luna's place is too open. Fred and George both live in a house behind their shop, which is too public." Harry sighed and shrugged, half-smiling as Harriet pattered over to Draco and lifted her arms. Draco picked her up, setting her on his lap. Harriet smiled up at him and reached up to toy with his hair, tugging on it and smiling. "Unky 'Aco."

"Uncle Draco?" Sirius asked, having changed back into his human self. Harriet giggled as Draco allowed a smirk onto his face.

"I'm honored." Draco drawled making Harriet laugh more. Draco smiled at her in return then turned his hard gaze back onto Harry. "So ask McGonagall-"

"No." Harry flat-out refused to go to McGonagall for anything. The headmistress was wonderful and always willing...which was exactly why Harry couldn't go to her.

Draco and Sirius both let out frustrated groans. Harriet looked from one to the other before turning to Draco with a yawn. "Tired Harriet?" Draco wondered, looking over to see Albus and Scorpius were leaning against each other and the wall, their own little heads dropping every few seconds.

"Well no wonder." Harry chuckled fondly. "It's nearly ten. Teddy, why didn't you say anything?"

Teddy grinned, his hair having returned to blue a while ago. "Uh, cuz I didn't want them to go to bed yet?" Teddy replied making Harry shake his head.

"I really don't like leaving you all alone." Draco said as his son toddled over and curled into his side. Harry turned to reply but his words caught in his throat. Harriet looked so natural sitting there with Draco and Scorpius. Her hair was just a touch darker but otherwise she could have been a Malfoy herself.

"Ari 'n' Al go home with us?" Scorpius asked suddenly as Harriet snuggled further into Draco's embrace. Draco blinked at his son then turned to Harry who was blushing for some reason.

Sirius let out a snort as both men continued at a loss for words.

"Albus and Harriet are staying here Scorpius." Draco explained at last. Scorpius's lips began to quiver. "Even if I think it's a stupid idea to stay in any place after an attack." He added with a scowl directed at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes as he picked up Lily from her playpen. "Well where would you have me go? There isn't anywhere I trust more than my own house."

"Surely there must be-" Draco stopped then. A brilliant thought had just popped into his head. An amazingly simple yet completely genius thought. "My manor."

"Huh?" Was Harry's response.

Sirius snickered quietly into his sleeve as he saw the blonde's thoughts flicker through his gray eyes. Oh this was going to be good.

"Come home with me." Draco said making both Harry and Teddy's jaws drop.

"Like a sleepover?" James said, popping up next to Draco's seat with wide, sparkling brown eyes. "Cool! I've never had a sleepover before! Everyone always stays here. I'll go get my pajamas!"

"Whoa there kiddo!" Sirius snagged James's collar and pulled the hyper boy back. "Your dad hasn't said anythnig yet!"

"Oh." James turned to Harry with his super-cute begging face. Harry groaned inwardly at the random guilt suddenly squirming in his gut. He always felt guilty whenever James pulled that face!

"Draco, that's a stupid idea." Harry turned away from James, though his son just moved so he was still in his father's line of sight. Damn smart kid. "If the reporters got wind of that they'd surround Malfoy Manor in two seconds."

Draco let a shark smile cross his lips then. "They'd try. The manor may not be as heavily warded as Grimmauld Place but it certainly has its merits."

"If you want my input," Sirius spoke up when Harry seemed to lose the ability to speak, "I think it would be a good idea to get out of London. At least until things cool down some. Think of it like a vacation. Plus the kids would certainly like a change of scenery."

"Yeah Harry." Teddy piped up then. "No offense, I love you and our house, but it sucks being stuck inside all the time."

"Whereas at the Manor they would have acres and acres to run around in, not to mention fly." Draco put in, smiling at the kids. James and Teddy's lips tugged into smiles at the word 'fly'. Harry groaned aloud then, taking off his glasses and rubbing his face.

"I know to you it feels like you're being weak and taking the easy way out." Sirius said seriously as the seconds ticked by. "But this isn't about you. Think of the kids."

_You know just how to manipulate him. _Draco thought with some respect as he saw Harry grimace but take in each of his children in turn, his eyes lingering on his daughters. His shoulders slumped in a manner Draco remembered from their school days when Harry knew Snape would side with Draco.

"Urgh...but Molly...and Luna..." Harry tried to argue.

"Once we explain what happened today, they'll be glad you're out." Sirius coaxed. Harry sighed, blushing again. Draco chuckled softly, knowing he'd won.

"How did we get to this again?" Harry wondered even as he snapped his fingers to summon Kreacher.

"I can be presuasive when I want to be." Draco replied with a wink and a smirk.

"Oh get a room." Sirius said to Draco who turned to him, eyebrow cocked.

"Fine! Fine, you win! Merlin... Kreacher prepare some things and take them over to Malfoy Manor would you?" Harry said to the elf who bowed and went on his way.

"Arry...want Pandy." Harriet grumbled sleepily.

"Oh right." Harry hurried from the room, which made Draco chuckle. The man could have just Summoned the girl's toy but instead he walked out to get it.

"I know what you're doing." Sirius said as Teddy and James chattered about flying and their sleepover. Draco looked at him and Sirius snorted, though a grin lingered in his tone. "That letter I got was from the twins. They decided to warn me what you're up to. And the only reason I helped you today was because I always figured Harry needed someone different than Ginny in every possible way." Draco didn't know whether to be flattered by that or not. It didn't sound like a proper compliment. "Just take it easy. Keep him in the manor as much as you can. Get to know him. Oh, and that idiot bloke who showed up? That was one of Ginny's boyfriends."

Draco felt his jaw drop as Sirius scowled at the windows. "Yeah. That was my reaction. The little bint went and told him where she lived one night when she was too smashed to properly Apparate home. Snape came to warn us and caught the man a second after he hexed the window apart. We didn't want to tell Harry though."

"Tell me what?" Harry asked as he re-entered the room with a lion and panda plushie. The lion went to Albus while he tucked the panda into Harriet's waiting arms.

"That they let that bloke from earlier go." Sirius said with another scowl. Harry sighed. "The Ministry offered to send Aurors over-"

Harry sighed heavily, lifting Lily into his arms. "You know, this whole going to the Manor thing is starting to sound better every second." He smiled fondly at the little blondes who were nodding off by now. "We'd better get going then."

"Be good kids." Sirius said and Harry paused as he turned.

"You're not coming?"

Sirius shook his head and gave each child a hug and a kiss, even ruffling Scorpius's hair. "Nah. I'll stay here and hold down the fort. Plus someone has to tell Molly where you went to right?" Harry nodded with an embarrassed grin.

"Come on Potter, before these kids drop off on us." Draco said, leading the way to the Floo Room.

"I'll call in the morning." Harry said as Sirius nodded and hugged him as well.

"Seriously though Harry, take this time off as a vacation. Clear your head of anything unimportant. Focus on the kids. I'm sure something good will come out of Malfoy's spontaneous generosity." Sirius silently thought to himself, _Malfoy better not screw this up. _

"Yeah. You're right. Getting out of the house a bit will calm me down. I'll need to be calm to deal with Ginny." Harry replied, smiling. "Take care Sirius."

"I may be fifty but I'm not old." Sirius replied with a pout, making Harry laugh. He followed the older man to the Floo room where Teddy was waiting.

"Mr. Malfoy already took the others with him." Teddy said with a grin. "I think he really wants us to spend the night."

Harry groaned as he pushed Teddy into the Floo with him and they waved at Sirius before Harry called out, "Malfoy Manor!"

He had a wiggle in his gut again, which couldn't be good.

* * *

_**And chappy end. Sorry for the long wait! Hope this made up for it though! ^^. **_


	7. Babysitting Has Its Perks

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

**Remember this will be a slash story...eventually. ^^.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Babysitting Has Its Perks**

Malfoy Manor was huge. There was no other way to describe it. Harry had never had a clear picture of its size but now he did. It was huge. Every room was huge. Every hallway stretched high above and forever beyond. It. Was. Huge.

Naturally Draco laughed at his wide-eyed gaping.

"Whoa Draco!" James said in awe as Draco led them to the guest wing, where the Malfoy house-elves had already set up their rooms. Harry worried he wouldn't be able to hear any of the childern if they awoke from nightmares. "Your house is awesome!"

"Why thank you James." Draco replied with a chuckle. He pushed open a door and Harry stared at the dimly lit yet somehow cozy hallway they entered. "This will be where you will stay." Draco told them, motioning them through another set of doors. This one landed them in a general common room area. There was a door slightly ajar which showed a peek at a bathroom. Draco stood with Scorpius in the middle while the Potters all studied their new surroundings. THe other doors led to bedrooms. One for Harry, one for Teddy, one for James and Albus, and one for Harriet and Lily.

"I hope everything is to your liking." Draco said while shifting Scorpius onto his other hip. The boy was battling valiantly with sleep but losing quickly.

"Draco...this is too much." Harry said, predictably in Draco's mind. The blonde snorted, rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Harry, this is exactly the sort of surroundings your ancestors had." He replied making Harry snort this time. "Look, just relax. I'm sure your elf told my elves exactly which rooms to pick and how to arrange them for your comfort. Now why don't you just go to sleep."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco on impulse. He felt like a child being sent to his room. Draco laughed brightly at that, making Harry's stomach squirm again. He damned whatever was making him act like a ruddy teenager and nodded. "Thanks Draco."

"It is my pleasure." Draco said then, eyes flashing mysteriously as he turned away from them. "Good night everyone. I'll send an elf to escort you to breakfast tomorrow."

"Good night Mr. Malfoy." Teddy said as the man left. James, Harriet, and Albus said, "Night-night!" and Lily simply scrunched her face with a yawn.

Harry sighed as the door shut and he turned to his children. "Alright everyone, go get your pajamas on." The kids rushed off but Teddy hung back. Harry cocked an eyebrow at him which made Teddy smile.

"I dunno. It just feels...kind of nice, being here." The twelve-year-old replied before rushing off to his bedroom. Harry shook his head, heading into the girls' room so he could lay Lily in the crib the house-elves had provided. He tucked her in and cast a charm, which would alert him when she woke. He then helped Harriet into her nightgown, which she'd put on backwards. Albus refused to put on his sleep pants, and so Harry left him in his shirt only. James was already snoring by the time Harry checked on him. Teddy mumbled sleepily about being too old for bedtime check-up but didn't protest the ruffling of his hair.

That left Harry in his guest room, a few minutes later, rubbing at his tired face. He got into his own pajama pants, forgoing the shirt, and collapsed onto the bed. Today had just been one of those emotionally long days.

* * *

Once everyone had dressed and readied for the morning, they were led by a house-elf named Dizzle, which reminded Harry strongly of Dobby with his green tennis-ball eyes and long pencil nose. Dizzle was less hyper than Dobby had been but he still beamed brightly at "Master Harry Potter, sir" and "Master Harry Potter's children". It made Harry nostalgic to see another elf like that.

Draco and Scorpius were already at the table by the time they arrived. Draco smirked in greeting while he tried to put some sausage into Scorpius's mouth. "Look Scorp, Albus and Harriet at here now." Draco said and the blonde boy, who'd had his eyes screwed shut against his father, now opened them to clap at the arrival of his friends.

"Al! Ari!" Scorpius waved.

"Mornin'!" Albus and Harriet chimed together. "Sopus eat his breakfast." Harriet added sternly making Draco and Harry laugh as Scorpius nodded and took the forkful presented by Draco dutifully.

Draco got his first taste of a morning in the Potter household then.

Harriet and Albus stood up on their chairs, eating a little messily as they tried to manuveur the forks. James chatted inbetween his mouthfuls, about everything from how sunny it was to the last Quidditch match he'd seen with Uncle Ron. Teddy spent his breakfast changing his looks under Harry's careful supervision. James then said something which made Albus argue with him and toss a bit of toast at his older brother. Harry snorted as James waved his arms in indignantion and hopped in his seat when Harry just said he had earned it by teasing his brother. Teddy smirked and began teasing James, who got more irritated until finally he hopped off his chair to chase Teddy, who ran around the table while Harry serenely fed Lily her bottle and Harriet and Albus began babbling with Scorpius, who was fascinated by the two other boys' behavior.

Eventually Teddy got tired of running and grabbed James, laughing as the boy tried to struggle free. Teddy plopped him back into his seat and threatened to make him turn into a toad.

Draco wondered how Harry managed to look so content while his oldest sons began bickering like a pair of Weasleys. Harry burped his baby girl while rolling his eyes. "Teddy, you know James doesn't like it when you talk to him like that. Knock it off."

"But Jamie started it." Teddy whined, moving obediently to his seat.

"Nuh-uh! Teddy started it!" James fought back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Yes huh!"

"Ted, James." Harry said firmly. Both boys stuck their tongues out at each other but stopped bickering. Draco felt like clapping.

"How do you do that?" Draco asked as Scorpius was drawn into another talk with Albus and Harriet. Harry looked over at him with a quizzical smile. "Just sit there and let the chaos reign?"

Harry laughed then, shaking his head. "It comes with the territory Draco. Besides, no chaos makes for a very dull life. I am Harry bloody Potter after all. And when you really love them, you can take whatever comes with them." Draco smiled as Harry laughed a bit more.

_Well I'm going to have to learn to love it too. _Draco thought to himself as he turned to Scorpius, who was animately babbling in his toddler speak about the snake in the pond that had taken a shine to the boy.

"Snakey likes the water an' the sun an' lotsa stuffs!" Scorpius explained.

"Snakey?" Harriet wondered while Albus looked pensive for a moment. His eyes widened suddenly as they focused on something over Scorpius's shoulder.

"Snapey!" Albus called loudly, making Harry snort into his goblet and Draco turn, only to find a stunned lawyer gaping at the two-year-old.

"Snapey?" Draco asked, trying not to laugh as Severus continued eyeing the toddler who was happily waving.

"Al..." Harry was having a harder time not showing his amusement. "Al...his name's Severus."

"Se-Sev-Sevwes?" Albus tried it out and then clapped his hands along with Harriet. "Sevwes!"

"Uncle Sevvy!" Scorpius greeted as the man began walking forward at last. "Go' mornin'!"

"Good morning Scorpius." Severus replied, ruffling the boy's hair, making him squeal happily. "Potter, this is a surprise."

Harry shrugged and nodded, a smirk still on his face. "Draco and Sirius insisted I take a vacation. So here I am."

"Hn." Severus replied, eyes going back to Albus who was giggling as Teddy made faces for the little ones. "I was just on my way to see you. It would seem your wife has gotten in contact with a few of her past paramours and they may try to retaliate against you. I wanted to warn you." Draco caught his friend's eye and Severus arched a brow before Draco looked at Harry, who was scowling at his fork.

"Figures. I piss off Gin and instead of angry Weasleys I get angry ex-boyfriends." Harry sighed, still scowling at his fork.

"Daddy!" Albus called, getting off his chair and making his way to his father. "Daddy, no make sad face." Albus commanded softly, wrapping his arms around Harry's leg and rubbing his cheek against his father's knee. "No sad face."

Harry ruffled his unruly hair and smiled. "Okay Al, no sad face." Albus smiled. "Okay, who's done?" Harry asked, smiling at the children. Only Severus and Draco noticed the tight lines around his eyes.

"All done!" Harriet said, showing off her syrupy plate, where only remnants of pancakes remained. James, Teddy and even Scorpius showed off their own empty plates, grinning as Harry rose from his seat. "Well how about we go outside for a while then eh? I'm tired of being cooped up inside."

There was a resounding cheer. Draco watched Scorpius follow Harriet and smile up at Harry, his eyes sparkling as Harry reached down to ruffle the boy's blonde hair. Draco felt an ache in his chest then, and smirked as Severus rolled his eyes.

"I don't think we should let that clan move about unsupervised." Draco said, and Severus snorted at the younger man.

"Whatever you say Draco." Severus replied, following him nonetheless.

Scorpius led the way out into the garden. It was a beautiful sunny day, August would end soon though so Harry savored the summer heat while it lasted. His eyes took in all the exotic and native plants, all the trim grass and towering trees, and the stream they were currently following.

"Harry come meet Snakey!" Scorpius called after ten minutes of walking. Well the adults walked, the children ran and skipped ahead. Harry nodded, shifting Lily to the left as he made his way over to the pond where a serpent of some unknown species lifted its head out of the water. "Hi Snakey!" Scorpius said, walking to the very edge of the pond and holding out a hand. The snake tasted the air then licked Scorpius's palm before climbing further out of the water. "T'is my fwend." Scorpius said to Harry who smiled at the little blonde, while his own children stood close around him.

Harry looked at the snake, who was tasting the air around Scorpius and hissing contentedly about company. Taking a breath, Harry concentrated and then hissed a greeting.

The snake started, head whipping around. Its black eyes focused on Harry. _"You speak the serpent tongue." _

_"Yes." _Harry replied with a small smile. _"I see you have taken a liking to Scorpius." _

_"Scorpius?" _The serpent repeated. _"Is that the name of the youngling?" _

Harry nodded. _"Yes. He likes you as well." _

The snake hissed in delight, while wrapping around Scorpius's wrist. The children were all watching Harry now, eyes wide and mouth agape as Harry and the snake spoke.

_"Is he your youngling?" _The serpent wondered.

_"No. He is the youngling of another. My younglings are behind him." _Harry explained. The serpent dropped back to the ground and approached the Potter children slowly.

"It's okay." He said to the children. "The snake just wants to say hello."

"Daddy talk to Snakey?" Albus asked as the snake licked their palms in turn. Harry nodded and the wonder in Albus's eyes made them light up. "Can Al do it?"

"I don't think so, but give it a shot." Harry replied, sitting down fully as his thighs began to ache from crouching while Albus began babbling to the snake. It was all English but then again Harry hadn't expected him to be able to do it. He settled Lily carefully and lifted his head to find Severus and Draco eyeing him curiously. He smirked a little before feeling something drip onto his leg. The serpent had finished inspecting the younglings and was now sticking his tongue out at Lily.

_"This youngling is yours as well." _The serpent said.

_"She is my youngest youngling." _Harry said with a nod.

_"All the younglings are powerful. They will make great magic-bearers. They are also very tame. I like them." _The serpent hissed.

_"That is wonderful to hear." _Harry looked up at the entranced children and grinned. "Snakey says he likes you." At Harry's words the children began to giggle and sat down so that the snake could travel among them. _"What is your name?" _Harry asked.

_"I have no name." _The serpent eyed Scorpius then traveled onto his legs, hissing and arching a little as Scorpius began to pet it.

_"Hmm...are you male or female?" _

_"Female." _The serpent shut his eyes.

"Hmm, Snakey doesn't have a name." Harry said to the kids who all gasped, as if this were a great crime. "Why don't you name it?" Harry said to Scorpius then. The boy's grey eyes widened as he looked at the snake.

"Give Snakey a name?" Scorpius wondered. Harry chuckled and nodded. "Uh...huh..." Scorpius began to think.

"It's a girl snakey." Harry added then and Scorpius frowned even more in concentration.

Preoccupied with names now, the children began shouting a dozen or so names aloud. Harry just laughed and turned when he felt something stir the air behind him. It was Draco. Severus was seated on a bench a few feet away.

"I forgot you're a Parseltongue." Draco said then, making Harry grin.

"Well I haven't needed to use it in a while." Harry shrugged, looking down at Lily who was sleeping. "I can't wait till you start crawling. All this sleeping isn't healthy." Harry teased his daughter. She continued to sleep though. Draco chuckled softly.

"Harry!" Harry looked over at the kids. Scorpius was beaming. "I call snakey, Sophie!"

"Sophie?" Harry questioned, wondering how they'd gotten that one. All the kids were nodding while Teddy laughed and rolled his eyes skyward. "Well okay, if you're sure." Harry said and turned to the serpent. _"They have decided to call you Sophie." _

_"Sophie?" _The serpent seemed to mull it over for a few seconds before giving a soft hiss. _"A peculiar name...but I will accept it." _

Harry laughed then as Sophie curled up in Scorpius's lap. "She said she'll take it."

The children cheered and Scorpius planted a kiss on Sophie, startling the snake but making her hiss happily all the same. _"What was that?" _Sophie wondered, looking up at Scorpius who was petting her again.

_"A kiss. It is how we show affection." _Harry explained and Sophie hissed in acknowledgement before licking Scorpius's hand once and then beginning to head back to her pond.

_"Take care of the younglings." _Sophie said as she made her way into the water_. "I must hunt." _

_"Happy hunting." _Harry replied. "Sophie is going bye-bye for now." He told the children. They all 'aw'ed and waved goodbye as she disappeared from sight.

"What we do now?" Albus wondered.

Harriet got up from the ground then. She dusted herself off and then smacked Teddy on the arm. "Tag!" She said cheerfully before running off. It took three seconds before the others followed suit and Teddy groaned, getting up to his feet.

"No fair! Little brat, get over here!" Teddy shouted as he followed the little ones all over the lawn.

"It's never quiet around you Potters." Draco said, making Harry jump. The blonde had been so quiet that Harry had forgotten he was there. Draco grinning down at him made Harry blush and scowl.

"Oh get used to it Malfoy." Harry shot back with a wink. "If this keeps up, you're going to be exposed to a lot more noise than this."

Draco's grin turned a little sly then as he leaned further down, so that his face was closer to Harry's. "Is that so, Harry?" Draco murmured. Harry would have replied, if that darn wiggle hadn't made itself known and his mouth hadn't suddenly gone dry. He gulped, wondering just why his heart had started thumping as he looked up at Draco.

"Unky!" Harriet's little voice broke them apart and they looked at her to find her grinning deviously while her hand lightly tapped Draco's. "Unky It!" Harriet proclaimed, speeding off before Draco could blink.

"Pardon?" Draco said then, making Harry burst into peals of laughter.

"You're It." Harry explained, getting up and moving away. "Which means you have to tag someone else now. Didn't you ever play Tag?" Harry wondered. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Of course not-" Draco paused then, looking over at his giggling son, who was hiding behind a sapling and waiting for Draco's move.

"Well then, you ought to learn. Scorpius looks like he'd enjoy playing it more." Harry noted, moving to sit on the bench next to Severus. "Well go on." Harry prompted when Draco continued to stand there.

"Unky need to run!" Harriet called out helpfully from her spot near a bush.

"Yeah, Mr. Malfoy." Teddy added.

"Aco It! Aco It!" Albus encouraged.

"Get Teddy!" James offered.

"Daddy no p'ay?" Scorpius wondered then, his smile dimming a little.

Draco looked at all of them, then over at Harry who was smiling kindly, before turning back and smirking. "You all better run fast." He declared and spent the next five minutes chasing the children all over the lawn.

Severus watched, a bit stunned, as Draco tripped and got up again, not minding the way his hair was coming undone or the way his robes were getting stained. He smiled softly. Seeing the man loosen up was a rare treat.

"I never would have guessed Draco could look like that." Harry's comment made Severus look away just as Draco caught Albus, who squealed at being It.

"Look like what?" Severus wondered as he watched Potter who watched the game in front of them.

"Natural." Harry replied, sparing the man a glance before bursting into laughter. "Go for his legs Al!" Harry said as he watched his son try and tag Draco back.

"Hey! No helping Potter!" Draco shouted over his shoulder. Harry just grinned.

Severus watched them all silently then, smirking a little. _He's not the only one looking natural. _Severus mentally commented.

* * *

Lunch was eaten outside, picnic style. Severus left after that, saying he had business to take care of. Harry wondered why he'd come at all if he had work to do. Draco had explained that Severus just went and came as he pleased, since he was a friend of the family. Draco took them on a tour of the grounds then. Harry fell in love with a wild garden full of moonflowers and morning glories, scattered with roses and lilies. Lily awoke, demanding to be changed so they re-entered the manor, heading to a room that was as big as an entire floor of Grimmauld Place.

"I never really had a use for it." Draco said as Harry changed Lily into a fresh diaper and the children played with the mountain of toys that had literally appeared out of nowhere. "But considering how much chaos your brood stirs up, I figured it would be best to be in the largest space possible."

"That's actually a good call." Harry replied, buttoning Lily's onesie back up and setting her in a basket while he prepared her bottle. "They may just start Tag again, since you were so good at it." Harry snickered then at the pout that crossed onto Draco's face. Draco had gotten tagged more times than he cared to recount. The children were sneaky little brats and would appear and disappear like they were Apparating, making catching them rather difficult.

"Haha, Harry." Draco drawled as he joined Harry and Lily on a couch. Lily began taking her milk happily while the children played and Teddy took a nap on another couch. "It seems Teddy was worn out."

"Yeah, they tend to do that." Harry said with a fond smile for the young ones. "James, don't hit Al with the monkey." Harry called then. James huffed but stopped while Albus grinned and the monkey stuck his tongue out at him. Harriet and Scorpius were giggling as they watched a furry, pink flamingo dance.

A yawn came from Harry then. He tried to hide it but Draco's snort made it clear he hadn't succeeded. "You're tired?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"I didn't sleep that good last night. Sleeping in new places is always difficult for me." Harry admitted, grinning a little. Draco sighed.

"Well why don't you take a nap then?" Draco suggested. Harry laughed then.

"And leave you with all my kids?" Harry asked then, cocking an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't kill them you know. There's nothing to worry about." Draco huffed. Harry snickered then.

"It's you I'm worrying about." Harry said then, making Draco's eyebrow rise in question. "You've only ever had Scorpius, and he seems like the calm and quiet type to me. I doubt you'd be able to handle Al, James, and Harriet on your own."

Draco's eyes glittered as he leaned closer to Harry once more. Harry continued to grin even though his stomach wiggled yet again. "Is that a challenge Potter?" Draco asked silkily.

"It's an honest to Merlin fact, Malfoy." Harry replied, his grin growing wider on his face. "You'd crack in an hour."

"I would not." Draco argued back, his eyes narrowing. Harry chuckled.

"Would too."

The two men stared at each other for a long while before Draco scoffed and pushed Harry lightly. "I bet I can take care of them from now till dinner without you having to help once." Draco said.

"Really? Four whole hours? You sure?" Harry teased. Draco's nod made Harry laugh again. "I bet you couldn't."

"Oh it's on now Potter." Draco was grinning now as well, making Harry laugh even more. "Go on, get lost. You'll see at dinner."

Harry was tempted to call off the bet, mostly because he'd only been teasing Draco. Seeing the conviction in Draco's eyes though made him pause. Draco really wanted to show he could, for whatever odd reason of his. And Harry could really use a nap. Plus, hadn't Sirius said to treat this invitation to Malfoy Manor as a vacation?

"Okay then." Harry said, getting up with Lily. "Harriet, Albus, James." The three Potters looked up at their father. "Daddy's going to go nap so Draco is gonna take care of you."

"Daddy go nappy?" Albus asked.

"Yes. So listen to Draco while Daddy's gone, okay?" Harry asked.

"Okay." The three said. "Daddy go nappy now." Albus added making Harry grin.

"Tell Teddy when he wakes up." Harry called as he turned away. "See you at seven." He added to Draco who nodded with a smirk.

Once Harry left with Lily, Draco turned to look at the children. Scorpius and Harriet had returned to watching the stuffed animals dance. Albus was pretending to conduct them. James though had made his way over to Draco and was looking at him curiously. "Yes James?"

"You and Dad are friends huh?" James asked making Draco nod. "That's good. Dad needs more friends. He gets lonely cuz he doesn't gots lots of friends to play with." James informed the blonde.

"Does he tell you that?" Draco wondered, watching the toddlers from the corner of his eye.

James shook his head, wrinkling his nose a little. "Nope. Dad never says he's lonely. But I know he is. Teddy says it to me all the time. He says Dad's lonely. I think my Mum makes him like that."

Draco stared at the four year old who turned to watch his siblings. "You're very perceptive for a child."

"Percetive?" James asked, frowning at the word.

"It means you see things other people don't." Draco explained. James beamed then.

"Dad says I do that a lot too!" James chirped happily.

"Jamie!" Harriet called then. "Pway dinosaurs!" Harriet commanded, holding out a plush T-Rex. James hopped off the couch and hurried over to start terroizing the toddlers with his dinosaur. Draco watched them with a smirk on his face.

Everything went peacefully for half and hour. Teddy woke up then and stretched, rubbing at his eyes. He looked around the room only to find the kids and Draco, who was reading a book, from which he looked up from every few seconds. Teddy got off his couch and walked over to stand next to Draco, who looked up at him with a smile. "Did you have a good nap?" Draco asked. Teddy nodded.

"Where'd Harry go?" Teddy asked.

"He went to take a nap himself with Lily." Draco replied. Teddy stared at him with an odd deadpan look on his young face. "What is it?"

"Harry left you all alone with these little monsters?" Teddy asked then. Draco rolled his eyes at the boy's incredulous tone.

"Yes. I said I could handle them until dinner."

Teddy started snickering then. "You must really like him a lot then." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Draco asked, head snapping up to look at the Metamorphmagus. Teddy snickered a little more.

"I said you must really like Harry." Teddy replied simply, though his green eyes were dancing with mirth. Draco wondered if the boy meant it the way he thought he did but Teddy spoke up before he could question him on it. "Okay, since you're being brave, I'll help you out."

"Being brave?" Draco wondered just how horrible it could be to watch Potter's brood if one of them was calling him brave for it.

Teddy nodded, grinning like a Weasley then. Draco figured being in constant contact with the Weasley twins had had an effect on the child. "Oh yeah. They're behaving now because they're still occupied. They'll get bored in a little while and demand something new to stimulate them. And they'll get a little cranky around six because they'll start getting hungry. That's when you really need to watch out. Harriet and Albus especially. They'll corrupt Scorp no doubt."

"Are you always this complimentary of your siblings?" Draco asked then, wondering if he had gotten in a little over his head. Harry had been right, Scorpius was a calm baby, and usually he obeyed his father's will without fuss. But with James, Harriet, and Albus around...who knew what would happen.

Teddy laughed as James was attached by a wolf, snake, and dragon toy, his dinosaur laying just out of reach. "You should feel honored actually. I usually don't give our babysitters warnings." Teddy grinned like a shark then, making Draco wonder if the boy was a Slytherin.

"Not exactly humble are you?" Draco said then with a small laugh. Teddy shook his head.

"It's hard to be humble when your godfather saved the entire wizarding world." Teddy replied. Draco rolled his eyes at that comment. "Other people don't let you be humble." Teddy's tone had changed and Draco looked up to see the boy was frowning slightly. "Harry's just Harry, you know? And I'm just Teddy. But no one ever lets him or me forget what he's done. That's why he doesn't look for friends outside the family. He doesn't trust anyone to see him the way we do."

Draco wondered just what made the Potter children so damn insightful with Teddy let out a low chuckle. "Showtime Mr. Malfoy." Before he could even ask, a wail flared up and Draco turned to find James looking murderously at Albus, who was laughing. Harriet and Scorpius seemed to be waiting for James to make a move. James tackled Albus and Draco shot out of his seat, while Teddy began to laugh loudly.

The scuffle between the brothers lasted ten minutes. Albus had gotten a punch to the leg which made him start to cry. James had laughed until Draco picked him up and set him inside the playpen, making the walls taller than the four year old. Thus James had begun to cry. Teddy had sat with Harriet and Scorpius the whole time, just watching as Draco tried to restore calm and order. Albus calmed as Draco explained that fighting wasn't good, but James refused to listen, letting his yells get louder and louder until he was red in the face.

It was at that point that Draco cast a Silencing Charm on James. James did stop yelling, shocked by the sudden loss of his voice. He sat for the rest of his time out with a sulky pout and a crossed arms.

The children played nicely again once James was freed...for all of twenty minutes. James once again started a fight, this time with Harriet. The girl, who seemed so docile and hard to rile up, surprised Draco by becoming a wildcat. She fought back as good as James. He set them both in time out then. Harriet didn't settle though. She wasn't a yeller. She was an instigator. She made faces at James when she thought Draco wasn't looking and James would hollar and demand Harriet get punished.

Teddy laughed himself silly when, after they had calmed again, Scorpius started a fight with Albus about who got to ride the tricycle shaped like a horse. Draco had watched in silence for about two minutes, surprised at both Scorpius's shouts and the way he managed to hold his own when Albus began hitting him with a plush toy. Their fight made James and Harriet choose sides, with Harriet helping Scorpius and James aiding Albus. They started throwing toys at each other like they were snowballs.

Draco had them all separated soon enough. He healed any little bruises that began to form before collapsing into an armchair and checking the time. Six fifteen.

Teddy's snickers made him eye the boy who looked up from a book with a mischievous smirk. "It's been three hours. You've done good so far. Even Hermione would have shouted by now at least a little."

"Is that so?" Draco asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes. He was feeling a little worn down from all the chasing down and separating of children he'd had to do.

Teddy nodded. "Mione can get real loud too. How come you haven't shouted?"

Draco smirked a little. "Malfoys don't shout. We calmly assess situations and find other ways to release the stress."

"That sounds really annoying." Teddy stated. Draco chuckled a little.

"When I was younger it certainly was. But I followed the rules my father had taught me, for the sake of the Malfoy honor."

"Except when you fought with Harry, right?" Teddy asked slyly. Draco turned to him, a questioning look on his face. Teddy grinned. "I asked Fred and George about you. They said you and Harry fought like a Crup and a Kneazle all the time."

Draco laughed aloud then, remembering those old days, the old fights. "Harry was the constant source of all my issues." Draco admitted, checking the timer again. "Well, I made him into the source of all my issues. He was the only..." Draco stopped himself from continuing. "Well kids, are you ready to try to not kill each other again?" Draco asked and the children all nodded. "Good, let's give this another shot."

* * *

Harry entered the dining room at seven with Lily, who was gurgling in her father's arms. He paused at the door to watch as Draco chased down each child, sitting them down at the table and giving them each a stern look before going to grab the other ones. Teddy was cracking up, his face red and his laughter making no sound as tears streamed down his face. Draco finally caught James and settled him next to Teddy.

"Yes, yes, laugh." Draco huffed, his back to Harry. Teddy looked up to reply, spotted Harry, and fell right back into his glee. "I managed to get them at the table didn't I?"

"Yes you did." Harry answered, making Draco whirl around. Harry grinned when he saw how mussed Draco's hair was and the slight flush on his face from running around.

"Well they're not dying are they?" Draco shot in return, sitting down next to Scorpius and looking supremely Malfoy, in spite of his disheveled appearance. Harry chuckled as he sat between Teddy and Albus.

"No they're not. They're not bruised or broken either. Good job." Harry replied making Draco mumble something under his breath. "What do you think Teddy, should I say he won the bet?"

"It was a bet?" Teddy asked and Harry nodded, smiling as his younger children began telling him about their afternoon with Draco. "Hmm...I guess he did okay. He didn't shout at all."

Harry looked up surprised at Draco. "You didn't? At all?"

"Is that really so surprising?" Draco wondered. Harry laughed brightly, his eyes dancing happily.

"Yes. They tend to push the wrong buttons, just like me." Harry said, still smiling as he returned to listening to his children. Draco grinned and ruffled Scorpius's hair. His son beamed at him and Draco chuckled as the elves began serving the meal.

"Unky 'Aco funny." Harriet said as she started into her green beans. "He run fast."

Harry laughed. "Does he now?"

Harriet nodded.

"Well since I won our wager," Draco said after a few minutes, "I demand a prize."

"Oh yeah? What do you have in mind?" Harry asked distractedly while trying to get Albus to eat some fish.

Draco smirked as Harry caught his eye. "Oh I'll think of something."

Harry felt the wiggle and the blush coming on, and turned away.

* * *

_**And end chappy. Phew. That took a while ne?**_


	8. Planning Dates

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

**This story was nominated for an award. I'm so happy! So in honor of this, I will begin updating this again. Even if it kills me I shall finish what I started! Thanks to DarkAngel048, who nominated my story. I got second place! **

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Planning Dates**

A few days later found Draco sitting on the floor with Scorpius in his lap. This was an unusual occurance in and of itself. Malfoys did not sit on floors. It just wasn't done and though Draco was relaxed about Malfoy rules, that was one he adhered to.

But he was sitting on the floor with his son in his lap while watching Harry finger paint with his children. They were making suns and flowers and houses and people. All sorts of childish things. The toddlers weren't saying much, though they were giggling like mad. James was telling a story, creating the images as he spoke. Harry was helping his children with a gentle smile on his face.

Teddy was sitting next to Draco, pouting. He'd be going back to school soon and though he was happy about that, he was also upset about leaving his family.

"You'll keep an eye on him, yeah?" Teddy asked suddenly but softly, his green eyes focused on Harry. His hair shifted from turquoise to black at that moment, leaving absolutely no doubt of whom he meant. "Harry won't ever say when he's suffering, even if it's obvious. This stuff with Ginny will just keep getting worse and worse, I know that. And the kids'll get dragged into it too, which will make Harry hold back even more. So keep an eye on him, kay?"

Draco had to wonder what the boy saw in him that made him feel at ease enough to confide in. But then he focused on what Teddy was saying and gave a small incline of his head.

"You focus on not destroying the school." Draco murmured, lips hardly moving. "I'll make sure Potter doesn't lose his head."

Teddy grinned at him briefly then looked at Scorpius. "C'mon Scorp. Let's go paint!" He dragged the little blonde out of Draco's arms and after some coaxing Scorpius began playing. True, he was getting messy. True, the floor was getting dirty. True, Lucius and Narcissa would have a fit to see Scorpius on the floor like a Muggle child playing with Muggle paints. But Draco couldn't find a thing wrong with any of that. Scorpius's laughter made it even better.

Harry met his eyes and grinned softly. Draco grinned in return before a tapping had him looking over to the window. A familiar owl was let in by a house-elf and it landed on Draco's offered arm.

He took the letter then handed the owl to the house-elf to be given food and water. The letter was from Severus.

_Draco, _

_Do not let Potter read the Prophet this evening. You will understand once you see it. _

_Severus_

"Well that was short." Draco muttered before snapping a finger for another house-elf. "Bring me the Prophet." The elf nodded then and popped away before returning with the Prophet.

"Something wrong?" Harry called over the giggling childrens' heads.

"No." Draco could see from the slight narrowing of Harry's eyes that he didn't believe that for a second, but if Draco had gotten anything over the summer it was Harry's trust. The brunette looked back to his children just in time to catch Harriet who was about to ingest the pink paint.

The Evening Prophet's front page bore the title, _Ex-Mrs. Potter Reveals All! _

Draco's first thought was, _Damn, _his second thought was, _I will kill that weaselette. _Making sure Harry was completely absorbed in the children he returned to the paper. Reading the article in its entirety made Draco see red for several minutes. True the Prophet had been having a grand summer, printing things about the divorce going on between Weasley and Harry but this was just the last straw. Weasley had gone and detailed the last twelve years with Harry extensively. Every possible thing that could be seen as a flaw on Harry's part was put on the paper in black ink. It made Draco sick.

He set the paper on fire and let it burn on the floor. A house-elf appeared to save the carpet and get rid of the ashes. Harry's snort made Draco look up.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Harry murmured. Draco gave a sigh.

"Okay it was something. But now it is nothing. Now tell me why this painting thing is so amusing." Draco moved over and Harry gave him another look, which stated he wasn't finished with the conversation. Draco frowned for a second then allowed a smug smirk to spread his lips. He was reading Harry. How brilliant was that?

Harry's blush only made Draco more determined to not let anything hurt Harry, not even stupid articles given by stupid, jealous, wenches.

* * *

"And for the love of Merlin don't try to send a toilet seat. McGonagall will chew me out if she sees you trying to mail that off." Harry warned the following morning. Sirius and Draco stood next to him, glaring at the group of paparazzi that was making no efforts to hide themselves on the platform. Curious students watched while voracious parents collected gossip to share later.

The strain was evident in the tightness of his eyes and forehead. Wrinkles that shouldn't be there were groving the skin. Draco scowled.

"I'll be good Harry, I promise. I'll get only five detentions this year." Teddy joked, also in a tight voice as his eyes flickered to the group of reporters. His hair was a broody black once more. Harry chuckled at the pre-teens attempt to joke.

"Two."

"Four."

"Three."

"Fine, three." Teddy wrinkled his nose, his hair lightening when Harry gave a genuine laugh. He hugged Harry then, snuggling into him before releasing him to say goodbye to the four youngsters crying and scowling about him leaving. "Oh don't cry!" Teddy dropped down to hug the children while Sirius and Draco turned to Harry. He gave them smiles which fooled no one.

The train blew a warning and Teddy hurried onto it. James was especially reluctant to let him go and had to be picked up by Harry. When the train began moving James was the one waving most furiously through his tears.

"This is the first year he actually realizes what's going on." Harry explained as they moved to leave. Draco nodded, hefting Scorpius up and following. The reporters didn't follow of course, since Harry wisely headed into the Muggle part of the King's Cross. They hurried to get to Grimmauld Place, breathing much easier once they were within the warded house.

James was cheered up by sweets and much cuddling with his father. Within an hour he was playing with his siblings and Scorpius. Harry was sitting in his favorite armchair, rubbing his temples.

"So are either of you going to tell me what they were banging on about?" Harry asked after a minute or so of simply rubbing at the various pains in his face. "What article?"

"Well..." Sirius took it upon himself to sum it up, but even the summation wasn't pretty. Harry was grimacing and his eyes were hollow. Absolutely devoid of emotion.

Harry then got up and went out of the room. Draco made to follow but Sirius's caught his shirt sleeve. "He's going to his study. He's going to blow things up. Give him an hour or so."

"Is that what he does?" Draco wondered and Sirius grinned.

"Well he doesn't have you to shout at anymore so yeah." Sirius teased his cousin making Draco smirk before he settled down to watch the children.

When Harry made a reappearance at lunch he looked like he'd run a couple of miles but the light had returned to his eyes. "Smells great Kreacher." Harry complimented the house-elf who immediately gushed. He settled next to Draco and sighed heavily. "You'd think things would get easier." He muttered as he dug into his plate.

"You're Harry bloody Potter." Draco replied. "Of course it won't."

Maybe it was the nostalgia of such a statement but Harry cracked up and the children joined in his laughter. Draco felt proud of himself for that.

* * *

"We're getting smashed." Fred declared as he let himself into the house. Harry had just put the children to bed and was surprised to see his brother-in-law standing in the middle of the hallway. "And you don't get to say no. Mum's already downstairs with the girls. Sirius, you, and all the rest of us are going out for a drink."

"If I leave I'll get mobbed." Harry stated. Fred got a rather wicked grin on his face then.

"Which is why we're going out to Muggle London to do it." George answered, appearing from the shadows. Harry was about to mount a protest when he saw George's expression match Fred's. There was no winning against that face. Harry knew this and so gave in gracefully.

After greeting the Weasley women gathered in the larger sitting room and his nieces and nephews, Harry allowed his features to be tweaked with. Then they Apparated from the backyard to an alley somewhere smack in the middle of London. They found a little pub where the twins were greeted by name, leading Harry to wonder just how long Fred and George had been wreaking havoc in Muggle London before he was handed a mug and ordered to stop thinking.

About five or six glasses later, Harry was feeling very pleasantly buzzed. He was in good spirits and he relaxed into his chair, lips quirked in a half-smirk.

"So." Charlie started, a glint in his eye as he met Harry's gaze. "What's this I've been hearing about you and Malfoy?"

"What about me and Malfoy?" Harry countered.

"Fred's saying things are getting serious. And you did hide out in his manor for the last of the summer." Charlie waggled his eyebrows. "So. Spill it Potter."

"You're a bossy drunk." Harry evaded, feeling the wiggle in his gut and the blush flooding his cheeks. Charlie gave him a cheeky wink.

"I'm not drunk, you are. Now answer me dammit."

Harry looked around for Sirius, who was too busy flirting with a waitress to come rescue him. Sighing heavily he bowed his head, finger running along the rim of his mug.

"I'm not sure." He muttered after getting elbowed in the ribs by Bill. "I... I think he likes me and er... Well... But I'm not even officially divorced from Ginny..."

Charlie gave a nod, took a deep swig of his drink, then settled disturbingly serious eyes on the younger man. "Listen Harry, we all know you and our little sister have not gotten on for some time now. Your relationship was nonexistent two years ago. And it isn't exactly a secret that Gin's been going out and having her own fun. So, as my brother, I'm telling you right now, to do whatever makes you happy." Charlie paused to let that sink in. When it did Harry grinned and nodded. Pleased, the second eldest Weasley finished his cup and signaled for another round.

"On another note," Percy brought up adjusting his glasses, "if you are indeed intending to pursue something with Mr. Malfoy, we must meet him properly."

Harry spit out the liquid in his mouth, choking. The Weasleys laughed as did Sirius, who thumped him on the back as he caught his breath. Once he did he stared up at Percy who was smirking like a cat. Percy was a very composed drunk, Harry decided looking at the Minister's aide.

"I'll have to bring it up with him. But why do you want to meet with him?"

Percy gave a refined snort. "Because as Charlie said, you are our brother. Whether you are separated from our sister or not, you have been a part of our lives for far too long for us to simply abandon you to your fortune."

A lump made Harry's throat clog and he took a quick drink to clear it. Once he did his voice was still a little hoarse from the suppressed emotion. "Thanks guys."

"Nothing to thank mate." Ron replied, grinning at his long-time friend.

"How do you feel about it anyway?" Harry wondered of Ron, who gave a shrug as he shoved some cheesy fries into his mouth. "I mean, it's Draco."

"Yeah well, considering my sister's turned out to be worse than that prat..." Ron scowled for a second before shaking it off. "I'll live with it. You could've done worse really. Lest it's not one of those trolls he used to run with or Parkinson."

Harry shuddered at that mental image and they all shared a laugh then. For the rest of the evening they joked and remembered past adventures and recounted old stories that had them very merry indeed.

Upon stumbling back into Grimmauld at around three in the morning the men went off to find their wives in the rooms they'd chosen ages ago for days such as this. Harry himself went up to his own bedroom, taking a detour to check on his children. The girls slept peacefully, Albus too, and James was nearly sliding out of his bed. He arranged his son back up, putting up a charm to keep him from falling out. Then he stumbled into his bed, snuggling into the blankets and falling into an easy sleep.

* * *

The restaurant Draco had invited him to for lunch was a higher end one in Diagon Alley which had plenty of wards to keep out even the most stubborn paparazzi. Many of the wards destroyed cameras and quills and any other means of recording the private conversations of the patrons.

The table was on a balcony, overlooking the Alley, with so many privacy charms that there were rainbow-colored sparkles all around them.

Things had died down in the week, what with the scandalous article from Ginny getting buried under the speculations of the upcoming custody trial. Severus had contacted Harry the day before, to tell him that on October third he was expected before the judge. Ginny was dead set on getting James, Albus, and Lily, even if it meant lowering herself to new levels of nastiness previously thought above her.

"James overheard me and Sirius discussing it. He doesn't understand it entirely but he got the gist of it. He started crying that he doesn't want to leave me and Sirius, that he doesn't like his mom. It tore at my heart because I'm not even sure if I can promise him it won't happen." Harry was saying softly, eyes on the tabletop. "Molly told me Ginny's moved out." He added then in a dead tone that immediately caught Draco's attention. "Into Micheal Corner's house." He added.

Draco scoffed as a house-elf served them their meals and left with a bow. He didn't say anything though. From the look on Harry's face, bad-mouthing Weaslette would not be appreciated now.

They ate in silence for a bit. "Harry." Harry lifted his green eyes to meet Draco's steady gaze. "Only a very stupid judge would give Ginny the custody of the children. And you have Severus fighting for you, which practically gaurantees a ruling in your favor. I know it's not the most important thing but looking at it from a financial standpoint, you're the better candidate. And knowing Severus he'll be arming your case up with plenty of witnesses willing to testify that the children will suffer needlessly with Ginny. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

Harry smiled at Draco's attempt to cheer him up. It did, a little. His stomach still coiled queasily whenever he thought of his life without the children though.

"And if worse comes to worse, I have plenty of holdings around the world where you could disappear with the children. She'd never find you." Draco said then which truly made Harry laugh.

"You'd be willing to do that for me?" Harry asked in a fluttery tone which had Draco pinning him with an amused look. Then his eyes shifted and he reached across the table to capture Harry's hand in his own.

"Yes. I would." Draco assured him, mercury gaze earnest. Harry felt himself flush and looked away, but there would be no denying the smile on his face.

"You know, Fred and George have ratted you out." Harry said after collecting himself again. Seeing Draco's confusion he snickered. "The Weasleys want you to come over for an official meeting."

"They already know who I am." Draco replied making Harry grin innocently.

"Not as my friend they don't. They're insisting it happen soon. Molly wants to meet Scorpius too." Harry laughed upon seeing Draco's wide eyes. "You don't have to if you don't want to. They can be pretty intimidating when we all get together." Harry said soothingly.

"It was simply a surprise. I didn't say anything about not wanting to meet with them." Draco said after a second, eyes back to normal. Harry studied him through his lashes for a second.

"So you wouldn't mind?"

"I would be honored." Draco said making Harry laugh brightly.

"Tell you what, you can bring Snape along." Harry figured having another Slytherin around would help Draco relax. "We're getting together in another week for the usual monthly dinner. It'll be at Grimmauld Place so it won't be anywhere you're not comfortable."

Draco smirked then. "I look forward to it."

The two men finished their meal while Harry focused on the sweet warmth pooling in his belly. It was a feeling he hadn't had in a long time.

* * *

Draco strolled into his mother's favorite sitting room, which overlooked a small garden of narcissus and lupines. He kissed her pale cheek and then greeted his father, who was sitting opposite his mother with Scorpius in his lap.

"How was your date Draco?" Narcissa asked making Draco smirk.

"It went well." Draco replied making Narcissa smile, a knowing look in her blue eyes. "How was your day?"

"Oh lovely." Narcissa said as Draco gathered Scorpius up into his arms. "We went into the woods today. All three of us. Tell Daddy what we found Scorpius."

"Fairies!" Scorpius declared making Draco laugh at his son's enthusiasm. "Pwetty ones! Grandpa got one!" He pointed to an end table were a glass jar held a single green fairy who was dancing to the soft music coming from the wireless. "Wanna show Ari and Al!" Scorpius said then.

"We've been hearing much about this Ari and Al all day." Lucius said then as Draco set Scorpius back on his feet so he could go tap the fairy's prison. Draco met his father's curious gaze and grinned.

"He means Harriet and Albus Potter." Draco clairified making his parents share looks.

"Potters. I see." Narcissa then smiled at Draco. "You have grown close this past summer."

"I like to believe we have. It would seem I have become close enough to garner the attention of the Weasleys, at the very least."

Lucius gave a soft snort but said no more than that. "Is that so? In what way?"

"They wish to have me over for dinner in a week's time." Draco admitted. Lucius and Narcissa shared another look. "I told Harry I would attend."

"Are you set in this, Draco?" Lucius wondered of his only son then. "Becoming involved with Potter would no doubt come with it's set of challenges."

Draco nodded solemnly to show his father he had a very good idea of how challenging it could become. But he couldn't help himself. He wanted Harry and he'd fight and claw his way through whatever obstacle to get him. Lucius read his determination correctly and merely gave a sigh.

"I demand the same courtesy." Narcissa said then. "If you are to be subjected to some familial scrutiny, then Potter must also be willing to do the same."

"I did not doubt that." Draco admitted. He knew his mother too well to not know she'd want to put Harry under her flaw-spotting eyes. "I will see when that can be arranged Mother."

Appeased, the Lady Malfoy then turned to Scorpius. "Make sure to help your Daddy keep Harry close." She said to the boy who gave her a curious look before clapping and nodding.

"Scorp'us keep Harry close." He repeated the words. Draco just had to laugh. The entire world seemed to be conspiring to bring Harry and him together. He felt rather lucky at that moment.

* * *

_**And end chappy. ^^. Thank you for reading. **_


	9. Two Dinners Both Alike in Infamy

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Two Dinners Both Alike In Infamy**

The first thought Draco had upon entering the basement kitchen of Grimmauld Place was that red should be illegal in large quantities.

The second thought was that if things worked out the way he wanted them to, he'd be claiming these raucous bunch as family.

"Draco!" Harry's voice was full of good cheer as he emerged from a group huddled in a corner. He strode over with a smile, green eyes sparkling.

"Arry!" Scorpius greeted from Draco's hip. Harry ruffled the blonde's hair, plucking him out of Draco's arms without the slightest hesitation, much to both their delight.

"Hey Scorp! How ya been?" Harry wondered as he motioned for Draco to step further into the room. Draco spotted Severus sipping tea and joined him quickly, feeling like a cat in the middle of a dog pound. Brown and blue gazes flickered over to him, lingered, dissected and pulled-

"Dinner'll be ready in a bit. Mum's gone a little overboard, again." Ron said as he plunked a goblet in front of Draco. Draco and he met eyes for a moment before Draco accepted the goblet of wine. "She's going to insist you have thirds and you'll be lucky if you don't literally burn up while she's grilling you. So relax while you can." The youngest Weasley son declared as several of his brothers laughed at that.

"You're going to scare him off." Harry huffed, reappearing with Scorpius who happily snuggled into Draco's lap. His son just wasn't used to such noise as that coming from the gathered Weasleys.

"Bah. If he can't handle this then he deserves to be scared off." Ron replied, sitting down across from Draco.

Surprised by the bluntness of that statement, Draco turned to Harry who was just shaking his head with a grin.

"Harry! Help me with this casserole would you?" Molly's voice floated over the general noise. How, Draco had no idea. As Harry disappeared Draco felt a tug on his robe sleeve.

It turned out to be little Harriet, beaming up at him. "Aco!" Harriet chirped and Draco reached down to pat her cheek, making her giggle. "Sco'pus come p'ay." She said then and Scorpius wiggled to be put down. Once he had Harriet took his arm and disappeared with the other little blonde.

"Your son iz vary cute, Monsieur Malfoy." Fleur said as she came into Draco's vision. "'Ow old iz 'e?"

"Two, same as Harriet and Albus." Draco replied. The part-Veela woman's presence made him relax funny enough.

"'E will 'ave many little friends when 'e begins school zen." Fleur looked over her shoulder and got up from the seat she'd taken. "_Non, non Louis_! Do not eat zat!"

Turning to Severus, Draco saw the man was watching the chaos with a sort of fond eye. It surprised him, considering Severus hadn't exactly gotten along with half the people in the room.

"Albus!" Arthur called out and the Slytherins turned to see the balding man catch Albus, who'd been climbing onto a stool and had fallen off. "No climbing things Al. What do you want?"

"Cookie." Albus said, pointing to the jar. Arthur chuckled and shook his head.

"No cookie. Grandma will have dinner ready soon." Arthur said, carring Albus over to the empty spot next to Severus. Albus spotted him and grinned.

"Snapey!" Albus greeted him with a wave. "I'm hungry!"

"So am I." Severus said just as the Weasley women and Harry emerged from the cooking area.

"Dinner! Everyone take a seat!" Molly called and the next several minutes were spent getting all the children settled down and the plates filled with Molly's delicious home cooking.

"So how is everything going for you Severus?" Molly asked after a few minutes. "It's been ages since we've all sat together and had a nice chat."

"Everything is well for me, Molly." Severus replied. "I find working cases is a much better use of my energies."

"Oh but you still brew, don't you?"

"Yes. I have contracts with St. Mungo's and the Minsitry along with privately funded side projects." Severus revealed making Molly beam.

"And I heard you'd personally trained up Professor Halberg to take your place." Arthur chimed in then. Severus nodded as well.

"That's still weird to think." Charlie Weasley stated as he looked over at Severus. "A Hogwarts without a Snape."

There was a good-natured chuckle that floated around the room before Molly turned to interogate Draco.

"So Draco dear, what have you been up to?" Molly began and Draco gulped as he was suddenly the focus of several brown and blue gazes. Harry gave him an apologetic look as he shifted Lily on his lap.

The blonde was ready though. He'd known it would turn into an inquisition the minute Harry had brought up the idea of dinner with the Weasleys. He smiled charmingly though, his eyes seeking out his son. "Nothing really. I've been mostly spending my days with Scorpius."

Molly hummed at that and let about two bites of food enter his mouth before she began again. "Do you have any plans for the future?"

"Once Scorpius is older I figured I'd worry about that." Draco admitted. Okay to be honest, he had no such ideas. He had plenty of money to get by just fine without doing more than he already was. But that wasn't what the Weasley matron wanted to hear.

"Not planning on having anymore kids then?" One of the older Weasleys, Charlie Draco presumed, asked with a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I would love more kids." Draco answered honestly this time. It was the truth. Harry came with kids after all and the little Potters had grown on him. "The manor is much too large and lonesome for just Scorp and I."

There were some chuckles then and Harry grinned as well. Draco knew the bespectacled man didn't even realize what he was alluding to. Oh well, more fun then.

"So are you seeing anyone?" Molly was going for the jugular then eh?

"The only one I've been seeing on a regular basis is Harry." He smirked then as Harry was pinned by several eyes and he held his hands up in defense, making the gathered children laugh. "If that counts then yes."

Severus gave a soft snort as Harry blushed and shook his head. Potters, dense no matter what the age.

"It was so kind of you to let Harry stay with you this summer. I know from personal experience that five extra children can really turn things on their head." Molly was digging for something and Draco wasn't sure what. He had always known on an instinctual level that he never wanted to cross Molly Weasley.

"It was a lot of fun actually. Both Scorpius and I enjoyed having them with us." Draco said while Ron elbowed Harry who was taking a drink. The elbow caused him to choke a little, which made the children giggle once more.

"Well in that case you should visit during a holiday. Get a proper taste of the little squirts." Fred piped up making his brothers nod in agreement. Harry got a wary look on his face then.

"Oi, we don't wanna traumatize him." Harry argued making the Weasley men snort.

"If he can't handle Weasleys at Christmas or Halloween or what have you then he's got no business leading you on." Bill declared while the Weasley wives laughed and Harry looked skyward as if asking for divine intervention. Severus let out another quiet snort. Draco was surprised. His old mentor wasn't prone to such public displays of jolliness.

"Yeah well I just made him a friend, don't go turning him back into my enemy." Harry shot back, completely missing the main point of that declaration. It was rather cute to see him evading the mine fields. Draco knew Harry couldn't dodge them forever though. It would be fun when at last he caught on. Speaking off he still had a bet to collect on... Maybe later tonight...

"Now boys Harry has a point. We don't want to scare Draco off." Molly's tone had a slight edge to it and her eyes became appraising as they studied every visible inch of Draco's person. He suddenly wished he'd worn thicker robes. Those brown eyes were more piercing than Moody's eye.

The conversation flowed back into idle chatter as they finished their plates. Harry's plate was loaded up with seconds before he so much as set the fork down after his last bite. He sent a grin at Arthur though who winked. It was easy to see that the Weasleys truly considered Harry family.

"Grandpa, Ari wants more 'tatoes." Harriet called from her seat as she stood up on her chair, waving a little arm. Arthur chuckled at her and dolloped more mashed potatoes onto her plate. "Thank you!"

"Oh she's just adorable Harry!" Molly cooed some more once Harriet returned to her meal. "It's like she's always been a part of the family."

Harry looked at his little surprise daughter and nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

After dinner came the desserts.

"I miss Teddy." James was bemoaning to Fred II and George II.

"Yeah, us too." The cousins replied, pretending to cry into their sleeves. Draco could just picture their years at Hogwarts already and it made him smirk.

"Mama, Harriet's poking me." Molly II huffed as Harriet giggled and poked her again. Her mother, Audrey, just laughed.

"She's just playing with you luv." Audrey replied making Molly II stick her tongue out at Harriet. Harriet blew a raspberry in return.

"Who's she?" Scorpius wondered.

"Molly." Albus replied. "Unky Percy's her daddy."

"Oh." Scorpius replied just as Harriet let out a yelp. Molly II snickered as Harriet pouted and rubbed at her arm.

"Molly did you pinch your cousin?" Percy's stern tone had Molly II wincing as she fidgetted and finally nodded. "Molly you know better than that. Say you're sorry or no more sweets for you."

"Sowwy Ari!" Molly II sniffled, looking terribly contrite. Harriet pouted for a second longer then pat Molly II on the head.

"S'okay. Wants some choc'let?"

Severus and Draco shared a look before chuckling at the childrens' antics.

"So Draco dear, if you had any more children what would you like? Another boy or girl?" Molly asked out of nowhere. Draco took a moment to finish swallowing his wine before smirking.

"Whichever would be fine. I think I'd be utterly lost with a daughter though. I have no experience with little girls."

"Oh now that's not true." Fred sing-songed. "We've seen you with Harriet. Hey Harriet!" The little blonde looked up with chocolate smears on her face. Draco itched to clean it off. "You like Draco right?"

"Unky 'Aco?" Harriet clarified and Fred nodded while snickers went round the table at the girl's insistence to call him her uncle. "Unky 'Aco's the bestest!" Harriet cheered.

"See, not half bad." George replied with a wink as Harriet laughed along with the others, not entirely sure what she said that was so amusing. Draco chuckled along. How he'd managed to win Harriet's affection so quickly was beyond him.

Molly looked about ready to throw another question at him when the back wall gave a shudder. Harry was up instantly and waving his wand. A hissed oath slipped past his lips as he hurried upstairs. Draco and the other men followed, Draco seeing Fleur stop Scorpius from following from the corner of his eye.

Upstairs in one of the parlors there was a large window. Harry stood right in front of it, peering outside. "It's mirror glass." Harry explained as Draco and the others joined him. "We can see out, they can't see in."

Outside stood a hooded figure, hurling hex after hex at the strengthened wards. Soon enough Aurors would be alerted and they'd appear. Harry explained all this as they stood watching the figure, wondering who it could be.

The hexes suddenly stopped and just as the Aurors popped into the backyard, the figure left, leaving only several scorch marks on the ground from rebounded spells and a definite chill in the air.

As Harry moved to let the Aurors through the wards, Draco put a hand on his back, trying to lend the man some comfort. Harry paused and turned his head to look at him.

"Sorry about this. There always seems to be an attack when you come over." He muttered as he finished lowering the wards, just long enough for the Aurors to get through quickly. Draco just added some pressure to the spot his hand had claimed and Harry relaxed a little.

He kept his hand there as Harry spoke to his fellow Aurors. He didn't remove it until they'd gone to the second floor drawing room where the women and children had gathered once the danger had passed.

* * *

"Still no clue to who hexed the house?" Draco asked as Harry stepped out of the fireplace. Harry shook his head. It was a three days after the Weasley dinner and Harry had been in and out of the Ministry, speaking to the Aurors about finding a secure new home. That latest attack had made Harry realize he was a sitting duck for whatever malicious bastards were after his hide now. He was looking into all available wizarding properties and also he had someone looking into the Scotland property that Raoul Killmore had left to Harriet in her inheritance.

"Not a thing. The magical signature Ollivander followed turned out to lead them to a wizard in Ireland if you'll believe it. It seems someone knocked the bloke out and stole his wand for a bit before giving it back to him." Harry scowled as he accepted the firewhiskey Draco had poured him. "Thanks for watching the kids."

"Anytime Harry. I like your children very much. They're good for Scorpius as well." Draco said, seeing Harry wince at that. "What?"

"I feel horrible. That's the second time Scorp's gotten mixed up in my drama." Harry groaned, sinking into the couch across from Draco's chair. "All my little nieces and nephews too... Ugh..." Harry groaned some more, sprinkling the noise with hissed curses every few seconds. Draco let him get it out, sitting quietly and sipping his own whiskey. He had been shaken up by that fact, once the chaos had ebbed. His son had been in the house getting hexed. It was an eye-opening situation. The first time hadn't really sunk in but now this was twice. Draco would be damned it there was a third. Not just for Scorpius, but for any of the children.

"Harry." Draco stood up so that he was looking down at Harry. The man lifted his head and Draco allowed a smile to quirk his lips. Harry looked so utterly forlorn that all Draco wanted to do was pull him into a hug. So he did. He pulled Harry up and wrapped his arms around him, not letting go until Harry had all but melted into the embrace. Harry shook a little as he loosely wrapped his arms around Draco's waist. "Now listen to me Harry." Draco murmured softly, one hand going up to run through Harry's impossible hair.

"I'm listening." Harry sighed, turning his head so that his breath warmed Draco's throat. For a second Draco forgot what he was going to say. Then he recalled himself.

"Remember you owe me for winning our wager." Draco said it slowly, a grin evident in his tone. Harry nodded, pulling back a little to look at Draco's face. Draco was looking smug. "Well I've decided what I want to demand for my reward."

"Yeah?" Harry prompted when Draco chuckled at his raised brow.

"I was going to ask for something different, mind you, but recent circumstances made me change my mind. I'll just have to get my first desire some other way." Draco muttered that last bit to himself but Harry heard him and was truly curious now. "I want you and your children to stay here at the Manor indefinitely." He said then, letting his grey eyes bore into Harry's green gaze.

Harry stood there for several long moments, mouth parted as Draco continued to hold him and pet his hair. Had he heard that right? Did Draco really just...?

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" Harry blurted out, cheeks tinging pink as he remembered Ginny asking something smiliar way back in their better days. He blushed because he remembered where that question had led them to. The wiggle made its presence known as Harry tried to force images of _that _away.

Draco's laugh was soft and pleasant as he stopped combing his fingers through Harry's hair. "Yes. But I'm not really asking. More like demanding. You didn't put restrictions on that bet after all."

Harry nodded then shook his head then gently pushed Draco away so he could pace. Draco let him, smirking, because he knew he would get his reward one way or the other. The other involved using Scorpius and his begging, which yes was underhanded, but was also something Harry wouldn't be able to say no to.

"Er... But- I mean- The press- The attacks-." Harry stuttered, trying to pick the right argument. "You don't have to do that Draco, really. We'll find a nice place. It's no biggie." Harry said at last.

"Like I said, I wasn't asking." Draco started walking away then, laughing again. "I've already got my house-elves working along with Kreacher to have your things moved to the southern wing. Sirius is there with the children already."

Harry trailed after him, his mind whirring wildly to catch up. He dashed a few steps ahead of Draco, spun, then flung his arms out to keep Draco from moving forward.

"You've got to be joking. Yes, you have to be. You can't just decide that. I mean that's six extra people in your house, seven when Teddy visits for the holidays. The press is going to find out eventually and you'll get mobbed. True the manor's got a few more advantages than Grimmauld Place but still! And your parents won't be too pleased will they?"

"The manor is mine now. I'm allowed to do with it what I want. The press staked it out during the trials remember? It held then, it will hold now. None of your attackers will be stupid enough to come here. If they are, then more fun for me to have. Malfoys are not to be trifled with. And in case you forgot, I mentioned to your surrogate mother that I wouldn't mind filling the manor up with more people."

Draco had been taking slow steps towards Harry the entire time he spoke until he could cup Harry's chin and make their eyes meet. "I want you here Harry, where I know you and your children will be safe. I want you safe."

Harry felt his cheeks darken and his throat was suddenly dry. He took several gulps before he could find his voice again, which had hidden somewhere near his kidneys. "But why bother?"

Draco let out a groan then as he stepped forward once more so their foreheads could touch. "They were right. I need to lay it on thicker." He muttered, feling Harry's breath again except on his own lips this time.

A wolf whistle drew them apart. Sirius stood there with a grin wider than the Cheshire Cat's. In his arms was Lily, happily guzzling down her lunchtime bottle.

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but the kids are waiting for you. Fred and George sent some fireworks but James insists on all of us being there."

Harry was bright red as he whirled around and hurried to Sirius to take his daughter while Draco shared a grinning look with his cousin. Sirius winked and the three men walked through a few hallways before ending up in the southern wing. A few more doors later they were in a large garden where the children were dividing up the fireworks.

"Dad!" James called and the other three children looked up, seeing their fathers and Sirius walking towards them. "Dad is it true! We're gonna live here now! Cuz that'd be so wicked!"

"Er...about that-" Harry tried to begin but James continued on.

"You should see the rooms Draco put us in! They're huge! Like uber huge! And the beds are great for jumping on! Way bigger than the ones we got last time! We have soooo many rooms filled with all sorts of stuff! Draco got Kreacher to bring our things over! It's so big!"

Harry was laughing by then, since Harriet, Albus, and Scorpius had been nodding along like bobbleheads to every one of James's observations.

"And Draco said he was gonna invite Grandma and everyone else to come see it! Oh and we're gonna meet his mom and dad cuz they're coming over this weekend for dinner." James added making Harry look at Draco quickly.

"So soon?" He asked and Draco grinned. Harry gave a soft groan then shot a glare at Sirius who was laughing brightly.

"And I told him Al's brithday was in October and he promised to throw a big party then!" James babbled making Harry meet Draco's eyes once more. "He's got horses too Dad! We saw them, he showed us around a bit after breakfast. He promised to teach me to ride one!"

Harry sighed then and gave up. Defeat had been imminent, he supposed as he looked at his children and Scorpius smiling. Sirius let out a little whoop and Draco chuckled smugly.

"Fine, you win, git." Harry muttered as Sirius distracted the children by setting up one of the larger fireworks and lighting the fuse.

"I knew I would." Draco replied, putting his hand on Harry's back. Harry actually noticed the gesture this time and felt the wiggle in his belly. He had a feeling he'd be feeling the infernal wiggle much more often now.

* * *

As was often the course of Harry's luck, somehow the information that he had moved into Malfoy Manor leaked out. Harry was groaning over the article in the Prophet, which was speculating about his relationship with Draco with plenty of innuendos, and then let his head fall onto the tabletop.

"I'm moving to some deserted island after the custody hearing." Harry declared on Saturday morning. "I will. I'll make one if I have to. And I won't come back to the wizarding world ever again."

A little hand on his neck had him turning his head to see Scorpius patting his neck with a frown.

"No hurting Harry." Scorpius commanded. Harry smirked and reached up to ruffle the blonde's hair, making the boy giggle.

The past few days had passed with relatively nothing important happening. It was like it had been during the summer. Except this time Draco took every opportunity to touch him that he could. On the arm, the hand, the back, the side, he'd even played with Harry's hair twice. Sirius had witnessed many of these moments and would grin wolfishly every time, making Harry wonder if Sirius had known Draco planned those events.

"Yes Harry, don't abuse the little brains you have left." Luna stated. It had been a surprise to both men when Luna Longbottom had appeared with Frank that morning. She'd invited herself to breakfast and here she was.

"Thanks Luna. Really." Harry grumbled making Luna smile. "So what brings you here, aside from the joy my misery seems to give you?"

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood." Luna said in a soft tone that had him nodding. She had news but didn't want to share it in front of any of the children, who were all old enough to retain more knowledge now.

Once they finished their meal they moved to a larger room where the children had plenty of toys to take their attention away from the adults.

"I've been called up to speak for Ginny during the custody hearing." Luna said with a sigh. "Just got it this morning. I'm sorry Harry."

Harry waved off the apology. He knew it would happen. Luna was one of Ginny's oldest friends. "Just do what you have to Luna. I won't hold it against you."

Luna nodded, expression sour. "Sometimes you have to miss the old ways." She sighed. "If this had been happening just thirty years ago there'd be no questioning it. You would have gotten divorced and gotten the kids, no questions asked."

Harry remembered Severus mentioning something like that during their last meeting the day before. He was looking into it to try and find some legal precedent in case the custody hearing did not go in their favor. What with the leak about Harry moving in with Draco, it was all up in the air now. Judges weren't as impartial as one liked to think.

"I hate her." Sirius quipped, eyes narrowed as he stared at the wall. "To think I once used to compare her to your mum. Ha! Lily would never have done half the things that little witch has gotten up to."

"Yes well it is done." Harry shrugged, trying to not get angry. He was plenty angry enough as it was, without letting it get away from him.

"I was wondering Harry," Luna said then, making him meet her eye, "what you're planning on doing once you win."

"What do you mean?"

"Well no doubt Ginny's attorney will bring your Auror work into the battle." Luna reasoned with a small nod. "They'll try and use that to gain at least partial custody. They'll claim your work will interfere-."

Harry began chuckling then. "Oh it won't be a problem." Harry said as he relaxed once more. "I quit this morning after talking with Kingsley."

"What?" The three adults chorused as Harry grinned.

"I was planning on taking a desk job or something but these past few weeks had me thinking. Harriet's adjusted well enough and the kids are young enough that they don't really know how long I've been gone from them or not. But they're starting to remember and I want to be with them all the time. Plus it's not like I need to work. I just did it because it feel right. I'm not saying I'm gonna quit work altogether. I'll find something to do that won't take me from home much, if at all." Harry smiled at the looks on the three faces trained on him.

"Hmm, yes." Luna was the first to snap out of it. "I can't see you not saving the world though, to be honest."

Harry laughed and winked. "Yes but there are plenty other ways to save the world."

"This is very true." Luna agreed.

Once Luna left they all moved outside. September's warmth was quickly seeping away and soon there would be frost on the ground. But for now there was a residue of summer and the children played happily with Sophie, who had missed her younglings.

"I'm gonna go to Grimmauld for a bit. There's something I need to get outta the attic." Sirius stated making Harry curious, but the older man left before Harry could ask a word.

That left Harry and Draco sitting under the sunshine in silence as Sophie was followed by the younglings across the grounds.

"I'm so ready to face her." Harry said suddenly, a gleam in his eye. "I'm not holding back. I'll throw everything at her that I can get away with. My kids are not going to be separated from me just because she's decided to become a vindictive bitch."

Draco chuckled at Harry's statement, reaching over to brush his fingers across his cheek.

"Harry, she's always been a vindictive bitch." Draco replied making Harry laugh and lean his head onto his shoulder.

"Thanks Draco." Harry murmured when Draco manuevered his hand so that his arm was draped over Harry's shoulders.

"You're welcome. It was nothing."

"No really. For everything. Thanks." Harry insisted, looking up at him. He frowned pensively for a bit before dropping his head back onto Draco's shoulder. "Why couldn't you be this nice at school?"

"Because I was too wrapped up in myself to bother." Draco replied with a smile.

"Too bad. Maybe things would have ended up differently..." Harry trailed off as Draco began petting his hair again. A light snore let Draco know Harry had fallen asleep. He didn't mind. Harry needed sleep. His parents would be joining them for dinner. Harry needed all his strength.

* * *

Dinner was always served at precisely seven o'clock in the manor. Harry was usually a minute or two late, for various reasons. Today it was because he was nervous. Why? He had a good idea why. Not only was it because he'd been in the same room as Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy-which hadn't happened since their trials after the war-but because he didn't want to embarrass Draco. Why? Well he had a good idea as to that too...

He had been thinking of wearing robes but in the end just settled for some of his nicer Muggle clothes. There was no point to impressing the Malfoys by wearing dress robes. Either they liked you as you were or not, simple as that.

He'd done the same for his little darlings. Putting them in sturdy but very nice clothes. Lily was in a little dress with ruffles and bows, which made her totally adorable. Harriet was wearing a black and blue dress which made her look like a doll. The boys were in black jeans and nice shirts.

Sirius had gone ahead with them ten minutes earlier. Now Harry strolled into the room, perching his glasses back upon his nose as he stepped into the room.

It had been about a decade since he'd last seen the Malfoys. They hadn't changed much. True wizards aged a little slower than Muggles but the fact of the matter was Malfoys just aged gracefully. Narcissa was the epitome of pureblood lady. Her hair was coiled up in an elegant knot, her robes were spotless, form-fitting, and such a light blue they looked almost white. She wore no makeup and only a simple sapphire necklace. Aside from that only her wedding ring graced her hand. Lucius was dressed in dark green robes, his own hair braided, his face only carrying one or two wrinkles, if you could even call them that.

"There you are, Harry." Draco said as Harry approached the table. "I wondered if Sirius's suggestion that your wardrobe had consumed you was actually valid."

"Sorry about that. I still get a little lost." Harry lied smoothly and from the twinkle in Draco's eye he knew it. "Mr. Malfoy, Madame, it's a pleasure to see you this evening." Harry said with a small bow to the Malfoys before taking his seat.

"It is our pleasure as well Mr. Potter." Narcissa said with a small smile.

"Please, call me Harry." Harry insisted. Mr. Potter just was way too reminiscent of the old days, when there was bad blood between them all. Narcissa's smile widened a little at that.

"Very well, but only if you'll address us as Narcissa and Lucius." Harry was surprised by the request, as was Lucius apprently. One quick look from his wife had him nodding in agreement though.

"Alright then."

Unlike at Grimmauld or during the Weasley dinners, dinners here consisted of courses. At least three. Never less than that. Today their were five, since the house-elves were all happy the old masters were back in the manor and that the manor was full.

Idle chit-chat took up the first two courses. Harry spoke a little about his old Auror cases when Lucius asked. Narcissa wondered more about the children and Sirius. Sirius was being good and so answered his cousin without much stiffness.

By the third course Harry was feeling much more relaxed. He knew better by now than to take the Malfoys' words and expressions at face value but when Narcissa smiled at his children he couldn't help but relax.

"So Harriet," Narcissa said, attracting the little blonde's attention, "do you like living with Harry?"

Harriet nodded, popping a piece of steak into her mouth. "Arry's a good papa." Harriet stated making Harry's breath catch. He'd gotten so used to Harriet calling him 'Arry that he didn't expect it to ever change. It felt good to hear Harriet call him papa.

"What do you like about him?" Narcissa pressed. Draco knew what his mother was doing. She did it to Scorpius often enough when she wanted an honest answer. Children just couldn't seem to lie to Narcissa Malfoy.

"He takes good care of me an' Al an' Jamie an' Lily an' Teddy." Harriet babbled, smiling at Harry who smiled back. "An' 'e reads bedtime stories. An' 'e gots lots of toys. An' 'e p'ays with us lots! An' 'e don't let no bad stuff get us."

Harry found himself smiling at his little blonde. She had the biggest grin on her face as she praised him.

"Then you should call him Daddy." Narcissa insisted. Harriet thought about it then shook her head, her braided pigtails swinging with the force.

"Arry isn't Daddy. 'E's Papa. Tha's what Auntie Fleur says." Harriet nodded then.

"When'd Fleur say that?" Harry wondered then.

"When Arry went bye-bye afta the big boom." Harriet informed him. "Ari wanted to go with Arry bu' Fleur said papa was busy an' ta stay." Harriet nodded again, sticking another piece of steak in her mouth.

Harry chuckled along with the other adults. Ah kids. They say the darndest things.

"It is very obvious your children adore you Harry." Narcissa said as the fourth course came along.

"What's adore?" Scorpius asked as Harry just grinned goofily.

"It means to like very much." Draco explained to his son who looked pensive for a minute then grinned.

"I like Harry lots too!" He proclaimed, making Harry laugh with delight.

"Do you now?" Lucius asked his grandson who nodded enthusiastically.

"Harry's fun! He play with me and he made Sophie my friend and he makes Daddy smile." Scorpius informed his grandparents, making Sirius snort as Harry and Draco looked at anywhere but each other.

"He makes Daddy happy?" Lucius asked Scorpius who nodded more.

"Real happy. Daddy's not sad no more." Scorpius beamed at the two men who were still not looking at each other. "Me loves seein' Daddy happy."

Sirius laughed outright then, the children joining in. Narcissa and Lucius shared a look while Harry and Draco focused on the cheerful boy.

"So do you want to stay here?" Lucius asked the children as they were served dessert.

"I thought we were staying here." James replied, digging into the chocoalte sundae with relish. "Draco said we were gonna be living here for a long time. Something about not letting Dad go anywhere." James grinned as Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. The man was doubled over in his seat, shaking with silent laughter.

"Yes Draco is quite possessive, isn't he?" Narcissa murmured and James nodded.

"Uh-huh! I even heard him saying he'd get some of Uncle Fred and Uncle George's unbreakable ropes to keep him here." James said which only made Sirius burst out into peals of mirth. Harry let his hand slap across his face, his cheeks burning with blush. Draco just shared a smirking look with his parents. He wasn't ashamed of what he'd said.

"Jamie, you're not supposed to listen in on other people's conversations." Harry groaned as he removed his hand. James had a devilish look on his little face.

"But if I didn't do that I wouldn't be able to tell you all the important stuff." James argued making Sirius hug him.

"Stop, please, Jamie! My gut's about to fall apart." Sirius begged of his godson, who just hugged Sirius back.

With dessert finished they retired to one of the lesser used sitting rooms to simply mellow out. Or so Harry hoped. In vain as it turns out.

"So this arrangement is permenant then?" Narcissa asked innocently as they were served wine by the house-elves.

"As permenant as Harry wishes." Draco replied, looking over at the ex-Auror who was avoiding meeting his eye.

"And how permenant is that Harry?" Lucius grilled making Harry grin sheepishly.

"Er... We haven't really... That's to say..." He stumbled over his words until Harriet appeared in front of Narcissa, stealing the attention focused on him.

"You're Sopus's grandma huh?" Harriet asked, hugging her panda toy to her chest and rocking a little. Narcissa nodded with a delighted smile.

"I am."

Harriet smiled. "Can Ari call you Grandma too?"

Harry just let out a sigh and let his head drop into his waiting palm as Narcissa's eyes became misty. Even his children were conspiring against him. It wasn't fair. He didn't stand a chance if his children were plotting against him!

"Oh, that's up to your papa dear." Narcissa said though she sounded like she wanted to say yes.

"If you don't mind, I don't see a problem with it." Harry said without looking at either Malfoy. "Harriet's bound to see more of you if we stay here anyway, right?"

"That is true Harry. Go ahead and call me Grandma." Narcissa said to Harriet who gave a little cheer then hurried over to her brothers shouting, "We get to call her Grandma!"

Narcissa met Harry's eyes then and smiled a brilliant smile at the poor, flustered man. "Oh they are darling." She stated making Harry feel pride fill his chest.

"Yeah. I like them too." He said and the tension slowly eased away.

By the time the Malfoys left Harry was exhausted. He got the kids washed up and dressed in their jammies, tucked them into their beds, and had gotten himself a nice, long, hot shower. He wasn't sleepy though and so ventured to the sitting room he and Draco used on a daily basis. The man was there as well, reading a book.

"I survived." Harry declared, flopping onto the couch with a heavy sigh.

Draco laughed and shut his book, looking at Harry who had an arm over his face. "You did. I'm highly impressed. So were Mother and Father."

"I just bet." Harry snorted, lowering his arm to smirk at Draco. "I suppose we're even then. We've exposed each other to our families and come out intact. Not bad yeah?"

Draco didn't answer. He got up from his seat, walked over to Harry's side, knelt down and leaned over until his lips were barely an inch from Harry's. Harry had frozen on the couch, the wiggle becoming a full-blown shudder as Draco leaned closer.

"Not bad." Draco murmured, leaning down the last little bit to let their lips meet. It wasn't exactly a kiss, but Harry didn't know what else to call it as their lips touched but didn't move. It was a slight pressure, something sweet and chaste that had Harry closing his eyes with a pleased sigh. Draco pulled up then, smirking the arrogant Malfoy smirk Harry knew so well.

"Not bad at all." Draco said as he got up from the floor. Harry watched him go towards the door, heart fluttering from the almost-kiss. "Sweet dreams Harry." Draco said, licking his lips before winking and leaving the room. Harry waited a minute before groaning and throwing his arm over his eyes.

He'd been right. He'd known it for at least a week now. He'd seen it coming but had denied the wiggles and the blushes and all the other signs. Putting a finger to his lips, he surrendered and didn't deny it anymore.

He was falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Bloody hell. And he wasn't even properly divorced yet!

"I hate my life." Harry muttered with a smile as he made his way to his own bed, fingers and tongue swiping his lips every so often.

* * *

**_This is like the longest chapter of the story so far. ^^ Hope you enjoyed. I know I did. _**


	10. The Hearing

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Hearing**

Harry sighed as he smoothed a wrinkle from his chest. He wore his dark robes and dragonhide boots, his hair was a tamed as it could get, and his spectacles were free of smudges. Beneath his robes he wore a suit, because Severus had told him to look as professional as possible.

In the small courtroom on Level Two, where such trials took place, the Weasleys and Malfoys were all settled down. Several others including friends, witnesses, and reporters filled the rest of the chairs.

The children were being kept in another room, watched over by witches from Child Services and seasoned Aurors.

Severus was sitting beside him, his face unreadable but a slight wrinkle forming on his forehead.

Across from them sat Ginny, looking pretty and well-rested. She smiled and laughed softly as she spoke with her attorney. Harry hadn't slept well at all. Just the thought that he could be ripped from his children's lives had him awake until the early hours in the morning.

If Ginny noticed her family sitting on Harry's side, or the blood-boiling glares, she dismissed them well enough.

The judge appeared then. They all rose as her assistant announced her then they sat when she gave them the sign that it was alright. Her wand appeared and several spells were released. Harry knew those spells. He'd had to testify in many trials during his Auror career. They were spells which detected perjury, spells that would activate if anyone became hostile, spells to force every party to abide by the judge's ruling, things like that. It made trials much fairer and gave people less chances to lie their way out of their punishments. Most of those spells had been unearthed over the years by scholars on the heels of the end of the war to ensure justice was actually being done.

Harry noted, with no little glee, that Ginny was looking a little worried now. He made sure to keep his face blank though. He hadn't been the top undercover agent for nothing.

"We are gathered here to determine the custody of the children of this marriage." The judge began. "Both parties could not come to agreement out of court. By coming here they both vow to abide by my ruling. I will accept character witnesses and testimony from both sides. All witnesses will be given a dose of Veritaserum. Now then, let's begin. Mr. Harry Potter, you are asking for full custody of the children born during your marriage with Mrs. Ginevra Potter, correct?"

"Yes, Your Honor." Harry replied.

"Mrs. Ginevra Potter, you wish for total custody of your children as well."

"Yes, Your Honor." Ginny said in her polite voice.

"Are either of you willing to accept sharing custody?"

"No." Both Harry and Ginny replied.

"Very well." The judge took a second to read her notes then nodded. "I want to give these children into the best home, meaning I must learn more about both parties. Attorneys, begin."

Ginny's lawyer went first. He spoke a pretty speech to be sure. Ginny was the biological mother, children belonged with their mothers, Ginny was a good mother. Harry's Auror work would leave little time for the children, he would be hard-pressed to care for them considering there were five in the household, his home was not as secure as could be.

With him finished, Severus stood up, smirking slightly as he did so.

"Funny, how Mr. Potter's home was safe until he decided to end things with Mrs. Potter." Severus murmured in such a quiet tone that he could have been talking to himself. But Harry knew his ex-professor well enough to know that had been on purpose. From the small quirk of the judge's mouth, she did too.

A soft brush against his shoulder had him looking over his shoulders to see Draco smirking at him, grey eyes alight. The man was looking forward to Severus's opening statement. It would rip all sorts of holes into Ginny's attorney's speech.

"Mr. Potter is a well known figure in our world." Severus began making Harry sigh quietly. "But that should not be the means by which you choose to give him custody." Harry's sigh cut off in the middle. Okay, he should have seen that coming. Since when did Severus ever let Harry's fame do the man's talking? "Mrs. Potter's main argument seems to be that Mr. Potter is unqualified to have sole custody of his children. But Mr. Potter only became so after she and he had chosen to separate." Severus paused to let the reporters catch up. "Mr. Potter has quit the Aurors." He said which immediately brought gasps and roars of disbelief from the gathered people. Harry didn't dare turn around to see the faces.

"He has moved his children to a more secure home. He spends nearly every waking moment with them. Mrs. Potter has not even seen them since she left Mr. Potter's home."

"Because he hasn't let me!" Ginny broke in. The judge gave her a warning look which shut her up.

"Mrs. Potter claims he has not let her." Severus said with another fleeting smirk. "But she has not actually asked to see them. Children do not need to be with their mothers. They need to be with the parent that is willing to do whatever is necessary for said children. Mr. Potter is prepared to do anything for his children. And I will show Your Honor that the children will have no better home than the one Mr. Potter can provide for them."

Severus moved to his seat then. He had the reporters and spectators whispering and chatting now. Harry tensed up a little. Severus gave him a look that clearly said, Relax, but Harry was having none of that. Not until he had the official document saying he would be able to keep his children.

"Do any of you have anything to add to your attorneys' statements?" The judge asked. Harry nodded. "Begin Mr. Potter."

Harry stood up and took a deep breath. "Your Honor, I love my children. All of them. More than anything in the world. Whatever I had to do for them, I would do it. They're the most important people in my life. No matter what happens after this hearing, I'll still do everything to ensure my children are cared for. They'll never not known me. I swear that." Harry paused for a second to catch his breath again. "I want what's best for them, and as conceited as it might sound, I know I'm the best for them."

Several people burst into applause then and the judge called them to order before giving Ginny the chance to speak. She used a soft voice, wounded but strong. Harry wondered when she'd learned to manipulate her tone like that.

"Your Honor, I was raised in a wonderful home. My parents were loving, and my elder brothers took great care of me. I owe a lot to all of them, but most of all to my mother. She always had time for us, always worked hard to make sure we were in clean clothes and well-fed. My home probably wouldn't have been half as good as it was without my mother there." Ginny turned to smile at Molly no doubt. Harry didn't turn to see his surrogate-mother's expression. "I have a right to provide that for my children too. I want to be there for them, watch them grow, see them become good people." Ginny got misty-eyed then. "Please, they're the best thing I've ever done. Don't take them from me."

Ginny's sympathizers clapped hard at that while Sevrerus let out a snort.

The judge claimed order once more then reviewed her papers, making notes before telling Ginny's attorney to call their witnesses. Luna was called first.

Luna was told to hold her wand in both hands, holding it horizontal. She swore an oath to speak only the truth as she knew it on penalty of having her magic bound for six months. Luna promised and took the witness's chair. Ginny's attorney got up and cleared his throat importantly.

"Mrs. Longbottom, you have been Mrs. Potter's long-time friend, yes?"

"Yes." Luna said, shooting Ginny a piercing glance. Ginny's back stiffened a bit at that.

"Has she ever been violent?"

"Only on a Quidditch pitch, and even then it could hardly be called violent." Luna joked gaining some soft chuckles.

Ginny's attorney cleared his throat again. "Have you seen her with her children?"

"Of course."

"Tell me about it."

Luna took a moment to smile. It looked like a sweet smile but Harry could see the ice in her eyes. "When she's been around us, she's always been attentive to them. She never raised her hand or voice, as far as I can remember. The children loved her very much."

"Have you seen the children recently?"

"Oh yes."

"How are they?" The attorney was stupid, Harry decided upon seeing Severus smirking at his own paperwork. Ginny was so going to lose.

"They're fine. I don't know everything of course, but from what I saw they were doing well."

"Tell us, do you believe Ginevra could handle single parenthood?"

"Honestly, no."

The murmurs started up again. Ginny had a slight frown on her face.

"Why not?"

"From what I know, in my own opinion, Ginny is too immature to deal with children right now. I have visited her too during these past few weeks, and I have not seen anything in her behavior which would make me believe she is capable of dealing with one child let alone three."

The murmurs were rising but a bang from the judge's wand had everyone settling again. The attorney gave a visible gulp and ended his questioning. It was Severus's turn now.

"Mrs. Longbottom, you have seen both Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter in several settings over the years. You know them well and their children are like nieces and nephews to you."

Luna nodded, looking much happier now. "That's exactly right."

"Tell me, in your opinion, who would take better care of the children and why."

"Harry, without a doubt." Luna said, smiling at her friend. "He said it before, he'd do whatever it takes for those kids. And I've seen him doing a lot to ensure his children remain happy and safe."

"Some would say Mr. Potter has not been keeping his children very safe as of late." Severus said then. "What do you say?"

"How can it be Harry's fault that people decide to persecute him simple because he's ending what they all believed was the perfect fairy-tale marriage?" Luna replied with a frown. "It's no secret our world has its share of idiots who believe they have a say in how Harry lives his life. If anyone should be at fault for putting his children in danger, it ought to be those people who were foolish enough to attack his home, fully knowing there were children inside."

Severus nodded along with the applause from Harry's fans. "Mrs. Longbottom, Mr. Potter quit the Aurors. Do you believe, if he should return to them, or enter any other field, that it will interfere with the children's upbringing?"

Luna shook her head, pale eyes alight with that sparkle of knowingness. "I know Harry will find another form of work, and no it won't interfere with the children's lives. Harry will always have time for each of his children, in spite of there being five of them."

Severus smirked. "Although their are five children in Mr. Potter's care, only the custody of three are being discussed here. Do you know why?"

Luna nodded. "Because Teddy-that's what we called Ted Lupin-is actually Harry's godson, and his other daughter Harriet is from another relationship."

The murmurs started again. "Many believe that this other daughter is a prime example of Mr. Potter's inadequacy. What do you think?"

"Why does having a child from another woman make Harry inadequate?" Luna countered. "All of us have made mistakes, have done stupid things. Harry made a mistake, true. I'm pretty sure he's beat himself up enough about that. But he's making up for it. Harriet loves him. He loves Harriet. The fact that Harry assumed his responsibilities just proves how good of a man and parent he is. That's my opinion anyway."

Severus nodded and then looked at the judge. "No more questions."

"Thank you Mrs. Longbottom. You may step down. Call the next witness then."

Luna returned to the seats and took a great breath. Frank was there with her and Luna hugged him tightly as Severus called up Draco of all people. He strode up, took the oath, then took a seat. "Mr. Malfoy, you've been in contact with Mr. Potter quite frequently since the divorce was announced, correct?"

"Yes." Draco said with a Malfoy smirk.

"Have you seen the children since then?"

"I have."

"You have seen Mr. Potter interact with his children. Do they seem to be suffering from the lack of a mother?"

"No." Draco gave another smirk. "I see them daily and none of them have mentioned their mother as far as I know."

"Do you believe that if Mr. Potter is given sole custody, the children will suffer from the lack of their mother?"

"No. They have plenty of maternal figures within their extended family. They wouldn't suffer from not having Mrs. Potter around."

Ginny sent Draco a vicious glare which he countered with a small wink.

Severus sat down and Ginny's attorney stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy, you say you see the Potter children daily. How is this possible?"

Harry could figure out that her attorney wanted to demonize him by any mean possible. Draco had just enough of a bad rap for that to work. He didn't think Severus would let that happen though.

Draco was all smiles as he answered. "They are currently living with me in my manor."

"And why is that?"

"After the latest attack on Grimmauld Place, I invited Harry to stay in the manor. It is a very secure location and I knew the children would not be bothered there."

"Mr. Malfoy, what relationship do you share with Mr. Potter?" The attorney asked then.

"I don't see how that's relevant to this proceeding." Draco paused to let the whispers rise then smirked. "But we are friends. We have been since this summer, when his children and my son began playing together."

Harry couldn't help but smile at Draco then. He just felt good having Draco and Severus in his corner. How could Ginny win?

"From what you have seen in your home," the attorney gave a sneer on those last three words, "what can you tell me of Mr. Potter's behavior with his children?"

"Harry is a great father." Draco began. "He treats all his children equally, he never raises his voice or hands, he always speaks appropriately in front of them. He protects them from all the things that could harm them in any way. They would never want for anything with Harry."

The attorney finished with him and Draco retook his seat. Harry sent him a grateful glance before returning to face the judge.

After Draco, Ginny's attorney called forth other people to speak for Ginny. Mostly old boyfriends, some other friends, and Dean Thomas. Harry felt nothing when staring at his old schoolmate, knowing what he knew. He just felt a deep heaviness in his bones at the thought that Ginny had turned out to be so grossly two-faced and then had the gall to accuse him of cheating on her. Okay, to be fair, he had with Killmore. In the most technical sense. She'd known it was a hazard of the undercover game. He had to keep from blowing his cover as long as possible. But she'd pushed him into taking the undercover work, it paid handsomely and sometimes kept him from home for several weeks.

He should have seen it coming really. He hadn't and it was as much his fault as Ginny's.

Dean spoke brilliantly of Ginny. Glowing and full of obvious admiration. Love even, Harry might call it.

Severus shot several questions at him that had the courtroom tittering and whispering. Ginny was looking worse off with each character witness.

Then came the Weasleys. All of them. Each of them answered honestly. Ginny was a good woman. She wasn't prone to being angry or violent. But when asked if they thought her an adequate mother, they all had plenty to say.

"I love my sister, really I do, but Ginny wouldn't be good for her kids. She's not ready still, I suppose." Bill had said.

"Gin's got a good heart but it's not there for her children." Charlie shook his head. "I know she's been feeling free these past few weeks and she won't be changing her ways even if she did manage to get full custody."

"I'm glad Ginny and Harry split up." Spouted George to everyone's surprise. "Now neither of them is miserable. Ginny's even restarted her own life."

"Kids and Ginny don't mix well. Don't get me wrong, she's a good mom and great aunt, but from what I've seen so far, she's just not ready for them." Fred declared.

"Ginevra and Harry married too young. She wasn't ready for motherhood when it came." Percy informed them all. "I do not doubt that Ginevra would do right by her children, but Harry would do better."

Ron took a few seconds to think it over before letting out a thunderous sigh. "Look, the facts are this. Ginny's been a crap mom for a while now. I doubt that's suddenly changed. Sorry Gin, but the kids don't even miss you. It doesn't take a genius to wonder why, since I've visited you a lot and all you've asked about is Harry."

The reporters were gobbling this up like so many birds being fed breadcrumbs. Harry's head was starting to pound. The Weasleys had turned on Ginny, when she'd no doubt expected them to be in her corner. Weasleys were all about family after all. Harry himself had been expecting the Weasleys to give nothing up in regards to Ginny. He'd expected them to defend her without talking badly about him. He'd expected that, not this outright steamrolling of Ginny's character.

"I call Mrs. Molly Weasley to the stand." Severus called. Harry tensed right up. This was it really. No matter what her brothers had said, Mrs. Weasley's testimony was going to be the ace in the hole. Whatever Molly said would either make or break Ginny's chances.

"Mrs. Weasley, you are of course the mother of Ginevra." Severus began. "You have heard much in these past two hours. Mrs. Potter has also been living in your home since the break-up of her marriage with Mr. Potter. Tell me what you can about Ginevra."

Molly took a moment to gather her thoughts before smiling in reminiscence. "Since she was little, Ginny's biggest dream was to get married and have a family. Well that and be a Quidditch player. She has done all three. She played Quidditch for a few years until she and Harry married. Teddy was adopted by them when Andromeda, bless her, died. James was born shortly after that, with Albus and Lily following. My Ginny is a good girl, really she is." Molly smiled at her daughter who smiled back.

"And she's a good mother. The children have never suffered with her." Molly's smile turned upside down. "But her family didn't turn out the way she pictured it as a child. That is my daughter's main downfall. Once she has something stuck in her head it is very difficult to dislodge it. It's happened before. That's what is happening now. She had the image of the perfect life in her head and it hasn't turned out that way. Her vision crumbled and so she went out of her way and sought out people and places to drown it out. To ignore what she was seeing."

Molly sighed heavily, the perfect tableau of a saddened mother. "I'm not saying that Ginny should never be with her children. Never that. She ought to be able to see them from time to time. But she wouldn't be able to handle seeing them all the day, the evidence of her broken dreams. She would grow to resent them. I have seen it happen. I do not want the children to suffer that."

Severus nodded and gave Molly a few seconds to pull herself back out of her bleak visions of the future. Harry wondered what she knew about resentment. She seemed too knowing there. She couldn't resent her family though. Had her mother been like that, Harry wondered before Severus recalled his attention.

"Does Harry suffer from this same case of broken dreams?" Severus asked the ginger haired woman who had helped Harry during his most trying years.

"In Harry's case, it is different. I have not known his dreams, so I cannot say if that has happened. I see in Harry a young man making the best of a marriage that started out sweet and loving and ended up the complete opposite." Molly looked at Harry now. "I see a young man who worked hard for all he has. He has made mistakes but he faces them head on. He knows where he has failed but does not let that bother him. It's his hero-complex, of that I'm perfectly sure." Harry couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him then. Molly smiled.

"Harry recognized when the marriage had ended. He thought he could make it work though, but Ginny would not let it. And so what came to pass was what has passed. Ginny began another life while Harry tried to salvage what remained. It worked mind you, for several years it worked, but then it crumbled. That is how these things happen." Molly nodded sagely. "No one should fault Harry for focusing on keeping what remains. His children, whom he loves with every beat of his heart. If Ginny has every right to make a life for herself, then so does Harry. They are both wonderful people. I am proud to know them both, to have had a hand in the raising of each. That's why I speak now, for Harry to have the children in his permeant custody. Ginny should have visitations of course, but I'll leave that to Harry."

"Why?" Harry couldn't help but ask as Severus moved to his seat. The entire courtroom, including the judge, froze in anticipation.

Molly looked at Harry then at Ginny before laughing softly. "Because I want both of you to be truly and deeply happy, Harry. I may be getting on in my years, but the one thing I still know well is what makes my children happy. Ginny's life will be filled with more happiness if she has the freedom to do what she wishes with it. You will be happier if your children stay with you. For family is what you have coveted since your youth, and Ginny who had plenty of family coveted her independence. It's as simple as that."

And it really was when she spoke it so honestly. Harry, who had never had family, hoarded the family he had earned fiercely. Ginny, whose life had been filled with family, grasped for her freedom. She was still young, not yet thirty, beautfiul, smart, and she'd be young for a long while yet. She was a witch. She had ages and more to find her place, to settle down. Percy was right too, they married to young and had children too early.

"Madam, surely you do not mean all that." Ginny's attorney said once he'd stood up.

"Oh but I do. Ginny knows I don't hold back." Molly said, looking at Ginny who was crying silently. "She knows herself too. She knows what she truly wants."

The judge let Molly go then. Molly paused by Ginny's table to kiss her daughter on the head.

"I have heard a lot in these past two and a half hours." The judge said then. "I do not know either of you personally, but these people who have spoken for you do. They all agree that Mr. Harry Potter should retain full custody. I happen to agree with them. I will make a stipulation however, that the children should visit with their mother no less than four times a year. When and where I leave up to Mr. Potter's discretion." The judge let off a bang with her wand and the courtroom erupted in cheers and calls of bias. The judge looked ready to let off another bang when Ginny herself set one off and drew attention to herself.

"Shut up, all of you." Ginny sneered in a very un-Ginny-like manner. Then she smirked in a much more recognizable fashion. "The judge made her call. I may fight it. But for now, I wish to see my children. If that's alright." She directed that last bit to Harry who nodded.

They and their family walked with them, until they reached the room with the children. Aurors kept the reporters out and allowed only the Weasleys to pass through with Harry and Ginny.

James, Albus, and Lily were inside along with Harriet and the witches from Child Services. Harriet hurried to Harry's side while James and Albus hurried to their mother. Lily was picked up by Ginny who was crying again.

"Hi Mum!" James greeted with a grin. "Where have you been? Dad kept saying you were with Grandma." He said it so nonchalantly, as if used to Ginny's vanishing acts. What every adult realized a moment later was that he was used to it. Ginny seemed to crumple in on herself then.

"Papa 'Arry." Harriet whispered loudly then. Harry felt the world freeze again, except this time is was a much more enjoyable feeling. "Papa Arry, who's she?" Harriet pointed at Ginny's back.

"She's James and Albus and Lily's mom." Harry replied, half-turning as Ginny whirled around to glare at the little blonde. Harry made sure his body mostly shielded Harriet, whose curious green eyes were on Ginny's thunderstruck face.

"Oh." Harriet replied as she pouted a little then looked away. "Papa Arry, Ari wanna go home. Ari hungry." Harriet patted her stomach then to emphasize the point.

"We'll go home soon." Harry soothed making the blonde smile and snuggle into his chest.

"Are you coming home with us Mum?" James was asking Ginny then as she petted his hair. "We live with Draco now. His house is huge! Really, really, really huge! And you can meet Scorp! That's Draco's son. He's tiny like Al and Ari."

"No Jamie. I won't be going home with you." Ginny said as she turned to Albus who tugged on her sleeve.

"Mummy going bye-bye?" Albus inquired. Once again the child merely sounded curious, but not bothered. Harry saw it hit Ginny hard.

"Yes. For a while. But when Mummy comes back, we'll get together again." Ginny promised and the boys processed this before nodding.

"Okay Mum." James said for his siblings. "Where are you going?"

"Oh I don't know yet." Ginny said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "But I'll send you and your brother and sister some presents when I get there, yeah?"

"Yeah!" James and Albus cheered. "Oh and don't forget Teddy and Harriet." James added then. Ginny managed to keep them from seeing her grimace.

"I won't." Ginny then kissed them each many times, holding Lily close to her bosom for a few minutes before handing her to Molly. She then turned to Harry who eyed her calmly. Her gaze moved slightly to the left, to rest upon Harriet. Something hard and ugly flickered in her gaze before she blinked and stepped forward to hold out a hand to Harry.

"I hope you won't keep them from me." She said quietly as Molly distracted the boys.

"Never Ginny." Harry promised. "But you'll only seem them on my terms. I don't know you anymore. I can't trust you."

Ginny's smile was wry now. "Funny, I was just thinking the same about you." She turned to bid the boys one last farewell then walked to the door, leaving without a backwards glance.

"Hey Dad, where's Draco?" James asked then, looking around and not finding the familiar, tall blonde.

"Outside. Probably waiting for us. Should we join him?" Harry asked.

"Of course." James scoffed, like he thought Harry silly for even asking. "I'm hungry too. Can we get chicken nuggets? I like Draco's food but I miss the not so fancy stuff."

Laughing and planning to relay that to Draco later, Harry and his family moved out of the room, Harry feeling nearly weightless. Especially when his eyes met a sharp gray gaze and smirking thin lips.

_On battle done. Onto another. Maybe they've all got a point about the hero-complex thing. I never do anything easy, do I?_

_

* * *

_

**And that's chappy end. How'd it go? It feels kinda clipped off to me. **


	11. The Beginnings of a Lovely Future

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Beginnings of a Lovely Future**

_"If you are lucky enough to find a way of life you love, you have to find the courage to live it." - **John Irving**_

Harry woke up feeling great. Well rested for perhaps the first time in weeks. Completely happy without a single weight upon his shoulders.

"About time Potter." Draco's drawl had him sitting bolt upright in the bed, looking over at Draco standing in his doorway, holding Lily and a bottle. Lily was chugging down her breakfast cheerfully enough. The sight sent one of those wiggles into his gut. Seeing Draco holding his baby girl...it just made something react.

"Did I not hear Lily?" Harry wondered, getting up and moving to relieve Draco of his charge. Draco turned though with a cheeky smile, keeping Lily out of his reach.

"No, I cancelled the charms you set up. But still, it's nearly noon. You're wasting daylight." Draco moved away while Harry stared at him, wondering what alternate dimension he'd stepped into. "Oh and you have guests so you might want to hurry up." Draco called laughingly over his shoulder.

Feeling even better than when he woke up, Harry hurried to make himself presentable then headed to the dining room. Draco had said it was nearly noon, and a quick check after getting dressed showed him it was already five past. He had really slept deeply then, if he'd managed to stay under so long.

"Well look who decided to join the land of the living." That voice was unexpected and Harry made sure to blink twice before looking over in the direction it had originated from.

"Mione?" Harry asked, not really managing to believe his bushy-haired friend was actually sitting at the long table feeding Hugo his bottle while keeping an eye on Rose as they ate pasta.

"Daddy awake!" Albus chirped.

"Wow Dad, you were asleep this long?" James asked in surprise.

"Uncle Harry!" Rose cheered upon seeing him, dropping her fork to bounce off her chair and hug him. Harry picked her up with a smile, tossing her in the air a little.

"Hey Rosie. How's my little genius doing?" Harry asked, deciding to just not question anything until he had food in his stomach.

"I'm good. Mother brought us to visit." Rose declared. Harry settled her back into her chair and then proceeded to kiss James, Albus, and Harriet on the cheek. Lily was currently in Narcissa's arms, just finishing her bottle. Harry moved to sit in the empty seat next to Hermione, across from Draco and Scorpius. Harry reached over to ruffle the boy's hair, which made him giggle happily.

"When'd you get here Mione?" Harry asked, kissing his friend's cheek and tweaking Hugo's nose as a house-elf appeared with a plate of steaming pasta.

Hermione smiled. "An hour ago. You're usually such an early riser I was sure you'd be up. I've been imposing on the Malfoys since then."

"It is our pleasure to have you here. There was no imposing." Narcissa replied politely. Harry could feel the twitch of tension flicker before it was laid to rest. He knew Malfoy Manor held some memories for both women, so he had to wonder what Mione was doing, coming over.

"Was there something you needed Mione?" Harry asked after a few bites. Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.

"It's Thursday Potter, get a calender." Hermione teased making Harry laugh.

"Right, Thursday."

"Thursday are important?" Draco asked then.

"Yeah. With so many Weasleys I tend to divide the week between them. One day for each couple." Harry explained. "Thursday is Hermione and Ron's day."

"Ron was wondering if you'd like to go out to a pub somewhere after he gets off work." Hermione said then, patting Hugo's back to burp him. "We haven't had much of a day to ourselves since before the divorce began."

"I'd like that." Harry admitted. He really hadn't had a quiet time alone with his best friends in ages. A nice night out in a pub somewhere was just what the Healer called for.

"Molly's offered to watch the children too." Hermione added, looking happy that Harry had agreed.

"I can also watch the little ones, if you wish." Narcissa spoke up then, holding a dozing Lily expertly in her arm while the other remained free.

"She's gone to sleep again." Harry said with a laugh. "I can get her if you like."

"She's not bothering me." Narcissa replied, waving him off with a small smile. "Now, as I was saying, I can watch the children too."

Harry was caught at this point because a) Molly would have a little fit if he said yes, b) he didn't want to say no to Narcissa, who was smiling at the gathered children, and c) Harry didn't think Hermione was comfortable enough to leave her children to the Malfoy lady.

"Perhaps this little outing would be the best way to introduce Mrs. Weasley to the wards." Draco spoke then, his gaze on Scorpius as he cleaned a spot of sauce from Scorpius's robes. He looked up to find several surprised faces staring back at him. "Harry _is _living here now, and it would not be right to keep his almost-mother from visiting him when she wishes."

"Really?" Harry asked, looking at Draco as he smiled and nodded.

"Have I lied to you yet Harry?" Draco teased making Harry blush lightly. Hermione spotted it of course and raised an eyebrow, which made him roll his eyes and stick his tongue out at her.

"That'd be wonderful. Molly has to have contact with all her grandchildren or else she goes slightly insane." Hermione shared a laugh with Harry then.

After lunch they moved into a sitting room while Harry went over to a fireplace and took a breath to steady his nerves. He wondered how this would go...

"The Burrow." He called, hoping Ginny didn't answer. He so didn't want that.

"Harry." It was Arthur who spotted him. The man folded up his paper and moved to sit in front of the fire. "How are you?"

"I'm good." Harry answered honestly. He gave the man a lopsided grin as Arthur gave him a hard look. "Really. Actually I wanted to talk to you and Molly about something."

"Alright, let me go get Molly." Arthur left and return within a minute with Molly, who smiled warmly upon seeing Harry. Harry smiled as well. After the hearing a great weight seemed to have lifted from everyone's shoulders.

"What can we do for you dear?" Molly asked.

"Ah, well, tonight Ron and Hermione want to go out. Just the three of us." Harry started. Molly and Arthur both looked happy to hear that. "And we know who to call to watch the kids." He added with a grin.

"Of course." Molly said with a slight smugness in her tone. "Will you be bringing them over?"

"Er...about that." Harry saw both Weasleys looking at him curiously. "Well, you know I'm living with Draco." They nodded. "Well um...I think I might be here a while and uh..." The Weasleys' smiles dimmed a little as they shared a long look.

"So we thought." Arthur said after a moment, startling Harry. "The way he looked at you during our shared dinner made us realize he wasn't going to be giving you back to us anytime soon..." Arthur chuckled then while Harry blushed.

"Er...yeah...uh..." He stumbled to get his mind back on track. "So yeah, because of that, Draco was wondering if you'd like to come over and see the manor. He knows how I feel about all of you, so he's willing to key you into the wards, so you can come visit us while we're living with him..." Harry trailed off as the couple shared another look. For a moment he felt a twang of envy cross his heart. Would he get to have a relationship like that? Where one look was all that was needed to convey your thoughts?

"It's becoming serious, isn't it?" Molly wondered. Harry blinked then gave a small smile.

"I hope so..." He murmured. Molly and Arthur shared another look. "Um, well, also, Narcissa and Lucius are visiting and they've kinda taken a liking to the kids, but Hermione doesn't feel as comfortable with them and quite frankly I'm still a little iffy myself. Don't get me wrong, they've been great...but you guys know how it feels..."

Arthur and Molly nodded, comprehending perfectly what Harry was saying.

"Well if that's the case then we'll be over in an hour, if that's alright." Arthur said after a few seconds. Harry looked surprised then he beamed at his almost-parents.

"Thanks so much." He said, knowing this was a huge step for the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Their feud was legendary and so old...but yet they were all willing to put it aside. "I'll tell everyone you're coming. Draco'll have the Floo open to you by then."

"Excellent, see you soon." Molly turned away, humming and giggling then. Arthur and Harry shared an amused look before Harry left.

He sat there for a few seconds, smiling like a goofball. "So." Hermione's voice startled him, making him whirl around to find her leaning against the doorframe. "What'd they say?"

"They'll be here in an hour." Harry informed her, sticking his tongue out at her. Hermione just rolled her eyes. Harry laughed then, taking her hand and leading her back into the hall.

"Harry." Hermione wondered as they made their way across the entrance hall to the stairs. "That room...where Bellatrix...and all that..."

Harry stopped walking to look at the door Hermione was glancing at. Harry had wondered about that too.

"It's not the same." Harry told her. "Draco hated the memory of what happened there, so it was completely remodeled."

Hermione bit her lip then looked up at Harry. "I want to see it." She said firmly, squaring her shoulders and looking so resolute that Harry could only lead her to the arched door.

The cavernous room they'd been held captive in that awful day was no longer one single room. It was separated into three rooms, each with a different theme. Harry knew where to go though, taking Hermione to the second of the rooms. The walls were paneled wood, with shelves filled to the brim with books, and stained glass windows depicting various scenes from old wizarding tales. It was utterly different from what it had been, but Hermione went to the exact spot where Bellatrix had tortured her. She stood there for some time, simply staring.

"You like him don't you?" Hermione asked out of the blue. She didn't turn away from where she was staring but her words were clear.

"I...yeah. I do. A lot." Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "It kind of sucks really. I feel like I'm fourteen again and trying to ask Chang to the Yule Ball. I blush and there's a wiggle in my stomach when he's near, or I happen to think about him, or I see him with the kids..." Harry trailed off then, face a brilliant red.

Hermione laughed softly. "You know, back in our school days, there was a running bet. Plenty of us thought that if you too would calm down the testostorone enough you'd end up dating."

Harry snorted, once again marvelling at how public his private life was. "Whatever gave anyone that idea? We would beat each other bloody any chance we got."

Hermione turned to smirk at him. "You know what they say about love and hate." She teased.

"There's a fine line between them, right?" Harry rolled his eyes while Hermione snickered, completely turning away from the spot.

"You sound so happy." Hermione said then and Harry was surprised to see her eyes bright with tears. "When you're talking about him. Your entire face just softens and your voice turns so warm. I haven't seen you like this in so long. I'm glad."

Harry pulled his friend into a hug, wondering if Hermione was pregnant again. Still, he smiled.

"I am happy."

"Do you think it'll last?"

"I sincerely hope so Mione. I...really like him." Harry's lips tingled with the remembrance of the almost-kiss and he sighed. "I'm like a lovesick schoolboy."

Hermione giggled at that, pulling away and composing herself. "You know I'm surprised though. I never had any clues that you swung both ways. We all know Draco did, it was common knowledge among the girls at school. But not you."

Harry had pondered on that too. He'd never shown an interest in other guys before, not that he could clearly remember. "Well to be honest, I didn't give it much thought back in the day. I had bigger things to obsess over. Draco, Snape, Voldemort, impending death every summer."

Hermione nodded sagely then. "Too true. Oh well, I don't care that you like a bloke Harry. I've always had a mind that love is love no matter what."

Those words released a tension Harry hadn't know he'd been carrying. He smiled sweetly at Hermione who smiled back. "Love...yeah..." Harry muttered, blushing when he caught Hermione's shrewd eye.

"With that in mind, let's go find loverboy and tell him when the Weasleys are coming so he can lower the Floo blocks." Hermione decided, linking arms with Harry and taking him back upstairs. Harry noticed she didn't look over her shoulder as they left the scene of the crime. He didn't either.

He had the future to look forward to. The past was in the past.

* * *

It was tense for all of three seconds until the Weasley grandchildren crowded Molly and Arthur. "Grandpa! Grandma! You're here!" James exclaimed as they were kissed and hugged by their grandparents.

"Yes we are!" Molly replied. "Sorry we're a little late." Molly said to the adults. "I just couldn't find the twins to tell them they'd have to eat at their own house tonight."

Harry laughed at that. "It's alright Molly. We were just relaxing." And it was true. Harry himself was lounging on a settee, Lily laying across his chest. Narcissa and Lucius had been indulging the children with a little magic display. Draco had shown Hermione some of the books located in the room, mostly about law, which had led them to discuss the latest law being discussed in the Ministry. Harry had found the quiet silence delightful in its own way.

But now the room was a buzz with Weasley chatter, as Harry had dubbed it on occasion, which was alright with him as well. He was used to both after all.

"Hello there Scorpius." Arthur said, spotting the little boy hovering uncertainly at the edge of the commotion. He reached down and ruffled the boy's hair, making him break out into a shy smile. "How are you today?"

"Good." Scorpius replied, turning when he felt another hand patting his head. It was Molly who winked and handed him a cookie from her bag. Scorpius took it with a cheerful, "Thank you!"

The tension returned as Arthur and Lucius locked eyes for several seconds before Lucius motioned to the loveseat close to Arthur. "Arthur." He greeted tightly.

"Lucius." Arthur's nod was curt and his eyes wary. Draco and Harry shared a quick look before looking away, smirking. Somethings would take time to change.

The women were much more cordial in their greetings. Still that note of wariness was there.

"So you three are planning on going out?" Molly asked Harry and Hermione then, stealing Lily from Harry before she took her seat.

"Yes. It has been a while since we three went out." Hermione answered. "Ron was thinking we could head to one of the Muggle pubs we like, since we don't want poor Hary getting mauled by the press."

Harry felt himself wince a little at that. Someday he hoped he'd be able to go out in public without worrying about the press.

"Will you be joining them Draco?" Arthur asked.

Draco shook his head. "Not this time. Harry and his friends deserve a night to themselves." Draco smirked then, winking at Harry who felt a blush creep over his cheeks. He couldn't help but smile though. Draco was actually thinking about him...

Molly looked between the two then allowed a smile onto her face. It was a sweet and matronly smile to be sure, but there was an edge there of-dare it be called?-mischief that couldn't be ignored. Harry understood exactly in that moment where the Twin's wild streak came from. Draco looked a little worried.

"Well then you and I can have a delightful little chat while they're gone, hmm?" Molly's tone only matched her expression which did nothing to make Draco feel any better.

"In the meanwhile, let's have some tea." Narcissa said, coming to her son's rescue.

"That'd be lovely, thank you." Molly replied.

When the tea was finished Molly asked to see where Harry was staying. So Harry took her, Arthur, and Hermione on the tour of the southern wing that Draco had gifted them.

"He's treating you like a prince!" Hermione said in awe as she studied the art decorating the walls. "There's at least twenty rooms here!"

"Twenty-eight." Harry muttered sheepishly. "Not counting the bathrooms in ten of them." He chanced a glance at the Weasleys who were all gaping at him now. "And we have full use of the rest of the manor and the grounds."

"He's not planning on letting you go." Molly murmured then, smiling at Harry who blinked at her. "I could see it before, but I wasn't sure in what capacity. Now I'm more than positive..."

Not understanding Molly's murmurs he let it go with a shrug and a smile. The tour finished, he took them upstairs to the room Draco had told them they'd be in. It was a corner room, with two of the walls made entirely of glass. They showed a spectacular view of the stables and the paddock where the horses grazed.

"Papa!" Harriet called, waving him over. "Lookit! Horsey." Harriet said, tapping the glass. She had her hands and nose pressed right up against it, her breath fogging it up. Harry knelt beside her.

"Yep, horses. Aren't they pretty?"

"Yep! Pretty horsey." Harriet beamed as Harry lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder then. She squealed and giggled as Harry shifted her so she hung upside down, swinging lightly.

"Monkey, monkey, monkey." She chanted, swinging with more cofidence.

"Harry! The blood's rushing to her head." Molly chided, as was her way. Harry laughed and put Harriet upright on his shoulder.

"She's a Potter, it's already rushing to her head." Harry replied making everyone laugh.

"Albus be monkey!" Harriet called and Harry set Harriet down to go and grab Albus who squealed in delight at the sudden change in his perception.

Harry did it with all the toddlers, including Scorpius.

It was such an easy thing to do. Like it was supposed to be.

He really hoped so.

* * *

Ron had been surprised to find a letter from Hermione telling him to Floo to Malfoy Manor. He'd been even more surprised to find his parents there.

But now he was up to speed, on everything, as they sat in a shadowy booth in the corner of a little pub on the outskirts of a Muggle city Hermione had once visited.

"Leave it to Harry to solve a generations-long feud with an almost-kiss." Ron teased unmercifully while Harry tried to calm his blush. The alcohol in his system didn't help it at all. "You didn't even properly kiss him yet and he's already doing things for you."

Hermione was giggling and Harry felt it was cruel of her, but it was also expected since Ron was her husband.

"I always knew there was something else there." Ron declared after a long draw from his mug. "It just wasn't natural how you two always fought."

Harry snorted. "Oh like you're one to talk. You wanted to smash his nose in even when he hadn't done anything!"

Ron shrugged, waving away the truth like a bothersome fly. "My point is it was pure anger with me. With you and him it was more intense...you'd feel it." Ron said then. Harry looked to Hermione who was nodding.

"Like thunder." Hermione giggled. Harry rolled his eyes again. Obviously Hermione was buzzed, so he'd have to stop drinking to remain sober enough to get them home.

Home. The word meant Malfoy Manor now. It meant stately rooms and Draco. He smiled at the tabletop, eyes full of warmth.

"He better not mess this up." Ron groused, pulling Harry from his thoughts. "I'll hang him by his nose if he does. I'll murder him."

And Harry laughed brightly at the threats. Knowing Ron, they were fifty-percent truth and fifty-percent alcohol at the moment. It was the sentiment behind it that made Harry smile at his friend.

"How long have you been into blokes anyway? Because I know at least ten at work who would've loved a crack at you." Ron hiccuped.

"Ronald!" Hermione smacked his shoulder and Harry let his head hit the tabletop even as he laughed.

"It's not blokes really. It's just Draco." Harry said once he got his breath back. "It's just Draco."

Ron snorted and shook his head. "Of course it would be Malfoy. Poncy little git that he is. You know, this just proves Fred and George right though." Both Hermione and Harry looked at Ron who smirked. "Yeah. Back in our fifth year they heard a rumor that Draco had a crush on Harry. They believed it but I told them they were full of shit. Still, this kinda proves the rumor right, right?"

"Since fifth year?" Harry shook his head. "No way. He was a complete berk right up until sixth year."

Hermione cleared her throat with a bit of a sly smile. "I heard something similar. Except it was in fourth year. Apparently Malfoy was awfully worried about you having to face a dragon for the first task."

Harry shook his head, not daring to believe it. Rumors happened all the time after all. And especially about him. Given the intensity of his rivalry with Draco, rumors like that were bound to pop up...right?

"You know you could ask him." Ron suggested with a snicker of pure Weasley Twin brand of evil. "See what he says."

"I'm not asking!" Harry was a furious red by now and hiding behind his mug.

"I'll ask him then. I'm dying to know now." Hermione replied and Harry cursed at his best friends, though the smile on his face softened the vulgar words.

In the back of his mind, Harry was a little apprehensive. Good luck has its storms after all. He wondered when the next one would appear on the horizon and what would be lost when it arrived.

* * *

_**And end chappy! ^^ As always, hope you enjoyed. **_


	12. Coming Together

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Coming Together**

After Harry, Ron, and Hermione had left for their night out, Draco had left his parents and Harry's surrogate parents in the viewing room with Lily, instead taking the children to one of their playrooms. They'd been happily entertained since then, only stopping for dinner before going right back. Rose hadn't even had any trouble being alone with Draco, not with her cousins around her. She relaxed soon enough.

"Aco!" Harriet said around eight o'clock. She had disappeared into a toy chest for several seconds before reemerging with a picture book. "'Ead peeze?" She asked, holding the book out. Draco smiled, taking the book and ruffling her hair. Harriet giggled, looking up at him with bright green eyes. Her hair was almost the same shade as his, Draco mused as he moved onto a couch so the rest of the kids could join them. With her tanned skin and emerald eyes, it was like she was his and Harry's.

The thought of having a child with Harry made him smile as he opened the book. "Didn't we read this yesterday?" He asked teasingly while Harriet snuggled into his side. Scorpius appeared then, climbing up and snuggling into Draco's other side.

"That's Ari's favorite." James replied as he, Rose, and Albus joined in. "She likes mermaids."

Draco smiled at James who grinned back. "Everyone comfortable?" At the many nods, Draco began the story, his voice rising and falling soothingly.

When he finished he saw the children were half-asleep. "Alright you four. Bedtime."

"No bed." Albus huffed, pouting. "No."

"Yes bed." Draco chuckled, picking him up.

"Bu' Al no wanna be alone." Albus whined sleepily.

"Then you can have a sleep over." Draco replied.

"S'eep over?" Albus repeated, a little more awake.

"Yes. But you have to be good and go to sleep." Draco said, taking them to one of the larger sitting rooms in the southern wing and calling on some house-elves to gather up the childrens' bedding. In no time the floor was made soft and comfortable while the children were tucked in, giggling and hugging their favorite bedtime toys.

"Draco reads good stories." James mumbled as he curled up next to Albus, who was already fast asleep with his arm around a lion. Rose was inbetween Albus and Harriet, completely dead to the world by now. Harriet was yawning while clutching her panda and Scorpius was laying with his back right against Harriet's, his arms around a dragon, which was also yawning.

"Mm. Good story." Scorpius agreed.

Draco stayed until they had all drifted off to sleep, dimming the lights and leaving a house-elf in charge of keeping an eye on them while he hunted down Lily and his parents. Not to mention the Weasleys...

Oh, right, Mrs. Weasley wanted to have a talk with him.

Taking a breath to calm himself, he stepped into the parlor where one of the house-elves had told him he could find the elder couples.

Lily and Hugo were just being put into their bassinets when Draco entered the room. Narcissa looked up and smiled at her son while tucking Lily's blanket around her. A quick glance showed Draco that Molly was watching Narcissa with sharp eyes. Mothers, Draco thought with a chuckle.

"Draco dear, where are the children?" Molly asked when she finished tucking Hugo in.

"Sleeping. I'm letting them have a sleep over." Draco replied, sitting down and accepting the glass of wine his father handed him.

"Oh that's sweet. I used to do that with mine." Molly smiled, breathing out a sigh of happiness. "It must be a little difficult for you though, considering you've only had Scorpius to raise for so long."

_So it begins_. Draco smiled. "It is at times, especially when they decide to be little troublemakers." There was a soft round of chuckles at that.

"Yes well, if Harry decides to stay for a long time, there will be many, much more difficult, days like that." Molly said nonchalantly. Her eyes were spearing right through him though.

"I'm sure I can handle it Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear, call me Molly." Molly insisted and Draco smiled. "You like them then? The children?"

"Of course." Draco smirked then. "Everyone would be well aware if I didn't."

Molly hummed, taking a sip from her glass, eyes never leaving Draco's face. "Well that takes care of that." Molly murmured to herself then. How had Draco ever thought the woman as only a dumpy baby-factory? How! This woman was scarier than his own mother! And she was just looking at him right now!

"So what exactly do you want with Harry?" Molly's eyes flashed in warning. If she didn't like the answer...

But Draco knew the answer to that and wasn't worried about her not liking it. "I want Harry. I have for a while..." Draco trailed off, looking at his mother who was wearing a smile of ultimate knowledge. She'd guessed when he was much younger, but Draco had denied it then. He'd been too terrified of what Voldemort would do to him and his family if it got out Draco had any sort of feelings for him.

"How long is a while?"

"Since before he even dated Ginny." Draco muttered. A soft gasp had him chancing to look at Molly, who was eyeing him with wide brown eyes.

"It is true." Narcissa told her, smiling sadly. "But the times being what they were...well you understand."

Molly nodded, her eyes suspiciously bright now.

"So you don't have to worry about this being some passing fancy of mine." Draco said to the ginger haired lady. Her hair was sprinkled with gray. She was getting on in her years, yet here she was, still defending the one she called her son. "I'm serious about this. I want Harry to be mine." Draco sighed dramatically then. "Now the only thing to get past is Harry's innate blindness to the situation."

Molly and Arthur laughed then. "Oh don't worry about that. Harry's not as blind as you think." Arthur said while Molly dabbed at her eyes.

Well now, Draco hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh no, Harry is very much aware of things." Molly nodded, smiling a truly devilish smile then. Draco fully understood how she gave birth to Fred and George then. She must have been a bit of a hellion herself growing up. You couldn't smile like that and not have some history in troublemaking. "Of course, that being said, you will let Harry decide when he is ready to move any further." There was no room for arguing. Draco just nodded his head. "Remember he is just ending his marriage to Ginny. It will take him some time to find his balance again. Just be patient and be there for him."

"That's what Harry needs most of all." Molly thought aloud, looking over to where Lily lay sleeping. "He needs someone who is willing to do things at his pace."

Draco smirked then. "If that's what he needs then you have nothing to worry about Molly. I'll wait."

Molly gave him a sharp glance but Draco just smiled at her.

"It'll be difficult you know. Having a relationship with Harry. Especially because you are so prominent yourself."

Draco nodded.

"I don't want to have to deal with a heartbroken Harry." Molly's eyes flashed again. "If I do, I have plenty of ways of making you regret it."

Again Draco nodded, with a bit of wariness this time. He didn't want to know what Molly Weasley could do to him.

"Well then, glad we are in agreement." Molly smiled then and sunk into the couch cushion, sipping at her glass. Draco breathed out a quiet sigh of relief. He was intact and no worse for wear. Huh, he'd been expecting worse.

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to the manor later that evening, Ron gave him one long look before snorting.

"See, he survived." Ron said to Harry who shushed him. Draco just smiled a very content smile.

* * *

"Just my luck." Harry groaned as he threw yet another handful of letters into the fireplace. Last week his divorce had been finalized. He was free as a bird legally and of course this led to the letters full of proposals and requests for dates and other such rot.

"Yes, you do have the worst luck imaginable." Draco drawled as he helped throw five more letters into the fire.

"Hey! Actually read the address would you? Teddy's has to be here somewhere." Harry warned.

"Those were all saturated in perfume. And these don't have addresses on them." Draco replied, throwing a handful more. "I ought to just declare you my property and be done with it." He added making Harry choke on his breath. He knew his face was crimson and refused to look at Draco, who laughed.

"Knock knock!" Fred said as he entered the study in the southern wing. George followed him in. "Whoa, the hounds already craving your flesh?" Fred teased making Harry hiss at him.

"Oh Potter's pissed." George teased as well. Harry shot him a look which had the twins laughing their arses off.

"Malfoy, just claim him already and be done with it." George added making Harry splutter and Draco burst into genuine peals of mirth. The sound stunned the twins for a fraction of a moment before they joined in.

"I just finished saying that not five minutes ago." Draco told them with a devilish smirk at Harry who gulped and looked away again.

"Great minds think alike, mate." Fred said as he picked through a nearby pile and then blasted it into a pile of ashes. "Why don't you just burn them all?"

"Teddy's weekly letter's in here somewhere." Harry grumbled.

"Why not just summon it?" George suggested.

"I taught him a charm to keep it from being summoned last year." Harry admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Some reporter was doing that and copying them before I caught on. Prat."

"Ah. Well then we'll help you too."

A few minutes later Fred declared, "Eureka!" and handed Harry his godson's letter.

"Excellent. Now you can blast them." Harry said and the twins had ashes flying in the next second.

"How's our little Marauder friend doing?" Fred asked once a house-elf had come and cleaned up.

"Good. Got top score on his last Charms paper." Harry muttered, happily reading through the cheerful letter. "People keep asking him if I'm really divorced. He says he stood up in the middle of dinner Thursday and shouted that I was a free man." Harry snorted. "He's planning on telling his friends about the Whomping Willow tunnel. They want to sneak into Hogsmeade..."

"Oh, does he know about the other tunnels?" George wondered.

"Course he does. I gave him the Map." Harry replied making Fred and George laugh.

"Map?" Draco asked.

"Oh. The Map is the Marauder's Map. My dad, Sirius, Remus, and Peter Pettigrew made it during their time at school. It shows everyone in the castle and on the grounds, and shows a couple of hidden tunnels too." Harry grinned when comprehension dawned in Draco's eyes.

"So that's how you got away with some much rule breaking." Draco murmured. Harry smirked while nodding.

"That and his father's cloak." Fred amended. "Where is your invisibility cloak then?"

"With Teddy." Harry admitted. "I don't need it for Auror work or anything so I sent it to him last month."

"Excellent."

Draco chuckled then, shaking his head. "You're raising a delinquent." He said fondly. Harry beamed.

"Pretty much yeah, though we prefer the term Marauder." Fred said.

"So what're you two doing here?" Harry asked. "Did you close the shop?"

"Nah, Alicia and Angelina are taking care of it for us. The kids wanted to visit your spawn so we decided to pop in." George told him.

"That lady is your mum right Malfoy?" Fred asked the blonde. Draco nodded. "Her eyes got this little shine in them when we added our kids to the mix."

"Mother always wanted to have more children but she was unable to. She almost lost me when she was seven months along." Draco admitted, blinking at how easily the words came out.

"Ah well she's got plenty of grandkids now eh?" George asked elbowing Harry who smacked his forehead.

"Hey if you two get married, will you be blood adopting the kids?" Fred asked then.

"Huh?" Harry wondered while Draco looked pensive.

"It's some old pureblood ritual thingy." George happily explained. "If one or both partners have children from a previous marriage the kids are usual blood adopted. There's a potion and some fancy wandwork involved but it makes the kids genetically the couple's kids."

"I didn't know that." Harry admitted. He flushed right up to his hair roots though. "What're you two saying! I just got properly divorced!"

"Yeah and you ain't getting any younger." Fred's words made Harry wince. True, wizards aged slower than Muggles but still, he _was _thirty now.

"Cruel. The lot of you." Harry grumbled, moving to his desk to begin his reply to Teddy's letter.

"Yes, terribly cruel. And there is no 'if' about it. It'll happen eventually." Draco's lips curled into a devious smile that had the twins laughing their arses off again. "As to the adoption...well there is plenty of time to think on that..."

"You guys are so cute." George taunted Harry then, making Harry throw his quill at him.

"Get out you three, I'm writing to Teddy. Go bug someone else." Harry demanded, pointing at the door.

"Aw, Harry's no fun. Well alright, c'mon Malfoy, we'll tell you how to get Harry drunk." Fred declared and they yanked Draco out of the room before Harry could stop them. Groaning at what mischief his friends were up to, Harry sighed and returned to his letter.

"So anyway, Al's third birthday's coming up on the twentieth, did you know?" Fred asked. Draco nodded.

"James told me a few weeks ago. I've been quietly planning it all out." Draco informed the twins who smirked at him.

"Good boy Malfoy." George praised making Draco roll his eyes. He wasn't a dog.

"I'll have the Floo set so that everyone can come. I know how you Weasleys are about family." Draco said as he led the way into his own study on the second floor.

"So he can learn new tricks." Fred teased and Draco sent him a glare. "Well when it comes to Harry." Fred leaned in then. "Say...there wouldn't be any truth to the old rumors...would there?"

"About you crushing on Harry since your fourth year." George leaned in as well, smiling as he watched Draco's cheek twitch a little. He may not blush but he had his tells.

"Where on earth did you hear-?"

"Curious isn't it?" Fred interrupted the blonde.

"How Harry got a Hungarian Horntail miniature for his brithday." George continued.

"Wonder what that could mean?" The twins leaned in again and Draco leaned back, glaring at the two gingers with all the heat he could muster. The twins just laughed.

"So you liked him since fourth year and did nothing." Fred tsked.

"You have a lot of making up to do if that's the case." George nodded sagely.

Draco was sure he'd be as bright as their hair in that moment, if not worse. "Shut it you two."

The twins laughed in unison this time, which was creepy and fascinating, but mostly creepy.

"Now then tell us these plans of yours Malfoy, so we can help." Fred said once he'd calmed down. Draco did, because the twins, creepy and annoying as they were, were also his best allies in this.

* * *

Harry would never be able to top this birthday. He knew it, Albus knew it, everyone knew it.

It was also beyond anything he would have thought up.

Draco had hired a group of wizards who told fairytales using glamours, puppets that sang, and the children themselves. There was a petting zoo with all sorts of exotic creatures that Albus had been cooing over all afternoon. There was party favors that must have cost a small fortune, there were all sorts of treats and drinks and music was playing somewhere and the Malfoy horses were giving rides.

All in all a perfect birthday for a three year old boy in the Malfoy household.

"Oh this is nothing." Narcissa had said when she'd come to steal Lily from Harry. Harry had commented on how Draco had gone all out. "Draco's third birthday was much more extravagant. You'll see." And she'd gone off before Harry could say anything more.

He wondered how you could top exotic albino animals though.

"Daddy! This is sooo cool!" Albus said then, having appeared from nowhere with a handful of sparklers in each hand.

"Are you having fun?" Harry asked his son then, ruffling his messy hair.

"Lots!" Albus replied, squealing with delight as he spotted the story the magical preformers were putting on. He dashed off himself.

It was one of the best birthdays Albus would ever have, Harry was sure. Within the walls of the Manor, everything was peaceful and calm. No reporters could get in, and there was only friends and family around him.

Speaking of friends...

Draco had asked if it would be alright to invite some of his own friends, with their children as well. Harry had said of course because he did realize Draco had other friends, and if they were going to be living together he'd have to see them eventually.

Which was why among the Weasleys there were some of Draco's friends and their children. Blaise and Daphne Zabini, Pansy and her American husband, Theodore Nott and his wife, Marcus Flint and his family, and many others as well that Harry remembered from sight if not by name.

"Which one is Albus again?" Someone asked near him. It was Daphne Zabini. Harry was a little wary of the woman to be honest. Draco had been married to her sister and she was Scorpius's aunt.

"The little one there with the sparklers." Pansy replied. Neither sounded malicious but Harry was wary nonetheless.

"Hmm. A miniature Potter." Daphne said after a moment. "He's rather cute, I'll admit."

Harry smiled then. Yeah, his kids were freaking adorable.

Someone grabbed his hand then and Harry looked over to see Draco, who was wearing a proud little smirk on his face. "So?" He asked, motioning to the party.

"I owe you big time for this." Harry replied with a laugh.

"Oh this is nothing." Draco scoffed. "Wait until his eleventh birthday. Then you can owe me."

Harry noted the women had stopped gossiping and were no doubt listening in. "You're planning on keeping me here that long eh?" He asked. Draco looked at him with narrowed eyes and a deadly smile.

"Much longer than that Harry." Draco replied. Harry felt the blush then. Damn heat. Draco laughed and tugged on his hand. "Come along then, you've been watching long enough."

Laughing, Harry let Draco lead him to the animals, which were all so intriguing Harry found himself having as much fun as the children.

Which was just as Draco had planned.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day. Weasleys in the manor." Blaise was saying as the men all gathered in one of the many parlors. The birthday party had ended at seven. The children had all eaten as much dinner as they could, what with their stomachs so full of sugar, and then dropped into the peaceful sleep of those who had a good day. Now the women were off in one part of the manor while the men were in another.

Harry chuckled along with the others. "Kind of boggles the mind yeah?"

"Yes." Blaise agreed.

"It's time we all started getting along." Draco said as he sat down next to Harry. "Since we're going to be seeing a lot of each other if I have my way about it."

Harry felt the wiggle and sighed, shaking his head. "Draco's holding me prisoner indefinitely." He said to the curious Slytherins.

"Is that how it is?" Theodore asked and Draco nodded.

"He lost a bet." Draco said. The twins laughed then.

"So that's how you got Harry to settle down." George commented, eyes glittering while Harry slapped his forehead.

"You said you were going to ask for something else." Harry muttered then. "But instead you force me into living here."

Draco pouted. "Don't you like it here Harry?" He wondered, sounding utterly wounded. Harry knew it was a ruse, he knew it, but that didn't stop him from feeling a squirm of guilt. Draco must have seen it on his face before he burst into a wide grin then. "Thought so." He replied haughtily. Harry smacked his arm, causing the other men to laugh.

"The papers are having fun with this, you know." Marcus Flint said as he motioned to the Prophet laying on the coffee table. "Everyone speculating about your relationship." Flint got a glint in his eye then. "What exactly is your relationship?"

"Er..." Was Harry's response. It had been friendship for him until those dinners. Then it had changed and was now like. But what to call this little situation he was living in?

"I'm not so subtly claiming Harry as my own." Draco replied without skipping a beat, making Harry's face warm.

"Draco." Harry half-whined. "Don't say that so bluntly!"

"Why not? It's the truth." Draco replied, leaning in and smiling at Harry who gulped. Their friends laughed at the display while Draco pulled back. He did put his arm around Harry's shoulders though. Harry couldn't find it in himself to complain.

"You know Astoria came by the house the other day." Blaise said once the chuckles died down. Harry tensed a little. "She's not very happy with the situation."

"Oh?" Draco sounded like he could care less. "Well she has no say in it does she?"

Blaise shook his head. "She could raise some trouble though. You know she never truly got over you."

Harry frowned then. Draco was frowning himself. "Yes I know. But there wasn't anything there to begin with." Draco said as much for Harry's benefit as for his own. "At least not on my part. She knew that when she agreed to marrying me."

"We're just warning you Draco." Theo said placatingly. "And no offence to you Potter." He added which made Harry flash him a grin. "We just thought we ought to warn you."

Draco nodded then. There was a beat of silence before Flint spoke.

"Now with that business aside, are any of you going to the Ministry's Halloween Gala?"

"I used to have to go because I was with the Aurors." Harry replied with a laugh. "But Kingsley sent me an invitation this morning. I don't know though..."

"You gotta go Harry!" Ron said now. "I'm not going to face those Ministry vultures on my own. Don't leave me to fend for myself!"

Harry laughed at Ron's theatrics. "Okay, okay, calm down."

"Oh speaking of Halloween," Fred said, looking at Draco now, "Harry usually drops the kids off with us. You mind if lil' Scorp comes with us too?"

Draco turned to Harry who was beaming now. "Like I said, since I usually had to attend the gala, I would leave the kids with Fred and George. They and a couple other shop owners in Diagon Alley put on a little trick-or-treating thing for the kids then the twins would take mine to the Burrow."

"And we figure Scorp might enjoy that too." George said now. "Give him a chance to act a little Muggle." He added with a quirk to his lips. "We'll get him a costume and everything. He'll have a blast!"

"I suppose, if Molly doesn't mind." Draco said at last.

"Tch, Mom's practically adopted Scorpius as it stands." Fred informed him. Well now, Draco hadn't known that.

"Looks like you've been adopted Draco." Theo teased his old friend then.

"And by Weasleys no less." Blaise added.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Ron demanded with a huff.

Harry laughed brightly at that. Some things wouldn't change, and he was happy with that.

Other things though... He turned to look at Draco who was smirking at him now. Yeah, other things could definitely change. And soon, he hoped.

* * *

**_And end chappy. Hope you liked! _**


	13. What You'd Rather Avoid

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: What You'd Rather Avoid**

Harry smiled as he called for the person knocking on his door to enter. He'd just dropped the kids off in Diagon Alley. Draco and his parents had been utterly fascinated by the costumes and treat buckets Harry had gotten for the children. They were wizard made of course but they were based on the Muggle ones. The candy buckets would laugh or light up or sing or shout "Trick-or-Treat!" And they were spelled to actually trick someone if they didn't cough up a treat. The costumes were made to last, be re-used or altered, and were spelled to keep the children safe.

Draco had been wide-eyed in the costume store. Because it was based off a Muggle tradition, of course the Malfoys had ignored it. Harry had felt a little smug introducing them to the wonders of a Muggle-based, Wizard-improved Halloween experience.

James was a knight, Harriet a mermaid, Albus had chosen to be a robot-Harry had a fun ten minutes explaining that to the Malfoys-and Scorpius had at last decided to go as a king, because he was a Malfoy after all. Harry had even gotten Lily a little outfit, a ladybug costume that had made Molly coo at her cuteness before taking her through the Floo to the Burrow.

Ginny would be at the Burrow for a while with the children but Ron had told Harry she'd gotten an invitation to the Minister Gala as well. She might show up there and Harry wasn't looking forward to that.

Back in the present though, he turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing in his room. The Malfoys would be his guests this evening. Lucius and Narcissa weren't going to go at first but Harry had insisted they come too. He had told them if they could stand having Weasleys in their home then they ought to be ready to face general public again. Besides, it wasn't a secret where he was living so it was practically expected that the Malfoys show up with Harry tonight.

Thus Lucius was dressed in a brand new set of robes. A shade of dark violet that went well with his graying hair and his icy eyes.

"You look uncomfortable." Lucius noted then. Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Well considering what Narcissa has gotten me to agree to wear..." Harry motioned to the clothing he wore. He wasn't much of a robes guy. Being raised Muggle put a person off certain fashion trends. So Narcissa had dragged him into a high-end clothing store in Diagon Alley and had him measured for brand new clothing. Slacks and a crisp white shirt and a vest and shiny dragonhide boots and a coat that incorporated Muggle and Wizard influences so he looked sharp as a tack, according to Hermione. All in black and green too, not a hint of Gryffindor red or gold anywhere. "Auror robes were easier to deal with." Harry muttered, frowning at his tie.

Lucius chuckled, moving forward to help Harry with the tie before Harry could do more than blink. They stood in silence for a few seconds then Lucius stepped back, eyes moving to Harry's hair. A few years back, Harry would have said his scar was what Lucius was studying so intently but he had come to learn a few things about the elder Malfoys since he started living at the manor. One was that they had no need to gaze avidly at his scar.

Lucius waved his wand and Harry felt his hair pulling, tugging, and securing itself as Lucius commanded. Once he'd finished, Harry turned to see his wild hair was mostly tamed, looking much neater though Lucius had kept a bit of his fringe hanging to cover the scar. Harry flashed him a grin for that.

"I wished to take advantage of this moment of freedom we both had to speak frankly." Lucius said then. Harry turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. "I wanted to thank you."

Harry felt his lips part then. Lucius smirked, inclining his head. It wasn't everyday a Malfoy thanked anyone. Especially not Lucius Malfoy.

"For what?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"For Draco's happiness." Lucius told him as if it ought to be obvious. Harry just felt his jaw drop a little more. "True he had happiness of a sort before you re-entered his life. Although things with young Astoria did not pan out as we had hoped, he managed to find a semblance of content. However, he has become happy once more since your arrival. He hasn't been this happy for many years. Since he was fourteen, if I'm going to be honest. With the Dark Lord's return..." He trailed off but Harry didn't need him to elaborate there. Happiness had been far too little and much less often in those years.

"Now he has someone who makes him smile without their even being in the same room. Scorpius too is benefitting from Draco's improved mood. He is growing into a much more confident child thanks to your children. You accepted him so easily..."

Harry couldn't help his smile then. "Scorp is too easy to fall in love with."

Lucius gave him a steady look then. "And my son?"

_Ah_, Harry thought, _here we go. He maybe did want to thank me but he was really hoping to corner me like Molly cornered Draco._ Therefore, Harry didn't bother to hide a lazy grin as his thoughts turned to Draco. "He's much the same. It's too easy to find reasons to stay with him than without him." He wasn't completely in love yet, but he was close, Harry admitted to himself.

Lucius gave him another soul-searching look. "Do you enjoy living here?"

"Very much." Harry replied, looking out the window then. He had a perfect, unobstructed view of the Quidditch field where just yesterday he'd flown on the Firebolt for two whole hours, uninterrupted. He hadn't had a flight like that since James was born.

"How do you feel about the rest of us?" Lucius grilled. Harry allowed himself a laugh.

"I like you as well." Harry said with a shrug. Lucius gave him an unreadable look. "Well if I didn't I wouldn't trust you with my children. We all know that I do."

"You say it so simply." Lucius murmured then, still unreadable.

"I'm not big on using words that require a dictionary to translate." Harry replied with a chuckle.

"I did not mean it as an insult to your intelligence." Lucius said and his face relaxed into a smirk. "I meant, you speak of trust as easily as you speak of other things."

Harry smiled then, which made Lucius's face go blank again. "I'm a Gryffindor. I've been told we wear our hearts on our sleeves."

"Indeed you do." Lucius nodded twice, then turned and headed for the door. "I will meet you in the entrance hall."

With that he left, leaving Harry to stare at his bedroom door for a moment before letting out a chuckle and turning to his mirror.

He was ready thanks to Lucius's help. Pulling on his coat, he checked his reflection on last time, slipped his wand into the concealed inner pocket of his coat, and left his room to join the Malfoys.

* * *

Draco smirked as he walked into the Ministry's Atrium, which had been decked out for the Halloween Gala, with Harry at his side. Lucius and Narcissa followed two steps behind.

Eyes turned to them the moment Harry stepped into the area. People began whispering and glancing at them all. Most were interested in Harry, what with his divorce still making headlines, to his endless displeasure. When their hungry eyes finished with Harry, they turned to Draco. From Draco they ran over Lucius and Narcissa.

His parents had been out of the public eye for years now. This was truly the first grand event they'd attended since the first anniversary of the end of Voldemort. Now that they had returned to the public eye, with Harry Potter having invited them himself, they were being devoured.

And Draco knew his parents were loving every minute of it.

Watching his parents from the corner of his eye, Draco wondered if someday he and Harry would have that sort of effortless relationship. Narcissa showed her support and love for her husband differently than most witches, true, but to those who knew how to read her, the affection in every gesture was hard to miss. From the way she'd chosen lavender robes to match with Lucius's dark violet ones, from the way she allowed him to speak first, from the soft touches to his arm or swift taps she gave him to speak without saying a word.

Lucius too kept his hand on Narcissa at all times, sometimes loosely, sometimes it tensed, others it wandered. He would let her speak her piece before speaking himself. If Narcissa knew someone better than he did, he let her steer the conversation.

The trust they had was absolute. It was also several decades in the making.

"Alright?" Harry's quiet question had him turning back to his own companion. Draco had always thought Harry looked good. In various different ways of course. When they were younger Harry had the awkward, adorable look of a growing adolescent. In the heat of the Final Battle he looked like a ragged hero, worn down but never defeated. In the years after that he'd grown into a mature but still rugged looking man.

Tonight he looked like a lord in ever respect. Draco knew his mother had wanted that look. Lucius's charm on his hair had helped as well. Harry looked like the type of man Draco had once thought he'd end up associating with. Tall, powerful, drawing the eyes and speculations of the poor sods who had no idea what they were missing. Harry, of course, had no idea how imposing he was once he cleaned up a little. Draco had gotten so used to seeing him in jeans and a shirt at the Manor that he had been stunned silent when Harry had joined them in the entrance hall earlier.

"I'm fine." Draco answered Harry's question, squeezing his hand a little as they were approached by some of the Weasleys. "Just enjoying the moment." He added with a wink which had Harry laughing softly.

"Course you are." Harry said and the affection those three words held made Draco's smirk smug.

"Harry, Draco." Hermione greeted them, being sure to speak clearly so those uneducated eavesdroppers heard. Draco inclined his head.

"Hermione." Draco replied. Harry had told him to call her that. Hermione smiled at the sound of her name. Ron looked surprised for a fleeting second before he held his hand out to Draco.

As he reached forward to shake Ron's hand, Draco could almost hear the indrawn breaths. A Weasley and a Malfoy shaking hands? The scandal! Sure enough a camera bulb flashed somewhere to capture the moment.

Harry and Hermione shared a laugh at that.

"Harry you look dashing!" Hermione said then, turning to her friend with critical eyes. If she hadn't been married, Draco might have been a little more jealous. Even so, he still took Harry's hand boldly into his own. Hermione flashed him a knowing look then a wink which made Draco feel like he'd entered another diminsion for a moment.

"Thanks Mione. Narcissa dressed me up." Harry replied. "You're looking great yourselves. There's not a stain on Ron's robes I see." He teased his friend who huffed while his wife giggled. Draco felt himself relaxing as Ron grumbled and Hermione cooed at him.

"Ah, Harry, there you are." Percy Weasley said, having come over. Harry gave him the same carefree greeting he'd given to Hermione and Ron. Then Percy's eyes moved onto Draco. "Mr. Malfoy." Percy said, holding out his hand. Again Draco saw a flash from a camera as he shook hands with Percy, his other hand not leaving Harry's. Harry squeezed it and Draco was treated to a brilliant grin.

"Hey Perce. Where's Audrey?"

"Speaking with Fleur. Bill's speaking with some of his fellow Curse Breakers over by the refreshment table." Percy replied, his sharp eyes not leaving Draco who held himself with all the pride he'd been taught as a child. Percy seemed to be trying to find some fault in the younger blonde. Draco was confident though. And even as those sharp eyes landed on their joined hands, Draco would not let him see any.

"Did Charlie make it?" Harry asked in the meanwhile, looking at Ron who was smirking at his older brother's antics.

"He'll be coming along later. He wanted to play with the children and the twins." Hermione said fondly. "Molly will probably start nagging him about finding a partner soon and settling down so he'll escape to here."

They all laughed at that. Percy finally took his eyes from Draco to nod at Hermione. "Mother is anxious for him. Unless they make marriages between dragons and wizards valid though, she'll never get him to settle on anyone."

Draco blinked in surprise while the others laughed at Percy's joke. From his hazy recollections of this Weasley, he hadn't guessed the man capable of a joke. Even at the dinner they'd shared, Percy had been rather subdued compared to his other brothers. Harry must have read his surprise clearly because he laughed more.

Soon enough they were joined by Bill and Fleur and Audrey. Draco spared a glance to find his parents with the Greengrasses. In spite of the divorce they'd remained friendly. They'd had to, because of Scorpius. If the Greengrasses had kicked up a fuss, they wouldn't have been allowed to see Scorpius. Draco would have made sure of that.

Blaise and Daphne caught him staring and raised hands in greeting. Draco had just raised his own when a figure next to Daphne moved and revealed a face Draco hadn't seen in months.

"Draco?" Harry's voice had him turning to find the Weasleys staring at him. Harry was looking at their clasped hands however. "Something wrong? Is someone harassing your parents?"

Draco had a moment to feel gratified by the flash of lightning that went through Harry's gaze at the thought of someone bothering his parents. Then he shook that away. "No, nothing like that. I was just surprised to see my ex-wife."

Harry stiffened this time, making Draco wonder why. Harry, for his part, was looking in the direction Draco had been looking at.

And there she was. Astoria Greengrass. Petite, blonde, with blue-gray eyes and a willowy figure. He could see why Draco had decided to marry her of all the purebloods he knew. Astoria was watching him just as avidly as he was looking at her.

This time Draco's hand squeezing his made him blink and look away. Draco was smiling serenely now.

"No need for that expression." Draco muttered, making Harry wonder what expression he was wearing. "It ended nearly as quickly as it began."

Ron gave a snort then, which made both men turn to face him now. Ron was looking away from them though, towards the curtained-off Apparition area the Ministry had set up.

Ginny had arrived and was on the arm of Micheal Corner. Harry felt his jaw clench for a swift second. Ginny looked beautiful of course. She was as beautiful as she was all wrong for Harry.

"Oh this can't be good." Charlie Weasley said, having appeared while they were occupied with watching Ginny and Micheal begin greeted by one of their mutual friends. Draco gave a small jump but Harry just turned to flash Charlie a welcoming smile. "Your exes in the same room as you two." Charlie chuckled then. "I'm going to have to put tonight into a Pensive for Mum."

* * *

"Ah, that would be Ginevra Weasley." Therese Greengrass said with a bit of a laugh in her words as Ginny walked right past them. Ginny didn't notice them, even though her eyes were bouncing all around the room.

"Indeed it is." Narcissa replied, watching the girl go with a narrowed glance. It may be true that Ginny had given birth to Lily, Albus, and James, whom Narcissa found herself loving more with each passing day, but she'd been a horrible mother when married to Harry. It was also tacky that she appear so soon with a new man who was clearly her date. Then again, Narcissa had to remind herself the Weasleys knew nothing of the iron-clad codes of conduct pureblood women often adhered to after a divorce. Astoria had waited the recommended six months before she began openly dating anyone after her split from Draco.

Narcissa made a mental note to teach both Harriet and Lily those codes once they got older.

She paused then, as she watched Ginny greet her friends and some of her colleagues. She was starting to think in the long term, she noted with a smile. She was thinking she'd have time to teach such codes to Harriet and Lily. That she'd be a permenant fixture in their lives.

Lucius's soft touch to her back had her smiling up at him. His quirked brow recieved a small shake of her head. He nodded then. Later, the shake had said, later we shall speak.

"I haven't seen Ginevra up close in years." Astoria said then, eyes narrowed on the older woman's back. Astoria had been in the year under Ginny at school. "I hear she made quite a name for herself in the Quidditch circles."

"She did." Daphne said with a hint of a laugh in her own tone. Daphne was much more like her mother than Astoria.

"She looks rather well for a recently divorced woman." Blaise said with the bite of sarcasm Narcissa knew Draco would have spoken the words. But Draco wasn't here. He was with Harry, as he should be.

Looking up Narcissa saw her son was eyeing the Weasley girl with a shadowed expression. Harry was regarding Ginny with a resigned one.

Because she was watching them so closely, Narcissa noticed the exact moment Weasley spotted her ex-husband. And if the flash in her eyes was anything to go by...Ginny hadn't expected what Draco did then.

* * *

Draco was, for lack of a more eloquent word, annoyed. He had barely gotten resigned to having to share a room with Astoria when Ginny had shown up. Of course Weaselette couldn't even be properly dignified and come alone, or with her brother as an escort. No, she brought a date. Of course.

"I thought Ginny would be with Dean actually." Harry said conversationally. Draco looked up to Harry who was looking supremely unconcerned. Or trying to anyway. He looked more like a man resigned to being fed only bread and water for a month. "From the way he spoke for her earlier I mean." Harry added when the Weasleys gave him curious looks.

"No, she's been with Micheal all this time." Bill replied. "Thomas really does love her though, I think. So of course she doesn't see it." Bill gave an eyeroll of exasperation. Draco felt his smug confidence bolstered. He was glad to know he wasn't the only one who thought Weaselette was an idiot.

"Hmm." Was Harry's reply just as he turned back in time to see Ginny had at last seen him. Draco too had turned in time to see Ginny tense, eyes narrowing, as she finally spotted Harry. Draco didn't like the way she was openly running her eyes over Harry. The little green monster of jealousy reared up and Draco felt the urge to do something to make Ginny stop staring at Harry.

The answer came as swiftly as the jealousy. He half-turned and moved so that he kissed the corner of Harry's mouth. Harry started a little before that wonderful blush spread on his face.

"Oi!" Ron's indignant huff made both men turn to him again. Ron was grimacing. "Please no snogging in front of me. Not yet. I can't handle that yet!"

Harry burst into a stunned laugh. Draco grinned as his attention was effectively diverted from Ginny, who was now standing stiffly. "That wasn't a snog Ron." Harry argued.

"Besides, we are grown adults. We don't snog." Percy said stuffily, startling another laugh from Harry. Draco could see the Weasleys were helping distract Harry for the moment. They traded another joke around before Charlie let out a huff.

"Well we better go and say hello, before she complains to Mum we're treating her like we've disowned her." Charlie said to his brothers. They all gave resigned nods. Harry smiled warmly at them then.

"Be nice you guys. Whatever she's done to me, she's still your sister." Harry said softly. The Weasleys all nodded and smiled warmly in turn before moving away.

Draco didn't waste a second getting more distance between them and their exes then. He pulled them into a shadowed corner while letting out a deep breath.

"I wasn't expecting to see them both here." Harry said musingly now, looking towards the direction they'd come from. He couldn't see anything now, since people and decorations blocked his sight.

"Neither was I." Draco huffed. Harry looked at him fully then, seeing his eyes narrowed and his face was a bit pinched. Reaching up, Harry cupped his cheek. The lines of tension immediately smoothed out as Draco smiled charmingly at Harry.

They stood like that for a few seconds, each just getting used to the fact they would have to see their ex wives.

"Hey, I never did ask why you and Astoria split up." Harry thought aloud. The papers had never been specific, just saying 'personal differences' had driven them apart.

Draco let out a heavy sigh. "Astoria knew I didn't love her when we married." Draco shrugged a little when Harry gave him a wide-eyed look, as if asking how that could be. "Purebloods marry for the sole purpose of making children legitimate. It's only the lucky ones like Mother and Father who manage to find love with each other. I thought maybe I could learn to love Astoria. I couldn't." Draco shot him a rueful grin then. "My mind was too full of dark hair and green eyes for that." Harry blushed just as Draco hoped he would. Draco knew it annoyed Harry that he blushed like a schoolboy but Draco personally hoped he continued that habit until the day he died.

"When I discovered Astoria was pregnant, I knew I'd have to wait but I'd already decided divorce was the only way either of us could be happy. We fought over that countless times, with her always trying to get me to change my mind. I wouldn't have Scorpius growing up in a cold home though. I'd seen what growing up in such a home had done to some of my friends and wouldn't let that happen to my son."

"So once Scorpius was a year old and didn't need his mother anymore, I had the papers drawn up. I gave Astoria as much as she deserved, having borne a legitimate child of Malfoy. She resisted but in the end she gave in. Not without much pleading and whinging and threats mind you."

Harry nodded as Draco fell silent. He couldn't imagine growing up in such a cold home either. His parents had loved each other, the Weasleys, the Malfoys, they loved each other as well. Harry couldn't imagine what he would have done if he'd ever learned his parents stayed together only for his sake. That would be a terrible burden to bear.

"She's been unpleasant these last few months." Draco added. "Which was why I went to visit my attorney back in the summer to amend some of the rights I'd given her concerning Scorpius. I won't have my son poisoned against me."

Harry pulled him into a hug then, much to Draco's surprise and pleasure. Harry too felt rather pleased as they stood in the shadows.

"It wouldn't be like that with you." Draco murmured suddenly in his ear. His arms were warm and inescapable as they wrapped around Harry's waist. "It _isn't_ like that with you. I like waking up every day knowing you're going to be there. Though I am rather disappointed when I wake up and remember you're not in bed with me."

Harry let out a chuckle even as he felt that wiggle of delight curl in his belly.

"If we do get married someday," Draco's voice was huskier now, making Harry's mouth run dry, "I know I won't let you go. Never. You'd be stuck with me forever."

"That doesn't sound too awful." Harry mumbled. Draco's laugh warmed his ear.

They pulled away then, looking at each other with bright eyes and secret smiles. Harry was blushing as well, but that just added to his unknown charm.

"Shall we join the other's then?" Draco asked, offering Harry his arm. Harry blinked then smirked, accepting his arm and letting Draco lead them back to the lights and music of the Halloween party.

* * *

"Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny looked up from the countertop in the ladies bathroom. She found a beautiful blonde woman reflected in the mirror. Ginny knew who she was, even if she'd never personally spoken to her.

"Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria studied Ginny as she straightened and turned to face her instead of speaking to her reflection.

The two women shared speculative looks before sharing soft laughs.

Unknown to them, in a bathroom stall was Luna Longbottom, who felt a curl of unease as she listened to the two women exchange pleasantries while exiting the bathroom.

Luna waited until they were gone two whole minutes before exiting her stall. She looked around the bathroom, cocking her head a little, listening to things only she seemed to hear.

Then she washed her hands, exited the room, and moved to find her friends and husband.

* * *

**_And end chappy. ^^. Whatcha think? _**


	14. Bonding Sweetly

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Bonding Sweetly**

Scorpius decided two things, in his infinite two-year-old wisdom. One was that chocolate was the greatest invention in the known universe. Two was that-

"Scorpius?" The little blonde turned to the kind-faced Molly. "Come on now young man. Time for a bath."

"'Kay G'andma." Scorpius replied making Molly's brown eyes grow soft and misty while she picked him up and cuddled him. Then she began babbling about how dirty he'd gotten as she led him to the bathroom where Albus waited.

Two was that the best place to get dirty was at the Burrow. Molly was very nice to all of them and she always smiled when someone called her grandma. Sorta like Grandma Cissy.

Scorpius giggled as Molly helped him and Albus play pirate in the bathtub.

* * *

Halloween had always been a day of impending doom for Harry. His parents had been murdered on this day. Every Halloween before Hogwarts had been a brand of torture as Harry was forced to stay with Mrs. Figg, unable to join in the trick-or-treating. Most of his Halloweens at Hogwarts had been full of some discomfort. The Halloween during the last year of the war had been spent in a tent while they searched for Horcruxes. The Halloween after that had been bittersweet, as he'd spent the day with Teddy. That was the first time he'd indulged in trick-or-treating. He'd disguised himself enough and taken Teddy with him into Muggle London. Harry couldn't help the little melancholy that entered his heart as people cooed over the cuteness of 'his son'.

The Halloweens after that had been more relaxed. Harry still always felt something wrong would happen. Even when nothing happened, Harry couldn't help the slight touch of misery this day seemed to deserve.

Now though, he had Teddy, James, Albus, Harriet, Lily, Scorpius, and Draco.

He was just waiting for this to all go to hell though.

"What are you possibly thinking about that requires such a deep pout?" Draco demanded to know, standing in front of him with a frown and a glass of champagne extended towards Harry. Harry quickly rearranged his features, which only made Draco's frown deepen. Taking the glass and letting out a sigh, Harry shook his head.

"I was being a bit morose. Don't pay attention to me." Harry replied, watching the couples dancing on the open dance floor. Ron and Hermione were in one corner, Bill and Fleur were near the middle, Charlie was standing on the edge but in conversation with a handsome bloke who Harry vaugely remembered worked for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Tell me." Draco prompted as he watched Harry's face. Harry took a drink then sighed.

"Halloween was always bad." Harry said slowly, looking into his cup and wishing it were Firewhiskey or something stronger. What was stronger than Firewhiskey? Hmm... "And lately it hasn't been granted, but I always get a little touchy today. I expect bad things to happen."

Draco gave a soft snort, leaning into Harry's side easily, his eyes closing for a moment. Harry's arm wrapped around his waist making Draco smirk. It was probably a very smug smirk too. He didn't care.

"It can be good." Draco told him, opening his eyes and leaning down to peer into Harry's eyes. Harry met his gaze with a half-smile. "I'll make it absolutely perfect from now on." Draco added, taking Harry's drink and passing it off on a waiter. Harry didn't have time to protest as Draco pulled him out to the dance floor.

Harry had never been good at dancing, something Ginny had dispaired at quietly. Draco though took control here. He arranged Harry's limbs the way he wanted them then began to move them as the music dictated in a slow waltz. He smirked again when he felt the eyes of the others fastening on them almost hungrily. Let them, Draco thought as he led Harry gently. Harry was blushing and mumbling under his breath about his lack of dance skills. Draco ignored that too. If he wanted to dance with Harry then he was going to dance with Harry.

"Everyone's staring." Harry muttered as he dared to moved a little closer. His hand was warm where it touched Draco, and Draco noted he was rather irritated at his deep forest green robes at the moment. He wondered idly if Harry's touch on his bare skin would burn, then shivered more at the thought of having Harry touching his bare flesh.

"Let them stare. We ought to be stared at." Draco said as Harry looked up at him with those green, green eyes of his and that lopsided smile that showed he was content. Draco had been paying attention to his little nuances and habits and expressions since Harry had begun living with him. "Let them envy what they can't have."

Harry laughed then, dropping his head onto Draco's shoulder. Draco knew he probably looked so smug he ought to be fined and held Harry tighter. "I'm sorry for getting depressed. It just happens."

"It's alright. I'll just keep this in mind for next year and make sure you're so thoroughly distracted that you won't have time for depression or melancholy or moroseness." Draco stated. Harry lifted his head to look at him, eyes warmer than Draco could remember seeing them.

"There'll be a next year?" Harry asked softly. The song changed and Draco changed their movements accordingly, but the soft, tender moment between them didn't break.

"There will be many next years." Draco informed him. "I told you earlier you wouldn't be rid of me, didn't I?" Draco asked, lips curling into a playful smile. Harry laughed again, nodding this time.

"Good." That was the only word needed at the moment. Harry let Draco lead him and Draco happily did so.

* * *

The Gala ended peacefully, with no doom or gloom on anyone's part. Harry was laughing with Ron and Hermione as they waited for their turn at the Apparition point. They'd be going to the Burrow to collect their children and then heading home.

Harry paused a moment to let those words warm him while his heart gave a studder of delight.

Lucius and Narcissa had been invited to head to another party and so would not be joining them.

Draco was happy for that because it meant his parents might start going out more, and that he'd be alone with Harry in the Manor once again. For all that he loved his parents, it still felt a little odd having them in the Manor after all those years they'd lived in their Black Forest manor.

With the help of Molly they managed to get their five children back to Malfoy Manor. They were all settled into their rooms. Lily was put to sleep last and Draco activated the spells that would alert the house-elves and them when she awoke for her next feeding.

"I'm tired." Harry muttered as he and Draco walked out of the nursery. "So very tired." He stumbled a little then.

Draco chuckled as they reached Harry's room. He figured he ought to depart now but Harry didn't say anything to turn him away. He just walked into his room and began undressing, undoing buttons and his tie. Draco stood in the doorway, watching with a half-smile as Harry went about like this, seemingly forgetting his presence.

It wasn't until he was about to take off his shirt that Draco cleared his throat. Harry froze, the blush crossing his face with lightning speed.

"Er..." Was the Savior's eloquent response. Draco chuckled, letting his eyes rake over the once-again messy hair, the embarassed expression, the strip of skin exposed by the shirt's undone buttons. Harry squirmed a little then.

"Oh don't let me stop you. I was rather enjoying the show." Draco teased him then, his voice hushed. Harry gave another squirm, this one not of embarassment.

Draco thought things over then and came to a conclusion. He walked into the room and strode slowly towards his prey. Harry very obligingly did not move or take his eyes from Draco.

Now that Draco had him alone, for the most part, and as undressed as Draco had ever seen Harry, he felt it was time to remedy a situation that had been bugging him for several weeks.

He smiled as he put one arm around Harry's waist and the other hand twined in his unruly Harry. Harry was staring up at him, gulping once or twice. Harry's hands flitted around him, trying to find a place to rest. Draco smiled.

He waited for Harry's hands to settle-they decided to settle on his chest and shoulder-before swooping in and claiming the kiss he'd been dying to have for weeks now. It was a little painful at first, mostly because Harry's lips were parted in question and his teeth scraped Draco's lips harshly, but then Draco pulled back a little and took a moment to savor the feeling of their lips meeting in a real kiss.

Then he took advantage of the still parted lips to slip his tongue in. Harry gasped and groaned, his hands tightening in Draco's robes. Whether Harry pulled him closer or Draco himself moved, he couldn't recall. All that mattered then was the taste of Harry, the warmth and the feel of Harry's mouth as his tongue explored every inch.

Harry groaned a little louder, his arms moving to wrap around Draco's neck, pulling him even closer. Draco approved.

It took Harry a few seconds to stop his mind from spinning. He couldn't remember the last time a kiss had stolen his breath or caused his body to flood with heat like this. Then he realized Draco was having most of the fun and he couldn't have that because it just wasn't fair. He took control of the kiss then, satisfying his desire to kiss and lick and taste.

They only broke apart when they absolutely had to get a lungful of air or pass out. Both were panting and Draco's hands were clenching possessively onto Harry, who was wearing a grin of pure joy.

"We've got to do that more often." Harry declared, pecking a kiss to Draco's lips as he did so.

Draco gave a snort, then a laugh, before pulling Harry's lips back to his.

* * *

Harry awoke and took a moment to realize why he felt so happy. The memory of the kisses last night filled his mind in the next instance and he indulged in reliving them for a few minutes.

He turned then, intending to sleep a little longer, when he realized there was a warmth next to him that shouldn't have been.

Eyes wide, he turned to find Draco still sleeping beside him. He was wearing only a pair of Harry's sleep pants. Harry tried to remember how that had happened.

Oh, right. After five rather intense kisses, Harry's tiredness had caught up with him. Draco had demanded that it was bedtime then, much to Harry's displeasure. Harry had then, in a stroke of genius, declared Draco was going to stay with him. Draco had looked surprised before smugness and delight had crossed his features.

And so he'd slipped into the bathroom to change while Harry finished undressing. There'd been an awkward moment when Draco rejoined him in the bedroom but then Draco had rolled his eyes, muttered something about Fourth Year, then yanked him down onto the bed with him. They'd gotten comfortable and Harry had dropped off to sleep before he knew it.

So here they were, in bed together. Harry let a small grin twitch his lips. He reached out and brushed Draco's hair from his face.

A sleeping Draco was a marvel all its own. Draco's face was relaxed with sleep, his lips parted a little, his hair was a bit fluffier too which made Harry inwardly laugh.

Harry ran his fingertips over his cheek and neck, making Draco stir. With a sudden impulse, Harry leaned closer and gave him a quick, sweet, little kiss.

Draco eyes snapped open, amusement making them dance in the morning light. Harry frowned then. Draco had been faking sleep!

"Is that your idea of a good morning kiss?" Draco teased. Harry pouted at him now.

"You were awake." Harry huffed. Draco arched his eyebrow and gave a swift nod. Harry huffed and promptly rolled over.

"I've been awake for the last half hour." Draco admitted, scooting closer to Harry and then propping himself up. Harry's jaw dropped a little then.

"Then why'd you fake being asleep?" Harry wondered, half turning.

"To see what you'd do." Draco replied as if it was a natural thing to do. "This is the first time I've woken up with you. I wanted to see how you reacted."

Harry realized he was being a little silly then. He gave Draco a sheepish look which Draco returned with a soft laugh. "If it makes you feel better, I was touching your face too when you started to wake up."

That did make Harry feel better, for whatever absurd, sleepy reason. He turned onto his back then, looking up at Draco with sparkling green eyes. Draco gave a heavy sigh then. "Something wrong?" Harry asked, reaching up to cup his cheek. Draco smirked.

"Yes. I need a proper kiss good morning and you're not giving it." Draco huffed. Harry blinked then laughed, his hand moving so he cupped Draco's neck and pulled him down into a 'proper' kiss.

Then the door banged open. Both men started, turning to face the door.

A wide-eyed Scorpius, along with sleepy James, Albus, and Harriet, stood in the doorway. Scorpius took one long look at Harry and Draco then dashed forward, climbing onto the bed and launching himself at Draco while the little Potters yawned and grumbled and did the same at a more sedate pace.

"Scorp was scared cuz he couldn't find his daddy." James explained, crawling on the bed and then dropping himself unceremoniously at the foot of it. "Woke us up..." James grumped before seeming to fall into sleep again.

Albus and Harriet snuggled up beside Harry who smiled while Scorpius babbled to Draco about searching for him in his room and the library and his study. Draco kissed Scorpius's head a few times and held him close, apologizing.

"Daddy have s'eepover with Harry?" Scorpius asked then, innocently smiling at the other man in the bed.

"Yes." Draco answered steadily, laying back down on the bed and letting Scorpius curl up on his chest. Harry's smile grew soft at that. "We might just have a few more too." He added with a leer in his tone that Harry thanked Merlin the children were too young to understand.

They lazed about for about an hour before a house-elf informed them breakfast would be ready soon and that Narcissa had Lily, again. Harry shook his head as the children hurried to get their teeth brushed, leaving Harry and Draco alone again. "Your mother keeps kidnapping my baby." Harry said with a chuckle as he sat up in bed, watching Draco stretching as he stood.

"Mother is of the idea that a women should raise the girls." Draco said with a shrug and a grin. "She doesn't trust us boys to get it right."

Harry snorted before getting up himself. He'd barely gotten to his feet before Draco launched at him and pinned him to the bed, lips nipping and sucking at his neck. Harry groaned and just knew it would leave a mark but couldn't bring it in himself to care at the moment.

* * *

Lucius and Narcissa gave him a searching look when he entered. But Draco was used to that from his parents. He even knew what this searching look meant and shook his head with a grin. Lucius snorted softly while Narcissa sighed.

"It's only been four months." Draco told them in a slightly laughing tone.

"Yes well..." Narcissa shifted her arms so that Lily was prominently on display. "I find myself enjoying this."

Draco snickered until the thought of Harry, round with child, filled his mind's eye. There was an idea...and a stirring in his pants. He shook it away when the doors to the dining room opened again and the Potters called out to their daddy.

Harry was glaring at Draco who smiled serenely back. Lucius lifted a brow questioningly and Draco made a subtle motion towards his neck. Harry took the seat next to Draco in spite of still glaring at him. Draco held back the urge to snicker again when Lucius peered at Harry's neck and saw the bright red mark Draco had left there. He'd also charmed it so that it would remain, no matter what spells Harry threw at it. And as Harry was wearing a Muggle long-sleeved shirt, it was rather visible.

Lucius gave Draco a small incline of his head while Narcissa smiled and cooed at Lily to hide her own grin.

"If it weren't for Lily's hair, I'd think she was really your granddaughter." Harry said after a few minutes. The smile on his face was kind as he spoke the words. Narcissa looked at him with a smile of her own.

"I feel as if I have been." She replied and was rewarded with Harry's beaming smile. "Though her hair color could change." And Narcissa's eyes slipped to Draco who shrugged.

"It could?" Harry asked then. "How?"

"Blood adoption sometimes alter the appearance of the one being adopted." Narcissa explained, a gleam of mirth in her eyes. Harry blushed then and turned to pick at his plate. "With blood being shared and altered, it is only natural."

"Well that would be something to see." Severus's amused tones had them all turning to the doors.

"Uncle Sevvy!" Scorpius shouted, hurrying over to Severus who picked him up effortlessly.

"Severus, what a delightful surprise." Narcissa greeted him. "And what do you mean by that?" She asked refering to what he'd said.

"It would be odd to know a blonde Lily." Severus said, eyes moving to Harry who was grinning and nodding then.

"It would, but she'd still be cute." Harry argued which made the adults laugh.

"No one is disputing that Potter." Severus replied, settling Scorpius back in his seat and taking one next to Lucius.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten to." Draco said then, making Severus give him a swift smile.

"I have been asked to represent an Irish Potions lab that is being sued." Severus replied. "It is rather boring." He added with a drawl that had them chuckling.

"Unky Sevvy." Harriet called then, surprising the others as she held out a strawberry. Severus stared at it for a moment then took it. Harriet grinned, turning to Scorpius who gave her a pat on the head.

"They've been doing that a lot." Harry said quietly so as not to disrupt the children. "Over the last few days in particular."

"Doing what?" Lucius asked.

"My kids have started calling your their Grandma and Grandpa." Harry admitted with a soft smile. "And Molly told me Scorpius called her Grandma the other night."

Narcissa and Lucius shared a look while Severus gave the children a quick glance with warm eyes.

Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders then, pulling him closer so he could kiss Harry's cheek. The action had Severus smirking, while Harry blushed.

"You may as well just give in." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. "You're mine. There's no need to question for how long. I'm not stupid enough to let you get away."

Harry gave a small shiver at the possessiveness in those words. He took a moment to shut his eyes and gulp down a deep breath before letting it out in a soft sigh. Maybe he didn't have to worry about it. Maybe this thing with Draco wouldn't crumble into dust like his marriage with Ginny did.

If anything, he was gaining more people to learn about, care about, another son, another brother for his children, a home unlike any other he'd ever had-

Opening his eyes, Harry turned and pecked Draco on the lips. "You'll have to be patient."

"Of course." Draco scoffed. "I've been patient this long haven't I?"

"What's that mean?" Harry wondered then if the rumors Hermione and Ron had spoken about were actually true. Also there was that little matter of what Draco had muttered the night before.

"Honestly Potter, you blindness must be profound to not know that Draco has desired you since the fourth year." Severus said dryly, though there was no hiding the amusement in his dark eyes. Harry's jaw had dropped while Draco rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Those glasses aren't just for show Severus." Draco replied which earned him a punch by a very red Gryffindor.

"Prat." Harry grumped.

"You love me anyway." Draco said in a sweet lilt that had Harry gaping again.

"Oh shut up." Harry scoffed this time. Every adult however took notice of how he hadn't denied being in love with Draco.

It made the blonde young man practically preen throughout the rest of the meal.

* * *

Teddy smiled as he read the latest letter from his godfather. He didn't have to see his face to know Harry was probably smiling the entire time he'd written.

"Hey Teddy." Neville called as he stepped up to the boy and ruffled his hair. Teddy grinned and swatted his hand away at the same time. Neville just chuckled. "Letter from Harry?"

"Yep. Neville, he sounds really happy." Teddy said then, his eyes lighting up and turning from a thoughtful brown to the dazzling green Harry was known for. Neville smiled at that. "I can't wait for Christmas..."

"So Harry's happy with Malfoy hmm?" Neville asked, sitting down and Teddy nodded. To others it would be strange having their professor sit down with them so casually. For Teddy, who'd grown up knowing Neville, it wasn't. Many of his friends couldn't understand that, even when Teddy tried to explain that before he was a professor to Teddy, Neville was a friend first. If anything it made his friends tease him. "Well stranger things have happened." Neville said after a moment of contemplation. "I'll have to have a word with Malfoy during the holidays though." And Neville's eyes flashed warningly making Teddy chuckle.

"Everyone's going to be having a word with Draco." Teddy said to himself after Neville had left. "Hope he survives it. Harry really likes him."

* * *

Now no one could fault Astoria Greengrass of being bitter. Bitter wasn't the right word for the curling storm in the pit of her stomach that occurred whenever she thought of Draco Malfoy. She wasn't bitter...she wasn't happy either.

She'd known Draco hadn't loved her when the married. She'd thought she could change his mind. Or that he'd at least try. He hadn't though. Nothing had coaxed him into it either. At least he'd never said the words so she couldn't say he lied.

So they'd split, Astoria with the faint hope in her heart that joint custody of their son would forge some sort of bond between them. She'd also been secure in the feeling that at least Draco didn't have an unrequited love somewhere. He'd had his dalliances with others before her, but none after. Scorpius had become the center of Draco's universe. Astoria had been content in thinking it would remain that way.

It had not. Somewhere along the line between last Christmas -the last time she'd seen Draco up close- and Halloween, Draco had found Harry Potter.

"Harry is lots of things." Ginny was saying now, sipping her tea and trying to match Astoria's manners. She never would, poor Weasley, but for now Astoria could ignore the woman's backwoods ways. "Unfaithful is one of them." Ginny huffed.

"Yes but the context of that unfaithfulness can be excused by some." Astoria said patiently, wishing she'd never brought up getting Potter's custody revoked due to being unfaithful while married to Ginny. Considering no one, not even Potter himself seemed to have known it happened, it wouldn't hold up in court. Killmore was dead, so was her brother, and the only evidence was that little blonde girl who looked disturbingly like a mixture of Draco and Potter. Harriet Potter was an omen to Astoria, one of a future where Draco gave his love to another and his world filled with more than Scorpius.

Astoria couldn't have that. Draco being happy she could let slide. Draco loving someone else, when it should have been her, she could not. Would not.

Thus why she was putting up with Ginny Weasley, plotting with her, digging for that nugget of gold that would help her dissolve any loving bonds between Draco and Potter before they became unbreakable.

What had happened this summer that had allowed Draco and Potter to become so close? And there was no denying they were close. Anyone with two eyes and half a brain would have seen that at the Halloween Gala.

Anyone with any knowledge of Draco would have seen the burning spark in his eyes whenever they alighted on Potter.

"Everything went south when Harriet appeared." Ginny muttered morosely now. She was glaring at a portrait of a younger Astoria as she spoke.

"Harriet..." Astoria murmured, her blue eyes narrowing. Ginny sneered, brown eyes flashing with hatred. "Ginevra...Potter loves his children doesn't he?"

"More than anything." Ginny said with no venom in her tone. "Harry would do anything for those kids. Even Harriet."

"Anything you say?" Astoria felt her lips curling into a grin and an idea began to form in her mind's eye.

Ginny caught her expression and leaned forward. "What is it?" She asked in a hush.

"An idea. It just might work. Get Potter to leave Draco. Yes...if he truly places his children above everything..."

"He does." Ginny assured her. "Harry would die to protect them all. Teddy, James, Albus, Lily and her. He'd die without them."

Astoria's smile grew sharper as the idea solidified into a plan. "He won't have to go that far... Hopefully."

* * *

**_Dun-dun-dun! Of course I had to get them to plot some evil, dastardly deed. Another storm is rolling on our hero's horizon! _**


	15. Utterly Content

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

**To Fire: Evil Bint Brigade...priceless! I chuckled merrily when I read your review. On another note, I just realized I've forgotten Sirius for the last couple of chapters! (weeps in shame). So yeah, Sirius'll be putting an appearance in this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Utterly Content **

Harry braced himself as they left the Leaky Cauldron and stepped into Diagon Alley. No doubt the moment he was recognized, the press would surround them.

A touch on his back made him relax and turn to smile at Draco.

"Come on Harry. The children are getting restless."

Harry nodded, checking one last time on Lily then pushing her stroller forward.

"Where we going?" Scorpius asked as he walked beside Draco, holding his hand. His other hand was held by Harriet, who was sucking on the end of her scarf. November was already bitterly chilly so Draco and Harry had wrapped the children up in their warmest clothes then cast Warming Charms on top of that.

"To see Uncles Fred and George." James answered from where he walked next to Lily's stroller. "Cuz Dad and Draco are going to go buy stuff."

Harry and Draco were planning Harriet's birthday actually. Harry wanted it to be perfect because it was the first birthday they'd shared with her. They were going to take advantage of this shopping trip to not only stock up on winter clothes for the children but also arrange a theme for Harriet's birthday. Narcissa had informed Harry that every Malfoy birthday had a theme. Draco had admitted that Albus's theme was the color white. Harry _had_ noticed a lot of white when he thought about it.

Colors were an easy theme so they'd choose one for Harriet and order all the party favors in accoradance with that.

Fred and George had offered to watch the kids when Harry had firecalled them in the morning. They were unveiling a new product today as well, and no doubt having the Potters and Malfoys there would help with sales.

Weasley Wizard Wheezes was as busy as ever when they arrived, though nothing like the madness it fell under in summer. The children too young to attend Hogwarts were more than enough though to keep the shop full daily.

"Hi Harry! Draco!" Angelina greeted, handing out samples of a new candy to the customers entering the shop. "Hi kids!"

"Hi auntie." The children all chorused, even Scorpius. Angelina ruffled his hair with a grin.

"Well hurry inside. Georgie and Freddie are waiting for you in the playroom." Angelina told the children who all nodded. James led them inside to the backroom where the Weasley children often gathered. "You sure you don't want me to keep Lily, Harry?"

Harry shook his head, checking on his baby again. "Narcissa keeps hogging her so I'm just going to keep her with me today." Harry said with a laugh. "We should be done in an hour, right Draco?"

Draco nodded with a smile of his own. "If you could make sure they don't have too many sweets? I don't want them unable to eat dinner. Molly might just cry then." Draco said to Angelina. Molly had asked if they could all dine out that night. Draco had agreed to it. It would give him a chance to get to know the Weasleys better.

Angelina grinned, giving them a wink. "I understand." Angelina waved them off and Harry let out a sigh as he and Draco continued on through the alley.

Sure enough the press got wind of them being there and soon they were being followed not-so-secretly by the eager reporters. Harry sighed heavily at the fuss. Draco's hand touched his back again.

"Ignore them love." Draco said. Harry gave a start at the endearment. Draco noticed it of course and grinned. "Like it? I've decided I ought to try some out and see which fits best."

Harry felt his jaw drop a little before remembering the press and snapping his mouth shut. Draco chuckled. He shot a glare at a photographer who got too close to Lily's stroller then. His eyes were like ice and Harry gave a small shiver. He was glad he was on Draco's good side when he looked like that.

They managed to get their errands done in spite of the conspicious press dogging their every step. They decided green would be Harriet's theme. Harry had wanted pink or red but Draco had beat him down to green.

"Green's more of a boy color though, isn't it?" Harry asked as Draco looked through a book which had at least a hundred different shades of green.

"I'm thinking about Harriet's eyes." Draco murmured without looking up from the book. Harry, who'd been leaning over to pick Lily up as she'd begun to fuss, turned his eyes to the blonde. Draco gave him a quick grin. "What? I like those Potter eyes."

"You're a horrible flirt." Harry huffed then, shaking his head and telling himself the heat on his face was not a blush. He had to stop blushing. He was thirty for Merlin's sake!

"If I was horrible you wouldn't give me the time of day." Draco teased. "These three." He said then to the woman who was waiting patiently behind the counter. Harry frowned a little when he noticed she was only patient because she was watching them so avidly.

"Harry!" The call of his name had Harry turning with another frown. He hated when the press was so damn informal-

But it wasn't a reporter who called his name. It was Luna.

"Luna!" Harry beamed, giving her a one-armed hug while still balancing Lily. "Look Lily, Auntie Luna." Harry said then. Luna peered down at the little redhead with fond eyes and cooed at her in some strange language. Luna had once said it was the language of babes and everyone over two years old wouldn't understand it.

"Get the other one Draco. Trust me." Luna said then without looking away from Lily. Harry turned to find Draco holding a pendant in his right hand on a delicate platinum chain. His left hand was resting on another with a gold chain which he'd just discarded. The blonde was looking startled at the petite woman. Luna just gave him a dreamy, knowing smile.

"Very well." Draco finally decided to follow the odd woman's advice and picked up the gold-chained pendant he'd chosen first. Luna nodded then looked back at Lily, cocking her head a litttle as Lily began to grimace and fuss in Harry's arms. She would be eight months old soon. Harry thought back to earlier that morning, when Lily had crawled her way into Lucius's room and startled the man when he walked out of the en-suite bathroom. That had caused Draco to spend nearly five minutes laughing his arse off.

Lily seemed to want to crawl around but Harry wasn't about to set her on the floor of a busy shop. Instead he bounced her a little, giving her kisses and blowing raspberries which made her giggle and squeal. Her pudgy hands clapped clumsily as Draco grabbed the stroller while he led the way to the next shop.

"Is Frankie at the shop?" Harry asked while they walked.

"Yes. I needed to speak to you. Both of you. Privately." Luna became seriously, pale eyes narrowed. Draco was surprised by the seriousness.

"Let's head back to the shop then. We can finish up later." Harry suggested. Draco agreed.

Luna didn't speak until they entered through the back entrance into the playroom where the children were all having fun with the enchanted toys Molly and Arthur had supplied.

Harry felt it was safe to let Lily down then. He grinned when Harriet spotted her sister and toddled over to her. He watched his daughters play for a few seconds.

"Hey Harry." Alicia greeted him.

"Hey Alicia. Mind watching Lily for a few minutes? Luna needs to talk to us." Harry asked. Alicia nodded and so that left him free to show Luna and Draco to another private room in the back. It was the test kitchen, where Fred and George had fun concoting their mischievous sweets.

There was a minute of silence while Harry grabbed a teapot and some real tea, not that Hearty Hyena tea which gave the drinker incurable fits of giggles for twelve hours.

"So what's up Luna?" Harry wondered as he and Draco sat across the table from Luna. Draco put his hand over Harry's on the tabletop and Harry flashed him a grin. The grin faded as Luna leaned forward, that odd seriousness back on her face.

"I saw Astoria Greengrass talking with Ginny at the Halloween party." Luna murmured, running her fingertip along the teacup rim. "I have been worried since. That is an unholy alliance of jealousy and spite." She took a drink while Draco and Harry shared ominous looks.

"We'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious." Harry promised her. Luna smiled, looking relieved.

"We wouldn't want anything happening to either of you." Luna said, this time focusing on Draco who blinked at the intensity of her stare. "So don't let your guard down Draco."

"I won't." Draco said. Luna gave a nod before truly relaxing.

"A little storm in a teacup." Luna said then. Harry felt his memory stir. "Yes, I can see it."

"What's that mean?" Harry half-grinned as Luna blinked out of whatever little world she'd entered.

"It means you'll have to keep on your toes with all your children." Luna replied. Harry just shook his head. That didn't answer him at all but eh, it was Luna. Half the time you were lucky if she was talking in terms you understood. It was one of the reasons she was so beloved.

They moved back to the playroom to help round up the little ones then moved to the front of the shop. Fred and George proudly unveiled their newest product, the Symphony Swirls, which gave the eater theme music for five hours. Harry laughed as James offered to demonstrate and popped a little swirled candy into his mouth. Instantly cheesy superhero music began playing, to the gathered crowd's enjoyment.

Draco noticed from the corner of his eye a different sort of flash than the ones from the cameras. He maintained his smile however. The only sign he showed was a tightening of his hand which rested on Harry's hip. Harry turned to look at him but Draco shook his head.

Lily reached out then and tugged on his hair. Draco laughed as she held out her arms. He took her from Harry and held her close. The photographers ate it up. No doubt tomorrow an article about how Draco had managed to seduce Harry would appear in the Prophet tomorrow.

He didn't care. Especially not when Harry kissed him sweetly in front of everybody before taking a Symphony Swirl himself. His theme music was a slow waltz at the moment. Utterly content.

* * *

The monthly family dinner rolled around in mid-November. Harry had said they were planning it at the Burrow. Narcissa however had offered the manor for the dinner. Harry had been reluctant at first. The point of the dinner wasn't to get served by house-elves, but to join up together and share their news. He hadn't actually said that aloud but Malfoys were observant if nothing else. That was when Narcissa showed Harry a little secret of the manor. On the fifth floor there was an honest to goodness penthouse. It was usually used by newly married Malfoys, to give them a modicum of privacy and coziness while being safely esconsced within the Manor walls.

So Harry had been swayed, and in turn had swayed the entire Weasley clan. Molly had arrived early to get a look at the area. The kitchen was large of course, as was the living room. Plenty of space for everyone. Molly had been satisfied when Narcissa had pointed out that the house-elves were more than willing to bring Molly whatever ingredients she needed.

Molly had gotten that mischievous gleam in her eyes then. Draco had worried about it as the rest of the Weasleys and Severus appeared. It turned out however that he wasn't the target of that look this time. Instead it was Narcissa. Somehow, someway, Molly Weasley got Narcissa Malfoy to agree to help prepare the meal.

Draco leaned on the wall next to the kitchen entrance. Harry was sitting on the floor, his back to Draco currently. Ron was detailing his latest case for Harry, hoping to get his friend's insight. Fred and George were regaling Percy with the success of the Symphony Swirls and the letter that McGonagall had sent them the day after their debut, complaining about the increase in disruptive noise at Hogwarts. Bill and Charlie were discussing a warded area Charlie and the other dragon tamers had discovered and Bill offered the name of an associate in Romania who could help them with that. Lucius, Arthur, Sirius, and Severus were talking in a corner, every now and then pausing to help a child back onto their feet or take an offered toy.

Molly was sharing her recipe for something with Narcissa, who looked interested in spite of herself. Angelina and Alicia were chopping vegetables while telling Fleur about the accidental magic Fred II and George II were showing off lately. Hermione was explaining a magical law to Audrey, who was asking on behalf of a cousin.

Draco took a deep breath and just let the sounds and smells permeate his mind. He couldn't remember being so happy in ages.

A touch on his cheek brought him back to the present. Harry was standing in front of him now, smiling softly as if he knew what Draco had just been thinking. His hand was loosely entwined with Draco's, the other was on his cheek. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand, pulling him closer and kissing him like he'd been wanting to do for an hour now. Harry made a small noise in his throat. Before Draco could take it further though something tugged on his robe. Pulling away he looked down to see Scorpius.

"Yes Scorp?" Draco asked, bending down to pick his son up. Scorpius smiled at him, then at Harry.

"'M hungry." Scorpius's stomach gurgled in agreement.

"Dinner's ready!" Audrey called as she and the women began floating the trays and platters of food onto the great glass table that sat on a floor of polished hardwood. Draco as they all began to take their seats. Harry sat next to him again, as he always did these days. Their children sat across from them, all giggling and red-faced from running around. Draco looked over to his parents, who were sitting across from Molly and Arthur. Lucius took one of her hands and kissed it gently, smiling as Narcissa seemed to let out some hidden tension. Draco just chuckled under his breath. She must have thought Lucius would be upset she had helped make a meal. Which was silly, since Lucius would never get annoyed over something so trivial.

Besides all that, their family was changing. They were putting aside an old rivalry. They were embracing people vastly different from them. Some things were bound to be different from now on.

"Here Draco." Harry murmured to him, setting a slice of lasagna onto Draco's plate. "Your mother helped with this."

Draco grinned and then bit into the food. Quietly, since he'd never admit it aloud, he was sure something would be wrong with his mother's food. Once again she surprised him. The lasagna was as tasty as the rest of their meal.

Who would have ever thought he'd welcome Weasleys to the manor and his mother would cook like a Muggle? And that both things would actually be good?

* * *

"I need a job." Harry whined gently while feeding Lily mushy bananas. Molly had made jars and jars of homemade baby food, which she gave to Kreacher on a weekly basis. Lily loved it all and gobbled it up.

Draco and Lucius were just outside the little parlor they'd installed themselves in this day. An early snowfall had surprised them all. The children had been bundled up after begging to go outside. Harry had been shocked Lucius was willing to go outside and learn from James all the snow games Harry and the Weasleys had taught him.

He, Narcissa, and Lily were staying inside, with the doors leading into the garden firmly shut and warded against the chilly drafts. Scorpius was helping Harriet and Albus roll a snowball that was steadily getting larger. James was directing Draco and Lucius in the proper way to adorn the snowman they'd just finished making. Kreacher was supplying the matterials with a grin on his old face.

"You need to relax and worry about that stuff later."

"Sirius!" Harry cheered. Sirius had been busy for the last few weeks. He'd been working with the Aurors assigned to discovering who had attack Grimmauld Place last and how they'd slipped past the wards. He had very little answers and hundreds of possibilities.

Harry had known Sirius wouldn't rest until he couldn't go on anymore and had just let him wear himself out. Sometimes Sirius was still the teen Marauder who thought nothing of spending a night with a werewolf, thus meaning that it was best to let him do as he pleased until he saw it was pointless continue.

"Harry! Lily! Cousin Cissa!" Sirius greeted them all cheerfully. Narcissa gave a single blink of confusion before smiling welcomingly. "Oh that looks like fun." Sirius added, spotting the rest of the family outside.

"Fun but cold." Harry replied as Sirius took a seat next to him on the couch. Lily squealed and waved her hands, nearly knocking the spoonful of banana out of Harry's hold. Sirius began baby-talking and squishing his face into silly expressions, which made Lily squeal even more. "I so can't see you as a blonde." Sirius said in a regular voice a few minutes later.

"Eh?" Harry wondered if he'd told Sirius about that in the last letter he'd sent him.

"Oh Snape mentioned something about turning Lily blonde." Sirius said airily. Harry and Narcissa shared a look before Harry turned back to Sirius.

"You've been talking to Severus?" Harry just wanted to make sure he'd heard his godfather right.

"Yeah." Sirius replied, pausing in his continued face-making to look at his godson. "What's with that look on your face?"

"Well, last time I checked, you and Severus couldn't stand being in the same room together." Harry was growing a little suspicious by now, a grin tugging the corner of his mouth. Sirius must have seen all this because he began to splutter.

"Oh shut it you!" Sirius demanded, tackling his godson so they landed heavily on the floor. Harry laughed while Narcissa calmly rose from her seat to rescue Lily. Sirius and Harry proceeded to wrestle a little on the floor until a blast of frigid air hit them.

"Uncle Siri!" James cheered, dashing forward to climb onto Sirius's back. The toddlers followed James, laughing and giggling as Harry grunted at the added weight and tried to crawl free.

He finally managed too get upright, crawling a little bit away while the children continued to crawl and climb all over Sirius. Harry was laughing now that he could get the proper amount of air back into his lungs. Scorpius was going right at it with gusto, somehow managing to remain on Sirius's back even as Sirius shifted into Padfoot.

"When did Sirius get here?" Draco asked then. Harry looked over his shoulder to find Draco sitting right behind him on an armchair. Harry didn't even think about it as he scooted over so he could rest his head on Draco's knees. Draco gave a small jump then his grinned and reached down with one hand to run it through Harry's hair.

"Just a few minutes ago." Harry replied, checking on Lily. Lucius had her in his lap now, while Narcissa fed her the rest of her snack. Lily was distracted by her godfather and siblings though, so most of it was landing on her bib.

Draco hummed and for a minute Harry just let the sounds of the children laughing fill the air. Then he grinned deviously as Sirius shifted back into himself, leaning against the couch and letting the children settle around him. "Sirius seems to be getting along with Severus. They've been talking without us forcing them to." Harry said clearly.

"Oh?" Lucius asked before Draco could comment. "Is that so? Funny, Severus didn't mention it."

"Yes. In fact, you two acted like you normally would at the dinner last week." Draco joined Lucius in his teasing. Harry would have dropped his jaw a month ago at the thought of Lucius Malfoy teasing anyone without malice. Hearing the father and son team up just made him choke back a snicker now.

"There did seem to be tension between you two the other night." Narcissa said now, cleaning Lily with a sweep of her wand. Lily paused in her squirming at the sensation of magic cleaning her before she gave a small burp.

Sirius was scowling at them, his grey eyes bright even though Harry wasn't defending him from the Malfoys' teasing. Harry knew they weren't doing it to be mean. He had to pause a moment when that really registered. Who would have thought it? He wondered what his dad would think of all this...

"So I'm friends with Snape! It was boudn to happen. Especially with those two getting all cozy." Sirius stabbed a finger in Harry and Draco's direction, a grin on his face now. "It's all your fault."

"Good." Harry replied. The others laughed while Harry just let his head fall back onto Draco's lap. Draco happily continued to play with his wild hair. Sirius watched them both with a fond smile before shaking his head.

"Uncle Siri, are you staying for Harriet's party?" James asked after a beat of silence.

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world." Sirius turned fond eyes onto the little blonde. Harriet was currently sitting on Narcissa's lap getting her hair brushed. She looked like she was very content letting Narcissa do so.

"Oh! You have to meet Sophie, Uncle Siri." James declared. "Dad! Call Sophie."

Harry chuckled and tried to remember where he'd seen the serpent slither off too. Usually Sophie was in whatever room they happened to claim but sometimes she went off on her own. Last Harry had seen her the snake was curled up under Narcissa's chair.

_"Sophie." _Harry called in the snake tongue and the serpent poked her head out from under a bookshelf. _"The hatchlings wish to see you." _

_"Very well." _Sophie replied and slithered out to wrap around Scorpius. Scorpius giggled at the feel of the snake's scales. Albus and he pet the snake while James told Sirius all about Sophie.

"I've always loved to hear you speak Parseltongue." Draco whispered in his ear. Harry shivered, unsure if it was the heat in Draco's words or the way he whispered them that made his stomach drop. Either way, he could stand to hear him talk like that more often.

Harry lifted his head long enough to flash Draco a very devilish grin and wink before dropping his head back into his lap. Draco's fingers twitched a little when they returned to his hair.

Even though he hadn't thought he'd ever feel like this for anyone, even if he hadn't ever planned on falling for Draco, Harry couldn't see a time any more where he might change his mind. He didn't want to change it. And he wouldn't. No matter what. He was happy and his children were loved.

He was being sappy and he knew it

* * *

Narcissa smiled as she watched Harry putting Lily to bed. While she still thought women had a certain advantage when raising daughters, she had to admit Harry had done a fine job so far. And the fact he was doing it alone was most impressive.

Well, he had been doing it alone. Now... Now Draco appeared, wand already waving and casting the necessary baby monitoring charms. He said something softly to which Harry replied with silent laughter.

Seeing them together warmed Narcissa's heart. She couldn't remember the last time Draco had looked so lovingly at someone like he was looking at Harry now. The two younger men stood at the side of the crib. Harry seemed to be murmuring a lullaby.

"G'andma?" Narcissa looked down to find Harriet poking her head out of her bedroom. She was in yet another panda nightshirt, holding her beloved Pandy in her arms and rubbing at her eyes.

"Harriet, what're you doing up?" Narcissa asked softly, ushering the girl back into her bedroom. She didn't want to be caught snooping on her son and future son-in-law after all. She helped Harriet back into bed with a small laugh at herself.

"Wan' drink." Harriet said sleepily even as she obligingly settled back in bed. Narcissa called a house-elf and ordered it to bring a small cup of water. She helped Harriet sit up long enough to take a sip or two before the girl yawned and flopped back onto her bed. She snuggled into her sheets, smiling sleepily as Narcissa sang her own lullaby.

As she watched Harriet's green eyes droop and shut, Narcissa saw a vision of the future. She could clearly see a blonde Lily, a James with grey eyes, a Scorpius with green eyes. She could see another little ebony-haired child added to the lot. She could imagine telling Teddy stories about his grandmother Andromeda, with the boy shifting his features to match the rest of the family.

Malfoy Manor would be full, as it hadn't been in generations. Narcissa could see it, watching them all grow up, teaching them all the little secrets hidden within the manor. She would have filled the manor up with children herself if pregnancy hadn't been so dangerous for her. Lucius had begged her to stop after Draco was born. He preferred a single heir and her healthy. Narcissa had been a little sad however, seeing Draco growing up alone. She'd had her sisters and cousin Regulus at the very least.

Now though she'd have grandchildren to spoil and love. Draco would be happy. Harry would be too. All was right in the world.

Her little smile remained even as she entered her own bedroom and climbed into bed next to her husband.

"What are you plotting now?" Lucius asked with a chuckle.

"Why do I need to plot anything when everything is neatly falling into place?" Narcissa replied, kissing him and curling up beside him.

"It is turning out rather brilliantly, isn't it?" Lucius agreed. Narcissa laughed softly, falling asleep to dreams of the future.

* * *

Astoria scowled as she finished brushing her hair. She was annoyed and everyone in the household knew it. They didn't know why however. Astoria wasn't stupid enough to tell them.

She hadn't been able to put her plan into action during the Weasleys' unveiling earlier in the month. Draco had hurried them all back home a little while afterwards. With the press surrounding them it would have been difficult to get at them anyway.

They were safely within the wards and walls of the Manor now though. Astoria didn't know when she'd get another chance at her plan. She knew the Manor was like its own little world. The grounds were vast and all different so one could never tire of strolling through them. The Manor itself was so large you could explore and explore and yet still find new secrets. With the team of thirty house-elves there was no need to worry about any amenities. The house-elves could get everything for everyone at anytime. One couldn't get past the wards without a clear invitation from a member of the Malfoy bloodline. It was worthless to even think of ways to bypass the wards because the house-elves would be alerted if that happened and Astoria had no desire to be driven out by those little creatures.

It was such a simple plan, the one she had conjured up after several lengthy conversations with Ginny. All Astoria felt she had to do was get her hands on one of the little Potters. Then she'd offer Potter a bargain. The safe return of his little twerp in exchange for his Unbreakable Vow that he'd leave Draco forever. Potter would agree or else Astoria would make sure that little twerp would suffer.

She had friends she would call in to actually do it of course. Just as she had called one in back in October to rattle Potter. Astoria had arranged for that little attack, sure that Draco would see the danger Potter posed to their son and drop him quicker than one would drop hot iron. She was sure the attack would work after reading about the first one Draco had been involved in. But no. Instead Draco had hurried Potter and his brood into the manor.

Astoria indulged in rolling her eyes. She admitted to herself she ought to have thought that one over. Since when had Draco ever done what she thought he would?

This time though she wasn't trying to rattle sense into Draco. She was going to stir fear into Potter. Potter would agree to the Unbreakable Vow or else he'd never see his child again. Astoria would aim for either Albus or Harriet. Lily would be too well guarded and James was at the age where he'd cause a lot of unnecessary fuss as he was taken. Albus and Harriet were just the right age where a scary face would no doubt intimidate them into silence.

However, this was all useless planning unless she could actually get her hands on one of them. Well then, she hadn't been Sorted into Slytherin for nothing. She moved to her writing desk and penned a quick summons to one of her friends.

If anyone could get a chance to snatch one of those brats, it would be that person.

* * *

**_Now who could she be planning on using to snatch the babes? Hmm? ^^ As always, thanks for reading!_**


	16. Best Christmas Ever

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Best Christmas Ever**

"Kidnap a Potter? Astoria darling have you finally lost your mind?" Millicent Bulstrode asked, cocking an eyebrow while sipping at her tea.

Astoria scowled as she tossed her hair back. Millicent wasn't such a troll anymore. She wasn't pretty no, but she was handsome in a way that made up for the lack of pretty. Besides, because she wasn't pretty it made her job as a private investigator much easier. People were likely to remember a pretty face. A handsome one would be overlooked.

"I'm perfectly in my right mind." Astoria snapped. It had been Millicent she'd used several years ago, when she'd decided she would become Mrs. Draco Malfoy. Millicent had gathered all the information Astoria had needed to talk Draco into giving their relationship a shot. The fault that it had all gone down the drain was only Astoria's for growing impatient and trying to force Draco's love. "Besides, I'm not going to harm the little one you take. Just hold him or her until I can get Potter to bargain with me."

Millicent frowned, mulling it over. Astoria knew Millicent would give in. Promise Millicent enough gold and she'd do almost anything. The girl had been a Slytherin as well. Taking care of one's own interest came only second to taking care of one's family. Since Millicent had no family left in England, she could happily focus on herself.

"You swear the little one won't be hurt?" Millicent asked about five minutes later. Astoria nodded.

"I'm hurt you would even think I was capable of that. Remember I have little Scorpius. I couldn't inflict that sort of pain on any parent." Astoria pouted but Millicent just snorted.

"Oh you could. I know you could. Draco could too if the need ever arose. He'd at least feel bad about it afterwards. Besides, I know he hasn't let you see Scorpius in several months." Millicent smirked as Astoria dropped her wounded mask to scowl. "I am curious to know what sort of bargain you need to make with Potter that involves coercing him by holding his child hostage."

"You don't need to know." Astoria's eyes flashed warningly. Millicent would have pushed her buttons more but she knew Astoria had quite the nasty circle of friends whom were at her beck and call. She subsided for now, still smirking though.

"How much am I getting for this little commission?" Millicent asked with a greedy glint in her eye. Sure she was against harming innocent children but gold made the world go round. Millicent liked the lifestyle she led these days and gold was the only way to keep it up.

"Fifteen thousand." Astoria replied without batting an eyelash. Millicent smiled then, thinking already of all that fifteen thousand Galleons could get her.

"Very well. Any child in particular you want?"

"Either Albus or Harriet." Astoria said coolly. Millicent made a few notes in her notebook. When she finished she stood and gave Astoria a bow.

"Considering you want me to kidnap a child of the Savior, it could take a while." Millicent warned as she began to leave.

"I don't care. Do it as soon as possible." Astoria's voice snapped like a mousetrap.

For a second, as she stepped into the Floo and spun around back to her home in London, Millicent had a moment of conscience. Had she really sunk so low that she'd kidnap a child for fifteen thousand Galleons?

Stepping out into the lavish recieving room of her London house, Millicent sighed. Astoria was going to give the child back. Besides, it wasn't as if Millicent cared for either Potter or Draco. One was an old housemate, the other had...

Saved all their sorry arses from Voldemort.

"It'll be fine." Millicent told herself. The stab of guilt as she looked at a picture of her niece and nephew proved how much of a lie that was.

* * *

The viewing room had been decided upon as the place for Harriet's third birthday. Harriet certainly liked the big windows and seeing the stables. Draco made a mental note to begin teaching her how to ride as soon as she was old enough.

The walls were covered in tapestries of green with golden and silver designs. The floor had been turned white. Harriet was currently getting a crown tied onto her head by Molly. The main attraction, which Harriet couldn't leave alone for more than two minutes, was the panda cub Draco had gotten. After the party it would go to a magical preserve. They'd be able to visit Harriet's panda whenever they liked. Harriet had nearly gone into shock when Draco had led her over to it.

Harriet hadn't named him yet but the panda cub had certainly taken to her. He followed her around, ate the treats Harriet and the other children offered him, and would pull Harriet into random hugs.

Harry's jaw had nearly fallen off when Draco had told him that morning what he'd done. Draco had been thoroughly snogged to his joy. It was nice to know he could make the kids and Harry happy. He was becoming rather an expert at that, he liked to think.

To himself he'd thought of how Harry would react at Christmas and had then needed to slip off to take a cold shower.

"'Aco!" Harriet shouted, dashing right into his legs. Draco laughed as he picked the little girl up, grinning as she waved her arms around as if flying.

"Yes Ari?" Draco asked when Harriet cuddled up to him.

"'Ank you." Harriet said before surprising Draco by leaning up and kissing his cheek twice. Draco stood there for a moment, frozen. Then he melted as Harriet giggled and squirmed to be put down again. Draco watched her run back over to her panda, who was currently enjoying a zoologist-approved meal.

"I saw that." Blaise murmured smugly as he stepped up beside Draco. Draco chuckled, unable to stop himself from reaching up and patting the cheek Harriet had kissed. "They seem to have thoroughly adopted you as part of their family."

"Yes, they have." Draco grinned as he watched the panda grab Harriet in another hug. "And so have I."

* * *

Harry was bouncing anxiously as they stood on Platform 9 3/4. After Harriet's birthday, December just flew by. The manor had suddenly been decked out for the upcoming holidays overnight. Teddy's letter kept talking about the holidays. It had all come so quickly.

Teddy would be coming home today and Harry was nearly as excited as the children. Sirius and Severus were standing behind Harry, Draco, and the children. They'd come to protect them. From what, Merlin knew. They were too busy arguing about something to be as alert as necessary for protection, in Harry's opinion. He was about to ask what had gotten them so annoyed with one another but Draco, taking one look at Severus's face, had advised Harry to stay out of it.

"Dad! It's comin'!" James shouted. They all leaned over a little to watch as the Hogwarts Express rounded the corner and swept into the station.

It took a few minutes but soon enough Teddy was bouncing off the train, his hair a bright yellow to match his excitement.

"Teddy!" James called, hopping up and down, the toddlers doing the same. Harry shifted Lily onto his other hip to wave to his godson.

Teddy had been looking forward to the holidays with a feverish excitement which had resulted in two grand explosions before he left the school. One was a boy's loo, the other explosion had happened in Potions class.

James led the little ones forward so that Teddy fell over laughing. Of course people were watching. Harry was living with Draco Malfoy after all. Harry couldn't find it in him to mind as much as usual.

"Wow Lily's gotten big!" Teddy exclaimed when he could see again. His yellow hair had lightened so it matched Harriet's now. Harry grinned at that as much as because of the hug Teddy gave him a second later. "Hey Draco! You managed to survive I see!" Teddy added as he gave Draco a big grin. Teddy wasn't ready to be as affectionate with the blonde yet. He did accept Draco ruffling his hair though, which Harry alone knew meant Teddy was well on his way to accepting Draco as a permanent part of the family.

"McGonagall sent us a letter." Draco said then, eyeing Teddy steadily. It was a look he'd learned from Lucius, Harry had noticed. Teddy's face split into an unrepentant grin.

"I was excited to see everyone. Can you blame me for blowing stuff up?" Teddy fluttered his eyes ridiculously, making Draco snort and the children laugh. Lily lurched forward to grab Teddy's hair. Teddy laughed and shifted his hair to Weasley red, making Lily give a shriek of laughter.

"We have everything, I suppose?" Severus asked, coming towards them with Teddy's trunk hovering beside him.

"I already said we did." Sirius snapped. Harry opened his mouth to ask again but Draco just caught his hand and yanked him towards the entrance into the Muggle part of King's Cross.

"Wow, you were right Harry." Teddy whispered as the older men began bickering. "There is something going on there."

"It's weird." Harry whispered back before stepping through the barrier.

They walked to the Leaky Cauldron chatting about what had happened while Teddy was away, telling him about the family dinners.

"Lucius and Narcissa are looking forward to seeing you." Harry told Teddy, smiling as he grinned.

"They sound cool, from your letters. I won't mind meeting them." Teddy replied.

One quick Floo trip later they were all walking into the room where not only the Malfoys waited but also Molly and Arthur.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa!" Teddy greeted, dashing forward to hug the Weasleys. "What're you doing here?"

"What, are you getting to old to get a visit from your grandparents?" Molly huffed playfully. Teddy laughed, shaking his head as he gave her another hug. Pulling away, he spotted the Malfoy couple. They were studying him as well.

Harry watched with a faint smile on his face. Teddy and Narcissa were related. He was the son of her niece. Her great-nephew then, Harry supposed was the right term.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Teddy said with a smile. "Harry writes about you two all the time now. Guess that means we're family huh?"

Lucius chuckled while Narcissa rose from her chair and held a hand out to Teddy. He shook it with a grin.

"Indeed we are, young Teddy. Welcome home." Narcissa said, a softness in her eyes.

"Yup. I'm home." Teddy replied, turning to look at Harry with a wink. Harry smiled and winked back.

Yup. They were home.

* * *

With Teddy in the manor, it truly felt like home to Harry now. Sure he'd felt at home before. Now though it was home because he had his entire family under the same roof.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself staring at blonde hair.

Ever since the Halloween gala, Draco had taken to dropping into Harry's bed whenever the mood struck him. Harry was sure Draco hadn't been there when he'd finally nodded off.

Now Draco was laying half on top of him, his arm throw across Harry's chest, fingers curled as if he'd gone to sleep clutchnig at Harry's side.

Harry ran his free hand through Draco's hair, smiling as Draco stirred.

The door slamming open broke the moment. Harry couldn't resent it though as he saw Teddy carrying a wide-eyed Lily with a gaggle of toddlers behind him.

Teddy paused just a moment when he saw Draco in bed with Harry. Then he gave a shrug and continued forward, depositing a squirming baby into Harry's waiting arms.

"It's Christmas Eve and you guys are still in bed." Teddy tutted, eyes green and sparkling as his hair went from Weasley red to the Malfoy blonde. "Aunt Cissa said to tell you guys that she and Uncle Lucius are going out for breakfast." Teddy added.

"Eh? Where're they going?" Harry wondered as their children happily settled on the bed. Albus and Scorpius decided Draco's back was a perfect pillow and dropped onto it without a pause. James was laying on Harriet, who had her head on Harry's leg. Teddy perched on the side next to Harry while Lily made gurgles and huffed as she lay on Harry's stomach, trying to escape.

"They're going to the Parkinsons." Draco replied groggily, shifting until he felt Albus and Scoprius on his back. Looking over his shoulder he snorted. "Seasons greetings and all that." He added with a smirk.

"Oh."

The Potters and Malfoys lounged in bed for another hour before James's growling stomach declared it was time for breakfast.

"Let's have breakfast like we did in Grimmauld." Teddy suggested as they all started to climb off the bed.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, wiping a bit of toddler drool from his back.

"In a sitting room in front of a fire." Teddy replied. Harry nodded. Draco gave them a look before summoning a house-elf and directing it to serve breakfast in the south wing's largest sitting room.

After washing up Harry went to the sitting room still in his pajama bottoms, Lily on his hip. Draco followed, feeling a bit exposed even if it was his own house.

In the sitting room the fire was roaring and Teddy was already helping the kids sit down on the fur covered floor. The elves had summoned a low coffee table and set up their plates there. James was already tearing into his waffles, not minding in the least the flecks of syrup and fruit flying onto the rug. Draco spared a moment to wince at that. James looked up at him with a grin.

"Sit, sit, sit!" James demanded, patting the spot beside him on the floor. Draco took a moment to assess how sticky he was going to get before melting at the sight of pleading brown eyes. He sat and Scorpius dropped down beside him, grinning as Teddy put a plate of waffles in front of him.

Harry sat with Lily in his lap, giving her mushy cereal while Harriet and Albus sat on either side of him. Teddy sat in between Harriet and Scorpius.

Draco relaxed as Harry flashed him a smile and ate his own meal, his mind wandering to the presents he had planned for his family. He wondered if Harry would like his.

"Draco, let's go play in the snow!" James begged suddenly. Draco looked at him and chuckled at the syrup coating his lips and cheeks and somehow some had gotten onto the back of his head. He picked up his napkin and began cleaning the boy's face, much to James's annoyance. "We can build a fort and more snowmen and-"

"I have a better idea." Draco said, the idea sparking to life. "Have you ever gone on a sleigh ride?"

James's wide eyes and furiously shaking head made Draco smile.

* * *

It was snowing as they traveled through the snowy grounds of the manor. The sleigh bells rang merrily and the children all exclaimed and squealed as snow bits flew up from the ground.

Harry had always heard the Muggles singing about sleigh rides but he'd never thought of actually going on one. Of course the Malfoys would have a sleek sleigh hidden up just waiting for the whim of a ride.

Draco sat across from Harry, holding Lily who was squealing the loudest. Teddy and James were standing on the seat next to him, watching the horses. Scorpius and Albus were watching the snow on the seat next to Harry. Harriet was playing with some bells hanging off the side. Harry pulled her back gently, making her pout for a split second before she decided to join Scorpius and Albus.

"You look happy." Draco said, drawing Harry's attention to him. Draco was looking right at him, his gray eyes sparkling. Harry felt his cheeks warm and thanked the cold air for already painting his face red. Draco seemed to know he was blushing anyway.

"I am happy." Harry promised, seeing the sparkle brighten in Draco's eyes.

"Good." Draco looked down at Lily then, cooing at her softly as she continued to try catching the falling snowflakes.

It was utterly natural to Harry to see Draco playing with Lily. He wondered when exactly it had become natural for him to feel completely safe and relaxed in letting Draco handle his children. Hell, he wondered when he'd begun to trust Draco so deeply. It was only December. They'd met back in early July. That was only six months. How could everything change so drastically in six months? He'd found out about Harriet, divorced Ginny, moved into Malfoy Manor, and was currently enjoying a sleigh ride with his once-rival. All in six months.

"If you don't stop staring at me like that..." Draco warned playfully making Harry laugh as he saw a familiar light entering those gray eyes.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep." Harry replied, grinning at Draco's darkening gaze.

The sleigh ride ended a few minutes later. House-elves hurried to take care of the horses while Draco and Harry helped the children down, ushering them back inside where cups of hot chocolate awaited them.

* * *

Around lunchtime Narcissa and Lucius returned. The Weasleys also came over as they all gathered in the penthouse yet again. Every sitting room had a towering Christmas tree in it but the penthouse had been extensively decorated by the house-elves and Harry and Sirius. It had been unanimously decided that Christmas would be spent at the manor. Molly had already claimed New Years Eve though and had demanded they all be at the Burrow then. Harry had agreed of course, especially when George had informed him Ginny had gone off for the holidays with some friends.

Soon enough it was slightly crowded, noisy, and warm inside the penthouse. Molly kept shooing non-essential people out of the kitchen while the children ran throughout the large space, eyes sparkling as they got high on sugar.

"I did nothing of the sort." Sirius huffed even as Severus rolled his eyes and the others laughed.

"Oh, so you're saying falling asleep on my bed was an accident?" Severus drawled making Sirius open his mouth to retort.

"While this is hilarious," Harry interrupted whatever Sirius was about to say, "I want to know what the heck Sirius was doing over at your home in the first place."

There was a pause then both men looked off in opposite directions while the others seemed to lean in around them.

"Well?" Harry knew he was grinning rather evilly but he also knew something was going on between Severus and his godfather. He had nothing against it, it was just freaking hiliarious watching them dance around each other.

"I had to drag the bat here." Sirius defended himself then. "He wasn't going to come!"

Draco snorted. "Did he say that?" Sirius nodded. "And you believed he actually wouldn't?" Draco pressed. Sirius nodded again, either not seeing the giant hole Draco was leading him towards or ignoring it on purpose. "And this bothered you because...?"

Sirius pouted then. "Just because!" Sirius scowled now as everyone laughed at his childish pout.

"You know what they say about the Nile right Sirius?" Teddy asked then with a grin on his face. Sirius opened his mouth to reply to that when suddenly a pastry came flying from nowhere and struck Teddy across the face. There was a moment of silence before childish laughter had them turning to Freddie and Georgie who had their arms around Albus, who was holding up another pastry with a rather cheeky smile on his face.

"No pick on Siri." Albus said, wagging a finger at his elder brother.

"Albus Severus!" Teddy howled, launching himself across the room. "You little sneak!"

"Run Al! Run!" Freddie and Georgie urged and Albus gave a shriek of delight as he was chased. Harry was doubled over with laughter by then. His children never failed to crack him up.

"Albus Severus?" Severus questioning tone had Harry looking up at the man who was wearing a surprisingly shuttered expression. Wiping at his teary eyes and feeling light with all the good cheer, Harry nodded, granting his ex-professor a cheeky smile of his own. "His second name is Severus?"

"Yeah." Harry wondered at the continued blankness of Severus's face. "Didn't you know that?" Harry wondered. It had been in the papers the day after Albus was born. The Prophet especially had speculated about Harry's choice in names. And Severus had looked through a lot of Harry's personal files, surely one of those listed Albus's full name?

"I didn't know Albus's second name was Severus." Draco said then, knowing why his mentor had that blank expression. Harry turned to Draco with a grin.

"Didn't I tell you? I thought I told you. Besides it was in every paper for like a week after he was born." Harry was puzzled now.

"Yes well we weren't all cozy then, were we?" Hermione said as she swept by to one of the bedrooms with Hugo. "It's no surprise they didn't know Al's middle name Harry."

"Good point Mione." Harry replied as the witch swept past.

"Why Severus?" Draco asked, asking the question he knew Severus wanted to ask but wouldn't.

Harry flushed a little then. He hadn't been expecting to ever have to answer that question in front of Severus himself.

"Er...well...cuz..." The Weasleys gathered around them laughed, already having been explained this years ago. Looking away from the now intently staring lawyer, Harry toyed with his sweater. "Because I wanted to give Al a name he could be proud of. And Albus and Severus took good care of me, in their own weird and entirely convoluted ways... I owed them a lot... I wanted to do something to show them I appreciated it all... Naming my second son after them seemed a good way to do it..."

Severus excused himself quietly then while Harry continued to look at the floor.

Draco scooted closer to Harry on the couch and took his hand in one of his own. When Harry looked at him, Draco leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"That is so bizarre!" Ron whined a moment later, breaking the sweetly awkward silence that had descended in their corner. Harry laughed and Draco shot Ron a mock scowl. Ron grinned, shaking his head. "Well it is!" Ron defended himself when Sirius began to laugh at him.

"Get used to it Weasley." Draco commanded, kissing Harry again just for the fun of it.

The energy picked up again as they gathered around the table for Christmas dinner. Molly had roped Narcissa in again and they'd outdone themselves, creating a feast worthy of a king. Everyone ate thirds and were stuffed to the point of bursting by the time they finished.

Soon enough the children were dropping off where they landed. Teddy had Albus in a bear hug, the younger boy happily asleep against his elder brother. James, Freddie, and Georgie were in a corner, covered in some sparkly confetti from one of the crackers they'd opened earlier. Dominique and Rose dropped off in front of the fire. Hugo was happily passed out in Molly's lap while Narcissa cuddled a sleeping Lily in her arms. Scorpius and Harriet were sleeping next to Lucius's chair, the blonde wizard looking down at them every few seconds. Victoire, Ruby, Roxanne, Molly, and Lucy were sleeping near their mothers.

Harry looked over them all as he paused in the small hallway, having gone to the loo.

"Something the matter?" Severus's voice startled Harry out of his contemplation, making Harry turn to him with a small flush on his cheeks.

"No. I was just enjoying the view." Harry replied with a smile then, seeing Severus looked less wooden now and more like his usual self.

"It is a lovely view." Severus agreed, looking around the room with a smirk. Harry chuckled then.

"So what was Sirius doing at your house, really?" Harry asked since they were alone for the moment. Severus's smirk widened.

"I actually did tell the mutt that I might not have been able to attend tonight." Severus said slowly, his amusement obvious in his eyes. "He went storming to my home to demand I attend. He ended up staying for a few drinks and then very rudely passed out on my couch."

Harry was snickering by now. "How'd he get in your bed then?"

Severus's smirk turned wicked now. "I moved him there of course. But letting him believe he ended up there all on his own is more amusing."

"Yeah it is." Harry laughed some more. "There is something going on between you two, isn't there?" He asked with a knowing grin. Severus snorted but the smirk on his own face had only widened. That was all the answer Harry needed as he gave the man a pat on the back and then headed back to flop on the couch beside Draco.

Somewhere between listening to Fred recount a story about tricking Percy into eating a trick sweet and midnight, Harry fell asleep with his head falling on Draco's shoulder.

* * *

"Up Papa!" Harriet demanded of her papa as she climbed onto him the following morning. Harry groaned, rubbing at his eyes to find himself stretched out on the couch. Draco wasn't within sight, making Harry pout for a second until Harriet pounced on him. "Up! P'esants! Is Cwismas!" Harriet stated, bouncing on Harry. Harry laughed, sitting up and blinking as he reached out to the coffee table for his glasses.

"About time Potter!" Someone shouted from the crowd around the Christmas tree. "Get over here so we can get started!" Ron turned out to be the shouter. Harry smiled, picking Harriet up and joining those on the floor around the tree. Narcissa and Lucius were in a loveseat facing the tree while Arthur was standing among the crowd of younger adults and eager children. Molly was right next to the tree, ready to begin handing out the brightly wrapped gifts.

Draco watched as the little Potters and his own son opened up the small boxes from Draco. Draco had chosen them each with care, thinking about the children he was buying them for.

Harry opened Lily's present from Draco and found a delicate looking ring on a bed of white satin. Picking it up he examined it and was surprised by the runes that glowed briefly on the inside of the band. On the outside was a lily made of pearl. Harry placed it on Lily's right hand, on her middle finger. The ring shrunk and pulsed as it fit itself perfectly to Lily's little fingers.

"Dad! Look!" James held up his own present, a ring much like Lily's. Harriet had gotten a necklace with a yin-yang pendant. Albus had gotten a necklace as well, one with a small irridescent stone on it. Teddy was holding up a golden ring with a wolf etched on the metal.

Turning to Draco, Harry saw him slipping a ring on Scorpius's one finger. Draco smiled as he moved closer to Harry.

"They've got protective charms on them. It'll keep them safe from most hexes and curses. Plus it creates a bubble around them when too many unwanted people crowd around them. The bubble distorts photos too. And they can act like emergency Portkeys if either you or I recall them." Draco held out a small box for Harry then and Harry saw the light glinting off a ring on Draco's hand that he was sure hadn't been there last night.

Taking the box, Harry opened it to find a ring as well. It was a simple enough band of platinum but Harry felt it was perfect. He looked up at Draco and from the corner of his eye noticed mostly everyone was watching them now. Draco seemed to notice them as well because he took the ring and slipped it onto Harry's hand, eyes glimmering with mischief and happiness as he did so.

"Is that what I think it is?" Molly asked from where she'd been watching, eyes round and mouth in a smile.

"Only if Harry says yes." Draco replied, making Harry scowl at him briefly when everyone's eyes shifted to him.

Harry looked at the ring then at their children who were watching them curiously before looking back at Draco. "Yes." Harry said, because really the ring was a formality. They were already a family. They were already together and living under the same roof.

All in six months. Harry laughed as Draco leaned forward and caught him in a kiss. Lily squealed from between them, causing them to part and laugh while the rest of their family began to shout congratualations and in the twins' case let out whistles and fireworks.

"Merry Christmas." Draco said making Harry beam at him.

"This is certainly the best Christmas ever." Harry told him making Draco puff up smugly before he was plowed over by the children, adding to the ruckus. Harry wouldn't have his life any other way at the moment. It was a perfect moment.

* * *

_**Well I took forever and a half to get this done, didn't I? Haha, sorry for the delay but I hope you liked! **_


	17. Wicked Witches

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Wicked Witches**

There was little Ginny wouldn't do to get what she wanted. It was how she'd been raised. Growing up with six older brothers, one had to be a bit thick-headed to get anything in a family of boys. So when Ginny had decided she wanted to marry Harry Potter, she'd done everything she had to in order to be the girl Harry chose.

He did choose her in the end, gave her a grand wedding, loved her and looked at her with that gleam in his eyes...but somewhere along the line, something had gone wrong.

Ginny wanted to play Quidditch and run wild for a few years. She was young, beautiful, famous, she felt she ought to have a few years to have to herself.

When she'd found out she was pregnant with James, she had been happy and seeing Harry beaming with pride as he looked at her growing middle made her excited to be a mother. Then Andromeda died and little Teddy joined them. Suddenly, looking at the small Metamorphmagus who was going to be around more often than a few times a week, seeing the way Harry looked at the boy with all the maturity and responsiblity of a father, it had hit her.

There would be no more wild runs across the country, no frequent vacations when Harry's work allowed it, no more of that delicious freedom she'd savored.

It might have been selfish of her, but she resented the end of her carefree days.

Ginny loved her children though. She loved Harry too. But perhaps her obnoxious brother Percy had a point. Perhaps they had married too young, maybe that was why the marriage and her perfect life seemed to break right before her eyes.

She cherished James when he arrived. Albus was beautiful too. Lily would be a doll as she got older. Ginny loved her children with all the fiber of her very being.

She liked Teddy too...it was just the boy had become a reminder of exactly when her perfect life started crumbling. Teddy's arrival to the Potter household was seen in her mind as the turning point. It would have been better, she often thought, if Andromeda had not died or Teddy had gone elsewhere. She knew Harry would never allow that though. Teddy was his special godson, a boy too much like Harry for Harry to abandon him.

Ginny tried to bury her resentment, tried to find a way to get fun while being a mother. She tried and with their family around so often, it was easy for her to slip away for an hour. Just an hour, she would always tell herself. Long enough to drink something and perhaps find someone who didn't care about her status as Ginny Potter, mother and wife to the Savior of the Wizarding World.

She kept herself to that hour at first. Then it became an hour and a half. Then two. Soon she was staying out all night, pushing away any guilt she felt when she thought about the children and reminding herself that Harry had Kreacher to help, not to mention Sirius, and he could Floo call any Weasley...

She wouldn't seek company during her nights out. Slowly they started coming up to her. Ginny had been flattered by the attention. Her children and Auror work took up most of Harry's attention. If Ginny hadn't known him so well, she would have thought Harry only married her to get kids out of her. But no, that wasn't Harry. Harry loved her, he just didn't show it as often as he once had.

That grew into another resentment for the ever-growing pile and Ginny took the compliments from the bold men. She accepted their drinks, laughed at their jokes, felt young and beloved again.

Somehow it got complicated. She ended up with one of her charmers and awoke at dawn with a feeling of absolute dread. She'd waited until Harry would have left for work, knowing he'd ask about it, but also knowing she'd have a good lie in place by then.

It happened more and more until she had so many beaus she couldn't remember half of them. She'd pick a favorite and keep him for a while before moving on. If she was honest with herself, she was trying to find someone like Harry, someone to replace him. No one ever did.

Harry still loved her then though. He never suspected, though Ginny did see the glint in his eyes dimming as the months passed and turned to a year, into two years. Two years and Ginny found herself acting like the loose women her mother had warned her against. Ginny didn't care though, especially when Harry was away on his undercover missions and she just knew he was doing what she was doing with his 'targets'.

Their love had cooled and turned into tolerance, Ginny mused. Had she done that, with her nights out and her secret rendezvous? Or had Harry, by leaving for weeks and checking in long enough to see his children safe and sound?

Whatever it was, however it had happened, it was done. They'd reached the breaking point. It would only take one final push to send them tumbling apart from each other.

That final push had come in the form of the little blonde Harriet. Harriet, with Harry's eyes and face and some witch's light-blonde hair.

If Teddy's arrival had begun her fall, Harriet's had finished it. Ginny snapped and slapped Harry and stormed away. She went to her mother's. Molly would side with her, would tell her what to do.

But her mother had just shaken her head, held Ginny as she cried, and said nothing.

She was bitter, Ginny knew. No doubt about that. She was bitter and angry at herself, at Harry, at Teddy and Harriet, at Malfoy for taking Harry further away from her, at her family for giving Harry their support.

That was probably when she first thought about Astoria Greengrass, thought about contacting her, thought about commiserating with a woman her age who would understand.

Astoria had understood. She'd offered Ginny a shoulder to cry on. She'd been there for her when the world had spiraled out of her control.

Which brought them to now. To this very point in time where Ginny was sitting in Astoria's sitting room sipping at her tea and relaying the information she'd heard.

"Mother somehow talked the Malfoys into spending New Years with them at the Burrow." Ginny said, smirking when Astoria stilled suddenly. She'd been shocked as well when she'd first heard.

"No doubt Potter's doing." Astoria commented. Ginny sighed, nodding. It probably had been due to Harry's influence. From what the papers had said recently, Harry and Malfoy were downright cozy together.

That irked Ginny. Only six months had passed since they separated, and only two months had gone by since they divorced officially. Yet Harry was perfectly happy with Malfoy on his arm, with letting Malfoy touch their children. And if the tabloids were to be believed...with letting Malfoy put a ring on his finger.

"This will work." Astoria said suddenly, a cold smile on her face. Sometimes Ginny questioned her alliance with the cunning woman. It was like working with an untrained falcon. It could peck an eye out if one wasn't careful.

"How so? The wards around the Burrow might not by Malfoy grade but they certainly are good." Ginny replied, a hint of annoyance in her words. Astoria offered a cheerful smile that could have made glass shudder in terror. Ginny felt the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Surely you can lure one of the little ones outside the wards? Just for a moment so our hired help can snatch the child away?" Astoria said and Ginny thought about it, nodding.

"I can get Harriet out of the wards, no problem." Ginny promised, finishing her tea and standing. "Contact me as to when and where, will you?"

Astoria nodded and Ginny bid her accomplice good day. She left for Dean's house, ignoring the call of her maternal instincts when she thought of all that could befall Harriet in the clutches of Astoria.

Why should she care, Ginny thought as she exited the fireplace, when Harriet wasn't even hers?

* * *

Draco smirked at the rickety looking building, chuckling when Scorpius gave a cheerful shout and shot straight for the snow-covered garden. Molly stepped out of the house and greeted Harry and the Malfoys warmly. The children had already joined their cousins in the snow.

"It's not much but it's home." Molly declared as they stepped inside. Draco took notice that the Weasley household was both exactly as he'd imagined and yet more...likeable.

It was crowded and nearly suffocating but in a good way. The smell of food filled the air and the coffee table in the middle of the circle of mismatched furniture was filled with sweets. The Christmas tree still stood in a corner and the house was filled with decorations.

"Uncle Harry!" One of the redheaded bunch cried from outside. Harry turned and smiled. "Come play!"

Harry shared a look with Draco who shooed him away, smirking as Harry nearly ran outside. He watched Harry from the window for a minute or two before venturing further inside to see where his parents had gotten too.

Lucius had gone somewhere with Arthur, which Draco hoped didn't result in an explosion. Narcissa was chatting with the Weasley wives, cooing at the babies and seemed to be settled comfortably. Draco took his time to inspect the ground floor of the Burrow.

This was the house Harry sought refuge in, had found his first true family in, had felt wanted and safe in.

A smile tugged at Draco's lips as he took a seat and watched Harry get knocked over by his nieces and nephews.

It had to be luck, Draco thought as he settled down to continue watching his soon-to-be husband. It could be fate to he supposed. Either way, he had Harry and the children. He had a complete family and it was all he wanted.

Ron pulled him into a discussion about the last Quidditch match and Draco looked away from the window with a smile.

* * *

"Done." Harriet declared as she, Scorpius and Albus finished their snowname. Scorpius giggled and Albus nodded as he put his scarf around the snowman's neck. They were a little ways away from their cousins and siblings. Teddy was having fun picking on Victoire again. James was with Freddie and Georgie, giggling as they pranked the others.

Scorpius caught sight of it first. He looked over and saw a bunny in the snow. It was a brown bunny and it was so cute and fluffy, Scorpius had to laugh. "Al. Ari. Lookit." Scorpius pointed to the bunny. Harriet and Albus looked over to see the bunny and Harriet squealed.

The bunny looked up at them then hopped away. The three toddlers let out disappointed sounds until the bunny reappeared. They moved toward it, giggling and laughing as the bunny hopped towards them. It seemed to like Harriet the most. It tugged at her coat and the robes peeking out from underneath.

They followed the bunny as it played with them, getting further away from the house until at last they had lost sight of it completely. A small tingle had them pausing before the bunny tumbled in the snow and they chased after it.

Suddenly it disappeared and the toddlers frowned.

"Bunny went bye-bye." Albus said with a huff as they turned, intending to return home. There was a woman in front of them though, looking disturbed and yet resolved. To the toddlers she just looked a bit scary with her wand pointing and glowing at them.

"Stupid woman, she couldn't make this easy." The witch muttered before casting three Stunners at the children. They fell into the snow and knew no more.

Millicent Bulstrode sighed. Astoria had said only one child. Scorpius of course was out. They wanted Potter not Malfoy. Albus and Harriet had been candidates from the beginning...

Well if Potter was willing to do anything for one child, then two was even better. Best to take Scorpius though, since she couldn't have the child rousing suspicions too early. And maybe having her son in front of her would turn Astoria away from whatever dastardly plot she had in mind.

Millicent held on as she activated the Potkey and whisked away with the three toddlers.

* * *

"Are you insane!" Millicent shouted as she hexed Ginny's wand out of her hand. The redheaded witch had arrived and the first thing she'd tried to do was send a hex at Harriet when she'd seen the little girl clinging to Albus.

Ginny scowled for a moment before a pillow hit her head. Whirling around she spotted Scorpius standing on the bed in the room they were being kept in. The boy had another pillow in his hands and a murderous expression on his little face.

"Bad lady! Really bad!" Scorpius scolded and threw the other pillow. "No hurting Ari and Al! No! Bad!"

Ginny lifted a hand and made to take a step forward when a hand landed on her shoulder and pinched.

Astoria stood behind Ginny with a cool eyed expression. "You will not hurt my son Ginevra." Astoria's placid voice held an edge. Ginny swallowed away the small fear that fluttered in her stomach.

"Mother." Scorpius said then and Astoria turned, a beautiful and gently smile on her lips now. Scorpius pouted as Astoria walked forward and picked him up.

"Hello Scorpius. Oh how I've missed you." Astoria cooed, kissing his cheeks and smoothing his hair.

"Albus, come here." Ginny said then and Albus stared at Ginny before scooting off the bed and then tugging Harriet to follow him. Ginny grimaced as the two walked hand in hand towards her. She picked Albus up and promptly ignored the little blonde who looked confused.

"Mummy, say hi to Ari." Albus said then making Ginny scowl and ignore her son's plea. She would not say hello to the little bastard Harry had fathered.

Harriet, seeming to sense Ginny's hostility, turned to climb back on the bed, a sad look coming onto her face. Millicent bit her lip as she watched.

"I'm taking Albus back." Ginny stated, moving to the door. Astoria whirled around and the door to the room slammed shut with a flick of her wand.

"You will not. The boy will talk and I don't need the whole plan being destroyed because the boy spoke too soon." Astoria nearly hissed. Scorpius squirmed in her arms until she was forced to put him down. Albus did the same then the boys hurried back to the bed, huddling together with Harriet and looking worried now.

"Where Daddy?" Albus asked. "Al wanna go home now. Uncle Fred and Uncle George got fireworks! Ari loves sparkles. Right?" Albus asked which made Harriet give a cheerful giggle.

"Yup! Love sparkles." Harriet confirmed. Scorpius grinned as they began chattering about the sparklers and candles and big booms.

Astoria narrowed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Mother and her friends need to talk." Astoria said sweetly. Scorpius spared her a look before smiling and nodding.

"Okay. Have fun Mother." Scorpius said as he turned back to his friends. Astoria narrowed her eyes again before motioning for the women to follow her outside.

Once the door was looked and secure, Astoria led the way to a study. She handed a letter to Ginny.

"Make sure only Potter gets this." Astoria's eyes held a deadly warning. Ginny just rolled her eyes and left the room. Astoria then turned to hand Millicent a slip of paper. It was a copy of a transaction. The gold was now in Millicent's vault.

Millicent looked at the paper as she left Astoria's manor and when she reappeared in her own home, she sighed. She felt crappy. She felt lousy. She had to make sure those kids weren't hurt.

Going against everything she had learned and been taught when she entered the PI game, she hurried off to the Ministry.

No amount of gold was worth letting two wicked witches with grudges bring harm to any child.

* * *

"Albus! Scorpius! Harriet!" Harry called, a feeling of cold dread in his stomach. The children had been herded inside for hot chocolate five minutes ago and in the chaos, the three had gone unmissed. But now Harry had ascertained none of his family members had seen them since their arrival.

The other Weasley men and Draco and Lucius appeared in the garden then, each shaking their heads and looking pale with worry. Draco looked like he was nearing the panic stage. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were wide with anxiety.

"Maybe they wandered down to the village or outside the wards?" Bill suggested.

"Yeah, maybe. We have to look." Harry replied, pausing long enough to grasp Draco's hand tightly. "We'll find them, I promise. They probably got carried away playing and are lost in one of the fields. It's happened to the Weasley children before." Harry informed him. Draco just nodded, his lips pressed together so tightly that Harry figured his head must ache from it. "I'm sorry, I should have been keeping a closer eye on them." Harry added.

"It's not your fault." Draco blurted out, catching Harry's sleeve before he could go off to search. Harry offered Draco a quick smile before nodding and setting off again. Draco went in the opposite direction, his eyes frantic.

"Calm down." Harry told himself as he began walking. "They're fine. Nothing's gone wrong in weeks-" Harry cut himself off. That's exactly why he _should_ worry. Cosmic balance, like he'd once told Draco. Nothing good could come without the bad. Too many good things had come without anything majorly distressing happening. It was time for things to go south.

But not at the expense of his children, Harry vowed. He was stopped from his darkening thoughts when an unfamiliar owl swooped down and dropped something in the snow in front of him. Harry hurried to retrieve it, opening the letter and pulling out the letter.

It was short and to the point.

_Mr. Potter, _

_You have noticed the little ones missing by now. It would be to their benefit and yours if you would come to the following address. Alone mind you. You may bring your wand and nothing else. _

There was an address at the bottom and no signature. Harry felt the breath leave him then.

"Draco!" Screw what the letter said. "Draco! Everyone!"

He would tear whoever had taken his children to shreds. He didn't care who they were or why they did it. He would ruin them, run them into an early grave, offer their flesh to demons.

So help the person responsible if the children had a single hair missing from their heads.

And screw luck and fate, cosmic balance and storms. They had nothing on one pissed off Harry James Potter.

* * *

_**And that lovely readers is the chapter end. ^ ^ Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed. **_


	18. Storm in a Teacup

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

**You faithful readers have waited long enough for me to post the last chapter...so here we go! And just to warn everyone now, there will be Mpreg in this story. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Storm in a Teacup**

Draco cursed every god he'd ever heard of when neither his nor Harry's rings worked in summoning their children. That meant there were Anti-Apparition wards up around the building. He'd have to figure a way around that as soon as he could spare a minute.

"I'll get them back." Harry promised as he readied himself. They'd Floo'ed over to Grimmauld Place and Harry had taken Draco to a locked and warded room. Inside were all manners of weapons Harry had gotten over the years which had served him well during his Auror missions. Draco had been surprised to learn the Weasley twins had developed some of the things Harry packed into his pockets.

Lucius had wanted to go tearing through London to get to the warehouse specified in the short letter they'd gotten about an hour ago. He'd cooled down some when Kingsley had contacted them about half an hour ago to inform them that they knew what was going on.

It was being kept quiet but Kingleys was mobilizing the top Aurors and was ordering surveillence to be put up around the building. Harry would go in alone though. He wasn't going to risk spooking the kidnappers ahead of time.

"I don't doubt that." Draco replied, his words tense. His children were in the clutches of an unknown enemy. He didn't like it. But once they were safe and clear...oh those people would not survive to see the next day.

"Once I leave, just keep trying to summon them." Harry advised as he slipped into his Auror role. Draco looked away from his ring to see Harry's face, usually so open and telling, was now cold and impassive. There were hard edges to it Draco hadn't noticed before. He wore it well, the face of responsibility.

"I'll try every minute." Draco promised. Harry paused as he and Draco entered the Floo room.

"Every second." Harry replied and Draco nodded. That was what he'd meant. Then Harry pulled Draco close and kissed him hard. "Once they're out...then you can join me." Harry added in a steely tone that would have had Draco running if he were the kidnapper.

With that Harry Flooed away to the Minsitry's Atrium. Draco took a moment to gather himself then Flooed to the manor. Their family was there, waiting for them to return.

"-my fault!" Draco heard as he stepped out of the flames. He hurried towards the sound of wailing now and was surprised to see a mousy-haired boy being surrounded by the others. It took him a moment to realize the small, unassuming child was Teddy. "I was too busy throwing snow at Victoire and I thought they were with us and I didn't bother looking for them-"

"Teddy." Draco called over the sounds of Molly cooing soothing words. Teddy's head shot up and his brown eyes filled with more tears as he stood up, quivering.

"I really didn't mean to lose them!" Teddy shouted, covering his eyes. The younger children looked at him with shock in their eyes. "I thought they were playing with the others! I'm sorry Draco! I'm really-"

"Teddy!" Draco shouted over the boy's sobbing. Teddy cut himself short, sniffling and hiccuping as Draco walked towards him. Draco put his hands on Teddy's shoulders and squeezed them, not too hard or painful though. "Teddy, Harry already said it wasn't your fault."

"Harry never blames me." Teddy declared. "'Cept when he catches me doing something bad."

Draco shook his head. "This wasn't your fault Teddy. Unless you want me and Harry and every other adult to start begging for forgiveness. Because we ought to have been paying better attention as well." Draco felt his chest tighten as he spoke those words. "Harry and I are the parents, not you. Just because you acted your age and played instead of baby sat does not make it your fault."

Teddy's sobs were quieting now. He looked at Draco with his muddy eyes and Draco pulled the boy into a hug. Teddy latched onto him then, his crying silent now. Draco let the boy cry himself out and then pulled away a bit to look at Teddy steadily in the eyes. "Harry's going to get the wards down for us. I'll call them back and then you can help them by giving them big hugs. They must be scared and wanting their big brother right now."

Teddy stared at Draco as he finally caught on to something that had eluded him while he'd been crushed by guilt. The Malfoys weren't just worried about Scorpius but Albus and Harriet too. Molly kept having little fits and promising bodily harm to the people 'who've taken my grandchildren'. Even Draco and Harry hadn't been making distinctions. They said 'our kids' and 'your cousins' and 'your siblings'.

Looking into Draco's eyes and seeing them darken, Teddy suddenly didn't feel like such a hopeless big brother. And he was their big brother, even Scorpius's. He needed to get his act together because they were coming back and he'd need to be strong for them.

James appeared then, latching onto Draco's robes while Draco continued to hold Teddy. "Draco, Dad's gonna get the bad guys and make 'em give my brothers and sister back, right?" James asked. Draco smiled at James as he lifted the boy onto his hip.

"Yes James. And then I'll go and help him punish the bad guys." Draco promised the boy. James was pouting but then he drew a big breath and threw his arms around Draco's neck. Teddy felt himself smile then.

Yes, everything would be alright right. He wiped at his face and his eyes turned green once more. Draco said it would be alright.

Plus, Harry looked angry enough to raise the dead.

Teddy had a fleeting moment of pity for the kidnappers.

* * *

Harry had quickly spoken with Kingsley before he'd made his way to the London address, to the warehouse where the kidnapper had his children. He felt his magic reacting to the situation and the stress. The wards surrounding the warehouse tingled as his magic lashed out against it.

It was a form of knocking, Harry thought with a grim smirk as he felt the wards lower. Well Harry had more pounded on the door than knocked.

He knew the surrounding two blocks had Aurors on every roof under every glamour and concealing charm known to wizardkind. He knew they were in every alley and in every corner.

He was still going to deal with this kidnapper on his own terms. He'd warned Kingsley to not be expecting many pieces when he was done. Kingsley had just given a grim laugh.

Harry had asked who had informed Kingsley about the kidnapping. He'd been taken to a holding cell where Millicent Bulstrode was being held. Bulstrode had told them everything. Everything she could anyway. She spoke of an Oath she'd taken with her contractor which forbid her from revealing their name.

No matter, Harry was the most powerful wizard in Wizarding Europe. Heck, probably most of the Wizarding World. He wasn't bragging, that's just how it was now that Dumbledore and Voldemort were gone.

He stepped inside the warehouse with his face blank and rage coiling tight in his chest.

* * *

Albus yawned, bored. They'd been stuck in this room for what seemed ages. Truthfully it was only hours but the toddler didn't know that.

The three year old looked over at his siblings. Scorpius was pouting at the door his mother had just exited. Not a sad pout, more like an angry pout. Harriet was curled up next to him, sleeping. Albus wondered why his mother Ginny didn't like Harriet. Everyone liked Harriet. Even James had liked Harriet and James was selfish. Albus didn't know what selfish meant exactly but Teddy had commented on it to Victoire once. Albus hoped they could go home soon. He didn't like being in this cold room.

They'd been taken from the cozy bedroom a while ago and put into this drafty room by their mothers. Albus disliked it. He wanted to go home and play. Grandma Molly had so many sweets and her yummy hot cocoa. And Grandma Cissa had promised to make more of those pretty paper birds she'd made the other night.

His Mummy had said Daddy was coming to get him soon. Albus didn't know why but it bothered him that his Mummy was here. He hadn't seen her in a long time. It had made him sad for a little while not seeing her but then they'd gone to live with Scorpius and Draco. Albus liked Draco a lot. He was fun and he played with them like Mummy didn't do anymore. And he made nice faces at all of them, even Harriet.

He tucked them in too, when Daddy was busy with Lily. Lily was such a cute but fussy baby. Again, Albus wasn't sure what was meant by fussy but Grandma Molly had said it to Auntie Mione and Auntie Mione said she got it from Harry. Albus had giggled at that. Getting something from Daddy always made him happy so he figured Lily was happy being fussy.

He moved closer to his brother and sister. Teddy had said Scorpius was his brother now too. Albus had already figured that out himself because Teddy had also told him the people who lived in their new, big house were his family.

Albus liked his new family. Scorpius was funny and he and Harriet both kept Albus company. James was always playing with Teddy and Freddie and Georgie. Lily was still too small to play.

"Bored." Harriet whined, startling Scorpius and Albus, who had thought she was asleep. "I want Pandy. An' snacks. G'andma said there's snacks."

Scorpius nodded, his stomach growling as well. "'M hungry too."

"Let's go then." Albus suggested, pointing to the door. They hurried over and noticed the handle was just out of their reaches. They frowned and pondered before Harriet got to her knees. "Al, climb up an' open the door." Harriet said. Albus hurried to do so, yanking the handle. Scorpius pushed the door then and it swung open silently. They could hear voices and decided to head over there. Hopefully there was food. They hadn't eaten since breakfast and breakfast was a long time ago.

* * *

The minute he was inside, Harry let his magic stretch out. He just needed to find a hole in the wards and tear through them so Draco could get the kids out. Then he'd turn his focus on-

"Ginny!" Harry couldn't help but be distracted as he saw his ex-wife on the floor of the warehouse, looking like she was just waking up from a Stunner. Harry helped her to her feet, wondering what Ginny was doing in this place.

"Harry- What-? Where is-?" Ginny asked slowly, blinking rapidly.

A ringing laugh had them turning to where a pretty blonde sat, perched in a chair in a circle of dust-and-grime free space. Harry hadn't seen Astoria Greengrass in person since the Halloween Gala. She was beautiful, Harry figured, with her clear eyes and golden curls. A perfect pureblood lady...and Harry wished she wasn't. Not that he had any reason to be jealous, he supposed as he watched Astoria stand. He had Draco, who was more beautiful to Harry and who had chosen Harry instead of Astoria or another pureblood.

That thought along gave Harry a reason to smirk as he watched Astoria walk to the edge of her clean little circle.

"Ah Ginny, your acting is priceless." Astoria said with a vicious light in her eyes. Harry tightened his grasp on Ginny's arm when she flinched. It wasn't a very visible flinch. Most people wouldn't have even noticed. Harry was a trained and highly decorated Auror though. He let his eyes cool as he took in Ginny's appearance. She was unscathed really. Her robes weren't even that rumpled. He let go of her arm as he focused more on Astoria. He could deal with Ginny later.

"I never would have thought it was you Greengrass." Harry began in a professional tone. "Honestly I was expecting another of the nutters Ginny had sicked on Grimmauld."

Astoria gave a tittering laugh. "Oh she wasn't the only one, trust me." Harry's eyes narrowed at that. He shot Ginny another look. She was glaring at Astoria, who gave an elegant shrug at the woman. "I had my own personal reasons for helping a few of them get pass the wards."

Harry grimaced at that. "How did you manage to weaken the wards enough for that, by the way? With Sirius in possession of the house, the wards are supposed to hold."

Astoria looked like she wanted to roll her eyes. "Even blood wards will fade with age. That is why your godfather ought to have checked and had them re-done after the war ended. They weakened with the confusion there was when he temporarily granted all his possessions to you back when he was being given his trial."

Harry remembered that time. It was shortly after the Final Battle. Sirius had gotten rounded up and at Harry's vehement command there had been a trial, which had caused a lot of embarassment for the Ministry when they found Pettigrew's body in Malfoy Manor and got the proof they needed that Sirius never got Marked.

"It was easy to find a small hole." Astoria continued in her explanation. Harry smirked coolly then. He too was looking for a hole, however small, to rip through the Anti-Apparition wards. "I didn't have to tear down the wards, so that made it easier. I just made the hole wider and told a select few how to get through."

"I'm guessing you covered their tracks for them." Harry replied as his magic continued to skim along the wards.

Astoria gave a deep bow of her head.

"For Draco or just to punish me?" Harry wondered then. Astoria stilled a moment, maybe at how casually he said Draco's name. Or maybe she'd heard the sliver of warmth that had bled through his mask of indifference when he'd said his fiancé's name.

Fiancé. Harry inwardly smirked. He had the sudden urge to taunt Astoria by saying 'he's mine, you can't have him, na na na'. But that would be unprofessional and would probably cause Astoria to continue withholding his children.

Suddenly Harry's expression became cold again.

"I did that to show Draco what being with you would do." Astoria said. "Put Scorpius in danger, put him in danger. It was supposed to make him reconsider."

Harry snorted. "Astoria, if you know Draco has as well as I do, you ought to have known it would only make him more cautious."

An edge entered Astoria's voice as she spat out, "You don't know him at all!"

"I know him enough." Harry replied. "And really I do know him better. He was my enemy for most of our Hogwarts years. You can't have such a passionate reaction to someone and not learn something about them in the process."

Astoria fumed but Harry didn't let her stew for long. He crossed his arms, wand hanging to the side. It was like a slap in the face to most criminals Harry had captured when Harry did that. Like they were beneath his worry, like he knew he could lower his wand around them because they wouldn't get a scratch on him.

It obviously worked on Astoria too, if the sudden clenching of her jaw meant anything. Harry's eyes widened a second before he narrowed them. He'd found the hole.

"Is that why you took _my_ children then?" Harry asked, making sure to loudly and clearly say the word 'my'. He didn't make a distinction between them. He knew that would more than likely stir the woman's ire like nothing else. "To get Draco to reconsider our relationship?" Harry snorted. "What did you think that would accomplish by the way? Did you have some grand scheme to get him to fall in love with you? If he didn't the first time-"

A movement off to the side had him turning his head slightly. His eyes widened when he saw a flash of white-blonde hair and green eyes. Albus, Scorpius and Harriet stood off to the side, peeking around a corner.

"Daddy!" Albus shouted and the three toddlers quickly rushed forward. Something in Harry loosened then as he saw that aside from looking grumpy, they were all unharmed. A quick flash of light had them caged inside a box of glass. Harry turned to hiss at Astoria who was smirking, cool and collected again.

"We've got business to settle Mr. Potter." Astoria told him, sitting back down while Harry moved to stand between her and the children. He sent them a smile over his shoulder as he cast a quick shield over their glass prison. Ginny, he noticed, stood where he'd left her, looking between Astoria and Harry while worrying her lip. Harry just knew there was more to Ginny's presence than either woman had said but that was best left to figure out later.

"What do you want that you had to involve my children?" Harry asked, wand pointing right at Astoria's head. Forget the heart, if you cut off the head there was absolutely no threat of retaliation. Even wizards couldn't survive a severe hex to the head. Brains were sensitive like that.

"An Unbreakable Vow." Astoria said with relish. Harry focused on the hole he'd found and saw it had grown ragged. Unlike Astoria who wanted to just create an entrance for her little troublemakers, Harry wanted to tear it all down. He stabbed at the area surrounding the hole and felt his lips curl into a snarl of satisfaction.

"An Unbreakable Vow?" Harry laughed at her words. "You just put my children in a box which I then warded. I'll have them out of here in no time. What makes you think you have any leverage?"

Astoria said nothing but simply motioned behind Harry. Harry kept his wand trained on her head as he looked over and saw something that made his entire being freeze.

Albus and Scorpius were still in the glass but Ginny had grabbed Harriet and was currently holding her wand to Harriet's cheek.

"Ginny." Harry hissed, wondering if his eyes were red with his rage. Ginny gulped audibly but continued to hold Harriet. The girl was whimpering, squirming and trying to fight off Ginny's unwanted embrace. "Let my daughter go."

"Not until you do what Astoria demands." Ginny replied, her eyes absolutely cold. "And I want you to make a Vow with me too. Either do it or I'll make sure Harriet joins her mommy."

"You wouldn't. She's my daughter." Harry tried to call her bluff. Ginny met his eyes for a split second before snorting.

"She's not mine." Ginny said with all the venom of a basilisk. Harry knew his mask had slipped, his shock and outrage plain on his face, but he didn't care. "So let's get on with the Vows yes?" Ginny asked.

Astoria laughed gleefully now. "Ah Ginny, I didn't think you had it in you."

Ginny gave a twitch which might have been a shrug. Harriet started to cry then, her hands reaching for Harry. "Papa." Harriet sobbed.

There was another flash of light then, but Harry saw it came from his sons.

* * *

Scorpius was pissed. He was horribly peeved. He was hungry, tired, he wanted his Daddy, a nap, something to drink and somewhere warm to curl up. His Mother was laughing in that mean way of hers and giving him a headache.

Then Harry had shown up and Scorpius had been sure he'd get all that he wanted and more but his Mother put them in a box!

And then Albus's mom had opened the box and yanked Harriet out by her hair, which made Harriet cry out oftly. Now the ginger lady was holding Harriet and making her cry.

Oh Scorpius just wanted to hit something right about then.

"Mommy let her go!" Albus shouted, pounding on the glass. "You're hurting Ari! Let go Mommy, let go!"

Ginny didn't even pay him any mind as she spoke to Harry. Scorpius huffed as he saw Harry was watching Harriet with something like pain in his eyes.

Albus's body shook as he too stopped being upset and instead got angry.

"Let go of Ari!" Albus shouted and the glass began to rattle. Scorpius watched as a storm cloud began gathering over them. "Ari!" Albus called making Harriet turn to look at him.

Scorpius saw Harriet smile a little when she noticed the storm cloud growing over all of them. "Storm in teacup." Harriet chirped suddenly, grinning widely as lightning flashed from the storm cloud and hit the glass, breaking it wide open. Scorpius blinked as Albus pointed at his mother.

"Let go!" Albus commanded and another lightning bolt hit his mother, making her yelp and drop Harriet. Harriet landed with a rather ominous thunk but Scorpius hurried over as Ginny began shouted and twitching uncontrollably.

"You little-!" Astoria had her wand pointed at Albus now. Scorpius saw it and he felt something snap inside him.

"Bad Mother!" Scorpius scolded and a bolt of grey light his Astoria.

Harriet stood up dazedly as Ginny got control of herself and Astoria staggered from the blow. Ginny growled and Harriet stared back.

For some reason, Harriet could remember doing this before. Standing in front of someone angry and feeling something twist her stomach. It exploded out of her with a shout, hitting Ginny just as Ginny lunged for her. The bolt of magic sent her skidding along the floor of the warehouse.

It began to rain within the warehouse just as Harry's magic tore a huge rift through the wards. Harry looked at his three kids, grinning widely to reassure them before they vanished from sight.

* * *

Draco had passed hysterical half an hour ago. He was near nervous breakdown now. Only the fact that Teddy, James, and Lily were in his arms kept him from completely freaking out. He kept focusing on Summoning Harriet, Albus, and Scorpius. He chanted their names in different orders in his head every few seconds.

There was a sudden crack and half the gathered family shouted. The other half hurried to where three, thoroughly soaked toddlers sat, clinging to each other and weeping.

"Daddy!" Scorpius spotted him first, even with the others somewhat blocking his view.

Draco handed Lily to his mother and hurried forward with James and Teddy. Teddy dropped to his knees to try and hug them all while James began to wail and hit Albus on the arm. Draco gently pushed Teddy aside before gathering the three frightened and confused toddlers into his arms.

He kissed them all, made sure none of them were terribly hurt, then stood and looked for his father. He met his father's cool gaze and offered the man a very Malfoy sneer before disappearing from sight.

Lucius moved forward to help calm the startled children.

"Where'd Daddy go?" Scorpius wondered through hiccups. Molly and Narcissa had them dry by now and were cuddling them along with Teddy and James.

"To punish the people who took you." Lucius replied, seeing no reason to lie.

"Oh, okay. Mother and Ginny were being bad." Scorpius declared, looking at Harriet who was getting checked over by Molly now. The girl was telling them now of how Ginny had yanked her hair.

There was a moment of utter, deadly silence. Then Molly Weasley stood up and turned to her husband.

"Go to the Ministry Arthur. I want to have a good word with our daughter when Harry gets her there." Molly said in a surprisingly chilly tone. Arthur gave a curt nod and made for the nearest Floo.

"Go with him Lucius and make sure to inform Astoria's parents." Narcissa commanded. Lucius spared the children one last glance before following his once-enemy.

* * *

Draco Apparated right beside Harry, sparing a glance for the churning storm clouds overhead. He looked over at Harry who was glaring at the people to the side. Draco however had only eyes for Harry.

"Did our kids get home alright?" Harry asked, not breaking his eye contact with the kidnappers.

"Aside from wet and scared, yes. Why did you summon a storm?"

"I didn't. This is Albus's doing." Harry replied, sounding just a touch smug for a moment. Draco looked back at the storm with an impressed chuckle.

"He definitely takes after you then." Draco finally turned to the two kidnappers and felt his jaw drop. "Weasley? Astoria?"

Astoria and Ginny scowled. They were caught. They knew they were and nothing was going to get them out of this without some sort of consequence.

Draco stared a moment longer before his face became an icy, impenetrable mask of calm. "Are we turning them into the Ministry now?" He asked.

"No." Harry's answer surprised all of them. "Kingsley did give me immunity to deal with the kidnappers in whatever manner I wished while we're inside the warehouse." Harry said with a glint entering his eye.

Draco felt a smirk curling his lips now, and a curl of pleasure in his stomach as well. "Hmm, and I have that handy pureblood upbringing of mine." He drew his wand and pointed it at his ex-wife. "There's a clause that allows me to take vengeance for offenses done against me or my family name."

"Is there now?" Harry asked as he waved his free hand and the wards he'd torn through sealed up, his magic patching it. It was a crap job but it would last long enough.

"You do know I'll be teaching all the children that, right? Traditions are a heavy layer of the foundation of the Malfoys." Draco explained as if they were in the middle of a wild storm, with their wands pointing at their respective exes.

"I figured you would. I'll be there to make sure you don't go overboard though." Harry replied with a laugh. "Let's get this over with. I want to make sure the children are alright myself."

And Harry sent a Sectumsempra at Ginny, who dodged it, looking incredulously at the gouges in the floor.

"You of all people should know better than to target my family, Ginevra." Harry said coldly.

"You were going to hit me." Ginny said dazedly.

"Yes." Harry ran at her then and only Ginny's quick reflexes saved her from the next hex Harry sent her way.

While Harry and Ginny dueled, Draco turned to Astoria, a smile on his lips. It was not a nice smile. It promised doom. Astoria cursed her fate. She cursed Potter and Weasley and that little Potter.

"Aren't you going to try and kill me too?" Astoria asked, motioning to where Ginny and Harry were throwing spells back and forth. Ginny was the worse off. Not only was she still shocked Harry would attack her with intent to hurt her, but she was also rusty from too many years of no active dueling. Harry had been an Auror until just a few months ago and still worked to keep himself in shape.

"Oh I can't kill you. Just as Harry can't kill Ginny. But it's best if Harry vents his frustrations now. He has quite the temper you know." Draco said the words fondly, making Astoria bristle. Draco saw it of course and grinned widely. "Usually I can distract him of course. It's how I've managed to win the few disagreements we've had so far."

"I do not care to know of your...relations." Astoria said sourly.

Draco laughed, shrugging. "Can you blame me? Look at him." Draco looked over at his husband-to-be and grinned widely to see Harry had Ginny tied up, with only minor gashes and a twisted ankle.

Astoria thought she'd catch Draco off guard. "Imperius!" She hissed. For a moment it looked like it had caught hold but then Draco sent a Stinging Hex right at her eyes. She yelled, her spell ending and her hands going to her eyes. She wanted to gouge them out but knew better than to do so.

"Did you truly just attempt to use an Unforgiveable on me?" Draco asked, surprised for a moment before he laughed. "I survived torturing and witnessing murder and having the bloody Dark Lord in my house Astoria! Did you truly think my father did not make certain I was able to fight off the Imperious?" Draco looked at the hunched over woman and sent another stinging hex at her, followed by a curse that made the skin feel like it was covered in a horrid rash. On top of that he summoned ants to crawl all over her.

Draco felt his hold on his temper snap and he sent a cutting curse at her cheeks, knowing she considered herself a great beauty. He wanted to send one at her throat, at her legs and her chest and every other part of her good-for-nothing, worthless-

A warm hand on his wand hand made him blink. Harry was panting softly, that alone showing Draco the effort Harry was exerting to curb his urge for revenge. "If you hurt her anymore she might just bleed out."

Draco blinked again, seeing he had indeed sent cutting curses at the parts he'd thought he was only contemplating on hurting. Astoria looked scandalized.

He lowered his wand and stood quivering for a moment then he turned and pulled Harry to him.

"Good thing I grabbed some healing potions before I left home." Draco said as he abruptly pulled away and cast Incarcerous on Astoria. Harry summoned the witches wands and Draco adminsitered the potions. Both tried to resist but a quick Body-Bind followed by a prod to their mouths to get them to open had that dealt with.

A few charms from Harry and the witches were unscathed once more.

"We better get them to Kingsley now." Draco said coldly, still wanting to hex something to a pile of bloody mush.

Harry gave him a thin, knowing smile before tearing down the rest of the wards. Within seconds the Aurors were flooding the place.

"Just get them out of my sight." Harry said before Kingsley could utter a word.

If Kingsley noticed the flecks of blood on the women's robes, the empty phials of potions, or the accusations the witches had begun shouting the minute the Aurors arrived, he didn't show it. He merely ordered his Aurors to send them to the Ministry and asked Harry for their wands.

He let the men go for now. He could talk to them tomorrow.

Harry and Draco Apparated back to Malfoy Manor to check on their children.

* * *

_**Having Harry and Draco go all murder-spree on them wouldn't have flowed with the rest of the story. :) And besides, the naughty witches have to face their daddies too. That'll be fun. **_


	19. Bound in Blood

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs.**

**We're almost at the end of this little tale! We got three, maybe four chapters left. :) **

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Bound in Blood**

Astoria looked up as the door to the cell opened. Her face drained of all color as her father and mother entered the room. Therese and Astor Greengrass did not look amused. They didn't look at her like their daughter. She could feel the chill in the air as her mother took a seat before her.

"We've discussed what is to be done about you." Therese began, looking at her youngest with a dark look in her eyes. She had not raised her daughter to act like this. She had also not raised her to kidnap another's child to try and coerce them into an Unbreakable Vow.

"You will be disowned." Astor said then, not even looking at Astoria. "Your inheritence will be going to Scorpius. We are cutting all ties with you, Astoria. You are a Greengrass no longer."

Astoria felt something tighten and then break in her chest as her father spoke the words. She was disowned, left penniless and a nameless pauper.

"The courts will be trying you within the week." Astor continued to say coldly. "There is talk of thirty years in Azkaban." Astoria felt her whole body shudder. "Some are calling for the binding of your magic and your removal to the Muggle world." A greater shudder passed through her.

Astor and Therese shared a quiet look before Therese stood. "Goodbye, Astoria." Therese said softly, casting her wayward child on final look.

"Mother..." Astoria watched her leave, followed by her father.

The full force of it all hit her then as she curled up in her chair. She was nothing now. She was lucky she was still Astoria. But in her own world, she was nothing.

She couldn't decide which would be worse. Having her magic bound or being forced to spend several years in Azkaban.

She did know one thing though, as she stared at her hands. She'd gambled and lost everything.

What could be worse than having that knowledge for the rest of her life?

* * *

Molly couldn't stop herself. The moment she saw Ginny, her hand reared up and slapped her daughter with all the force she could muster.

Ginny staggered back, holding a hand to her face, eyes wide. Her mother had slapped her! Her!

Arthur pulled Molly back a few steps as he looked at Ginny with disappointment etched into every line of his face. Molly looked furious however, like an angered tiger.

"You could have gotten them hurt! Scorpius and Albus and Harriet! What were you planning on doing Ginevra! What madness possessed you to kidnap the children!" Molly demanded to know.

"I didn't take them!" Ginny argued. It was technically true. She hadn't kidnapped them. She'd just lured them outside the wards so that Bulstrode could Portkey them away to Astoria's manor.

"You engineered this Ginevra! Along with that Greengrass girl! Don't lie, that private investigator of Greengrass's told Kingsley everything!" Molly's shouts seemed to make the walls of the cell rattle. Arthur continued to keep a tight hold on her. Molly was angrier than Arthur had ever seen her.

"I wouldn't have done anything to my son!" Ginevra shouted back, standing up fully now. "And Astoria was there so it's not like anything was going to happen to Scorpius! In fact, Bulstrode was only supposed to grab the little French bastard!"

Molly stopped fighting against Arthur while Arthur stared at his daughter as if she were a foregin entity.

"Harriet is an innocent child." Molly whispered in the sudden hush.

Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Not mine." She replied. Iin the blink of an eye Ginny was yelping as she rubbed at the scorch mark on her arm. Molly's wand was drawn and shaking as her face paled with the force of her rage.

"No and thank the gods for that!" Molly spat. "You were going to use Harriet to force Harry into an Unbreakable Vow! How could you Ginny?"

"How could I?" Ginny gave a hollow laugh. "He's the one who left me. He divorced me and took my children and shacked up with Malfoy! Malfoy, Mum, Malfoy!"

Arthur quickly plucked Molly's wand out of her hand. That let Molly lunge forward and smack Ginny again.

"Ginevra." Arthur said quietly. Both women turned to him then as he looked stonily at his daughter. "Harriet is family, just as if Scorpius. Know that and know this. When Molly and I leave this room, you are no longer a Weasley. You are disowned Ginevra. I will make sure everyone knows it too. If somehow, you manage to only land yourself in Azkaban for a few years, once you are out again, you will find no sanctuary with us."

Ginevra felt her body react to Arthur's words. She was being disowned. Thrown out, cast aside. She'd never be spoken of again and she'd be forgotten.

Molly didn't bother to do anything other than give Ginny one last glare before strolling out of the room. Arthur followed with a heavy sigh.

Ginny fell to the floor and stared blankly at the wall.

What had just happened?

* * *

"Astoria Greengrass. Ginevra Weasley." The judge called as the crowd in the courtroom watched on eagerly, their jeers having been Silenced for the umpteenth time. "You are both sentenced to ten years in Azkaban, after which time you will be exiled from the Wizarding UK with your magic bound." The gavel echoed and the Silencing Charm was broken yet again as people jeered and applauded the decision.

Draco and Harry watched impassively as the mothers of their children were led away. Azkaban, bound magic, and then exile. It was just enough to soothe their needs for revenege. Barely enough. Hardly enough.

It was done though. The mysteries of the past several months were solved.

Millicent Bulstrode had pleaded guilty to aiding the two witches and would get five years in Azkaban for that but she'd be able to return to Wizarding UK afterwards. Harry and Draco couldn't feel too badly about that, knowing that Bulstrode contacted the Ministry for them and even kept Ginny from harming Harriet.

"Let's go then." Harry said, taking Draco's hand and hurrying them out of the courtroom before the reporters could descend.

* * *

Teddy looked sternly at his siblings. Even Lily, who had crawled over to him and beamed prettily.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow, so you all have to be good, kay?" Teddy told them as they sat around him in their favorite playroom in the manor. "No more chasing bunnies. You stay close to the house if you go to the Burrow, kay?"

They all nodded. Teddy peered at James, then Albus, Harriet, Scorpius, and finally Lily. Lily gave a gurgle and pointed at Teddy, whose hair was a bright blue. He turned twinkling green eyes back onto his other siblings, frowning for a moment longer before smiling.

"We have to take care of each other now." Teddy continued his impromptu lecture. "We're family. Brothers and sisters."

"We know that." James declared with an eye roll.

"Do you now?" Teddy asked, amusement in his eyes as he leaned over a little to glare into James's brown eyes.

"Of course. We live together now and Draco and Dad are always together and we have Grandma Cissy and Grandpa Luc and Uncle Severus now too." James suddenly grinned. "I saw Uncle Severus snogging Siri the other day he came over!" James informed his older brother with glee.

Teddy took a moment to soak in that information. Huh, well he hadn't expected to hear that from Jamie's mouth.

"So you don't mind?" Teddy wondered, asking the almost five year old specifically. In a few years, Scorp, Al, and Ari wouldn't even remember they'd had mums once upon a time. As for Lily, well she wouldn't even remember teething much less having a ginger haired mum.

James pouted and looked off at a point above Teddy's shoulder for a moment before shaking his head. "Mum was bad." James shrugged. "Besides, we got Draco now. He's alright. Hey, if we're family, and we call Dad, Dad, then what do we call Draco?"

"That's a good question." Teddy mused for a moment before giggling. "We'll figure it out soon enough." Teddy declared after trying to decide which title to bestow on Draco. Honestly, Teddy figured he'd just called Draco by his name, just like he did with Harry.

"Papa." Harriet called out and they all turned to find Harry standing in the doorway, looking bemused as he stared at them. Teddy standing in front of the semi-circle his siblings created.

"It's lunchtime kids." Harry informed them, still wearing that bemused smirk.

"Yay! I'm 'ungry!" Harriet declared. They hurried off while Harry picked up Lily. Teddy lingered behind, grinning even as Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Well we are family and since you're getting married..." Teddy shrugged. Harry ruffled his blue hair and ushered him out with a gentle push.

"Hey Harry, am I gonna have any more little squirts to worry about?" Teddy asked while wagging his eyebrows, making Harry blush.

"Shut it and go eat!" Harry replied, making Teddy laugh as he zoomed away. Harry looked at Lily, who was playing with his hair. "Somedays..." He said and rolled his eyes. Lily gave him a sloopy kiss and clapped her hands.

* * *

"How'd you know?" Harry asked Luna as they neared Valentine's Day. Everything had settled smoothly enough after the trial. For the most part they'd remained safely esconced within the manor. The press was dying for an exclusive from Harry and Draco but the two men just wanted to avoid them for as long as possible.

They'd talked about going on vacation as soon as Teddy finished his second year. Draco had declared he was long overdue for a vacation anyway and the Malfoys had plenty of summer homes to waste away eight weeks in.

"Know what?" Luna replied, patting her still flat belly. Not for long though. She'd informed Harry that she was expecting. Frank would soon have a little brother or sister of his own. Frankie had told Harry he couldn't wait.

"About the storm." Harry said, recalling the storm Albus had conjured up. The wizards in charge of cleaning up crime scenes had been surprised to find out a two year old had created it. They'd informed him it was pure wild magic too, something that would bear some research later on as Albus started to gain more control of his powers.

"Oh that." Luna laughed and waved a hand dismissively. "It was brewing away inside him since Ginny hit you. He just didn't have a good outlet for it until Ginny hurt Harriet."

"It wasn't exactly in a teacup." Harry muttered when he'd gotten over the surprise Luna's words had given him. Really, he should just go with the flow around Luna.

"Of course it was. Albus is still teacup-size." Luna argued making Harry laugh. "Will you be blood adopting Scorpius then?" Luna asked abruptly. Harry choked back his laughter and gave Luna a charming grin.

"You tell me, my all-seeing friend." He replied teasingly, making Luna smile.

"You will. Teddy too." She added making Harry choke on the tea he'd just drunk.

Harry shook his head when he met Luna's pale eyes. "I don't think Teddy wants that."

Luna gave him a surprisingly stern look then. "Teddy will want to keep his surname, but he will also want to share fathers with his siblings. You must remember that you ought to talk to people before making their decisions."

Harry grinned apologetically making Luna give a small nod of forgiveness. Suddenly, Luna grinned lazily and stared far-off for a moment. Harry wondered what she was seeing that made her grin like that.

"Make sure you use protection." Luna snapped out of her daze then, making Harry jump.

"Eh? Protection? From what?" Harry wondered. Luna didn't answer, just giving her stomach another gentle pat and then changing the subject to what Harry had planned for Valentine's Day.

* * *

Harry didn't have crap planned for Valentine's Day. Draco did.

"You rich people just use any excuse for a party, don't you?" Harry teased as he saw another house-elf hurry past him into the ballroom of the manor.

"You're rich too, in case you forgot." Draco teased right back, pulling Harry into a kiss that left Harry a bit dazed.

"It's easy to forget." Harry grumbled once he'd remembered what he'd been saying. Draco laughed.

"Daddy!" Scorpius's squeal had Draco turning and scooping the little blonde up. Albus and Harriet were right behind him and clutched at Harry's pant legs as he ruffled their hair. Lily laughed from her seat in the wooden wagon James pulled behind him. The wagon was modified to make playing with their baby sister easier. They tapped a small button on the wagon which made it flat as cardboard. They'd drag Lily onto it then tap the button again which made the wagon revert to its original form. Thus the children could keep their baby sister with them as they raced about the manor.

After the kidnapping and rescue, the kids tended to stick together. They weren't far from their fathers either, sometimes following them from room to room just to keep them in sight.

"We having a party?" James asked, looking up at the two men with a grin.

"Indeed we are." Draco replied, setting Scorpius down and reaching over to give James a quick one-armed hug. James had been a bit rattled by Teddy's guilt-trip and then hearing the disjointed tale from his siblings. Either way, it made for a very protective almost-five-year-old. James would pitch a fit if the house-elves tried to take any of them away on their own. Naptimes were spent huddled together on magically conjured beds.

Both Draco and Harry let it be. It wasn't harming the children to be together and if it kept them at ease then so much better.

"Do we have to dress up?" Albus wondered, nose wrinkling at the thought.

Harry laughed. All the boys disliked dressing up. James was usually the more vocal about it though. "Yes but it won't be anything too fancy."

"Good." Scorpius said, making the men laugh. "Daddy, we wanna go play outside." Scorpius said then. Draco and Harry stopped laughing long enough to share a smile. The children hadn't asked to play outside since the kidnapping. That they were doing so now, must mean something good.

In short order they had all the children bundled up-it was still chilly for February-and they went out to the garden connected to the south wing. Harry and Draco sat on a bench and looked out as the children played with the lingering snow and showed Lily the frosted flowers. Even in the middle of winter, the gardens held flowers. Harry rather liked that.

Harry sat with his head on Draco's shoulder, eyes closed as he felt some unnoticed tension running out of him. Draco kissed his head and Harry looked up at him, in time to see Draco's grin before his lips were captured in a loving kiss.

James looked over at that moment and stared at his Dad and Draco. He'd seen people kiss before. His uncles and aunties did it all the time. Even his grandparents. For some reason though, it just made him happy to see his Dad and Draco kissing. Funny enough, he couldn't remember if he'd ever seen his Mum and Dad kiss...

Still, his Dad looked happy and Draco looked happy so James was happy. A snowball hitting his back made him yelp and whirl around to see Scorpius wearing a too-innocent look. He chased after the blonde, sunlight catching on his ring as he raised it with a war cry.

Teddy had told him they were family. Connected together in lots of ways. Teddy had also said while he was gone at school, James had to be the big brother and take care of everyone. James liked having the responsibility.

He was doing a pretty good job, he decided, as he captured his blonde brother and they wrestled on the ground with plenty of shouts and laughter.

* * *

"I want to blood adopt the children." Draco said about an hour before the party was set to start. Harry looked up from where he'd sat towelling his hair dry.

Draco had unceremoniously moved into his bedroom the very night they'd gotten the children back. The kids had all slept with them on the magically expanded bed for a good week. However, even when the children moved back to their own bedrooms, Draco did not. Harry didn't mind. It even felt nice having someone to greet in the mornings.

"All of them." Draco continued to say once he saw he had Harry's full attention. "Including Teddy."

"Right now?" Harry couldn't help but ask as he saw the steely determination in Draco's eyes.

"Well Teddy will have to wait until the Easter holidays but yes." Draco replied.

"As in right this minute or...?" Harry was caught between being amused and being surprised. Sure they'd all mentioned it once or twice over the past months but Harry had thought Draco would wait until they married before bringing it up properly.

"Tomorrow might be a better choice." Draco said after looking pensive for a moment. "The potion works best when allowed to simmer ten hours."

Harry blinked. Draco was actually serious then. Huh.

"You don't have to adopt Scorpius right this second-" Draco began to say before his breath was knocked out of him. Harry had tackled him and they'd landed on the floor with a rather heavy thunk.

"Idiot, like I wouldn't adopt Scorp in a heartbeat." Harry huffed, shaking his still wet hair and glaring at Draco. "I was just surprised! And have you even spoken to Teddy about it? I mean, I haven't brought it up because...well...Remus and Tonks..." Harry trailed off when Draco cupped his face.

"I sent him a letter about it yesterday." Draco said softly. "I didn't say anything in case he decided to refuse. Not that I would care about him any less, simply that I wouldn't want to have my rejection aired to the four winds."

Harry felt his lips quirk into a smile as he leaned down and kissed Draco.

"He wrote back telling me he had to think about it. I think he might write to you about it soon." Draco continued to say. "And it's already a given we'll be married. You need pick only a date and let Molly and Mother handle it. You know they're dying to."

Harry nodded, kissing Draco again and making the blonde chuckle as droplets of water fell on him from Harry's shaggy mane.

"Tomorrow then." Harry murmured. Draco looked at him with wide eyes before they narrowed as he grinned and flipped them over.

"That's settled then." Draco said simply before devouring Harry's lips. It might have gotten farther if not for the rapid knocks on their door followed by said door flying open. Draco groaned but looked up with a smile nonetheless as James entered, tugging Lily along in her wagon. Both he and his littlest sister were already dressed in light dress robes. Lily was currently gumming on the hem of hers.

"Dad, Harriet can't get her dress on and Grandma Cissy's already helping Al and Grandpa Luc is helping Scorp." James informed his dad, casting the pair on the floor a smirk that had far too much Sirius Black in it.

"Alright, I'm coming." Harry replied, getting up with Draco's help. He gave his fiance a peck on the lips before moving out to Harriet's room.

* * *

Severus studied the potion with a critical eye. The Potions Master in him was looking for any flaw-

"Can you even tell when its crappy anymore?" Sirius wondered as he stared at the other man, a grin on his face. Severus only gave him a huff in reply as he ladled the potion into a small bowl and saw how it reacted. If it was brewed properly it was supposed to bubble when put into contact with copper. It bubbled angrily as it hit the copper bowl. Satisfied, he leaned back only to bump into Sirius. The man grinned making Severus roll his eyes at him.

"A little space would be appreciated Black." Severus drawled making Sirius grin even more.

"You weren't so uptight about space the other night." Sirius replied. Severus would have replied bitingly if not for the snort of laughter behind them.

Draco was watching the two with ill-disguised amusement. The young man wasn't beaming widely like Harry had been all morning but he certainly did have an air of undefinable happiness around him. It made Sirius's lips twitch into another wide grin as the younger man strolled in and peeked into the cauldron.

"More than adequate." Severus said when Draco turned to him. "As always."

"Of course." Draco sounded smug and really who could fault him when Severus Snape of all people complimented his potion. "We're all ready then. Since we need our lawyer present for this..." Draco made a motion towards the door and Severus gave him an indulgent eye roll before waving his wand at the cauldron and having it float along beside him. Draco and Sirius followed along sharing grins behind Severus's uptight back.

"You'll get him if you persist." Draco offered his cousin. "Severus gets worn down much quicker than people would expect. I only had to harrass him a few months before he consented to be Scorpius's godfather."

Sirius snickered when Severus hissed at Draco to shut up.

They entered one of the lesser ballrooms, a place of green and brown. All the children, including Teddy, were standing there with the rest of their family. Teddy had been given special permisson to leave Hogwarts for the weekend, courtesy of McGonagall who had sent a rather threatening letter to Draco about treating Harry and the children right. Draco knew there'd be more of those, especially seeing how many other people had wanted to join the little ceremony.

He already had letters from Hagrid, the Thomases, the Longbottoms, and several others which he figured ran along the same lines as McGonagall's.

Severus set the cauldron on a convinently conjured table and then summoned six goblets.

"Shall we begin then?" Severus asked. Teddy's hair turned a bright red and everyone turned to him to find him fidgetting.

"Teddy..." Harry began in an understanding voice but Teddy shook his fiery red hair and seemed to struggle for a moment. At last he took a deep breath to speak.

"I do want to get adopted by you and Draco." Teddy said, flashing a smile before it dimmed. "I was just wondering if I could keep my dad's name."

Harry looked rather relieved and then turned to Draco who was smirking in a surprisingly proud way. Teddy seemed to take heart from that because he then asked, "Will I still keep my Metamorphmagus powers?"

"You will." Draco answered readily, motioning to where his mother stood with his father. "That talent came from Black blood. My mother was a Black, making me a black. You'll keep your mother's powers."

Teddy let out a rather big sigh of relief then. "Okay, then let's do this." He chirped cheerfully and Harry bestowed on him a rather fierce hug before pulling away.

Draco took Harry's hand and they walked over to the cauldron. Severus looked between the two of them swiftly before holding out a small dagger etched with all sorts of runes that Harry had never learned. Draco had tried to tell him about them the night before but then they'd gotten rather...distracted...

"You each need to add a drop of blood into each goblet after I have added the potion." Severus instructed. From behind them Lily let out a gurgle and a squeal from her wagon. They turned to find James making faces at her. James shot them all an angelic grin which made Severus groan.

"Did you have to name him after your troublesome father and godfather?" Severus demanded of Harry. Harry blinked, looking at Severus and then grinning when he realized the man was teasing. Funny, he'd never imagined Severus teasing. Then again he was becoming his childrens' uncle...

"Of course. The Marauders had to live on into the next generation." Was Harry's reply which made Sirius give a cheer.

With something curiously like a smile on his face, Severus filled each goblet halfway with potion and then stood aside so everyone could watch Harry and Draco each add a drop of their blood into each goblet.

The potions fizzled and let off small spark before turning from its creamy-white color into a sea-foam green.

Sharing a grin with Draco, Harry picked up three of the goblets and moved to where the fidgetting children were standing.

"What's in that Papa?" Harriet asked and Harry looked into her bright green eyes, thinking how funny it was that the discovery of this unknown daughter had sparked the events of the past several months. If he'd never learned about Harriet, never been told, he would have continued on in his life. He would have found a way to live with Ginny's long nights and the fights would have continued and he'd never have met Draco or Scorpius or learned about Severus or gotten to know Narcissa and Lucius-

"It's a special potion that will make us all into family." Harry said to his little blonde daughter. Harriet peered into the goblet Harry had handed her. He gave one to Albus and plucked Lily from her wagon to perch her upon his knee. Draco was kneeling in front of Scorpius, James, and Teddy, who were also holding their goblets.

"You'll change a little." Draco warned the children in his gentle reading voice. "It'll feel funny but it won't hurt."

The children looked at each other then up at Teddy, who grinned down at his younger siblings.

"Bottoms up then." Teddy declared, guzzling down the goblet's contents. As if that were their cue, the little ones also chugged down the potion, Harry helping Lily drink from the goblet. She dribbled as much as she drank but he'd expected that.

Everyone was silent as the children finished drinking the blood adoption potion. "It's tastes good." Scorpius informed the people behind them.

There was a round of chuckling until Teddy let out a small yelp and his body trembled for a few moments. His eyes flickered between green and grey and gold before settling back into green. Teddy blinked when it was over then shook his head.

"That felt weird." He informed his younger siblings as the potion began to affect them. Harriet's hair turned a shade or two lighter, matching Scorpius's hair. Scorpius's skin turned a little darker but other than that he remained the same. Albus's face changed in structure, his other features remained much the same. James's eyes went from their light brown to hazel to bright grey. His skin lightened to a pale that matched Scorpius's. Lily's fiery red hair began to lighten and her brown eyes turned grey as well.

Harry watched it all, making sure the children weren't in any pain while their bodies changed. There was none. In fact they were giggling and shivering as the potion changed them from the inside out.

When it finally subsided, Severus stepped forward and checked on each of them with a series of spells before smirking.

"It is done." Severus informed their gathered family. Immediately the children were snatched away by various relatives while Severus did something in the corner with Sirius peering over his shoulder.

Harry turned to Draco who was staring at him intently. Before he could say anything though, Draco had him pinned to the floor and was kisisng him breathless.

Harry didn't much care that everyone was watching as he kissed back.

"I now declare that Ted Remus, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Harriet Adele, Scorpius Hyperion, and Lily Luna are bound in blood to their fathers, Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy." Severus intoned in a voice laden with magic. Everyone turned to him then to look at the children who were squirming free of the hands holding them to join their fathers in the 'dog pile'.

There was a stir in the air, something that seemed to envelope the family on the floor, before it dissipated.

Lucius smirked, knowing that was the ancient Malfoy wards recognizing the six children before him as heirs of Malfoy. Narcissa shared a brilliant smile with her husband before they joined in the laughing cheer that was started by the Weasley twins.

* * *

**_And that's the end of that. :) _**


	20. Surprise

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**A reviewer brought up seeing a drawing of the children's new looks... I suck at drawing but I'd love to see that too. ^-^ **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Surprise **

July was hot. Harry wiped the sweat from his brow, standing up and stretching a little. February 15th had passed in the blink of an eye and the days had seemed to speed up from there.

Now it was the first of July and Harry found himself smirking. Almost a year ago he'd run into Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley for the first time in years.

Funny how it had only been a year and already so much had changed. So much that Harry couldn't understand how he'd been living before then.

And in a week it would change even more. Harry smirked as he looked around the part of the manor grounds they'd been decorating for the past three days. Narcissa and Molly were taking care of most of the details of course, with input from the Weasley wives. Harry hadn't been allowed into this area until today and he was happy to see the results of the womens endless efforts.

Harry and Draco had decided back in May that they wanted to wed in July. They had met back in July after all, it was a good way to commemorate the date that started it all.

"You're sweating." Draco called and Harry turned away from the chairs he'd been charming. It was going to be a lovely little ceremony, with only close friends and their family attending. No reporters at all. No one was going to know about this until Harry and Draco were far away on a beach somewhere enjoying their honeymoon.

"Yes well, it's hot and I just had to charm about one hundred chairs." Harry replied with a grin. Draco shook his head.

"You should have let the house-elves deal with that." Draco smirked as he spoke, eyes bright as they watched Harry accept a cool iced tea from a house-elf that had just appeared. He knew Harry wouldn't, once he heard about all the other things being dealt with in the mad rush to the wedding date.

Harry just shot him a look and drained his glass, thanking the house-elf who beamed at the thanks. Draco was sure Harry had every house-elf wrapped around his finger by now and he didn't even realize it. Harry suddenly got a mischievous look on his face and before Draco could think of what had put it there, he was pinned to the ground.

"You enjoy doing that too much." Draco grumbled, eyes alight as Harry peppered kisses on his face.

"I do. It's fun." Harry laughed and kissed his lips, which had Draco pulling him closer.

Kisses led to wandering hands and Draco pulled Harry away from the view of the manor, deep into a little copse of trees that shielded them from view.

* * *

Sirius smiled as he stood Lily back on her feet. The year old girl was walking now, often falling, but Sirius was sure she'd get the hang of it any day now and then she'd be chasing after her brothers and sister like the wind.

Looking down at her blonde hair and grey eyes, Sirius could almost forget Ginny Weasley had given birth to her. Lily Luna Potter-Malfoy was no longer a Weasley by blood. Only by birth. Not that that mattered one whit to her Weasley grandmother.

"Siri!" James shouted as he and his siblings dashed into the sitting room which connected to the south wing's large garden. The children had been splashing in a conjured pool and were probably now starving.

Funny, Harry was usually here to remind them about lunch time...

"Hey Jamie." Sirius greeted his namesake with a bright smile on his face. His godson was marrying in a week, his great-godchildren were happy and safe, and there was no more threats to any of them. He hadn't felt this happy since Voldemort's defeat.

"We're 'ungry." Harriet declared, rubbing her stomach for added emphasis. "Where's Papa?"

Sirius shrugged as the door opened behind him. Severus strode in, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Sirius grinned.

Severus had been a surprise after several years of not seeing him. Getting away from Hogwarts and persuing a different career had done wonders for the man. And true, he could never be considered handsome by modern standards but Severus was distinguished and refined, which made up for his less appealing physical traits.

Sirius briefly wondered what would have happened if he'd realized all this when they were younger.

"Uncle Sevvie!" Teddy greeted, laughter in his words as the children turned and rushed over to greet the man dressed in dark robes. Sirius picked up Lily and walked over as well, sharing snickers with Teddy as Severus was swarmed by his nieces and nephews. After the blood adoption Severus and Sirius were made godfathers of all the Potter-Malfoys, another thing that made Sirius snicker as he envisioned James Potter's reaction to that.

"Hey Uncle Sev, have you seen Dad and Father?" James asked. Father had finally been chosen as Draco's designated title. The children would slip often though, referring to both as Dad or Daddy indescriminately. Harry and Draco seemed to be able to tell who was being called though, which Sirius marveled at. When speaking to others about their fathers though, Draco was Father and Harry was Dad.

"I have indeed and they'll be meeting us in the dining room." Severus said as he turned and beckoned the children to follow.

"How come?" Scorpius wondered.

Severus looked over his shoulder at Sirius. "They'd gotten rather dirty and needed to clean up."

Sirius choked as he tried to hide his laughter. No need for the children to get curious and demand to know why Siri was laughing so hard. Lily giggled though at the look on Sirius's face as he tried to hold it in.

"Oh grow up Sirius." Severus said, a small smile tugging up his lips.

Being in any sort of relationship with Severus Snape was a rollercoaster, Sirius mused as they settled the little ones down for lunch. You could never be sure how much ground you'd won unless Severus made it abundantly clear. Such as using your given name instead of your surname.

Still, he wouldn't change anything. Sirius was happy.

Harry and Draco tumbled in halfway through lunch. Draco looked very smug and Harry blushed the second he spotted the knowing looks on Severus and Sirius's face. The tell-tale wince as Harry sat down just confirmed what the older wizards were thinking.

"Oh shove it." Harry grumbled at his godfather, taking his baby girl and grinning as she tugged on his damp hair.

* * *

"You wouldn't believe how happy everyone is." Teddy said to his picture of his birth parents. "I mean really happy. It's almost insane."

Teddy chuckled as he looked out the window. Tomorrow his new fathers would marry and then go off for a honeymoon.

"Their fights are going to be epic." Teddy declared with a grin. "It's a good thing the manor's so big. Plus we got the wards on Grimmauld fixed so if Harry get's really mad he can go there. I bet that'll happen a lot." Teddy laughed softly then, looking up at the moon hanging in the sky. "But it won't be like his fights with Ginny. They'll actually make up afterwards."

The photo of his parents smiled and winked up at him. Teddy grinned as he set them back on his bedside table. "I hope you don't mind I let them adopt me." Teddy murmured, eyeing their photo. When all his photo-parents did was continue to smile, Teddy felt the small weight he'd been carrying lift.

A soft knock had him turning to the door. Harry stood there, eyes bright as he stepped inside for his nightly check-in. Teddy smiled when he spotted Draco a second later.

"Hey kiddo." Harry said as he dropped onto the edge of Teddy's bed. Draco remained standing but that was alright. Teddy knew his new dad was still getting used to being his dad, just like Teddy was getting used to being considered a Potter-Malfoy even though he'd kept the surname Lupin.

"Hi Harry, Draco." Teddy replied, snuggling into his mattress. "Aren't I getting a little too old for check-in?" Teddy asked then. Harry snorted.

"Until you move out, you're not too old." Harry replied, grinning when Teddy let out a sorrowful sigh.

"But the manor's huge. There's no reason to move out." Teddy argued. Harry laughed and tackled him then, making Teddy laugh and try to squirm away.

"Well then, you're going to have to put up with this until I get tired of it." Harry declared making Teddy fall breathlessly back onto his mattress. Teddy smiled at Draco then, letting Harry tuck his blanket around him. Teddy smiled as Draco waved his wand to turn the lights out and Harry ruffled his hair.

"Have a good night kiddo." Harry murmured.

"You guys too." Teddy replied, yawning and turning over. "Don't keep him up too long, Draco." He added just before the door shut. He heard Harry's choked breath and Draco's quiet laughter in reply.

"Yeah, we're really happy." Teddy promised his parents as he shut his eyes.

* * *

Sirius grinned as he looked over at the gathering. He felt like laughing madly and bemoannig his fate.

It was a small gathering really. Just the Weasleys, Malfoys, and the boys' closest friends. The children were all dressed in their best robes and dresses and suits and ran around indescriminately. There were shouts of laughter and the light melodies of the live band playing in a gazebo.

The July sun was hot as hell but the day was absolutely perfect. Azure sky, white fluffy clouds, an occasional breeze that helped the cooling charms.

Sirius turned back inside to the tent erected for the ceremony were the women in the family were fussing over Harry. Draco was already wating at the foot of the steps to the gazebo. The adults sat in their chairs and chattered happily, cheerfully, reminding Sirius briefly of the wedding between Harry and Ginny several years earlier. It hadn't been as sunny then, he decided as he watched Harry trying to avoid the hands of his sisters-in-law and his mothers-in-law.

"Sirius! Save me!" Harry begged upon spotting his godfather. Sirius laughed and respectfully waved the girls off.

"He's as perfect as I've ever seen him, you can lay off." Sirius promised the women who all looked very smug and proud. Molly was weeping unashamedly along with Hermione.

"Thanks Siri." Harry murmured, throwing his arms around his godfather. Sirius squeezed him back, his eyes stinging traitorously. Pressing a quick kiss to the ever-messy locks, he pulled back and smoothed out any wrinkles he'd created before the women flayed him alive.

"Nearly time." Sirius whispered as the women began to file out under Narcissa's stern but quiet command.

"Yeah." Harry whispered back, biting his lip and checking himself in the mirror someone had conjured. He wore dark green robes with hints of gold and his eyes sparkled as he fussed over his hair. Sirius took his hands and squeezed them so Harry would look at him.

"Wanna run? I've got three escape routes to choose from." Sirius said, remembering Harry and Ginny's wedding day and Harry's flushed admission that he felt like running away.

Harry laughed brightly, shaking his head. "No. I don't feel like running. I don't want to." Harry blew out a heavy breath. "It's just...do you think... Draco won't... Will he?"

Sirius smiled warmly. "Harry, you have Draco wrapped around your little finger. He adores you and the kids. Would he have blood adopted your little menaces if he didn't?" Harry laughed again, looking much calmer now. "You'll disagree, you'll have fights, you'll want to punch his lights out, but then he'll make you laugh, or he'll apologize, or you'll realize you're being stupid and apologize. You'll have great days, bad days, brilliant days, scary days when you'll be half out of your mind. You'll have moments when you wonder why you agreed to marry him, moments when you'll be happy enough to cry, and every night you'll go to bed knowing in spite of it all, he loves you."

Harry felt completely stupid and girly when he realized he was crying. This wasn't like the speech Sirius had given him before his first marriage. This was more sincere because now Sirius knew exactly what he was talking about.

"The Weasleys still love you, I never stopped, and now you'll have the Malfoys to watch over you too. There's still Minerva and Hagrid, still the Finnigans, the Longbottoms. You have dozens of arms that'll gladly take you in when you need it, plenty of people to share all you happiness with. You have a wonderful life Harry. So don't worry about Draco changing his mind, or waking up one day and turning into Ginny, or whatever other rubbish your adorable insecurity brings up." Harry scowled at Sirius's description but it shifted into a smile.

"Right. Right." Harry tensed suddenly as the music stopped and Lucius called everyone to take their seats. A few moments of rustling and the murmur quieted. The band began again and Sirius grasped Harry's hand, taking his godson's arm and leading him out of the tent.

Harry smiled as the sunshine hit him, as his eyes took in the decorations, the gathered people, his friends and family. Lucius and Narcissa stood next to Draco. Arthur and Molly waited for him across from the Malfoys. His children, all six of them, were sitting in the front row on his side.

He smiled when Draco turned to him, seeming to shine in his silver and gold robes.

Sirius walked him right up to the foot of the gazebo steps and joined Molly and Arthur. Harry smiled at his children. The little ones were giggling while Teddy was beaming so widely Harry wondered if it hurt. He then met Draco's eyes and when Draco stretched out his hand, Harry had a flashback to their first train ride to Hogwarts, to the moment when Draco held out his hand and Harry rejected it.

He didn't reject it this time. He took it firmly in his own scarred hand. Draco visibly relaxed, which made Harry grin at him. Sirius was right, he was just being insecure. It wasn't adorable though.

They turned together to face the justice of the peace who was smiling at them in a fashion that briefly reminded Harry of Dumbledore.

That reminder had Harry briefly shutting his eyes as the man began to speak. He pictured his parents and Remus as he'd last seen them, thanks to the Resurrection Stone. He recalled Dumbledore's clothing as he'd last seen it in that weird afterlife King's Cross.

When he opened them again, he began reciting the words the wizard asked him to, feeling his magic begin to form his part of the bond.

Draco said his bit and his magic also came to the fore.

They spoke the last words together, sealing the bond and tying them together closer than either of them had ever been.

As fireworks went off and their guests cheered, Draco pulled him into a kiss that had Harry dazzled when he pulled away.

* * *

They honeymooned for a week in the Carribean before returning to England briefly to collect the children. From there they spent their summer on a small wizarding island just off the coast of Spain.

Harry laughed as Lily and Harriet squealed indignantly when James dumped a bucket of cool seawater on them as they worked on a sand castle. Teddy was helping Scorpius and Albus wade in the shallows under Draco's watchful eye. Harry grabbed James and tickled him mercilessly in revenge for the girls, who joined in after a while.

Draco looked over at the sound of squeals and shouts of laughter. Harry caught his eye and offered him a small smile. They'd had their first disagreement over breakfast when Draco had begun complaining about Muggles while reading the Prophet. Draco wasn't feeling very tolerant that morning, considering what he'd learned about Harry's life before Hogwarts. Harry had gotten short with him and reminded him that his mother had Muggle parents. Hence why Harry couldn't hate Muggles in spite of the terrible ones he'd been surrounded by as a child.

Now though, Harry seemed to have forgiven him, so Draco ushered the children over where they happily joined the tickling pile. Harry was breathless by the time they were all thoroughly tickled. He and Draco sat upon the sand as Teddy began directing them in a game of treasure hunting.

"Still mad?" Draco asked, knowing Harry wasn't by now. Harry snorted and Draco pulled him closer, eyes sparkling when he spotted a few watchers further down the beach watching them. Harry, of course, remained oblivious to the looks they were getting from the other holidaying wizards and instead jumped up and tugged Draco to the ocean, where he then splashed about and tackled Draco much to the blond's delight.

* * *

Of course holidays couldn't last forever. They returned to England a fortnight before the new term at Hogwarts began. Teddy was looking forward to seeing his friends again. He'd neglected his homework so their return to Malfoy Manor was much appreciated.

The day after their return they had the monthly dinner gathering that had become a tradition for Harry. Molly had been instructing Narcissa while they were gone, since a good handful of the dishes were credited to the pureblood lady.

"It is rather fun, once you get into it." Narcissa had whispered to Harry, who laughed and nodded.

"You're looking a bit peaky dear." Molly stated later that night when they'd put the children to bed and were enjoying drinks. Harry looked over from where he was getting trounced by Ron in a game of chess.

"He was ill this morning." Draco ratted him out to the red-haired witch. Harry scowled at him, not wanting to worry Molly so soon after returning.

"It was probably that sushi you made me try." Harry argued back while several of the girls chuckled at his response.

"Then why did I not get sick?" Draco countered and Harry groaned as Molly got up from her seat, wand in hand and spells hitting Harry while he protested he was fine.

Molly found nothing wrong. Harry sent a smug look at Draco who rolled his eyes.

"Well be sure to not turn in too late and you should be better." Molly commanded, making Harry grin at the woman he viewed as a surrogate mother.

"Yes Mum." He said, smiling wider at the happy look on Molly's face as she returned to chatting with Fleur.

* * *

Draco had just snapped his eyes open when he heard retching from the bathroom. He was out of bed the next instant and hurried inside as Harry finished and flushed his mess away.

"It's been a week." Draco growled, wetting a towel and moving to help Harry clean up. "A week! Go to Molly or Mother if you won't go to St. Mungo's."

Harry groaned, feeling sore and slightly guilty for the note of panic in Draco's tone. After making sure his stomach wouldn't rebel on him, he got up and got dressed. He went to the Floo Room and headed to the Burrow.

Molly was surprised to see him so early but then she took note of his paled complexion and sat him down at the table. Harry described his symptoms, accepting the blistering lecture for hiding this from her, before she got a funny look on her face.

"Wait here dear." Molly commanded as she exited the room and returned two minutes later with a book in one hand and her wand in the other.

She used a spell Harry couldn't remember ever seeing in all the years Molly had mothered him. She murmured under her breath and cast the spell again before the funny look on her face was replaced with one of sheer delight.

"Oh Harry! Of course, I should have known it was this!" Molly positively danced over to him and kissed his cheeks before drawing the startled wizard into a hug.

Arthur entered into this scene and sent an amused grin at Harry as Molly smothered him in affection. "And what has our Harry done today to earn such a response?" Arthur asked before his eyes fell to the table. "Great Merlin!" He exclaimed even as Molly continued to coo and cuddle Harry. "How long?" Arthur asked.

"According to the scans about two months now." Molly replied, a sudden stern look crossing her face before she suddenly went back into smothering-Molly mood.

"What is it?" Harry demanded to know which caused both Arthur and Molly to look at him in surprise then in shock before Molly was smiling again.

"Harry dear, sometimes in the wizarding world there are wizards born with the ability to get pregnant." Molly stated bluntly. Harry gaped. "We call those individuals Carriers and it would seem you're one of them."

Harry sat there, eyes wide and mouth agape for a good five minutes before he finally snapped out of it and looked down at his flat middle. "You're saying I'm pregnant?" Harry asked and Molly pulled him into her arms, obviously quite happy. Arthur patted his back and Harry took a few minutes more to process the fact that a) he was a Carrier and b) he was going to have another child.

Suddenly his lips spread wide and Molly burst into cheerful tears as Harry's hands curled around his middle.

Once Molly had released him and Arthur had promised to find him a book on Carriers, Harry went to the fireplace to call Sirius and share the good news.

Needless to say Sirius laughed himself silly before offering his congratulations.

"And how does Draco feel about this?" Severus asked as he entered the room. Harry opened his mouth, his eyes going wide. "You haven't told him." Severus said with a lingering laugh in his words as Harry popped away without another word. Sirius laughed at this as well.

Harry hurried back through the Floo to get back home. Draco had just finished breakfast when Harry reappeared. "Well?" Draco demanded to know. Harry grinned widely before a wriggle of insecurity made itself known.

"Erm, well, it's nothing bad. At least its not bad to me." Harry babbled. "Molly says I'm a Carrier. And well, er..." Harry suddenly snorted. "And I should have listened to Luna when she said to use protection. Then again that woman's never clear when she decides to hand out cryptic advice. She's channelling Dumbledore, I swear somedays-"

"Harry!" Draco shouted to get his attention and Harry jumped then flushed and looked at Draco with a worried look. Draco walked up to him, a grin unfurling on his face.

"You're pregnant?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. Draco looked at him in awe for a moment then yanked him into a mind-blowing kiss. The sudden tinkle of breaking glass had them turning to see Teddy and the other children watching them around the corner. Teddy was repairing the broken vase while laughing. Harry laughed too, his emotions consolidating into pure happiness.

Sure it was a weird concept to take in, but then again, he should have expected it. He was Harry bleeding Potter after all.

His hand moved to his middle. Harriet appeared in his line of vision then and she smiled as Harry looked down at her.

Over a year ago, Harriet had been revealed to Harry, a surprise that had changed the entire course of his life. Now, he had another surprise which was going to change his life.

Draco pulled him into another kiss and Harry laughed as Teddy began explaining to the younger children that soon they were going to have a baby brother or sister.

* * *

**_Hehe sorry about the delay. Anyways, there's the mpreg I forewarned about! About another chapter to go I think. _**


	21. The Most Important Thing

**~Good Luck Has Its Storms~**

**Everything from the HP Universe belongs to J.K. Rowling. I own the plot and OCs. **

**Here it is, the final piece to Good Luck Has Its Storms. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Most Important Thing**

Sirius laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed until he couldn't laugh anymore.

"Shut up Sirius! It's not that funny." Harry grumped, glaring at his godfather with burning emerald eyes. Sirius nodded, too breathless to argue verbally, while still pointing at Harry.

Harry was currently seven months pregnant, with a round middle, and five little children rubbing said round middle like it was the most amazing thing since chocolate.

"How come Siri's laughing so hard?" James asked, looking over at his godfather with a slightly worried expression. The five year old found nothing terribly amusing about the situation. He and his siblings were patting their baby brother or sister, who was somehow stuck inside their Daddy, who was getting big like Auntie Luna had.

Looking over at the pretty blonde, James saw the twin bassinets where Frank's little brothers, Lysander and Lorcan, lay sleeping. They were grumpy looking when they cried it was really loud, but James knew Frankie loved them a lot already.

James loved the baby inside his Daddy already too. Teddy had told them over Christmas that the baby was their littlest sibling, which meant they had to protect it and take care of it like they took care of Lily, who was two years old now. James would be turning six and Albus, Scorpius, and Harriet would be turning four later that year.

Looking around at their family, gathered around for the monthly family dinner, James felt something very warm in his chest. He wondered at that feeling, which he got a lot when he was with his Daddies and siblings and their relatives. It didn't burn, it didn't hurt, but it did fill him up like Grandma Molly's stew. It was a good feeling and James had resolved to ask Teddy when he came home for the summer. There were plenty of things Daddies knew but James just felt like asking his big brother Teddy.

James's silvery gaze returned to his Daddy's stomach as something hit his hand where it rested. "Oi! The baby kicked me!" James shouted, making several of his aunties coo and his grandmothers laugh happily. Harry groaned as Auntie Mione stepped forward, her hand joining the little hands pressing gently on Harry's shirt-covered middle.

"Me too! Baby hit me too!" Harriet squealed happily a second later. Daddy laughed and ruffled her hair, making Harriet grin up at him.

Harry looked down into Harriet's eyes, the green eyes she'd inherited from him, thinking how different everything had become since she'd arrived in his life. She'd opened up a lot of doors, Harry thought with a grin as the little girl continued patting his stomach along with her brothers. He'd never imagined what a difference one little child could make.

Harriet probably didn't even realize how much she'd changed life for him. Hell, aside from Draco, whom Harry had told, probably none of their family realized how Harriet changed everything. With her came the catalyst that tipped his rocky hold on his marriage with Ginny. Had Harriet not come into his life when she did, he might have gone on with Ginny until things reached a dangerously explosive point. Or he might not have gotten to know Draco until their children began Hogwarts. Or he could have lost the Weasleys.

Things had changed, and all because his little unknown daughter had appeared needing a Daddy and a family who would love her.

Molly called them to the table then and the little hands finally stopped petting him, allowing Draco through to help Harry to his feet. As much as Harry loved the little life growing inside him, he couldn't wait to get the kid out of him. He was sure his kidneys and bladder would appreciate it once the baby was out.

* * *

"What is everyone's fascination with my bulge!" Harry growled half-annoyed and half-resigned as Charlie patted his stomach a week later. Ron had declared Harry needed a night away from Draco. Harry had argued he didn't. Draco had demanded Ron shut up, Ron had told Draco to piss off, they'd glared, wand hands had twitched, and Harry had suddenly decided maybe it was Draco who needed a night off from the constant stream of Weasleys flowing to and fro from the Manor.

They'd entered the eighth month now, which was tricky when it came to male pregnancies. Healers couldn't answer why, but many children from male pregnancies liked arriving a month ahead of schedule. Harry, for his part, just wanted the baby to be healthy, no matter when it decided to appear.

"Well Harry, considering that's my niece or nephew in there." Charlie drawled rather impressively, though the big grin on his face kind of dimmed the tone's effectiveness. Harry found himself laughing anyway. The Malfoys were rubbing off on the Weasleys, and it cracked Harry up every time he saw hints of it. The Weasleys were leaving their own marks on the Malfoys too, Harry thought happily as Charlie finally stopped and ordered another round of drinks, and another water for Harry.

The Malfoys were more prone to laughing openly now, though their manners were impeccable when around company. But when the family gathered together, the Malfoys loosened up. Harry had been startled when he'd heard Lucius truly laugh during Christmas. Narcissa spent more time in the kitchen and often shooed the house-elves away to take care of her grandchildren herself.

"Any day now that kid's going to pop out!" Fred said cheerfully, making Harry laugh. "So tell us what it is already!"

"Nuh-uh! It's a surprise." Harry argued. He knew for a fact that this baby would be the last he and Draco had...for a few years at least. They already had their hands full with a teenager, a six year old, three three year olds, and a two year old. They'd talked it over and once Harry was recovered from the birth, he'd start taking a contraceptive potion. He loved the idea of being able to have kids, but they already had six and this one would make seven!

Draco often commented he'd never thought he'd have as many offspring as the Weasleys, which had Harry in stitches at the realization that they had indeed emmulated his adoptive family in that aspect.

"Jerk!" Percy called from his seat across the table, making his brothers bust a gut and spit out their drinks. Percy could be funny when he wanted to be, though it always came as a surprise to everyone, Harry included.

Harry just blew a raspberry at him, not caring that he was nearly thirty-two.

* * *

Of course, in typical Potter fashion, the newest little Potter-Malfoy did not follow the norm and was born a week after the expected due date.

Harry smiled as he held his newest child, counting fingers and toes and laughing at Draco, who couldn't keep his eyes off the little one.

The day after the birth he was allowed to return home, where everyone gathered around him and the baby bundled in one of Molly's blue blankets.

"A boy!" Molly squealed as soon as she spotted it. Harry shared a look with Draco, before shaking his head.

"A girl. But Lily insisted we use this blanket." Harry replied, looking down at his little Lily, who beamed up at him while sitting in Draco's lap.

"Oh!" Molly moved forward and Harry handed the girl to Molly. Narcissa had already gotten her chance since she'd been staying at the Manor with the children.

Once everyone had gotten a chance to hold and fuss over the little girl, Harry took Lily into his lap while Draco was given his child.

"Hey Dad, what's her name anyway?" James asked suddenly, peering down at the face of his newest little sister. Now he had three little sisters, and two little brothers, and one big brother. He grinned when his Dad pulled that funny face he got when he'd forgotten something important.

"Oh right, we haven't told you yet, huh?" Harry asked sheepishly, making everyone laugh.

"Ariel Elara." Draco declared proudly. "Ariel is a moon of Uranus, and Elara is a moon of Jupiter."

"We figured Scorpius should have one sibling with a name just as spacy as his." Harry teased, turning to Scorpius who blinked at him before laughing brightly when Harry leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Ariel Elara Potter-Malfoy." James said then, touching his sister Ariel's cheek in the gentle way his fathers had shown him. "That sounds pretty."

"Doesn't it?" Harry agreed, smiling happily as Ariel began to fuss for her meal. Dizzle, who had become the family's head elf over the year since the children adored him, appeared right on cue with a perfectly warm bottle of formula. Everyone watched as Draco took it and braved his first feeding of his daughter in front of their audience. He did rather well too, he thought proudly once he'd finished.

* * *

"It's a madhouse sometimes." Teddy said to Victoire cheerfully about a month after he returned from his fourth year at Hogwarts. He'd laughed himself silly along with Neville when Harry's letter had informed them that little Ariel was late getting out of her daddy.

He'd returned to Malfoy Manor where he'd found his little brothers and sisters a little more grown than when he'd last seen them at Christmas and his newest little sister was waiting for him with a wail.

"She's not a morning person." Draco had teased as Teddy held a fussing Ariel a few mornings after his return. Ariel certainly did not like being awake at all. She huffed and puffed and her little grumpy face got even grumpier.

But she was a well-loved little girl. Harriet and Lily especially liked their new sister, though Lily often had to be dissuaded from trying to treat Ariel like one of her toy dolls.

Ariel had surprised her family by revealing she too had inherited the Metamorphmagus trait, which Teddy was quite ecstatic about, to say the least. Her hair went through a rainbow of colors and they were all learning to match a mood to a color, which Harry had told Teddy was very useful when Teddy had been a baby.

With the seventh addition to the Potter-Malfoy brood, the Manor was never quiet, and it was pretty huge, which Teddy felt was rather an accomplishment. Teddy got roped into more games of tag, hide-and-seek, Snitch chasing, and wrestling than he could count.

The halls of Malfoy Manor were always full of the echoes of childish laughter, the murmur of adults, the warmth of sunlight and life. It was a brilliant home and Teddy couldn't love it more if he tried.

At night the six elder children piled into Ariel's bedroom, where their daddies would be waiting with a storybook and little Ariel, who always fell asleep without fuss if one of her daddies spoke to her in a low tone. Draco was usually the storyteller and Teddy would often have to help carry his younger siblings to their beds.

Over the summer people visited whenever they liked, bringing treats and gifts and sharing stories. The Manor was practically ringing with noise then.

Sure they got scolded when they went overboard, and sometimes tears or angry words were spilled, but the Manor never lost its warmth and they would always patch things up again. No family was utterly perfect after all.

"You sound happy though." The ten year old girl declared, eyeing Teddy rather perceptively for a child that young. Teddy grinned at her.

"We have all this family around us." Teddy replied, making Victoire look around the garden they were currently sitting in. It was the monthly dinner and also Harry's thirty-second birthday. The July dusk was wonderful atmosphere for the gathering. "And we're all happy. Course I sound happy."

Victoire smiled at him, understanding. It was hard not to be happy with her family, let alone when everyone was together like this.

"You'll be starting Hogwarts next year, right?" Teddy asked and Victoire nodded, beaming now. Teddy grinned and threw an arm around Victoire's shoulders. "I'll watch out for you then. We gotta stick together after all."

Victoire giggled but hugged Teddy in return.

* * *

Harry had a strange dream the night of his birthday. He dreamt he was standing in the entrance hall of the manor, the doors opening silently with that nifty spell.

He dreamt his mother and father walked into the hall, greeting him with hugs and smiles. Harry didn't say a word, neither did they, but together they headed to the south wing, the family wing as he and Draco had taken to calling it.

They stopped by Teddy's room first, looking down at the fifteen year old who lay sprawled on his bed, his hair shifting from turquoise to black to blond to orange and back again as he dreamed. His parents each kissed his cheek and ruffled Teddy's hair. The boy murmured something which Harry didn't hear but it made his parents smile.

They went into James's room then. James was on his side, a half-eaten chocolate bar melting in his hands. Harry laughed quietly and cleaned his son up, tossing the melted candy into the wastebasket. His parents kissed and ruffled his hair too.

Next came Albus, who lay on his stomach, his arm curled around his pillow. Lily and James Potter did the same to Albus as they had to Teddy and James. Scorpius was across the hall from Albus, laying on his back, one hand near his head, the other curled around a dragon toy. Lily and James studied him for a little longer before bestowing hugs and gentle pats.

Harriet and Lily were in Harriet's room, the two laying back to back, Lily clutching Harriet's beloved Pandy, which made Harry think Lily must have had a bad dream and run to Harriet, who'd somehow soothed her back to sleep. Harriet herself had her thumb in her lax lips, which was only a bedtime habit. Lily and James Potter treated them to kisses and pats as well.

Lastly they entered Ariel's room, where Harry was surprised to find Draco had fallen asleep in the rocking chair with Ariel in his arms. He must have woken up and fed her, then rocked her back to sleep and lulled himself into Dreamland as well. Harry went to stand beside his husband, chuckling as his parents each kissed and pet Ariel. Draco stirred but Harry shushed him softly.

Harry followed his parents out of the room and smiled as they hugged and kissed him once more, whispered words making his eyes sting as they walked out into the garden and Apparated away. Harry stood watching where they had stood for a long moment before something made him turn.

Sleepy green eyes met Draco's own sleepy gray ones as his husband crawled back into bed. Harry smiled and turned to face him, snuggling with Draco who held him close.

"I dreamt 'bout Mum and Dad." Harry mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Draco.

"Really? I dreamt about them to." Draco admitted, causing Harry's eyes to snap open. "Dreamt they came to see Ariel." Draco yawned and was asleep within seconds. Harry stayed awake a while longer, tears in his eyes and a wide smile stretching his lips.

When he woke again in the morning, the dream was sort of fuzzy but it was the feeling of utter happiness and peace that Harry recalled the most. His parents were happy for him, and loved each grandchild very much.

Harry only told Draco about the dream. Draco never told a soul, but when people questioned -because people would always question their marriage- Harry about how his parents would feel, Draco would always smile while Harry told them he knew his parents were happy for him because he was happy.

And that, Draco was sure everyone could agree, was the most important thing.

* * *

**_OMG! It is finished! ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this little tale. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and waited oh so patiently for the chapters. I thank you all. _**


End file.
